Chuck vs The First Year of Parenthood
by shortpinoyguy
Summary: The Bartowskis are now parents and throughout their first year as being parents they'll go through highs, lows, along with everything in between. It will truly be an emotional rollercoaster for the next 365 days. This story comes after Chuck vs. The New Recruits.
1. A New Reality

_Chuck vs. The First Year of Parenthood_

 _Brand new story for you folks. I wanted to capture what it's like for Chuck and Sarah in their first year of being parents of A.J. Bartowski. The highs, lows, and everything in between. It will most definitely be roller coaster that's for sure. Read and find out! Anyways, I think you'll enjoy it. Enjoy the read peeps._

 _Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read!_

 **A New Reality**

 **XXX**

Abraham Jeremiah "A.J." Barotwski was born 7:45 p.m. Friday, July 15th 2011 at Walter Reed National Medical Center in Bethesda, Maryland. After 10 days spent lacking sleep, worrying and being concerning about the health, as well as the well-being of their son he would finally be able to go home but not before giving credit where credit is due. Dr. Wong, his nursing staff, and not to mention Ellie's mentor Dr. Ensley for seemingly working around the clock to provide them with all the information, as well as valuable time in helping make their child better. In their minds, Dr. Ensley will never be forgotten as long they live.

As far as A.J. is concerned, he would most definitely be welcomed with open arms once Chuck and Sarah brought them out to the private waiting room where Team Bartowski anxiously awaited to see A.J. The quasi chaos in gushing over the future generation of a Bartowski was controlled thanks in part to Casey who they will be forever grateful for. However, once it was over they all would be headed back home to Los Angeles.

Of course, the newly appointed agents, The Assistant Director of Operations William Dennis, his assistant, and not to mention General Beckman stayed back for obvious reasons. Team Bartowski, mainly the former spy couple along with Casey and Travis, knew that somewhere down the road they would find their paths crossing with Casey's former training recruits someday.

In any case, the trip back home would certainly be considerably relaxing for the very relieved parents with the whole ordeal thankfully now behind them. Of course, Casey would have the opportunity to pilot his baby The Bird of Prey with the previous pilot stepping down or should I say was threatened with bodily harm to relinquish his duties. Yet, as much as that sense of relief embraced the proud parents, in a manner of speaking, they would seemingly not let go of the embrace of their infant baby boy. Sarah, more so for Chuck, took her role as protective mama bear very seriously and Team Bartowski knows very well to tread lightly when it comes to the woman who is not just a former C.I.A. Agent, but a trained assassin as well.

In Chuck's mind, his wife reminds him of Linda Hamilton's character Sarah Conner protecting "the chosen one" John Conner because he is the savior of a future without Skynet ruling the word. To him, if Sarah is Sarah Conner then he is of course Kyle Reese played awesomely by Michael Biehn. True, Reese met his unfortunate demise in the first Terminator movie but he will make sure not to meet his untimely demise knowing he's fighting for the future of his own family in a very different way. Of course, when it comes to their own Terminator they can be rest assured he will always be on their side and never betray them.

You see, even though he may at times act like a robotic soldier who takes orders from his version of Skynet ala General Beckman, his loyalties are forever bonded with his two former teammates. It's a bond of loyalty that will certainly be firmly attached to the newest member of Team Bartowski. Essentially, it's that same hulking NSA Agent who unbeknownst to he and Sarah, gave a heartfelt and quite possibly motivating speech to A.J. causing his health to completely turn around for the better. As much as they've been in the dark concerning that piece of information, they know the two of them can always count on Casey as a beacon of light who'll continually protect the family from any form of darkness threatening to darken their lives. It's a task Chuck knows he won't take lightly and knowing the big guy he'll die trying.

As for he and Sarah, Chuck once again knows the team dynamic in regards to becoming a trio rather than a duo has forever changed the landscape to the point where adapting to new situations and circumstances is considered now their way of life. For the former nerd herd leader, he knows in the back of his mind that he must have a balance when it comes to his priorities as a husband and a father at home to his priorities as a CEO of a flourishing computer/gaming company.

To him, being a husband and father takes top precedent over being the leader of a potentially global company that could very well be financially beneficial. Granted, to be financially set without any worries whatsoever to him is awesome but it's all meaningless if he doesn't have his family by his side.

For Chuck Irving Bartowski, he considers himself the richest man in the world having a beautiful wife and mother along with a now healthy son to help be there to raise. A son that he doesn't want to miss out on not only the major moments in his life, but the insignificant moments that are considerably special. All those moments will be documented, which is typical for any new parents that want to capture every little thing of their baby's life. While sitting there cuddled up next to his wife, he is aware that pictures are being taken of the 3 of them despite his seemingly unwavering and focused attention on more important matters.

He's 100% sure they'll be posted on Facebook and/or Instagram but they know the unwritten rule in which protocol dictates the parents post the first pics of the child before anyone does. Plus, Sarah already laid down the social media law on each one of them with Casey backing his former partner up with an emphatic grunt and death stare as well. Fortunately, Team Bartowski knows to obey the rules set forth by the new mom and her scary enforcer of a big brother.

 _It doesn't get any better than this._ It's those 7 prophetic words that bring a new found sense of hope for the future; but at the same time it brings about thoughts of uncertainty as well. The reality they've known, witnessed, and gotten accustomed to for quite some time has shifted entirely into a new reality, which is far much scarier place than ever before with A.J. in it. Yet, for right now, they are just going to be in the moment and enjoy every second of it.

XXX

 **A Week Later**

 **July 24, 2011**

It's pitch black when all of a sudden the sound of a crying baby is heard within the darkness. The only light that can be seen are the time being illuminated on the clock at that reads 2 a.m. and a small red light on the other side of where the clock is. In any case, the cries continue to go on until a female voice is heard.

"Babe…" the female's voice faintly uttered. Her voice sounding considerably drained of energy. …wake up. It's _your_ turn." she softly said. A response is heard or should I say mumbled within the darkness but unable to be deciphered causing the woman to continue on. " _Honey!_ " she loudly whispered. _"_ Do you _hear_ our son on the baby monitor _crying?_ "

After what seems like a hauntingly long silence, an answer is finally given. "Yeah…" responded the male voice within the darkness. "…I hear him."

It's at this point, the sound of soft, whimpering barks of a dog are suddenly heard within the darkness as well. The combination of soft, whimpering dog barks and a crying baby greatly increase the tension already going on. It doesn't help matters any that a slight metallic ringing can be heard at the same time the dog decided to make its presence known. A dog that from the sound of things is pouncing on not only the bed, but on the two people attempting to sleep on the bed as well. Ultimately, this leads the woman in question to speak up once again.

"Get _up_." she politely urged. Once again, a mumbled mix of undecipherable words is expressed. This leads to the female in question to add more responsibility to the mix. " _Deal_ with _your_ dog too."

"She's _our_ dog…" the man retorted back. "… _remember._ " he added in a childish manner of tone.

Now, for any guy to respond back to their partner in crime in a childish manner would most definitely deserve what is coming to them. Add to the fact, their dog is reacting in a way where she wants to be let out in order to help the source of the cries. It's that same source in which she has formed a bond with and has dedicated her life to not only protect the baby boy considered her little brother, but watch over him as well. Of course, the established bond the dog has for the baby was immediate once he was introduced to her and the proud parents couldn't have been any happier upon witnessing the heartfelt/comforting scene before their very own eyes.

Unfortunately, heartfelt and comforting between a baby-dog relationship isn't really an open point of discussion right now for the woman. A woman who had a total of 4 hours sleep in the last nights and if she doesn't get enough of it the man she loves will probably not suffer the unfortunate wrath of woman who has the skills she hasn't used in quite some time. It's _those_ skills that she knows if push comes to shove she'll have to utilize in order to get her point across. Fortunately for his safety and not to mention well-being those particular set of skills are set aside…for now.

The female voice responded back in the same manner. "I _remember."_ A few moments of silence go by before the woman's voice calmly erupts once again. "Well?"

"Well what?" the seemingly beleaguered husband replied back.

From within the darkness, several muffled curse words are expressed by baby's mother. "Did _you_ even _hear_ me?" angrily asked the irritated woman.

" _Yeah babe_." he quickly answered in a more muffled tone this time around. After a brief silence, he continues on. " _Stop licking my ear._ "

"What? I'm _not_ licking your ear?"

In that instance, the man's better half realizes _their_ dog is the one licking his ear. As much as she wants to be amused by the current situation and express a bit of laughter, she restrains herself from doing so causing the smile on her laps to quickly fall flat. It's at that very moment within the darkness the woman takes more drastic measures. It's not long before the sound of something or should I say somebody is heard dropping to the floor inevitably a somewhat painful groan. A few seconds later, a light is switched on by none other than Sarah Bartowski. She is sitting on the bed in a shirt and baggy shorts minus the covers on the bed. Where are the covers you might be asking yourself? The blanketed sheet minus the top comforter is on the carpeted floor of their bedroom….where Chuck is currently laying face down on.

"Chuck?" You alright?" she asked peeking over the edge of her husband's side of the bed with concern in her voice. The top comforter nearly pulled off the bed but not completely.

There is momentary silence as Sarah leans over to her left to see if her husband is badly injured. For her, it was the only option left because her previous attempts failed. Thankfully, she sees movement and the fact their dog Peaches is playfully licking his face and he's playfully interacting with her back is most definitely a positive sign.

" _Yeah, I'm fine."_ he painfully answered back as Peaches nuzzles and sniffs her master's face. The brief moment of silence before Chuck continues on. _"Sarah."_

"Yeah." she replied expressing a somewhat remorseful look on her face.

" _I forgive you."_

A soft and considerably amused smile appears on her face. A face that exhibits baby eyes from the lack of sleep she's been expressing the last 3 days. Thankfully, she has a husband who has been experiencing the same thing right there by her side as well. She truly takes comfort in that.

"Thanks."

" _Umm babe."_

"Yes?"

" _Can you do me a favor?"_

"What is it?" she inquired quirking her right brow.

" _Instead of A.J…."_ he said still on the floor with Peaches sitting next to his head. "…could you call our son Gotham?" suggested the former nerd herd leader _. "Just one time right now."_

A confused expression appears on Sarah's face as she quirks her right brow. At first, she's a bit hesitant to do so, but she agrees to it. "Okay." she replied shaking her head in disbelief. Anything else?" wondered the former C.I.A. Agent. She's now holding the baby monitor with the sound of their son continuing to cry.

" _Yeah. Could you also add these two words…needs you."_

At this point, Sarah has no idea why her husband is asking her for this seemingly screwy request. However, it's the unpredictably and how he keeps things interesting that always has her loving him more every single day. In her mind, it's how he keeps the adventures of parenthood so entertaining and lighthearted, which she absolutely appreciates.

"Gotham needs you." she stated sitting up on her knees.

Instantly, Chuck pops up from his side of the bed wearing the cover sheet like a cape tied not only around his neck. Underneath the blanketed cover sheet he's wearing Star Wars pajama bottoms and out of pure coincidence a Batman shirt. He has a superheroes stance and then gives his response.

"Say no more." he announce in a gravelly Christian Bale Batman Begins/The Dark Knight tone.

He takes a couple steps forwards whipping the bed sheet behind him forward and immediately trips to the floor. This leads Peaches to pounce over checking the condition of master then at her other master who is at this point laughing her butt off on the bed. Fortunately, Chuck doesn't miss a step and stumbles his way towards the door with Peaches in tow as Sarah witnesses the entire thing unfold. Thankfully, her husband doesn't trip again heading to their bedroom door but not before whipping the bed sheet forward in considerably dramatic fashion.

Afterwards, he reaches for the door and opens it but before heading to their crying son she flashes his ever so Bartowski smile towards her. He then disappears out the door along with their loveable pooch closing it behind him leaving Sarah to simply laugh and shake her head at her adorably, dorky husband. It's not long before she lays reaching over to pull the top comforter towards and inevitably over her. Once she lays back comfortably in her spot still holding the baby monitor, the blonde beauty reaches over to turn off the lamp light blanketing the entire bedroom in darkness once again.

XXX

"All right bud…" Chuck softly smiled peering down at his newborn son. "…you have a clean diaper now." he added leaning over to his right. The tired but proud father dumps the tightly balled up dirty one in the metal receptacle next to the changing station.

Afterwards, he re-buttons his son's baby onesie with the followings words in front: _I Am A Jedi Like My Father Before Me._ In any case, when it came to changing diapers Chuck became an absolute pro at it with him practice time by changing his niece Clara's diapers, but Travis' son Wesley's diaper as well. Of course, when they weren't available he would resort practicing on one of his son's stuffed animals that were given as a gift or Peaches, which failed miserably. He vividly recalls an episode of The Office where Jim and Pam are expecting their baby so he sharpens his diapering skills using anything from a baby doll to Angela's cat much to her dismay. In his mind, if there were a competition in changing a baby's diapers he would win.

Chuck carefully lifts up his son and cradles him in his arms. It's not long before he begins humming as he sways back and forth all-the-while dances somewhat around the nursery. Peaches sits there observing him and her little brother to the point where she ends up laying down next to the rocking chair. In any case, the humming inevitably turns to singing with the former nerd herder leader singing the first song that pops into his head when it comes to his son. Father To Son by Phil Collins.

 _Somewhere down the road, you're gonna find a place  
It seems so far, but it never is  
You won't need to stay, but you might lose your strength  
On the way_

The new father can't help but imagine his son growing up and trying to find his place in the world. True, it seems so far away right now but it can most definitely move within a blink of an eye. For its a place where he's trying to figure out his own identity. It's during his journey of self-discovery that he may become mentally, emotionally, spiritually, and not to mention physically tired. That's when he may feel as if he's all alone.

 _Sometimes you may feel you're the only one  
Cause all the things you thought were safe, now they're gone  
But you won't be alone, I'll be here to carry you along  
Watching you 'til all your work is done_

While continuing to cradle his son in his arms, he expresses a soft smile once again. He knows that A.J. will never feel or think he's alone because his parents and family will always remind how loved he is. His heart will always be found with the most important people in his life and that will give him the strength to run wherever or whoever he wants to. Now, it's that whoever in the form of a woman he hopes will not break his heart. If she does, his mom will literally break her he thinks to himself.

 _When you find your heart, you'd better run with it  
Cause when she comes along, she could be breaking it  
No there's nothing wrong, you're learning to be strong  
Don't look back  
She may soon be gone, no don't look back  
She's not the only one, remember that_

It's that particular thought that causes Chuck to be expressed a soft chuckle. Once it's over, he knows that heartbreak and first love is a part of life. He'll learn to get over and be strong like he did when Jill broke his heart. It took him a very long time to get over it and it wasn't until Sarah stepped into his life that his heart eventually healed. Jill was part of his past. Sarah is his present. His forever future and he hasn't look back since them. It's that same type of thinking he has for his wife that he hopes and wishes for his son who will go through the same thing he did, but with much different circumstances that don't involve the spy business.

If your heart is beating fast, then you know she's right  
If you don't know what to say, well, that's all right  
You don't know what to do?  
Remember she is just as scared as you

As he continues rocking his son and singing softly the song to his son, he knows one day that he will meet and fall in love with the woman he's meant to be with. His heart will be beating a million miles a second and everything that his old man and mother have told him about true love has been right. Essentially, the stories that his son heard about how even though it was difficult at times for his father to speak to his mother, he laid his heart on the line for her. Stories in which he wasn't the only scared in taking a risk with his heart as his mother was as well.

Don't be shy, even when it hurts to say  
Remember, you're gonna get hurt someday, anyway  
Then you must lift your head, keep it there  
Remember what I said  
I'll always be with you don't forget  
Just look over your shoulder I'll be there.

 _If you look behind you, I will be there._

The youngest Bartowski sibling knows all too well from personal experience about heartbreak. In his heart of hearts he hopes and prayers that A.J. doesn't shy away from coming to him and Sarah when he feels the stinging pain that he possibly think will never go away. If and when he does, they'll assure him the pain will go away. It will take time but in the meantime they'll lovingly advise him to keep his head up and to always remember that he's never alone in what he's going through inside. They've been there and all he ever has to do is look over his shoulder. They're right there behind him every step of the way.

It's during that particular thought in which he suddenly realizes his son has fallen asleep. In that instance, he carefully moves towards his son's crib and upon reaching it he bends down making sure not make any sudden moves that would cause him to wake up crying again. However, before setting him down, he gently kisses his son's forehead. After setting him down, he bends back up and takes a moment to stare at his son who is now fast asleep. As much as he wants to stare at him forever, he forcefully tears himself away and heads back to the master bedroom where probably his wife is fast asleep.

XXX

" _All right bud, you have a clean diaper now."_

Those are the last words that Sarah hears while lying in bed within the darkness of their master bedroom. She had every intention of going back to sleep once Chuck went to go take care of their son. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case as she began listening in on the one sided conversation he was having with A.J. A conversation that she couldn't help but smile at to the point it melted her heart. What melted her heart even more is the song that her husband started singing to her first born to the point it gets her pretty emotional.

 _Somewhere down the road, you're gonna find a place  
It seems so far, but it never is  
You won't need to stay, but you might lose your strength  
On the way_

For any mother, the greatest fear is that her son will fall in the love with a woman. Why? A son's mother will and always be his first love she thinks to herself. As much as the former C.I.A. Agent dreads that even happening so far into the future, she knows it isn't happening right now. If it were possibly, she would want A.J. to say the way he is now and never grow up. Unfortunately, he will and while growing up he may lose the strength of moving forward to his future. That's when she, her husband, and the people who love/care about will most definitely back him up.

Sometimes you may feel you're the only one  
Cause all the things you thought were safe, now they're gone  
But you won't be alone, I'll be here to carry you along  
Watching you 'til all your work is done

When you find your heart, you'd better run with it  
Cause when she comes along, she could be breaking it  
No there's nothing wrong, you're learning to be strong  
Don't look back  
She may soon be gone, no don't look back  
She's not the only one, remember that

When it comes to youngest Wexler sister, she felt alone not just in her family life years ago but also as a government agent. The only time she felt alive was when she was someone else during missions. It's that type of loneliness she doesn't want her son to ever experience for himself. In her mind, it's a tortuous existence to even live. A fate worse than death to carry around or even be burdened with. Thankfully, her husband is the reason why she will never feel alone again and it's that same exact feeling she wants her own son to experience, as well as carrying along with him when he grows into a man.

A man that will one day find his heart in a woman who reflects back all his thoughts, feelings, and emotions. For Sarah, Chuck was and _still is that_ man who forever changed her thoughts, feelings, and emotions when it came to that thing called love. It certainly gave her a newfound outlook on what love truly means and it's something she genuinely wants his son to have minus the utter heartbreak of course. No mother wants to see their son be hurt by a woman and as much as she would like to water board any girl or woman who breaks her son's heart she knows it will be a learning experience for him. _He's a Bartowski after all._

It's that particular thought that brings a soft smile to her face. While continuing to lie on her bed under the comforter, the blonde beauty can't help but think that when her time is up and says goodbye to her son. She will be comforted in the knowledge he'll have the woman he's fallen madly in love with by her side to comfort him. A woman who is totally right for him and will look to a prosperous bright future instead of a heartbreaking past. True, she will always remind A.J. his mother will be forever #1 in his heart and when the time comes when she's not she'll gladly step aside becoming #2. However, she's thankful it isn't right now because after all he's just a few weeks old.

 _If your heart is beating fast, then you know she's right  
If you don't know what to say, well, that's all right  
You don't know what to do?  
Remember she is just as scared as you_

Sarah recalls the moment she fell in love with Chuck. It was at the nerd herd desk at Buy More and he could have totally blew off the father freaking about how he screwed up not being able to tape his daughter's ballet recital to show her mother to help her. He didn't. Instead, he showed her what kind of many Chuck absolute was and still is today. Sarah most definitely wants those same qualities to shine forth in A.J. In her heart of hearts, if he's _anything_ like his father he'll somehow do the right thing and/or have the right words to say. If not, then that's okay, she and Chuck will be right there to help him knowing full well the girl is just as scared as he is.

 _Don't be shy, even when it hurts to say  
Remember, you're gonna get hurt someday, anyway  
Then you must lift your head, keep it there  
Remember what I said  
I'll always be with you don't forget  
Just look over your shoulder I'll be there._

If you look behind you, I will be there.

The emotions she feels about her son and her husband overwhelm her to the point where she begins tearing up, especially when listening to the last lyrics of the song Chuck is singing. As a mother, she knows all he _ever_ needs to do is ask. He _doesn't_ have to be afraid or shy to do that she thinks to herself. Granted, kisses makes the pain and hurt go away when they are little kids but they don't necessarily help when you're a grown up. It takes time for the heartache to go away and she along with Chuck hope that their son will understand that as he grows up dealing with whatever happens when it comes to girl situation. Ultimately, it's a part of growing up and most importantly all he has to do is look behind him knowing their son can always count on them to be there no matter what through his ups, as well as downs.

Her thoughts concerning the future of her son are broken up when the master bedroom door opens up. She watches her husband slip in with Peaches in tow and quietly close the door still wearing the bed sheet around his neck as a cape. It's at that point, Sarah switches on the lamp causing Chuck to momentarily freeze expressing a deer in headlights look on his face. The brief moment of silence but that goes away when the superhero dad speaks up.

"I thought you were asleep?" he softly stated untying the sheet around his neck. He makes his way to his side of the bed, then lowers himself inevitably taking his place right next to his wife. The next thing he knows, he's greet with a lovingly, passionate kiss on his lips that seemingly lasts forever. It's not long before it's over much to the dismay of Chuck who has no idea why he deserved something that unexpected. "What was that for?"

"For just being your awesome self." Sarah answered with a smile on her face.

Chuck flashed his unmistakable Bartowski noticing something else as well. "Were you crying?" he asked with concern reaching up to wipe a few errant tears from her face.

"Yeah…" she nodded. "…happy ones." she added raising the baby monitor clutched in both hands.

"You heard?"

Sarah nodded. "You sounded beautiful."

"Awesome. I just hope I did Phil Collin's song justice."

"To _me_ you did babe." she proudly smiled.

Once again, Chuck smiled after hearing that coming from his wife. He leans forward to plant his lips on his wife's one more time before reaching back to scratch the head of his loyal pooch Peaches. Afterwards, husband and wife rearrange the blanket and comforter on their bed. In a matter of seconds, the bed is ready to be slept leading the former spy couple to cuddle underneath. However, they do Sarah places the baby monitor back in its spot on the nightstand to her right then reaches up turning off the light blanketing their bedroom in complete darkness.

XXX

* * *

 ** _NOTE: SO HOW DO YOU LIKE THE NEW STORY? THOUGHTS? MUSINGS? PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	2. Sleep Deprived

_Chuck vs. The First Year of Parenthood_

 _So what's in store for the parents of A.J. Bartowski this time around. Well, the setting this time will be a very familiar place and involve 2 individual in a very precarious situation. A situation where Sarah will have to do everything her power to negotiate a deal. Read and find out what happens! Anyways, I think you'll enjoy it. Enjoy the read peeps._

 _Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read!_

 **Sleep Deprived**

 **XXX**

 **Sleep Deprivation.** It's defined as the condition of not having enough sleep; it can be either chronic or acute. A chronic sleep-restricted state can cause fatigue, daytime sleepiness, clumsiness and weight loss or weight gain. It adversely affects the brain and cognitive function. However, in a subset of cases sleep deprivation can, paradoxically, lead to increased energy and alertness and enhanced mood; it has even been used a treatment for depression. Few studies have compared the effects of acute total sleep deprivation and chronic partial sleep restriction. Complete absence of sleep over long periods has not been seen in humans unless they suffer from fatal familial insomnia; it appears that brief microsleeps cannot be avoided.

 **General Sleep Deprivation.** A lack of sleep can most definitely cause your muscles to ache to the point where it can certainly become a distraction. It can also lead to development of false memory in which you're thoughts playing tricks on you. Of course, by not having enough sleep parts of your body like your hands can start shaking or in medical terms suffer hand tremors. Headaches, a sense of malaise, stye, increased stress hormone levels, increased risk if fibromyalgia, nystagmus or in relative terms rapid involuntary rhythmic eye movement, seizures, constant yawning, and tantrums.

 **Physiological Effects.** There are a number of ways that sleep deprivation can physically affect a person. When it comes to the lack of or no sleep at all an individual can experience irritability, cognitive impairment, memory lapses or losses, impaired moral judgment, severe yawning, hallucinations, and symptoms similar to that ADHD. In addition to that, a person can find themselves suffering from an impaired immune system and run the risk of getting Type 2 diabetes if not getting enough sleep. It also increases the heart rate risking the possibility of heart disease. Granted, there is also increased reaction time but it unfortunately decreases the how accurate one is leading to tremors and not to mention aches. Other symptoms include growth suppression, risk of obesity, and a decreased temperature rate.

 **Cognitive Functions.** A 2000 study by the UCSD School of Medicine and the Veterans Affairs Heathcare System in San Diego, use functional magnetic resonance imaging technology to monitor activity in the brains of sleep-deprived subjects performing simple verbal learning tasks. The study that regions of the brain's prefrontal cortex, an area that supports mental faculties such as working memory and logical and practical reasoning, displayed more activity in sleepier subjects. Researches interpreted this results as indicating that the brain of the average sleep-deprived subject had to work harder than that of the average non-sleep-deprived subject to accomplish a given task, and from this indication they inferred the conclusion the brains of sleep-deprived subjects where attempting to compensate for adverse effects caused by being deprived of being able to sleep.

XXX

Chuck and Sarah knew having a baby would most definitely change their daily routine, especially when it came to sleep. Of course, the former nerd herd leader learned it the hard way in the past 6 and a half month after the events of Istanbul, Turkey. For one thing, his wife's pregnancy cravings would instantly hit at the most inopportune times of the night to the point where he would have to drive all around town buying food. It truly was a grueling excursion on the hunt for certain foods she'd be craving so much so it mentally and certainly physically draining the successful business owner. A business owner who took leave from his duties as head of Whiz Kid Systems, Inc. to take care of his wife.

Essentially, the physical grind and lack of sleep took its toll on him. In some ways, he felt like Steve Martin's character George Banks regarding the sequel to the movie Father of the Bride. The premise is that he not only finds out his oldest daughter is pregnant, but his own wife is as well leading to countless excursions to get food, constant changes in the temperature within the house, and not to mention the lack of sleep being lost. It got to a point where George took a pill that knocked him out completely provided by family friend/wedding/baby planner Frank played brilliantly by Martin Short.

Fortunately, Chuck just had only his wife to worry about and not a pregnant daughter whose husband was currently out of the country. In any case, he didn't need the use of a pill to knock him out because quite frankly he was able to get as much sleep as he could whenever he got some free time to himself. It didn't matter if it was 5 minutes or 55 minutes he used the time to his absolute advantage. Thankfully, his trusted and not to mention loyal sidekick Peaches would alert him every time Sarah called out looking for him causing him to spring into action. In his mind, the partnership between dog and master became considerably stronger within that 6 and half month period.

In any case, when it comes to sleep deprivation one of the things you don't want to have happen as a parent is unintentionally bringing unwanted attention to yourself, especially if you're out in public. A fully functioning parent who is well rested but their nerves and not to mention patience is being tested by their child or children will causes some type of reaction whether it be verbal or nonverbal. Now, when it comes to a parent who isn't well rested he'll/she'll/they'll easily snap at the drop of a hat because the lack of sleep, their nerves, as well as patience being pushed to the limits combined with being out in public can absolutely lead to a highly volatile situation.

This was the case with Chuck and Sarah as they would find themselves in a situation where as much as they didn't want to they had no other alternative. The tired and sleep deprived parents along with their son A.J. Bartowski left Echo Park after visiting Ellie, Awesome, and Clara. Essentially, the much needed item was brought up by Sarah and even though the two of them didn't want to necessarily go there for a number of reasons one of them being the former C.I.A. Agent didn't look or dressed like her usual self. However, they ended up going and that particular place in question…Buy More.

XXX

 **July 28** **th** **, 2011**

It's 8:30 p.m. when Chuck enters through the oh so familiar sliding door of a place where he was formerly employed. It's not packed but it's not entirely empty either with a few customers sporadically strewn about the store. A place that served him greatly over the years but at the same time brought him immense stress mainly due in part to the people he used to work with. Upon entering, he's dressed casually and comfortably in khaki cargo shorts, his light blue faux pas shirt with a picture of dog above the 2 words, and sporting flip flips on his somewhat hairy hobbit like feet. He's alone because Sarah decided to hang back in the car with A.J. and pretty much didn't want to be seen or hounded by anyone including two creepy, perverted characters known as Jeffster.

Speaking of Jeff and Lester, the dynamic duo of schemes spotted the former nerd herd leader but did not pounce right away. Of course, it was Lester who spotted Chuck first and leaped out from within the confines of the nerd herd desk then immediately pulling away his partner in crime as he was working or should I say gawking at a female customer just a few feet away all in one fell fluid swoop. The two ducked behind the action dvd section and keenly stalked their quintessential prey as Chuck headed towards his intended location. Unfortunately, the lanky business is too tired to notice giving off a noticeably visible yawn as he heads to the left in the location of the baby section.

On any given day Chuck's Jeffster radar would most definitely be on an extreme heightened state of awareness. However, the lack of sleep he's getting from taking care of not only his son, but wife as well has left him completely vulnerable to a sneak attack that he would normally see and not to mention sense ahead of time. A Jedi like institution he'd normally have in which he has the ability to implement a type of geek force countermeasures when it involves being ambushed by the two most scheming individuals he has ever had the pleasure work with and know on a personal level. Sadly, he would say that in a very sarcastic way because when it comes to _THE_ two most bone headed individuals known to man they've exceeded all expectations in regards to the level of laziness and perverseness he has ever witnessed while working alongside them.

In any case, the man who is currently buying diapers for his newborn son is trudging along minus the usual Chuck-esque demeanor he's usually known for. His feet dragging against the Buy More floor that in the past before he ever met Sarah felt as if were draining the essence of life out of him every single day he stepped through the sliding doors. To him, the floor and Buy More was seemingly a constant reminder of how he would be forever stuck in a place that represented the oftentimes confusing hit series Lost. Essentially, he felt like the main character Dr. Jack Sheppard played by Matthew Fox who opens his eyes to find the plane he's on suddenly blown up and crashes on a deserted island.

Of course, his goals and dreams were a representation of the plane and Buy More being the island in which he finds himself appointed leader. A role that he would unceremoniously take up because quite frankly when it comes to the individuals he supposed to be surviving with he was more qualified and not to mention smarter than all of them put together. Plus, Big Mike didn't want to deal with them so he passed of responsibility or should I say burden on the one scraggily haired guy who gave him less of a headache and didn't stress him out so much. In the years he's spent living on the island so to speak, he was basically the voice of reason in a place where outlandish, insanely crazy ideas were thought up and implemented on a seemingly consistent basis. True, most of what happened during his time at Buy More didn't make a lick of sense just like the characters or certain story plots in Lost.

It would later be revealed in the series finale that Jack and the survivors on the island were in fact living in Purgatory for 6 years. The final scene of the series would be how it all started and instead of opening his eyes, Jack closes them. In his mind, working in purgatory that is Buy More he has in a sense living on the island with his eyes closed and it wasn't until Sarah approached the nerd herd desk that his eyes finally opened. True, he would be eternally grateful to his now wife and mother of his child for saving him from living a life that he basically just existed in. Fortunately, he's off the island now and making his goals along with his dreams come true, which in hindsight was all thanks to his former Stanford roommate Bryce Larkin.

It's that particular thought that bring a slight smile to his face as he finally approaches the baby section namely the diapers, which is near the end of the isle. After taking a moment to yawn once again, he briefly scans the diapers for the specific ones that his seen needs. Once he finds it, he bends down in order to grasp the large package of diapers with both hands. In doing so, he straightens up but instead of going to check out he stands there staring at the baby on the large package of diapers held in his hands. The youngest Bartowski sibling's mind can't help but wander and combined with the lack of sleep he stands there somewhat hallucinating imagining that his own son is speaking to him.

As this is going on, Jeff and Lester are several feet behind him ready to make their presence known. It's not until that they are directly behind Chuck that Lester decides to reach up with his right hand and place it on his former co-worker's shoulder. Unfortunately, the welcomed greeting the two men thought they would be receiving would be far different than they anticipated. You see, the sudden feel of a hand on proud father's shoulder caused him to initiate a sudden flash to the point where he throws the large packages of diapers up and behind him. It's at this point, the large package of diapers is caught by Lester who steps back a bit and out of nowhere upon catching it he suddenly gets hurled backwards into another section.

Why? Chuck initiating a taekwondo standing right side kick square into the package of large diapers cushioning the massive blow that could have been very serious. Unfortunately, he wasn't done because within seconds of him launching Lester backwards, he lands a front hard taekwondo crescent kick to Jeff's face causing him to stagger off to the side hitting the other end of the isle to his right then falls in a heap down to the floor along with several items as well. This all happens in a matter of seconds and after Chuck snaps out of it, he suddenly realizes what he has done.

" _Oh boy."_ He quietly mutters to himself absolutely stunned by his actions.

XXX

For the past 10 minutes or so, Sarah has been sitting in the back of the 2012 Honda Insight along with her son who is not only safely strapped in behind the driver's seat, but sound asleep. The sound of snoring is music to the proud mamma who has had a tough times transitioning being a mom but it slowly acclimating to it, with the help of her loving husband of course. In her mind, without Chuck by her side helping her every step of the way should would most definitely go absolutely mad not having any idea what to do because this is after all new to her. It's completely foreign territory for her knowing how she has had the mindset of a spy for so long and to gradually learn something totally new that doesn't involve guns or knives is a whole set of skills altogether.

Thankfully, she doesn't just have her husband to help her. She's lucky enough to married into a family where her brother-in-law and sister-in-law are both doctors. Plus, the fact she also has other mothers to seek advice from namely Shannon Riley and Isabel Ryan. They have been her saving grace sharing motherly advice and not to mention medical advice as well coming from Ellie concerning spraying of leaking breast milk. It totally freaked her out one day when she looked down to see her sheet was wet in the nipple area. The former C.I.A. Agent truly was thankful that she wasn't out in public or she would have been an emotional wreck right then and there.

Ellie informed her it was totally normal and in most cases it usually happens in the morning. Sadly, when it comes to the milk leaking from her breasts they have a mind of their own to the point where it happens any time…morning, noon, or night. As much as she wants to control it, she's learned to let things slide knowing how much of surprise the unknown that is motherhood can spring on a woman without any heads up whatsoever. It's that particular thought that causes her to express an amused smile because even though it's the absolute unknown that scares her being a first time mom, she looks at it as a learning experience that she'll one day pass down to Alex whenever she gets married to Morgan in the near future. A possibly horrifying thought for the hulking man that she still refers to as her partner.

While sitting there in the confines of the vehicle blanketed within semi darkness of the Buy More parking lot, she so wants to shut her eyes and sleep like her baby boy laying comfortable in his car seat without a care in the world. For her, the simple act of just letting herself close her eyes and drift off to sleep is a tremendous and not to mention soothing feeling so much so she briefly closes her eyes to where she feels the comforting embrace of slumber overtaking her. Yet, she stops herself forcefully shaking her head in order to wake herself up. Why? The reason is that her nerdy husband told her he would be in and out of Buy More within matter of seconds. Upon further inspection of the dashboard clock, it's now been 15 minutes causing her to wonder why he isn't back to the car now.

It's that particular question in which she wants to find out. The youngest Wexler leans forward with the lower half of her body in the back seat and the top half in the front driver's seat. She retrieves the car keys left by Chuck so she could listen to the radio if she wanted to but didn't. In any case, Sarah opens the right back passenger seat door and closes it inevitably making her way to the other side where A.J. is safely secured at. After opening the door, she unfastens her baby boy carefully pulling out the carriage by the handle and closes the door without waking up her soon all in one fell swoop. However, before she walks off heading into Buy More she turns around in order to lock the vehicle.

It's not long before Sarah enters through the sliding doors into the inner confines of Buy More. For her, it's been quite some time she's been here. The last time she was here with Chuck was when they had to get 4 cans of cranberries for Ellie's dinner party. Unfortunately, his mission wasn't 4 cans of cranberries her older sister but a large package of diapers for their son. Once she steps completely inside, she scans the area inevitably finding her husband expressing a seemingly deeply apologetic look on his face towards Big Mike. In that moment she wonders why.

Her question is answered as Big Mike takes a step back revealing Lester lying on top of the nerd herd desk clutching what seems to be a large package to his chest. She also sees from where she's standing Jeff sitting behind the nerd herd desk in front of the Canadian with a starry eyed spaced out look on his face. Of course, it's a look he always has but it's a far more spaced out than Jeff usual is on any given day. It's at that point she quickly makes her way to the nerd herd desk where a few customers have gathered possibly witnessing the entire situation. Upon reaching it, she immediately greets her husband's former boss first.

"Big Mike."

"Mrs. Bartowski?" he nodded acknowledging her presence. For Big Mike, it has been quite some time she has seen Sarah and usually she's a radiant blonde woman who could stop any man in her tracks. The woman standing in front of him now could stop any man in his tracks for a completely different reason due to her hair being up in a unmanageable bun, without any makeup on, and dressed all in sweats all while sporting house slippers on her feet. "You look…"

Sarah ignores what Big Mike is going to say and focuses her attention on her husband. "Chuck…" she said with concern in her voice. While doing so, she does a quick scan of both men then directs her attention back to her nerdy husband. "…what happened?" the blonde mother of A.J. Bartowski added.

"It was an _accident_. It all happened in a _flash._ " He answered turning his attention to his former co-workers. Upon hearing the word _flash,_ Sarah's eyes widen.

XXX

"Chuck attacked us." Lester painfully breathed out looking straight up. The large package of diapers still clutched against chest.

"I have a concussion." stated Jeff expressing a far off spacey look on his face.

"How can you tell? You always look like that." responded Big Mike shaking his head. His attention on his two moron nerd herd employees is averted towards a remorseful Chuck. "Bartowski, did you attack them son?" In that instance, Big Mike steps forward and leans in order to whisper in his right ear. "Say no, I'll believe you after what they put me through today." he added stepping back raising both eyebrows towards him.

Chuck is rendered momentarily speechless as he reaches out with both arms trying to figure out what he's going to say. He's about to say something when Sarah intervenes placing the portable baby carrier in his arms with Sarah standing in front of him. Afterwards, she speaks up on his behalf.

"Don't worry honey…" she said briefly glancing back at him over her right shoulder. "…I got this."

It's at that point, Chuck gets most of his faculties straight and speaks ups. "Sarah, I don't think…"

Sarah immediately turns around expressing a glaring look towards her husband repeat the last 3 words she said to him. _"I got this."_

In that moment, Chuck shuts up and lowers his head inevitably taking a step back. Once he does, Sarah turns around and attempts to quell the situation but before she does Lester speaks up once again.

"My cousin is a lawyer…" he announced painfully sitting up. Lester continues to hold the large package of diapers against his chest while grimacing in pain milking it for what it's worth. "…I have a case for unwarranted assault on my person. I'm delicate like a rare flower." added the nerd herd representative.

"Yeah. He's a very delicate flower."

"You're not helping Jeffery." responded Lester attempting to look over his right shoulder. Unfortunately, he's unable to due to the pain he's experiencing.

It doesn't take long for Sarah to take action as she grabs the large package of diapers Lester continues to hold against his chest and hands it off to Big Mike without even looking at him. Afterwards, the mother of A.J. Bartowski pulls Lester down from atop the nerd herd desk and pushes him forward. She then makes her around the nerd herd desk and reaches in order to grab Jeff as well. The two men are then herded towards the audio visual room all while Chuck is holding his son with Big Mike standing next to him, as well as a few customers. All having no idea what is about to go down within the audio visual room concerning Sarah, Jeff and Lester.

As for the 3 aforementioned individuals, Jeff and Lester stumble into the audio visual room after being pushed by the woman who is apparently going to avoid a lawsuit in her own way. Once the former C.I.A. Agent enters, she immediately closes the curtains in order to make it a more private matter just between the 3 of them without any distractions whatsoever. After safely securing the audio visual room to her liking, she pushes the sleeves of her long sleeve sweat shirt up then crosses her arms in a more serious manner.

"So Lester…" she stated quirking her right brow towards both men standing across from her. "…what's it going to take to _not_ call your cousin the lawyer?"

Instantly, the 2 men huddle for a quick conference between one another. It's a whispered conversation where there bits of control arguments mainly coming from Lester. The huddle conference is taking longer than expected, which isn't sitting well with a seemingly impatient Sarah who breaks it up.

"Time's up." The blonde beauty announced. "What's it going to be boys? Oh and just to let _you two_ know…" she added pointing at both men with a serious tone to her voice. "…I haven't had any sleep since my son was born. I'm _cranky_ , _irritable,_ and _highly_ _emotional_. So, _be careful_ or you don't want to see me when I'm angry." Sarah suggested.

"Or what?" responded Lester crossing his arms to counter her intimidating the two of them. "You're going to turn into She-Hulk?"

"She's hot."

"Hotter than blondie right now." Lester chuckled. "What happened to you? You seriously let yourself go after having a kid. Me…" he said shaking his head. "…I'm _not_ getting married _ever._ Living the bachelor life till I die."

"Me too." Jeff added giving a high five to his partner in crim.

 _I can make that happen._ As much as Sarah wants to beat the living shit out of Jeff and Lester, it's not going to help situation at hand. Although, it will make her feel a whole lot better, she has to find a way for Lester to avoid a possible lawsuit against her husband. It's at that point, she takes a takes a step forward causing an instant reaction from the short Canadian man who is startled and immediately hides behind Jeff.

" _Again…"_ reiterated Sarah. "…name your price to make it go away." she added glaring at Lester cowering behind Jeff.

" _10_ songs on the next game your husband puts out." blurted out Lester.

 _"2_ songs." she quickly responded countering the offer.

" _8_ songs." he said making a counter offer from her offer.

" _And_ …" stated Jeff making his presence known. "… _we want_ residuals from _every_ game bought. It's _our_ songs after all since we _own_ the rights to them."

In that instance, Sarah and Lester suddenly look at Jeff without a mixture of amazed disbelief causing him to just stand there possibly not realizing what he just said. It's not long before Lester musters enough courage to step around Jeff and stand in front of his singing partner.

"8 songs and the residuals rights to our songs." he firmly stated.

Sarah is momentarily silent as she mulls over the 2nd counter offer laid on the proverbial table so to speak. After thinking it over, she gives her response.

" _3_ songs…" she announced holding up 3 fingers. "… _and_ the residual rights to _your_ songs. _Do we_ have a _deal_ gentlemen?"

Upon saying that, Jeff and Lester once again going into a huddle like conference but Sarah doesn't have to wait long to get an answer with Lester taking the lead.

"We have a deal _but_ …"

" _But_ what?" questioning Sarah wondering what the dynamic morons are up to.

" _You…" Jeff said pointing at Sarah with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "…_ have to do something for _us_. " he added pointing at himself then Jeff. A nervous smirk on not only his face but Jeff's as well knowing it could possibly backfire on the two of them.

For Sarah, the nervous smirk on both Jeff and Lester's face tells her something is up and she senses that it's may very not be a good thing. As the deal is being finalized with whatever request they have for Sarah, Chuck and Big Mike are still standing at the nerd herd desk with A.J. being set down on top of it. After checking on his son still safely secured in the baby carrier sound asleep, he speaks to his former boss.

"Thanks for diapers Big Mike…" grinned Chuck briefly looking at the large package sitting to the right of the portable baby carage. "…and on the house no less."

"No problem Bartowski. I'll just take it out those two idiot's paychecks." he replied. Afterwards, he turns his head taking a look at Chuck's son. "Congratulations by the way son. He must be a hand full."

"Thanks and he certainly is even though we haven't had much sleep as of late." proudly answered Chuck with a nod towards his son. " _But_ he's awesome."

"Just like dear old dad." retorted Big Mike.

For Chuck, hearing for the first time Big Mike giving a compliment such as that towards him caught him completely off guard. In the all the times he has worked for him, he not once ever said anything positive. Of course, he may have but who could tell knowing how much he yelled and has been stressed out working in Buy More. He is about to say something when the door to the audio visual room opens with Sarah walking immediately towards him.

"Hey, how did it go?" he wondered.

"You're off the hook." she replied immediately grabbing the portable baby carriage handle. Afterwards she, briefly glances at her husband. "Let's go. _Now_." she firmly stated walking started towards the sliding doors of Buy More.

Chuck is considerably confused and perplexed as he momentarily stands there watching his wife walk off with her son. A keenly noticeable expression on her face that resembles mortified embarrassment.

"Sarah! _Hold_ up!" he hollered jogging after her.

"Bartowski!" bellowed Big Mike.

The familiar tone of Big Mike's voice causes Chuck to immediately stop and turn around acknowledging his former boss. "Yes sir!"

"You forgot the diapers." he said grabbing the large package and hold it towards him.

"Right." he said pointing at Big Mike. After quickly making his way over to him, he suddenly notices Jeffster standing in front of the doorway of the audio visual room. The two men have wide smile on their faces in gleeful joy so much so their hugging each other while jumping up and down. He has no idea what Sarah did or said that warranted that type of weird celebration. His briefly sets aside that particular thought averting his attention back to his former Buy More boss. "Thanks again."

"No problem." nodded Big Mike. "Take care of that son of yours." he added pointing at the best employee he ever had.

"We will." After saying that, Chuck takes a few steps backwards then turns around and rushes towards his wife who has just stepped outside the front entrance of Buy More. Once he has caught up with her to the point where the proud father is able to stop her from going further. "Hey, what's going on? Why the rush?"

Sarah stands there taking a moment to look through the sliding door witnessing Jeff and Lester continue to celebrate but now in front of the nerd desk. A disgusted expression appears on her face to the point it sends a chill down her spin causing her to shake her whole body a bit but not enough that it awakens their son.

"Listen, just know I had to take one for them team."

Chuck quirks his right brow after hearing that. "Okay. I thank you for that babe."

"They asked for 3 songs on the next game you put out and the residual rights to their songs." she replied. "And you _don't_ need to thank me." Sarah added shaking her head.

"Sounds reasonable." he nodded.

"Just _promise_ me something." she said locking eyes her husband.

"Anything." he softly said expressing a grin.

"We're _never_ stepping foot in Buy More _ever_ again."

Once again, a mixture of perplexed confusion appears on his face. It's at that point he decides to find out what is bother her.

"What's going on babe? Ever since you left the audio visual room after speaking with Jeff and Lester, you look as though you want to kill them." he said shaking his head. "More than usual this time. Spill." he urged holding the large package of diapers against his chest.

"Do you _really_ want to know?"

A smile of reassurance is expressed on Chuck's face. "I'm _sure_. It's not like you flashed the both of them right?" chuckled the lanky business owner. Sarah doesn't say a word so speaks again. " _Right_?" Instead of answering, she breaks off eye contact with him inevitably walking off towards their vehicle. While she heads back to the intended location, Chuck stands there at the front entrance of Buy More continuing the hold against his chest the large package of diapers. He gradually starts to make a realization as he glances back and from his wife walking away with his son to Jeffster doing a celebratory dance with each other in front of the nerd herd desk with Big Mike just walking off. In that instance, he shakes his head to where his eyes widen.

"Are you kidding me!" yelled out Chuck loudly towards Sarah.

The sudden loud noise causes their son to suddenly wake up and cry. The echoing cries of A.J. Bartowski aren't the only thing Sarah is dealing with in the Buy More parking lot on this particular night that she truly wants to forget.

XXX

* * *

 ** _NOTE: SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	3. You Shall Not Pass

_Chuck vs. The First Year of Parenthood_

 _So what will be in store for the parents of A.J. Bartowski now. Parents go nuts when it comes to germs. Sarah is no different. So how will a former C.I.A. tackle a formidable enemy that can take down even the strongest people to the point where they act like complete babies? Read and find out what happens! Anyways, I think you'll enjoy it. Enjoy the read peeps._

 _Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read!_

 **Y** **ou Shall Not Pass**

 **XXX**

Sarah Walker never really considered herself a neat freak or a germaphobe for that matter, especially during her time as a C.I.A. Agent. She was also never a hoarder either because the life of a spy meant keeping the places you're temporarily living in as simple as can be so that way you can leave at a moment's notice. All she had were the assignments that she was given, her orders to fulfill, and the clothes in her suitcase. It's those clothes that she rarely unpacked. The mentality of how government agents think no less. At least for a trained deadly assassin anyway. Granted, she did manage to keep the apartment she lived in clean in terms of not being an absolute slob or anything like that. For her, trying to not make a mess of things is part of the job description.

Of course, things don't go as planned and she would have to either rectify the mess she created by any means necessary, which usually meant eliminating the target(s) along with leaving no trace of her existence. The situation would be handled by herself or contacting professional cleaners to remove any signs of her being in that particular location. True, her past includes red in her ledger of assignments that will forever personally, mentally, and emotionally stick with her no matter how hard she tries to forget by burying them away, so to speak. In any case, with the risk of being compromised leading to combat comes suffering substantial amounts of injuries, which occur from time to time in the line of work she was in.

When it comes to dealing with injuries out in the field, being able to stitch yourself up was considered to be a mandatory job description. True, if you didn't have a field kit handy you would most definitely have to improvise with whatever was handy within reach concerning your present surroundings in order to close the wound. If a bottle of alcohol was there instead of some type of disinfectant type rubbing alcohol that's even better because it practically helped distract from the pain depending how strong it was. Pour it on the open wound and/or drink it were the only 2 options any other alternative to patch yourself up knowing full well the wound may get infected.

One other option would certainly be closing the wound by burning it either by way of a metal object against the skin like a doorknob or using gun powder from inside a bullet and lighting it on fire. Fortunately, it's that particular option she has never used unlike Casey who has. Yet, the risks of getting an infection outweigh dying from a wound any day of the week. The blonde beauty has been there done that to the point where her temperature spiked up 100 as she slowly recovered from several wounds she received from a mission her late boss C.I.A. Director Langston Graham would deem successful. For her, she was able to make it out alive by the skin of her teeth.

Essentially, the cleanliness of the tools and/or instruments used to help keep a government agent from losing considerable amounts of blood and their life didn't matter. What did matter was getting out alive despite not being at all 100%. Truth be told, in the heat of the moment and the adrenaline rushing through a person's system thinking about whether a needle and/or thread is clean, as well as sterilized is far from any injured agent's mind. It's an agent's basic and primal instinct to keep himself/herself from getting captured all while dealing with a painful injury resulting in possible blood loss are hazards of the business. You knew what you signed up for. In other words, self-preservation at its finest and it's not a glamorous life by any stretch of the imagination. Far from it.

Now, as Sarah Bartowski the mom it's a completely different life altogether dealing with hazards of every-day life in which she does her best to absolutely control. Baby proofing Casa Bartowski was the main priority from everything to outlet covers preventing the baby from electrocuting himself to attaching corner guards to sharp ends of furniture like the coffee table. In her mind, no expense was too high to have peace of mind in regards to the safety of her first born child and of course Chuck obliged because quite frankly who in the right mind would argue with her? She may have gone a bit overboard but she has every right to since she's now a mother. A concept that is still somewhat hard to grasp being that she now has to replace the silent suppressor with a pacifier as her so called weapon of choice to help silence a crying baby.

The youngest Wexler sister even went through a nesting phase during her pregnancy that caused her to clean the entire house with a tooth brush no less, which occurred around the 5th month period. It wasn't until one day that she was watching the news on television concerning germs caused her motherly instincts to be on high alert. The segment opened her eyes to things that she never really thought about before having a child to the point where it freaked her out to so much so she wanted so badly to place A.J. in a plastic bubble to keep from ever having germs touch her baby boy. As much as it seemed like a joke for Chuck having his son be either like John Travolta in the classic movie The Boy In The Plastic Bubble or Jake Gyllenhaal in the comedy Bubble Boy, he wouldn't put it past his wife to actually do it.

In any case, it would all come to ahead when Chuck and Sarah decided to pay a visit to Whiz Kid Systems, Inc. For the fearless leader of his own company, it would just be a visit to show his employees that he's still not only alive, but it gives him an opportunity to see faces that he actually missed seeing on a regular basis since going on personal leave. Sarah, on the other hand, would certainly find herself treating her husband's employees completely different to the point where it felt like she was a character from Lord Of The Rings.

XXX

 **August 8, 2011**

 **12:15 p.m.**

"It's gonna be awesome to see everybody again." said Chuck seated in the driver's seat of his 4 door 2012 Honda Insight. His left hand on the wheel while holding his wife's left hand with the other. "I know they're all eager to see A.J. ever since Morgan spread the word of his arrival via Facebook, Twitter and Instagram. "He's like our own bearded version of Rifiki from the Lion King." he added shaking his head expressing a soft grin.

"I know." nodded Sarah with amusement. A few days after getting home from Maryland, Chuck and Sarah were inundated with calls and text messages expressing their congratulations of A.J.'s Bartowski's birth. The requests of bringing their first born child to her husband's place of business in order to get a first-hand glimpse of the Chuck and Sarah's mini-me would soon follow. "I think the _ladies_ are more eager than the guys babe." she added glancing back at their baby boy safely strapped in his baby carrier behind Chuck.

Chuck could only nod in response to what his wife said. Essentially, his female staff including his secretary Beverly Kim was giddy with anticipation for the arrival of A.J. Of course, they all attended the baby shower with gifts in hand and even though the gender of the baby would be a complete surprise they bought the particular item with loving care in mind. To him, the months leading up to his trip to The Farm consisted of happy smiles and not to mention being stopped in the hallway to be asked if he's ready to be a dad or how Sarah has been feeling. He welcomed non-stop concern and not to mention advice given because it truly showed how much the ladies wanted to be a part of their personal journey.

It even went so far as providing food and baked goods, which were awesome due to the fact they tended to eat more take out. Thankfully, it was a nice change of pace and the fact that it kept his wallet mostly full rather than empty. Plus, a full fridge that would last at least a month or 2 depending on Sarah's late night hunger cravings. Her unofficial nickname was The Tasmanian Devil because of how quickly the food would disappear practically overnight it seemed. In his mind, the ladies have been his saving grace being able to provide emotional support whenever he needed to talk about anything.

On the other hand, when it comes to the male staff they treated it like it was any other day at the office. Everyone except Morgan that is because quite frankly he is after all Godfather and now that A.J. is born he has taken his role very seriously. Too seriously in fact. He recalls a couple of days ago having a serious conversation concerning what would happen in case anything happened to either he or Sarah. His hetero life partner assured him they'll be well taken care of to where he and Alex will be the Uncle Ben and Aunt May to A.J.'s Peter Parker. Granted, it's a comforting sentiment but not well thought out knowing the origin story of what happens to Uncle Ben leading to Peter Parker becoming the webbed wall crawler.

He also had to break it to his bearded little buddy that since Ellie and Devon are in fact alive, so they would be the ones raising A.J. if anything were to happen to he and Sarah. Plus, the fact Cassidy and Bryce along with Sarah's parents are living relatives as well sadly put the whole damper on Morgan becoming a surrogate parent for their son. Yet, he gave reassurance that Morgan is in at least the top 10 of who gets custody of his so/future children if anything were to happen to him or his wife, which is something he doesn't foresee happening any time soon or in the near future. In hindsight, he can truly say when it comes to Morgan or any of his male employees he trusts them because he considers them to be a part of their family. When it comes to the term Team Bartowski, it means something far greater in his mind because without the team he has now, he wouldn't have the success he's accomplished for himself without them. To him, he's a very lucky guy and doesn't take it for granted whatsoever.

His thoughts concerning the matter inevitably switch to his wife seated to his right. He knows that it's going to be considerably overwhelming to have a group of people she's known for quite some time rushing towards them in order to see the newest addition to the Bartowski clan.

"Are _you_ sure you're _ready_ for this?" he asked with a concerned tone in his voice.

Sarah turns her head quirking her right brow towards her lovingly lanky husband. "How many times are you going to _ask_ me that?"

The youngest Bartowski sibling briefly glances at his wife the gives his response. "Listen…" he said squeezing his wife's left hand with his right. "…I don't want to end up having my female employees in the hospital." added Chuck with a bit of amusement.

"What are you even talking about?" she wondered shaking her head in disbelief.

In that moment, she reaches up with her left hand still being held in her husband's right and playfully hits him in the chest. True, Sarah's hits a considered playful but at times she doesn't really know her own strength, especially now she's a new mom.

"Ow babe." he painfully chuckled. As much as he wants to massage the area of his chest where Sarah hit, he endures the pain and continues on speaking. "What I _mean_ is I _don't_ want you to end up what I did at _Buy More_ remember."

Upon hearing the word Buy More, she instantly takes her hand away from her husbands. The softness in her face is immediately replaced with all out seriousness as she replies to what Chuck said to her.

" _First_ off…" she firmly stated holding up her right finger. "…we agreed to _never_ mention Buy More ever _again._ Sarah notices her husband is about to say something and immediately interjects. " _Secondly_ , I don't have The Intersect _in my head_ that switches off and on at will…" Sarah momentarily pauses. "…and _you're welcome_ by the way."

"Whoa. That's _not_ what I'm trying to say here." responded in a loud whisper. He motions for Sarah to keep it down directing her attention in the back passenger seat behind him. "You'll _wake_ A.J."

The seriousness somewhat fades as she turns her attention to her son in the back seat. After taking a moment to lean back and check on him, she continues on. "What are you _trying_ to say?"

The former nerd herd leader chooses his words very carefully in order to not end up only being beaten up by his way, but cause a car accident as well. After a few seconds of silence, he responds.

"You've become a _relentless_ germ assassin lately. I know the minute you walk through the front door you'll act all Gandalf from Lord Of The Rings having that "you shall not pass" mentality to get to our son." he explained.

After hearing her husband's explanation, she takes time to mull it over. For Chuck it seems like forever sitting there in the driver's seat waiting for a response, but he wouldn't have to wait very much longer as Sarah speaks up.

"I know I've been overprotective when it comes to A.J. catching any sort of germs." Sarah softly said shaking her head. She looks forward then bends her head down staring at the front passenger side floor below her. "This is all new to me and I just want to do the right thing when it comes to being a parent."

It's that point Chuck chimes in. "That's the thing honey." Her husband's calm response causes Sarah to lift her head and return her attention to him. "We're _both_ new to this…" he softly smiled. "…and when it comes to _doing the right thing_ for A.J. as a parent it's something that's _not always easy_ to figure out." he added reaching over to intertwine his left hand with hers once again. "We'll _both_ make mistakes _but_ we'll figure it out _together."_

Sarah is silent once again as she looks at her husband softly smiling at her. A smile that gradually puts the smile back on her face knowing full well she can't stay mad at him for long. "How did you become so wise about parenting?"

"Ellie. Who else?" he chuckled in response. "Being the youngest, things tend to get repeated over and over. So, it's hard _not_ to retain anything _she_ said growing up." nodded the proud husband and father.

"Glad you listened."

"I _had_ to or I would have received a Gibbs slap upside the head if I didn't." he quickly responded back with a slight chuckle of amusement." His response causes Sarah to express a bit of laughter as well. Once it subsides, Chuck continues on. "Feel better?"

"Yeah…" she replied with relieved tone in her voice. "…I do."

"Awesome because we're here now." he said pulling into the parking lot of Whiz Kid Systems, Inc.

It's not long before Sarah takes a deep breath then softly breathes out one word. _"Great."_

XXX

Mr Bartowski…" smiled Beverly Kim standing up from behind her receptionist desk. "…it's great to see you today. Mrs. Bartowski, you look absolutely beautiful. Motherhood suits you."

"Thank you Bev." nodded Sarah. In her mind, there have been times where she didn't feel beautiful, which is a mindset according to Chuck every woman goes through. In any case, the former C.I.A. Agent, made a conscious choice to dress up because after all they were visiting her husband's place of business. She wanted to be presentable knowing full well she would have been more comfortable with no makeup, hair up in a bun, wearing a sweat shirt, sweat pants, and house slippers. Plus, getting all done up after having a baby and losing most of the baby weight by way of exercising has boosted her confidence level. "And I agree. I love being a mom."

"So who is this handsome little gentleman?" she added leaning forward a bit against her desk checking out the newest Bartowski family.

In that instance, Chuck briefly peers down then lifts the portable baby carriage carrying A.J. and gently places it on top of her secretary's domain.

"Bev meet A.J. Son meet Bev." introduced the lanky business owner to his secretary and vice versa.

"He's so precious." she softly said."

After setting him down, he checks on him and finds out he's awake to the point where he's staring directly at him.

"Hey bud…" Chuck happily smiled. "…you're awake I see. You want to get out and explore?" asked the proud papa making a funny face towards him. In response, A.J. simply smiles back at his father causing Beverly heart to melt evident by the look on her face after her boss asked his son a question he responded to. "I guess he does." he chuckled briefly glancing at Kim then turns to his wife who was taking video the entire time.

As Sarah stopped recording the scene on her phone and place it back in her pocket, she heard the following five words that deeply unsettled hear: _Can I hold him sir?_ It's those five words that cause a sever panic attack within the blonde beauty to the point where she reaches out with her left hand clutching her husband's arm forearm as he cradles their son her arms. She peers up at him with absolute concern in eyes and in returns she receives a soft smile of reassurance.

" _Relax_ honey." His attention averts from Sarah to his second in command standing in front of him when he is absent from his leadership duties involving his company. "I'm _sure_ Bev is clean."

In that instance, Chuck realizes what he just said causing him to wince momentarily. Afterwards, he slowly turns to his every so faithful employee and speaks. "I'm sorry Bev…" he said remorsefully shaking his head. "…I didn't mean it that way. You know me. What…what…" he struggled to say. "…what I was trying to say…"

The seemingly understanding secretary simply smiles as he continues to watch her boss blabber on. While doing so, she and Sarah look at each other with amusement to the point where they both roll their eyes. A few seconds later, she stops her boss her boss from further embarrassing himself and interjects. "Sir." she firmly announced getting his full attention.

"Yeah." he responded continuing to cradle his son.

"You're spiraling." she stated quirking her right brow towards him.

"Right." nodded Chuck. It's a brief moment for the proud father and husband to pull himself together in order to get back on track concerning what he tried to say pertaining to his secretary. After taking a deep breathe, he continues on. "What I _meant_ to say was…" he added averting his attention from Beverly Kim to Sarah standing to his left. "…Bev runs a tight ship when it comes to the front desk."

"Yes sir I do." Kim chimed in. It's at that point, she motions for Sarah along with Chuck to check behind her hallowed domain where absolutely no one except her steps/sits behind. "As you can see Mrs. Bartowski…" she said giving a tour of her workspace. "… _everything_ is neatly in its place. I am _very_ meticulous about where things go. As you can see…" Chuck secretary leans over to her left grabbing a medium sized bottle of clear liquid. "…I have not _one_ but _two_ mediumbottles of Puerell hand sanitizer. It kills 99.9% of all common germs as little as 15 seconds."

"Do we have that Chuck?"

" I think so."

"If we don't, we should get some." she quickly replied slapping his right arm.

"Yes dear." Chuck automatically responded. "I'll put it on the list."

The parent's attention would once again return to Bev once again as she shows them another item that she keeps with her. "This is what I also use."

"Lysol disinfectant wipes." Sarah read on the label of the bottle. "What do you use them for?" she inquired with absolute curiosity.

"I use them to wipe down everything from my stapler, tape dispenser, telephone, keyboard, mouse, speaker knobs…" she answered briefly scanning her desk area. "…basically anything I've come in physical contact with." added the well trained secretary.

" _And_ we have _General Beckman_ to thank for her being here."

"I'll be sure to thank her." Sarah smiled.

Beverly Kim smiled upon hearing that. Afterwards, she speaks up once again. "Trust me Mrs. Bartoswki, I understand how you're feeling since I'm a grandmother myself."

It's at that point, Chuck and Sarah eyebrows rise up upon hearing that bit of news leading the both of them to look at each other. The lanky business owner then turns to his secretary with astonished surprised on his face. "You're a grandmother? I didn't know that."

Beckman's former secretary expresses a smirk on her lips. "There's a lot of things you don't know about me sir." she responded crossing her arms and quirking her right brow once again at Chuck.

Chuck stares at his secretary for a brief moment then decides to ask a pressing question. "How old…" He suddenly stops himself for fear that he may end up beaten down for even asking how old she is. So decides to ere on the side of caution and thinks better of it. "…nevermind." He said shaking his head.

"May I sir?" Bev asked first looking at Chuck then to the woman really in charge.

Sarah nods and watches the exchange as Chuck hands off a very much alert A.J. to a woman who she now trusts after examining her work station. Yet, she couldn't help but breathe out two words as the exchange was happening.

" _Watch his head."_

"I got it." retorted Kim cradling A.J. in her arms. "You look just like your dad…" Her attention then turns from Chuck to Sarah. "…with your mom's eyes." she added proudly smiling at both parents.

The proud parents couldn't help but smile as they held each other watching Beverly Kim interact with their sun. Unfortunately, the playful interaction would be interrupted by the sound of a familiar voice.

"Look whose here." All three turn their attention to the main hallway where Morgan is standing. He's holding a can of grape soda in in his right hand and a piece of half eaten string cheese in his left. For Sarah, her heightened state of awareness as a mother is in full effect keenly noticing specks of string cheese in his beard and remnants of grape soda still on his mouth, which are now mix together after he reaches up to wipe it off with his long sleeve employee shirt. Her worst nightmare realized. Her focus on him would subsequently be broken after he looks over his shoulder to announce their arrival. "Hey guys! Chuck, Sarah, and A.J. are here!"

Afterwards, stirring echo occurs once the announcement has been made as Morgan steps forwards heading towards the 4 foursome. This leads Chuck to squeeze his wife around the neck with his right arm knowing she is quite possibly having a inner panic attack right now evident by not only how wide eyed she is but the fact she's squeezing her husband's right hand in a very painful way. In order to calm her down and lessen the pain he's feeling, he leans down and whisper in her right ear. _"Just breathe babe."_

For her, its three words that don't help matters any. However, she does her best as she suddenly sees an influx of people flooding out from the hallway extremely excited to not only see Chuck and Sarah, but A.J. as well.

XXX

"Now, that wasn't so bad now was it?"

Chuck turns to his wife sitting in the passenger only to be met with a glaring stare back towards him. To Sarah, the whole experience that last at least at least 45 minutes to an hour was an absolute nightmare scenario for her. So many thoughts were running through her head as herds of people were flocking towards not only them, but her first born baby son as well. Thankfully, it was the quick actions of her husband's super hero like secretary with powers so unbelievable that you had to see it to believe it she thinks to herself. Yet, she did causing everyone to stop in their tracks by simply holding up one finger. Afterwards, she made everyone not only wash her hands but made them use Purell once them came out of the bathroom and approached the front desk.

For her, when it comes to Beverly Kim there is an unspoken common bond that has been established between the two of them. A bond linked together when it comes to children. She will forever be grateful for going above and beyond her duties to quell her fears when it comes to not only germs, but keeping her son safe from overly excited employees waiting to see, as well as possibly hold her son. Of course, when it came to the seeing part that she could pretty much handle without any fear whatsoever on her part. Now, when it came to the hold part that's when then every possible thing that go wrong was swirling around in her head. It didn't take long for her noticeable squirming, fidgeting, along with back and forth pacing to go unnoticed by everyone in the room.

Yet, each and every employee including Morgan fully understands where Sarah was coming from. They all abided by the rules Beverly Kim set forth regarding visits by Sarah and A.J. However, if for some reasons any or all rules are broken they are excluded from holding the child, which was agreed upon by all employees. It would not only be a verbal agreement, but a written signed agreement as well that her husband's secretary would put together inevitably having sign it to the point where its placed in a file with the following label: The A.J. Contract. It's that contract in which Sarah would and forever be put into comforting ease and knowing her husband's employees don't hold any grudges signing it tells her they're truly are part of her family.

"No it wasn't." grinned Sarah.

"See, Bev had everything under control."

"She sure did."

There is a brief moment of silence within the confines of the 4 door 2012 Honda Insight. It would subsequently be broken by Sarah speaking up. "Bev deserves a raise."

"I _know_ she does."

"Get on that."

" _First_ thing when I get back to work next week babe."

" _Don't_ forget.

"I won't."

"Write it down."

"I'm driving right now."

The conversation concerning a well-deserved pay raise for Beverly Kim is suddenly changed as Sarah changes the topic completely. "Pull over here!" requested the blonde beauty.

For Chuck, the sudden request comes out of nowhere as he nearly sideswipes a vehicle approaching from his right. After a brief heart attack, he safely pulls into the parking lot of a local CVS. After parking the car, Sarah quickly gets out grabbing her purse in the process, leading Chuck to momentarily stop her.

"Bathroom?"

Sarah sticks her head inside the passenger side answering her husband. "Nope. I noticed 2 for 1 special on bottles of Purell." she said pointing to advertised sign.

Chuck looks and can't help but silently laugh while seated behind the wheel of the car with A.J. buckled safely behind him. As for Sarah, she is about to head into the CVS when he stops her once again.

"Babe."

"What is it?"

"While you're in there, grab some Lysol disinfectant wipes."

Sarah responds with a simple smile. After closing the door the germaphobe mother of A.J. Bartowski heads into the CVS to add to her arsenal of weapon in the fight against germs. While sitting there in the driver's seat Chuck can hear his son stirring in the back seat, so he speaks to him.

"Son…" he started shaking his head with amusement. He opens the driver's side door, gets out, and takes a few steps back closing the door in front of him making he doesn't lock himself out. A horrifying nightmare scenario if there ever was one IF it even happened, which he hopes doesn't. In any case, once he does makes his way towards A.J., he opens the back passenger door and looks at his care free sign smile back up at him while he makes a funny face towards his son. "…your mom is crazy _but_ we love her anyway." In response, A.J. expresses something indistinguishable leading Chuck to believe he agreed with him.

XXX

* * *

 _ **NOTE: SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? THOUGHTS? MUSINGS? REVIEWS ARE AWESOME!**_


	4. Not Father Like Son

_Chuck vs. The First Year of Parenthood_

 _So what's in store for Chuck, Sarah, and A.J. this time around? Well, since A.J. is a newborn he'll have to have a mandatory medical evaluation to check if everything is running smooth health wise. What could possible happen? Read and find out what happens! Anyways, I think you'll enjoy it. Enjoy the read peeps._

 _Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

 **Not Father Like Son**

 **August 17, 2011**

 **XXX**

Chuck has always experienced fear and anxiety even at an early age. Truth be told, all kids have their rational fears growing up such as clowns, spiders, dogs, the dark, and/or whatever the case may be. Of course, one of those many fears is claustrophobia, which is the fear of enclosed spaces. He recalls a time when he and Morgan were little kids rambunctiously playing around in his house a game of hide and seek. It was his pre bearded best friend for life turn to count and he scrambled around looking for any place to hide in order for him to not be easily found. He would find it in the toy chest of his older sister Ellie's room. In his young mind, it would be too obvious to hide in his own toy chest in his own room.

Now when it comes to the younger elder Bartowski sibling, her toy chest was completely different from his own. For one thing, it was filled with mostly dolls, my little pony horses, and her locked diary instead of toy trucks along with G.I. Joes, miniature green army men, and everything in between a little boy such as him is interested in playing with. In any case, the youngest Bartowski sibling didn't really think about any of his fears and anxieties of enclosed spaces completely overwhelming him till he found himself trapped in his big sister's toy chest. It was purely by accident as a preteen decided to lock her toy chest because her baby brother's weirdo best friend was in the house and she didn't want him to get his hands on her locked diary.

Unfortunately, Chuck didn't know that Ellie entered her room because he thought it was Morgan coming to search for him. Essentially, he unknowingly became trapped to where he hunkered down in complete silence not wanting to be heard whereby allowing himself to be found and that would mean it would be his turn to seek. A total of 30 or so minutes would go by before he finally called out but nobody answered. In a way, it was like how George Eads' CSI: Las Vegas character Nick Stokes was buried alive in a glass coffin in the critically acclaimed episode Grave Danger. Granted, he didn't have to contend with fire ants biting him after shooting the glass due to going into an all-out panic but it came close with the seemingly pointy edges of Ellie's my little pony horses sticking against his back.

He would later find out that with Morgan's short attention span and his massive crush on Ellie he followed her to the playground. In any case, he recalls trying to get out but the lid wouldn't open and that's when he started to freak out. He started crying, yelling, beating the lid with his hands, and even went as far as trying to budge it open with his knees but to no avail. His cries would eventually be heard an hour and half later when his mother came into Ellie's room putting away laundry and she inevitably hears sobbing coming from her toy chest. It would be his loving mother that would thankfully free him from his proverbial glass coffin. After much consoling that only a mother can ever give, she would teach him the valuable lesson concerning hiding in places that can end up becoming very dangerous.

His late mother's words of wisdom would not be heeded because he would ultimately find himself hiding in the most dangerous of places as not only a government analyst, but as a full-fledged spy for the C.I.A. In addition to that, his worst fears would also be realized as well such as nearly facing death on practically every mission not to mention having his older sister come close to death because of truth serum. To him, his anxiety levels have either reached or far surpassed what he's used to when it comes to each and every mission he's been on. However, it wasn't that bad when he was locked in the trunk with Sarah involving his ex-girlfriend Lou, which also brought up the topic of wife's ex now brother-in-law Bryce. It's that particular thought that he shakes out of his head knowing how crazy that particular situation was back in the day.

His thought's concerning the matter would be averted back to the fear and anxiety of enclosed spaces. To be more specific, the enclosed space he's currently in right now. When it comes to the one place he or any individual for that matter fears is going to the doctor. In his mind, waiting for what seems like forever in a small space can cause anyone to freak out because of how confined it is to where it can lead a person to experience heavy, fast paced breathing, as well as pacing back and forth in an erratic manner. Yet, he isn't experiencing that whatsoever. Why? His 2 reason are sitting on the examining room table…Sarah and A.J. For him, they're the two most important people in his life when it comes to being a father and a husband. A duty he takes serious responsibility of and so does Sarah as a wife and mother, especially when it pertains to their sons 1 month checkup.

While sitting in a chair next to the door, he witness Sarah playing with their son by raising him straight up in the air and making faces up towards him. He witnesses and hears his son gleefully responds to his mother's intent on putting a smile on his face by any means possible. For it's in that moment, he no longer see Sarah Walker the deadly ninja assassin/trained spy. What he now sees is Sarah Bartowski, the loving mother to one A.J. Bartowski who is gradually settling in to being someone who she never thought she would ever become. His focus on his wife and son would suddenly be broken when the examining room door opens leading Chuck and Sarah's attention to be averted to the doorway where a female doctor stands with medical chart in hand.

"Good afternoon. It's nice you all here today." she smiled towards the threesome. "How is everybody doing?" she happily added walking into the room.

"Awesome Dr. Wells. Sarah and I are doing fine _even though_ we are _trying_ to get as much _sleep_ as we can." Chuck answered.

Instantly Sarah chimes in. " _Unfortunately_ , this chunky butt right here…" she said standing him up bouncing him up and down on her lap. "…has other ideas." the tired but proud mama retorted with a soft smile.

Dr. Wells expresses a bit laughter witnessing A.J. smile and express infectious chuckles of his own while bouncing up and down on his mom's knee. It doesn't take long for her to reach behind her pulling forward the rolling stool in order for her to sit down in front of Sarah and A.J. with Chuck continuing to sit down near the door. When she is finally situated with medical chart in hand, she briefly scans the chart then peers up glancing at Chuck first then towards Sarah holding her first born son.

"Okay…" she said reaching up clicking her pen with her right thumb. "…let's begin."

XXX

The first thing Dr. Wells does is weigh and measure A.J., which has to be done without his Star Wars onesie on. Sarah completely undresses her son in order for the doctor to do an accurate weighing and measuring of a new born child who has born before his scheduled due date. For Sarah and Chuck, there was considerable concern that because their son was born earlier than expected he would suffer further health complications after enduring a 10 day stay at the NICU within Walter Reed National Medical Center. Fortunately, his breathing problems haven't returned, which was an absolute relief to both parents.

A.J.'s physical checkup last approximately less than 30 minutes. It primarily consists of him being weighed, measuring the length and head circumference in order to correctly determine the plots of the number on his grown chart. Dr. Wells explained to the parents as she's performing her preliminary exam that it's necessary to do this so that it enables them to see how their child compares with other children the same age as A.J. She also informed them that it doesn't matter whether A.J.'s in the 5th or 95th percentile, as long as his rate of growth is steady from visit to the next then he's doing very excellent. As she continues on writing her finding down on the chart, she continues with physical by removing the stethoscope around her neck and placing it in her ears in order to listen to heart and lungs for any abnormal heart rhythms or breathing problems.

Dr. Wells writes down her findings afterwards not saying a word as of yet to Sarah or Chuck who are intently focused on what their child's primary physician is not only doing, but writing down as well. Sarah's attempts to see what is written down are to no avail because she placed the medical chart out of view from her, which as a former spy is considered a habit that she hasn't quite broken from as of yet. In any case, she then reaches in front of her white coat pocket where most of her pens and identification card are located to fish out her pen light so she can evaluate A.J.'s eyes checking for signs of congenital eye conditions along with other potential problems. As expected, the bright light in A.J.'s eyes causes him to instantly flinch causing some concern for Sarah but not so much for Chuck who continues to sit down observing the entire process.

As the physical continues examining A.J's ears, mouth, head, body, belly, hips, legs, and lastly his genitals the former nerd herd leader couldn't help from where he's sitting compare what his son is presently going through to that of what possibly Matt Damon's character Jason Bourne went through. A physical extensive examination after every assigned mission minus the genitals maybe but who knows when it comes to top secret non-sanctioned mission he thinks to himself. His thoughts concerning the character and the Bourne movie trilogy are abruptly broken by not only the sound of Dr. Well's voice speaking up, but the click of her pen as well.

"Okay, everything looks normal for A.J. You can dress him back up." she stated with a firm nod sitting back down in her roller stool." He's a healthy 7lb 12 ounce baby boy." Ellie's colleague announced to the somewhat concerned parents.

"That's awesome." he said reaching over playfully wiggling his son's left foot.

"You hear that munchkin…" she said standing up in front of a still seated Chuck. Sarah tilts her head to the left talking to her son. "…you're _normal_." added the blonde beauty.

Upon saying the word "normal" Sarah momentarily pauses as if to realize that when it comes to the Bartowski family nothing is ever really normal. It's a sentiment that apparently her husband shares evident by the way the look on his face as she briefly glances at her husband behind her who knows full well what she's probably thinking at the moment. Her attention would be focused back on Dr. Wells after she turns around writing a few notes on the medical chart on the desk behind her. She then glances back and forth at A.J.'s parents.

"Now, I'm going to ask you a series of question so answer then the best you can okay."

"Okay." answered Sarah. She sits down on the examination table placing A.J. on her lap once again. Their son in his own little care free world not having any idea what is going on right now, except that he's with his parents and some stranger he doesn't even recognize but for some reason smiles at.

"Fire away doc." nodded Chuck towards Dr. Wells.

After a brief moment of silence glancing down at A.J.'s medical chart, Dr. Wells continues on. "How is A.J. sleeping?"

It's not long before Sarah and Chuck turn to each other nonverbally talking to each other. This leads to the former C.I.A. Agent to respond. "For the past month he's been on a weird sleep schedule. 2 to 3 hours one moment and then hours on end other moments. It's hard to pin down sometimes but those moments when it's like he's sleeping the entire day way is _heaven_ for _both_ of us." she answered with a relieved smile on her lips.

Chuck immediately interjects. "She's right _but this past week_ he's been _regularly_ sleeping at a specific time so that's awesome."

Dr. Wells nods after hearing that bit of information. "That's good. A set sleep routine is good."

It's that point she begins asking a series of question ranging from how breast feeding has been going, what position does A.J. sleep in, how often does he eat, does he calm down at the sound of their voices to what type of constancy is his diaper when he poops and is he content baby to the point of making cooing sounds. It's those particular questions and more that Sarah and Chuck answer to the best of their ability. For Chuck, it's as if their son's primary physician is Alex Trebek and their on Jeopardy answering a series of questions that they should now. In his mind, the only thing that are missing are he and his standing behind a podium holding buzzers in their hands while looking at a screen of categories concerning their son all while the Jeopardy theme song is playing. Fortunately, for the two of them they were able to answer every question she asked of them without sounding as if they had no clue what she was talking about. Afterwards, the final question is asked to the proud parents of a healthy baby boy as Sarah redresses A.J. back into his Star Wars onesie.

"I know there has been concern about keeping A.J. away from germs in order to not get him sick. Have you talked with Ellie about this?"

Sarah takes a deep breath knowing sooner or later the subject of germs would eventually be brought up. For it's that particular question that causes her to hug her son somewhat tighter, which is keenly noticed by Chuck. To the father, husband, and not to mention lanky business owner he knows that he along with Ellie, as well as Capt. Awesome have been speaking with her in regards to strengthen their immune system by actually getting him sick.

XXX

Sarah nods in response. "Yes she has. As a matter of fact, Devon and Chuck along with Ellie sat down with me to reassure me about what needs to be done."

"I'm glad you're totally accepting of it." smiled Dr. Wells.

"It _doesn't_ mean I _have_ to like it." Sarah retorted shaking her head.

Dr. Wells expresses a bit of amused laughter and not at her expense. She's been through this type of situation before with many new parents and has provided them with helpful information regarding allowing their newborn to get sick in order to produce a stronger immune system.

"Listen…" she said in a reassuring manner inevitably locking eyes with Sarah. "…contrary to what was previously thought, a newborn's immune T cells may have the ability to trigger an inflammatory response to bacteria. This is according to a new study led by King's College in London, England." explained the experienced female doctor. She continues on. "Although their immune system works very differently to that of adults, babies may still be able to mount a strong immune defense. Our immune system is made up of several different types of immune cells, including neutrophils which play an important role in the frontline defense against infection, and lymphocytes: B cells which produce antibodies, and T cells that target cells infected with viruses and microbes." she added trying to explaining it terms the two parents could understand.

In that instance, Sarah and Chuck turn to look at each other once again. They nonverbally exchange facial expression added with that a nod as if to acknowledge what Dr. Wells is telling them is purely factual. Yet, for the two of them they simply sounded like Charlie Brown's teacher and simply nodded in order to let her know they'll believe anything she says since she a doctor that Ellie trusts. If she trusts her then they'll both trust her. Their focus on each other would be quickly averted back to the female doctor in question as she continues on.

"Up to now, it was generally believed that babies have an immature immune system that doesn't trigger the same inflammatory response normally seen in adults. Although babies need to protect themselves from the harmful pathogens they are exposed to from birth, it was thought that their T cells were suppressed to some extent to prevent inflammatory damage to the developing child. Do you understand?" she asked glancing back and forth at A.J.'s parents.

A brief silence blankets the examination but that would soon end with Chuck speaking up. "So what you're saying is germs are like green kryptonite to our son who let's say is Superman."

In that moment, Sarah and Dr. Wells express strange looks towards him wondering what he's about to say. For the late C.I.A. Director's wild card enforcer, she hopes there is a point to all this knowing full well her husband can spiral at any moment. As for Chuck, he pauses slowly gathering his thoughts then continues on.

"So, in this case kryptonite is helping make Superman stronger instead of weakening him to the point killing him." Chuck briefly pause once again then speaks up. "Question. _If_ Earth's yellow sun represents our son's immune system then in a way the germs that are representation of green kryptonite will eventually work together combining/absorbing with each other in a positive way to turn him to a certain extent into the man of steel?"

After asking that question, it's Dr. Wells who now is expressing a blank stare towards Chuck. She's not the only one as Sarah is simply shaking her head in utter embarrassment gently placing her head on top of her son's.

"Sure." responded Dr. Wells shrugging her shoulders. "If that's how you're able to comprehend it then go with that."

Chuck proudly nods with his own interpretation of what Dr. Wells explained. He averts his attention to Sarah who is expressing a look of absolute disbelief towards him, which he has witnessed many times in past. His focus on her is suddenly broken when he hears one word coming from his older sister's colleague that causes his head to snap towards her.

"What did you say?"

"I _said_ …" firmly stated Dr. Wells. "…it's now time for A.J.'s shot." she added causing his and Sarah's eyes to widen."

XXX

"Are you _sure_ he _needs_ a shot doc?" Chuck struggled to say out loud. He is visibly flustered to the point where he can't keep still in the chair he is sitting in. " _Right now_?"

"It's mandatory in the first month checkup." she calmly replied back. At the same time she quirks her right brow towards the man noticeably squirming in his chair. Her attention is quickly averted to Sarah speaking up.

"What _kind_ of shot?"

In that instance, Dr. Wells stands up and turns around heading to a nearby cabinet. She takes out a vile and covered syringe. As she fills up the vile, the good doctor answers her question. "It's a Hepatitis B shot. A.J. gets one now…" She turns looking over her left shoulder at a concerned Sarah then towards a seemingly unsettled Chuck but quickly ignores him focusing her attention back to the blonde beauty. "…the second shot will be in 2 months and then the third between 6 to 18 months."

"Will it hurt A.J.?

" _Good_ …" Chuck somewhat loudly announced rising out of his seat. His somewhat loud abruptness leads Sarah and Dr. Wells to turn their attention to the lanky business owner who now standing up with his arms crossed backed up against the door. "…good question. Will it _hurt_ him?" he quickly said.

The two women look at Chuck with concern leading Dr. Wells to speak up. "Chuck are _you_ okay? You look a bit pale."

"Yeah honey. What's wrong?"

Chuck raises his hand waving off their concerns. "Nothing's wrong. I'm fine." He nervously blurted out.

It doesn't take long for Dr. Wells to shake her head then refocuses her attention back to Sarah and A.J. Afterwards, she fills the syringe with the vile of Hep B then covers the needle back up on the syringe. She then turns around standing in front of a seated Sarah with A.J. seated in her lap. "Okay Sarah, to answer your question it may hurt him but it will just be a brief sting. He'll end up getting more vaccination as time progresses so he'll get used to it."

"Okay." she nodded with concern in her voice. Sarah takes a moment to kiss the top of her son's head. "As long as it doesn't cause a traumatic experience for him being given a shot the first time then let's do it."

"It won't I _assure_ you." replied Dr. Wells back. She briefly places down the syringe down on a tray on table to her left. She then gives specific instructions to Sarah to make A.J.'s experience quick and painless as can be. "Here's what you're going to do." she instructed leading Sarah to listen closely. "Stay close so you can distract and calm A.J. when I inject him on his upper right thigh so it's best to hold him when I do."

"Anything else?" wondered Sarah.

"Once it's over, immediately scoop him up to comfort him."

As Dr. Wells says that, they hear Chuck speak up behind them _. "Yeah babe. You heard her._ _Scoop him up to comfort him. Scoop and comfort. Scoop…"_

Sarah quickly interjects not directly looking at her husband. "I _got_ it babe. Scoop and comfort."

It's at this point Dr. Wells continues on. "According to research published in the journal _Pediatrics_ , you should stay nearby so you can distract and calm your baby during the injection. An ideal option is to hold your baby. Be sure to hold her so her upper arm or thigh is exposed and the provider can give the injection. Children who are a little older can sit on your lap facing you. Keep the baby as clothed as possible so you can leave quickly afterward." explained Dr. Wells.

Sarah nods then her attention is refocused on the task at hand as she peers up to see Dr. Wells reach for the syringe and remove the cover exposing the needle. The good doctor takes a minute to flick the syringe with her left middle finger then gives a firm head nod to Sarah signaling for her to get ready. It's not long before Ellie's experienced medical colleague gives A.J. the shot and within a blink of an eye, Sarah already has him scooped up into her arms comforting her baby who is crying. As she has his head cradle against her neck, she softly rubs her son's back and at the same soothing him softly with her voice in order to gradually calm down the balling child.

"Whose my brave baby boy? Huh? It's okay…" she softly said in a soothing tone of voice. "….mommy's here." Sarah added kisses the top of her son's head.

While doing so, Dr. Wells expresses a smile as she disposes of the now empty syringe in the hazardous waste contact located on the wall to her left a few feet away. She then turns to the doorway where Chuck is located at.

"Unfortunately, your husband isn't."

It's at that point, Sarah turns around with her son in her arms to find Chuck passed out on the examination room floor. The two women are in utter disbelief until the former C.I.A Agent realizes something. "I forgot…" she said turning to Dr. Wells. "…my husband is deathly afraid of needles."

Dr. Wells shakes her head with some amusement. "I gathered as much when I witnessed the pale look on his face. I'll go get an orderly to bring a wheelchair in for your husband."

"Thank you." smiled Sarah towards A.J.'s primary physician.

"No problem." she answered back. "And I also bring some smelling salts to wake him up too."

Dr. Wells makes sure to carefully step over Chuck then opens the examination room door letting it close behind her. After disappearing out of sight, Sarah sits down at the edge of the examination bed still cradling her son looking at the seemingly prone but still full of life body of her husband passed out on the floor. _Not father like son._ She shakes her head then softly speaks to A.J.

"Hopefully, you won't get your fear of needles like your daddy when you grow up."

While sitting there to hold and comfort A.J., she continues to wait for Dr. Wells to bring an orderly with an orderly and some smelling salts in order to wake him up. When he does wake up, he'll truly be embarrassed knowing he should have left the room due to his tremendous fear of needles. Fortunately, like any loving wife she'll comfort him and his bruised ego. However, before doing so she takes the opportunity given to her by carefully reaching in right front pocket and takes out her Iphone. Afterwards, she snaps a photo of her passed out husband on the floor. It's not long before she posts it on Facebook with the following caption: **_A.J.'s first check-up. Guess who wasn't the last person standing? #fearofneedles #passedout_**

XXX

* * *

 ** _NOTE: SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? THOUGHTS? MUSINGS? PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	5. Uncle Casey

Chuck vs. The First Year of Parenthood

 _Here's a new chapter for you folks! Finally right!? This chapter focuses on what happens when one parent goes down for the count and the other steps up. Plus, help come from an unlikely source. I think you'll enjoy it. Happy reading peeps!_

 _Again, if you've enjoyed reading my stories and have left comments leave a comment for this story as well. Tell me what you think? Constructive criticism is welcomed._

 **Uncle Casey**

 **August 29, 2011**

 **XXX**

The moment that Chuck was uploaded with the stolen government secrets into his head thanks to one Bryce Larkin his life would never be the same again. He would spent most of his waking days trying to keep his normal life and spy life from ever crossing paths. Unfortunately, that failed miserably causing both worlds to horrifyingly collide. True, it became a constant mixture of emotions from straight out fear to absolute high anxiety ridden, life threatening danger at every turn. As much as he tried to avoid it at all possible, he accepted it as having an abnormally normal life to where it broke up the seemingly boring mundane life he had before he became The Intersect.

Essentially, it's a life similar to that of the movie Groundhog Day starring Bill Murray in which he relives the same day over and over again. True, there were moments during his pre Sarah Walker Buy More days that he wanted to drive off a quarry because he didn't see the so called light at the end of the tunnel. Of course, having a groundhog representing his best friend Morgan Grimes as your co-pilot would have made the plunge less horrifying. In any case, the only difference is that instead of reliving it in the same town with the same people he's been reliving the every single day of his life in Buy More. Thankfully, his now wife was able to break the constant repetitive nature of his then mediocre existence and not in the way he imagined she would he thinks to himself.

When it comes to the life he has now, he wouldn't trade it for anything else in the world. His two worlds are no longer colliding now that he, his wife, his son, and practically his family/friends aren't part of or even associated with that life. Granted, his friends who are still in the spy game will always be part of his life; but hopefully the extremely dangerous aspect of it all won't ever follow him/her and never disrupt their lives. _Never say never._ For the former nerd herd leader, he along with his blonde beauty has spent quite a number of years either avoid and/or thwarting danger by the skin of their teeth. Now, the word danger has a while new meaning, especially when it involves their child A.J.

In his mind, he wished he had the ability to predict the possibility of danger at every turn regarding his infant son. In other words, predetermining the who, what, when, where, how, and even why pertaining to his son getting hurt to where it can be stopped from ever happening. Essentially, it's an ability somewhat similar to that of the Tom Cruise movie Minority Report where 3 Pre-Cogs have the ability to envision/predict future events of crime such as murder. Unfortunately, the program is shut down due to being able to still commit the crime and complete get away with it. To him, any parent would most definitely want that ability or at least have their own personal 3 Pre-Cogs at their disposal knowing how much scarier the world is today than growing up back in the day.

For the lanky business owner, when it comes to the constant fear, danger, and anxiety he used to feel when he was thrust or forced into the spy world have now been directed towards the raising, as well as the protection of his son A.J. He can't help but think while sitting down momentarily staring at document's he's holding in his right hand, the uncertainty that awaits his nearly 2 and half month year old son will be facing and not to mention the countless questions he must have when he grows older concerning the absolute insanity of it all about the world he lives in. Luckily, his son has the advantage of not just his parents to answer those particular questions weighing on his mind; but he also has other family members/friends who are there to answer them in case he doesn't feel comfortable enough to go to mom and dad Chuck thinks to himself.

It's that particular thought in which it causes Chuck to shake his head knowing his son is a pure representation of innocence as he once started out to be. He hasn't been tainted by anything evil or negativity whatsoever causing him to question whether if he's making any kind of difference in the world. _If Knight Rider taught him anything it was that one man can make a difference._ True, early on he couldn't help bu think those thoughts due to the pressures of the United States government ala General Beckman placing the weight of the world on his nerdy shoulders since he is after all The Intersect. Yet, he persevered with something reckless abandoned much to his own safety and well-being mind you knowing full well it was the right thing to do despite what tends to be stated over and over again…all for the greater good.

The father of A.J. Bartowski wants to instill in his son the core values, moral ethics, and having a strong integrity that he continues to cherish. Granted, there have been times where those core values, moral ethics, and strong integrity have been sorely tested to the point where they've been pushed beyond their limits. Of course, though the highs, lows, and everything in between he continues to be the man he is today. Chuck Bartowski or as his wife puts it " _my Chuck_ ". He's strives to be a man who for the most part hasn't changed so much so his integrity grows stronger regarding not only his personal relationships, but professional as well. His thoughts concerning the matter are subsequently broken by the sound something switching on. No, not a coffee maker because he isn't in his office within Whiz Kid Systems, Inc. He's in confines of Castle but to more specific siting in the main conference room area. That sound of something switching on is Castle's main monitor leading to a familiar voice.

" _Are you ready Mr. Bartowski?"_

"Yeah sorry General…" responded Chuck sitting behind the conference table with Beckman on Castle's main monitor. "…I sorta spaced out there."

It's at that point a low but very distinguishable grunt of amusement is expressed to Chuck's right _. "Sorta?"_

In response, Beckman quirks her right brow towards her loyal right hand enforcer Colonel John Casey. He is standing just off to Chuck's right at the end of the table with his arms crossed as usual. She briefly shakes her head then continues on returning her attention back to Chuck.

"I know this is considered short notice Chuck but I wouldn't have contacted you if it weren't deemed important." she firmly stated. "I wanted to cover _all_ my bases."

Instantly, Chuck raises his right hand and shakes his head. "Don't worry about it. You actually broke me away from lengthy paperwork. I _needed_ the break and if I had continued on for much longer I would have looked like the cross eyed character from the classic Star Wars parody Spaceballs." he retorted reaching up to rub the back of his neck with his left hand. A wry smile expressed towards Beckman.

A slight grin appears on Beckman's lips but quickly fades due to a more pressing issue at hand. "As you know General Stanfield is retiring. He is getting a well-deserved retirement celebration this weekend where his friends and colleagues will attend. I, of course, will be in attendance as well. POTUS even changed his schedule around to be there."

"Served NATO and his country honorably." grunted the grizzled NSA Agent.

In that moment, Chuck nods several times after listening to who is attending Stanfield's retirement party. "Technically, my _first ever mission_. I _remember_ it well." he stated raising both eyebrows. "Out of curiosity…" he momentarily pauses then continues. "…the same venue where the late Serbian demolition expert Vuc Adric nearly accomplished his assignment of eliminating Stanfield? _Twice_." he added holding up two fingers from his right hand.

"Affirmative Mr. Bartowski."

Chuck quirks his right brow towards Beckman after briefly glancing at Casey with concern. "Isn't that a bit _risky_?" questioned the successful business owner. "Who is head of security?"

" _I am"_ Casey growled furrowing his eyebrows towards his former teammate. "The reason _you're_ here is to flash on any of the staff and employee working there who shouldn't be, especially with POTUS in attendance." explained the trained sniper. "I was able to get a list of every employee and staff member working or has recently been let go/fired. No stone left unturned. I _don't_ want _any_ unforeseen problems to occur or suddenly pop up _before_ , _during,_ and _after_ the ceremony." he firmly added.

"Nor I Colonel" Beckman is about to continue on when her attention is suddenly focused to something or in this someone located to the former nerd herd leader's left. "Mr. Bartowski, is _there a reason_ my _Godson_ is in Castle?"

Chuck turns his head to the left where he sees his son A.J. in the portable carrier securely placed on a chair. True, he and Sarah decided making Beckman Godmother to A.J., along with ever other female who is considered family, seemed only logical. Thankfully, she accepted and actually was quite speechless for a moment. In any case, when it comes to his son he keenly notices he's awake and fully aware of his surroundings evident by how wide his eyes are at the large images and lights currently blinking/flashing in front of him.

His attention on his son is then averted to Beckman who is staring at him with her usual intimidating demeanor he has so gotten used to. Afterwards, his attention on her would be turned to his right where Casey is standing there looking at him with a "you better answer her because if you're looking at me for help you're shit out of luck moron" look. In that instance, he returns his attention back to Beckman on screen in order to give his response to her query.

XXX

"It's Sarah." Chuck answered with concern. He briefly glances at A.J. continuing to be mesmerized by the shiny colors and blinking lights in front of him. "She suddenly came down with the flu last night. As much as I wanted to stay home to take care of her…" he explained shaking his head. "…there has been some _very_ neglected paperwork that _needed_ to be finalized. I've been putting it off with all my focus on A.J." he added motioning over to him.

"Then why aren't _you_ with _her_ instead of _here_ Bartowski?" retorted Casey squinting his towards his former teammate.

"I concur with Colonel Casey." nodded Beckman on screen authoritatively sitting behind her desk.

"She _insisted_ I go to work and take care of business." he quickly answered back. Beckman and Casey are momentarily silent as the trained sniper briefly glances at his superior officer then returns his attention to Chuck. For the new father, he can clearly see while sitting there with Beckman on screen and his hulking former teammate standing to his right that he's holding back and not sharing everything. They're right he thinks to himself. "Okay, I _may_ have been getting on her nerves _a little_."

"A little." Casey mumbled in amusement.

Chuck ignores Casey's response and continues on. "Listen, we _love_ spending _a lot_ of quality time together, but there are times were _we both_ need some time alone. Don't get me wrong, I've cherished _every_ moment of it with her and our son." grinned the lanky business owner. "When she _told me_ to go to work this morning with our son, I questioned whether I should go or not." he added raising both eyebrows.

"What happened?"

"She threw one of her daggers near my head and it's still probably embedded within the wall near our bedroom door." he answered reflecting back shaking his head.

Beckman couldn't help but express a slight smile on screen after hearing that. It's somewhat noticeable but no enough that Casey or Chuck would witness it by the way she lowered her head for a brief moment. After taking a moment to regain a measure of serious, she lifts her head and speaks up.

"I hope Sarah recovers and give her my well wishes."

Chuck nods in response. Afterwards, Casey expresses a grunt then gives chimes in. "Walker is a fighter. She'll kick the flu's ass."

Once again, the youngest Bartowski nods in agreement. "I _know_ she will. Peaches is keeping her company and I provided her with as much soup, as well as liquid to keep her hydrated. Plus, the medicine she needs is right beside her on the nightstand. It also doesn't hurt that I called Sarah's mom Emily to help as well, especially with A.J. It was short notice but I think grandma wouldn't mind at all…" he said turning his attention to his infant son. "…seeing her precious grandson." added Chuck reaching lightly tickling his son under his chin.

A soft giggle expressed by the baby boy causing a smile to grow on Chuck's and Beckman's as well. As for Casey, a simple smirk is give off but it would soon fade as he speak up.

"Does Walker _know_ you called her mom?"

"No she doesn't."

"You do _realize_ she _hates_ surprises."

"It's _not really_ a surprise per say big guy." Replied Chuck shaking his head. "More like calling in for back-up who is always willing and eager for a visit, especially when seeing A.J. is involved. She should be in Santa Monica by this afternoon."

"Walker _isn't_ going to like it."

It's at this point, Chuck and Casey have their usual banter/argument between the two of them. The banter/argument lasts a few moments leading to Beckman to quickly break up it up before it escalates to the point where her right hand enforcer threatens bodily harm or strangles the man who she and the late C.I.A. Director Langston Graham saw an unfortunate liability in the beginning. Plus, she doesn't want her Godson to hear or even witness the potential altercation that may happen between both men.

"GENTLEMEN!" Instantly, Casey and Chuck stop bickering immediately turning their attention towards Castle's main monitor. She briefly motions to A.J. calmly observing his surroundings in front of him as Chuck proudly smiles down at his son while the NSA Agent returns his attention towards Beckman. "Let's get _back_ to the business at hand _shall_ we."

"Affirmative."

"Sorry General." Chuck nodded then briefly checks on his on. "I'll focus on keeping General Stanfield and everyone including POTUS alive."

Beckman firmly nods after hearing that. "Excellent Mr. Bartowski. I know you have a responsibility to your son…" she stated with seriousness. "…but the _importance_ and _focus_ of keeping _General Stanfield_ , _POTUS_ , _myself_ , and _everyone_ else there takes precedent."

"Time to switch on The Intersect once again and _remember…_ " gravelly staed Casey leading Chuck to avert his attention from Beckman to him. "…you're _identifying potential threats_ so don't go _suddenly attacking me_ out of nowhere or anything like that." Casey added expressing a smirk towards him.

It didn't take long for Chuck to come to the realization concerning the latter end of what Casey said. _How does he know?_ Those two bones Jeff and Lester probably talked to Morgan who in turn spilled to Alex who in all likelihood talked to Jayne who then spoke to him he thinks to himself. Instantly, he pushes himself up into a standing position to where he faces his hulking former teammate.

"Hey…" he said pointing his finger at Casey. He quickly retracts it realizing what he's doing. " it was _one_ time. Chalk it up to lack of sleep and taking care of A.J. Besides, Jeff and Lester are fine…" Chuck pauses for a second then continues on. "…for the most part."

"I bet they are. Walker had to bail you out using her…" the grizzled military veteran pauses expressing a smirk. "…assets."

For as long as Chuck can remember since becoming teammates with Casey, he has done his best to get under his skin when it comes to his now wife. As much as he wants to go toe to toe with him for all th times he's teased, ridiculed, and not to mention embarrassed him, as well as Sarah verbally regarding their complicated relationship back then he knows it's not worth it. His thoughts concerning proving he can take Casey on one on one are broken by Beckman who intervenes once again before an actual physical confrontation happens between the two men leading to the possibility of her Godson being fatherless or be placed in harm's way.

" _Once again_ …" Casey's superior officer intercedes just in time in order to get the task at hand back on track. "…Colonel Casey is correct in his assessment regarding putting all your focus on potential threats." In response, the trained sniper expresses a grunt of acknowledgement towards Beckman. As for the red headed general, she continues on. "So, in order to say _focused_ Chuck, your son will have to move to another part of Castle _with_ supervision of course."

Chuck arches his right brow expressing a questionable look towards her. "Who is going to watch him?" he inquired turning back to look at his infant son. From where's standing, he sees that at the moment A.J. is calm and content as can be continuing to be mesmerized by what's in front of him. He then turns back to Beckman on screen but not before briefly glancing at Casey. "I could contact _Bev_ and have her watch him but that would look suspicious People would be wondering why _she_ is looking after A.J. and not _me_. I don't want visitors or potential clients walking in then contacting child protective services on me. Plus, Sarah would _kill me_ if she found out." he blathered with concern. "I don't want to end up like Joey and Chandler where in an episode of Friends they accidentally left Ross' son Ben on a bus then…"

"Mr. Bartowski!" Beckman called out.

Instantly, Chuck is snapped out of it. "Yeah." he answered facing her on Castle's main monitor.

"Get a hold of yourself."

"Right. I was spiraling wasn't I." Chuck nodded. After taking a moment to gather himself he continues on. "I'm certainly not letting Morgan watch him."

"Oh. God no!" _That_ would be ill advised." she responded back. Beckman shakes her head fearing the thought of what could happened if Morgan was put in charge of taking care of her Godson. He can barely take care of himself she thinks to herself.

"Then _who?"_ Chuck announced with wondrous concern.

The conference room within Caste is momentarily silent with the exception of the sound an infant baby boy exploring his surroundings. It's not long before Beckman breaks the silence and makes an executive decision. Her attention on Chuck inevitably falls on her right hand enforcer. "Colonel Casey…"

For Casey, the look of sheer in his eyes says it all leading to two words to be softly expressed from his mouth. _"Chuck me."_

XXX

Casey and Chuck with A.J. securely fasted in his portable car seat are standing in what used to be Special Agent Daniel Shaw;'s office. It's bow been converted into Casey's own version of his man cave decorated with his own personal touches. Yet, the one main thing that has always remained a constant is a framed photo of hero former President Ronald Reagan. After placing the portable car seat on Casey desk, the proud father unfastens his infant son then lifts him out from his restraints next to a baby bag. Once a few adjustments have been made by Chuck in order to comfortably carry him, Casey proceeds to talk to the man married to the best damn partner he has ever had.

"Bartowski I don't think this is such a good idea." he grunted with a mixture of worried concern in his voice.

After taking a moment to playfully bounce A.J. in his arms causing his son to express a bright smile, Chuck turns his attention towards Casey.

" _Relax_ Casey…" he responded with assurance. " he's already been _fed_ and I _changed_ him earlier in my office. Right bud?" Chuck added averting his attention from Casey to A.J. He once again playfully tickles his stomach covered up by the Chewbacca onesie he's wearing given to him by his Uncle Morgan. The son of Chuck and Sarah Bartowski expresses a crooked smile and lightly sounds off light laughter being tickled by his daddy. Afterwards, the youngest Bartowski sibling returns his attention back to Casey standing to his right looking rather pensive and nervous with a sense of fear expressed in his eyes. "You don't have to worry about a thing. If he gets _fussy_ …" the former nerd herd leader firmly stated. "…just give him his blanky and passy _unless_ he wants both." he instructed reaching into the baby bag. He partially pulls up the blue blanky from whtin the baby bag to show Casey. He continues on. "His passy is somewhere in the bag." he added briefly waving his hand after leaning over to peek inside." You're set."

" _Don't_ leave me with the kid."

Instantly, a slight smirk appears on Chuck's lips upon seeing the seemingly freaked out nature of a man who has the reputation for being a cold school killer. He's a man that has faced death and countless enemies to the point of being outnumbered to where he has lived to tell about it. A man who he doesn't think twice about breaking his own thumbs in order to escape from handcuffs. Yet, while standing there in front of a grizzled military veteran who is also a trained sniper he sees an individual who is seemingly freaked out by a mere 2 and half close to 3 month old baby. As much as he wants to poke at the proverbial sugar bear risking possible bodily harm he thinks better of it. Instead, the proud father tries to help him ease into it.

"Ok big guy…" said Chuck carefully readjusting how he's holding A.J. After taking a moment to get a better grasp of his young infant son, he prepares to hand him off to Casey with his son facing towards him. "…here ya go. Go to Uncle Casey." he added in a playful voice.

The hand off didn't go off necessarily as planned. Casey tried his best to avoid being handed A.J. so much so he started walking off then in a circular fashion around a brown leather couch with Chuck following him. If for any reason someone walked in at the moment, they would certainly be a witness to a scene somewhat similar to that of a classic Benny Hill sketch. Although, Casey isn't all too thrilled with wanting to hold his Godson, A.J. is happily unaware of what is presently going on. Anyways, it didn't take long for the two men to stop in their tracks when the image of Beckman suddenly appears on screen in Casey's man cave.

" _Colonel_ …" firmly stated Beckman arching her right brow towards both men. "…is there a _problem_?"

Casey is about to respond when Chuck intercedes. "No problem. Casey and I just having a bit of _fun_ with A.J. before I head back out to the conference room. It's that _right_ Uncle Casey." nodded the helpful former Team Chuck member handing his son over to Casey.

The uneasiness can clearly be witnessed by not only Chuck, but by Beckman as well as he reluctantly takes hold of A.J. Upon doing so, his eyes lock with his Godson's leaving the NSA Agent to suddenly totally still expressing a deer in headlights looking within his eyes causing him to speak up.

"Bartowski what do I do now?"

" _Well_ …" responded Chuck standing 2 feet away trying not to burst out in laughter. "…for one thing my son isn't a bomb so don't hold him like one." he instructed. "Hold him _closer_ to you."

"Like this?"

Chuck shakes his head in amused disbelief. "You have to _bend_ your arms in order for A.J. to move closer to you."

As this is going on, a very amused Beckman is trying her very best not to burst into laughter upon witnessing her right hand enforcer deathly afraid of handling an infant. True, he isn't the fatherly type to hold babies or for that matter express affection. It took a whole to even show affection towards his own daughter but Alex understood because she knows her father didn't know he was in fact a father. Granted, his instincts as a parent need to be massively overhauled but his instincts to protect far surpass any parent knowing how protective he is when it comes to his own daughter. Plus, the fact he missed a better part of his daughter's childhood gives him the incentive to at be there A.J. as he grows up. As much as the tiny red headed General would love to continue witnessing in absolute amusement Colonel Casey experience torture by way of babysitting, she knows there are more important matters to attend to.

Mr. Bartowski…" she firmly stated. "…return to the conference room so we may utilize The Intersect." Beckman ordered.

"Yes ma'am." nodded chuck stepping back then turning around. While heading towards the door, he glances back to see the monitor switching off. His attention then averts to Casey continuing to hold A.J. as if he's a bomb ready to go off at any moment. To the former reluctant spy, the responsible father in him could simply give positive reassurance and encouragement to Casey knowing how freaked out he is. Unfortunately, he thinks better of it and decides to mess with him knowing how many times he's messed with him in the past concerning he and Sarah's complicated relationship early on. "Be good for Uncle Casey." he mischievously added using a baby voice while waving to both his son and Casey.

The last thing Chuck sees before closing the door is Casey walking towards with his son in his still outstretched arms. While he's walking towards him, he's mouthing the following 5 words: _Bartwoski, I will kill you._

XXX

For the past 5 minutes Casey has been sitting on his brown leather couch holding A.J. as he standing/bouncing on his knees. To him, it's an absolutely terrifying and not to mention awkward situation for him because has no earthly idea what to do next. He's furrowing his eyrbrows and somewhat squinting at the infant whereas A.J. is not only smiling at his Godfather with wide eyed contentment, but drooling as well. For the proud marine, doesn't know how to handle both leading him to break the uncomfortable silence he's overwhelmingly feeling right now.

"Help me out here kid." nervously stated Casey. "What do I do next?" In response, A.J. simply purses his lips together and makes a faint farting noise then smiles at the large man presently holding him. Casey is briefly silent staring blankly at the infant baby boy then speaks up. "That wasn't the answer I was really looking for little man."

While Casey tries to figure out how to communicate with A.J., Chuck is using The Intersect in order to figure out if any of the employees at the hotel, past or present, where Stanfield's retirement celebration will be held are potential threats. After sifting through 15 photos so far, there aren't any deadly threats as of yet if you consider some minor misdemeanors and unpaid parking tickets major threats. Nothing to warrant a high alert. The tiny red headed General keenly notices while she and Chuck continue weeding out any potential threats that his focus on the present task at hand is waning a bit leading her to speak up.

"Everything all right Mr. Bartowski? Something on your mind?" she inquired with some concern on her part.

Chuck snaps out of his temporary daze and answers Beckman. "Sorry General. I'm just wondering how A.J. is doing with Casey." He pauses briefly then continues on. "Actually, I'm wondering more about how Casey is doing more than my son. I know the thought has crossed your mind as well." He added quirking his right brow towards her on the main monitor.

Beckman is momentarily silent as she places the sheet of paper she's been holding in both of her hands down on her desk. Afterwards, she reaches up removing her glasses placing them down on top of the paper. "Indeed it has." she answered back. "Colonel Casey is considered fearless when it comes to all aspects of being not only a military solider, but a highly valued government agent for the NSA. However, the fear I saw in his eyes when it came to being left alone with A.J. is something I too am greatly concerned with."

In that instance, Chuck pushes himself up into a standing position. "Awesome. I'll go in and check on him then. Only take a sec." he quickly stated.

The youngest Bartowski sibling takes a step back but is immediately stopped by Beckman. "That won't be necessary Chuck."

It's at that point Beckman reaches over to her right. After a few moments Castle's main computer splits in half with the tiny red headed General on the left and Casey/A.J. on the right. In addition to that, images on monitors on either side of Castle's main computer shows different angles of where Casey is sitting. At first, a smile appears on Chuck's lips seeing the image of Casey seemingly at ease holding his son instead of being considerably stunned stiffafter leaving his man cave. Suddenly, the smile quickly fades after a thought crosses his mind.

"General…" he said clearing his throat in the process. "…have you ever watched us without our knowledge?" Chuck added shrugging his shoulders with absolute curiosity.

Instantly Beckman's right brow arches. Instead of answering him, she redirects the task to the matter at hand. "Are you _satisfied_ with what you see Mr. Bartowski? A.J. is in _very_ capable hands with Casey." she stated with assurance. "Let's get back to…"

Chuck immediately interjects. " _Wait, wait_ …" he blurted out knowing full well interrupting her isn't such a good idea. Yet, he risked it. "…sorry. Umm, can we just listen in and watch for a moment? _Please_. I'm asking as a _father_ to _you_ as his _Godmother_."

A faint smile appears on Beckman's lips as she gives a slight nod towards Chuck. Afterwards, a father and Godmother listen in and watch the one sided conversation that is presently going on.

" _I missed out on Alex being born and growing up. One of the biggest regrets of my life. However, I'm proud of the beautiful young woman she's become. Smart and tough just like her old man." he gravelly stated. After taking a moment to readjust himself sitting comfortable back on the couch he continues on._ _"You may not know this about me kid, but I'm not the type of guy who shares his lady feelings. So what I say to you doesn't leave this room. Just between you and me. Highly confidential top secret stuff. Got it?"_

A grin appears on Chuck's lips as he hears A.J. respond a mumbling incoherent sound topped off with a bit of a smile towards his hulking forward teammate. Afterwards, he witnesses a totally unbelievable sight unfolding before his very eyes on Castle's main computer screen. A man seemingly letting his guard down and succumbing to the a nearly 2 and half year bold baby boy to the point where he's opening up to him. For it's a private moment being witnessed by his father and Godmother that causes Chuck to feel a little guilty he's eavesdropping on the two of them. In any case, it's those same two individuals who continue to be transfixed listening in on what Casey is saying to A.J.

" _Listen kid…" Casey said leaning forward trying to lock eyes with his Godson. It takes a moment due to A.J.'s wandering attention to other places in the room. When he finally does get his attention, he continues on. "…I'm proud of you most of all for listening to me. You know, back at the hospital where you were sick."_

The demeanor on Chuck, more so than Beckman, suddenly shifted causing the atmosphere to turn from being a guilty voyeur listening to a private conversation to something he wasn't made aware of until now. It would be something that he would find himself becoming greatly appreciative of when it's all said and done as he continues listening on.

" _I told your mom and dad that I didn't want to speak to you and they respected my wishes. There was a good reason for that." he stated. After clearing his throat he contines on. "What if I did speak to you and didn't pull through. Hell, everyone else before tried and nothing changed. I would have carried that around for the rest of my life. Let me tell you something, I've lost a lot of colleagues and fellow soldiers in the past. Comrades in arms." he added shaking his head. "All part of the greater good in defending this great country of ours. However…" Casey pauses taking a moment to readjust the way A.J. from a standing position to a sitting position on his lap. "…losing you would have been something I couldn't handle. Your mom and dad waiting so long for you to arrive. There were some tense moments in between, especially early on where your dad got kidnapped. A story for a later time. Hey, just you know…" smirked the NSA Agent. "...you're mom's a bad ass. She's stubborn but a badass nonetheless." Casey is briefly silent as he stares at A.J. for few moments then continues on. "Anyways, I knew somewhere laid the strength within you to conquer and overcome what was causing you to not get better. You just needed to hear it from me. Like your mom and dad, you're a fighter. I'm gonna let you in on something little man. You're a fighter too. Never give up. Don't quit. A Bartowski never quits. In life or in anything you set your mind to. Just look at your dad. He made something of himself with help from your mom, grandpa, and from me also. Anyways, if anyone says otherwise, have then come talk to me and I'll set them straight. I will always have your back."_

At this point, Chuck is emotionally overwhelmed with what he's watching and hearing to the point where tears are forming in his eyes. For the former nerd herd leader being able to listen and watch Casey genuinely interact within his son without his guard up touches him to no end. It's something he'll definitely share later with Sarah once she's not so hopped up on medication because of the flu. Plus, being able to find out that the NSA Agent stepped up in a very big way regarding the health and well-being of A.J. shows how much he's not only protective of the newest addition to the Bartowski clan, but cares very deeply as well even though he doesn't outwardly show it. In any case, Chuck continues to sit there listening and watching along with Beckman who seems equally as touched.

" _Just look at you…" grunted the proud marine. "…same scraggly hair as your dad and you got your mom's eyes. You got the best of both world." smirked the NSA Agent. "Don't ever forget that. Hey, whenever they drive you crazy give a call and ole' Uncle Casey will set them straight. What do you say? Do we have a deal?" he added with a firm nod to A.J._

Chuck and Beckman wathc as Casey slides A.J. closer to him to the point where A.J. is mere inches away from his face. As he leans down, A.J. reaches out with both his tiny hands playfully touching Casey's face. Afterwards, he does something that takes Casey completely by surprise causing amusement and laughter to be expressed for father and Godmother. What they witness is A.J. opening his mouth and go for Casey's nose. The look on Casey's face is absolutely priceless and instead of getting angry about it he simply goes with the flow. After pushing back a bit, then making sure he has a good grip on him while sitting on his lap, he releases his right hand in order to wipe off the slobber of his nose and elsewhere using his forearm, as well as the back of his right hand. It's not long before he continues on.

" _I'll take that as a yes." Casey smirked reaching up with his right hand to tickle his stomach. Instantly, A.J. giggles causing the NSA Agent to express a soft chuckle much to Chuck and Beckman's delight. He then takes a moment glancing over his left shoulder in the direction of the door. Afterwards, he returns attention back to his Godson. "What do you want to do now?" Watch some tv?" he asked carefully turning A.J. around comfortably cradling him within his large left arm. Casey reaches over to his right retrieving the remote to the flat screen attached to the wall several feet away from him. Once he turns it on, starts flipping thought the channels to where he finds something interesting. "Hey, Full Metal Jacket is on. My favorite movie and character called Animal Mother. Top notch guy in my book."_

It's not long before Chuck is considerably concerned about Casey introducing his son to a relatively violent and not to mention a movie riddled with foul language that he doesn't want his son someday blurting out at such a young age. Even worse having it be his first word he thinks to himself. He can see it now as he, Sarah, and A.J. sitting at the break table or in the car going somewhere when out of nowhere he blurts out an inappropriate word or line form the movie. He would have to throw Casey under the bus and in turn Sarah would have a word with him as to why her 4 year old is cussing up a storm. Fortunately, his fears are quelled once he listens and witnesses Casey deciding better of it and turns the channel to find a more baby/kid friendly show to watch.

" _Hey, How To Train Your Dragon. How about that kid? he asked peering down at his Godson cradled comfortably within his left arm. "It's your cousin Hunter's favorite movie. He asked me once to take him to see it. I didn't want to but he said there were Vikings in it who loved to fight. He sold me on the fighting Vikings." grinned the NSA Agent. "Ok, your dad is gonna be a while so let's watch." He softly said leading A.J. to express a happy squeal in response._

The image of Casey and A.J. on the right of Beckman, as well as every other image on both side of Castle's main monitor switch off simultaneously then go completely black. Beckman once again occupies the monitor screen and after regaining her composure taking a moment to wipe her eyes she reaches down to put on her glasses. As for Chuck, he couldn't help but shed tears after witnessing such a heartfelt interaction between his son and Casey of all people. Ultimately, he will never forget what he saw as long as he lives causing him to smile. His thoughts concerning a side of Casey he personally witnessed for himself is subsequently broken but the sound of Beckman's voice.

" _Shall we continue Mr. Bartowski."_

Chuck lifts his head seeing Beckman with paper in hand. After taking a deep breath, he gives his response. "Yes ma'am. Oh and General."

"Yes."

"Thank you."

Beckman doesn't say a word. A smile and simple head nod is enough a response by her for the very appreciate Chuck Bartowski who was just given a memorable gift that he will forever cherish as long as he lives. While sitting there about to use The Intersect once again he can't help but say in his mind the following three words: _Thank you Casey._

XXX

* * *

 ** _NOTE: CASEY AS A FIRST TIME BABYSITTER. PRETTY HILARIOUS IN MY OPINION! REVIEWS ARE AWESOME!_**


	6. Man's Best Friend

_Chuck vs. The First Year of Parenthood_

 _So what's in store for Chuck, Sarah, and A.J. this time around? This particular chapter focuses on the furry member of the Bartowski family Peaches. How is she as a big sister to a tiny little human and will she take her role very seriously? Read and find out what happens! Anyways, I think you'll enjoy it. Enjoy the read peeps._

 _Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

 **Man's Best Friend**

 **September 6, 2011**

 **XXX**

Peaches Bartowski. The most loyal and not to mention lovable canine companion to one Chuck and Sarah Bartowski. Now, she is considered to be not just the big sister of A.J. Bartowski, but his protector as well. For the past 6 years, the golden lab has been by their side through the high of highs and quite certainly the low of lows. The truly highest of highs came when she was introduced to the newest tiny human for the very first time after Chuck brought her over to Casa Bartowski after spending nearly a week and a half with the next door neighbors Rusty and Isabel along with their son C.J.

In any case, the moment Peaches was introduced to her new tiny little human she was at first curious as any dog would be. She sniffed the precious newborn cradled in Sarah's arms and in her own way carefully observing anything, as well as everything about this new person being brought into her house. While doing so, she would briefly turn her attention to both her human owners who clearly expressed happily and not to mention somewhat concerned smiles on their faces knowing full well it can be a considerably cautious situation when it involves bringing someone new home.

Thankfully, their concerns were quelled as the 6 year old golden lab gently licked A.J.'s cheek as she happily wagged her tail signifying that she has fully accepted the tiny little human into the family. For it's a gesture that most definitely gave an overwhelmingly sense of relief to both father and mother because it could have completely gone the other way with Peaches not accepting their son. In their minds, the possibility of Peaches being jealous never really crossed their mind due to the fact that she's always been by Sarah's side to the point of the loveable pooch laying her head on her stomach.

She has also been extremely protective as well especially when it came to the unexpected visit from the late Special Agent Daniel Shaw. Chuck and Sarah's canine companion knew immediately something was not right with Shaw despite the couple not knowing themselves. It's something that has stuck with Sarah and she has been forever grateful for Peaches in having the protective instincts on full alert on that particular day. Canine protective instincts or call it whatever you will The Bartowski's 4 legged canine companion is considered an important part of the family dynamic. A dynamic strengthened by the newest addition to the family.

When it comes to Peaches, she hasn't let A.J. out of her sight and it doesn't matter if Sarah or Chuck go into kitchen or even mailbox with the baby in his or her arms, she's right there following suit. In Chuck's mind, it's like his infant son has his very own canine bodyguard watching over him somewhat like Kevin Costner's character kept a watchful eye over Whitney Houston's character in the movie The Bodyguard. To Chuck and Sarah, they both know she would literally lay down her life to where she takes a bullet for her human little brother. Peaches loves A.J. that much. It's a bond and nonverbal promise from dog to infant baby that can never be broken because of how incredibly strong the love is from a member of the family that even though is unable to speak, she shows how much she cares in so many different ways.

It's that particular thought swirling around within Chuck's mind as he sits on the living room floor with the coffee table moved away at a safe distance. Why? The reason is A.J. laying on a blanket in the middle of the floor seemingly content and without a care in the world as any 4 month old would be. While sitting there leaning back against the black leather couch, his attention on his son would be averted just off to his right where Peaches is laying down inches away from her little brother. The infant baby bouncy seat sitting right behind her. The loveable lab never leaves A.J.'s side and although she's presently asleep on her side, the second she hears any kind of distress on his part her head will pop up immediately to check what is wrong.

As if on cue, Chuck witnesses Peaches' head pop up and direct her attention towards A.J. as the baby boy begins to cry causing her to raise up from a sleeping/raising position. She then with curiosity tilts her head from side to side wondering what's wrong all-the-while glancing at her tall and lanky owner sitting just a few feet away.

"Don't worry girl. A.J.'s fine." he softly said leaning forward to scoop his son up into his arms.

Upon doing so, he carefully turns him around in order to place him on top of his legs as he sits Indian style. Once he has him situated, he kisses the top of his son's head then playfully bounces up and down using both his legs, as well as his arms to lift him up. Unfortunately, the playful comfort and soothing voice of the youngest Bartowski sibling doesn't work causes Peaches to immediately sit up in a more concerned nature as the soft cries grow gradually louder to which Chuck notices.

The former nerd herd leader at this point raises and then turns him sideways a bit in order to smell what could possibly be the problem. After carefully sniffing several times, Chuck concludes that his son's diaper doesn't need changing but he does know what he may need. It's at this point, he turns his head to the left towards the open archway leading into the kitchen.

"Babe!" he called out. A.J. continues to whimper and fidget while holding him.

A brief moment of silence is heard before Sarah's emerges from the hallway. "What's up?"

A somewhat confused look is expressed on his face as he briefly glances from the kitchen to the hallway. For Chuck, his wife will always take his breath away. It doesn't matter if she's wearing his favorite red dress out on the town or dressed up in just sweat pants, socks, and a plain t-shirt with her hair in a ponytail she'll always be beautiful to him. Speaking of the latter, it's what's she wearing standing in front of him a few feet away. His thoughts concerning his wife's clothing of choice is broken as he continues on with the matter at hand. "I thought you were in the kitchen?"

"I _was_ …" she answered shrugging her shoulders. "…but I went to _A.J.s room_ to fold his clothes. I then decided while I'm at it to fold _our_ clothes as well." Sarah pauses for a second then continues. "We have _too much_ laundry for just 3 people living in this house." she added scrunching her face in a somewhat overwhelmed expression. "We should have garage sale and while we're at it…"

"Whoa!" responded Chuck with considerable amusement. "Hold on there Martha Stewart." he sarcastically stated. "Now _, before_ you want to give away most of _my_ stuff and end up wanting to remodel part of the house could you heat your son a bottle? He's hungry."

"Are you _sure?_ " she said taking a step into the living room. She then stops inevitably crossing her arms then arching her right brow while leaning against the dining room chair at the ending of the dining room table.

" _Sure_ I'm sure." Chuck retorted back raising both eyebrows..

"Check again."

"I _know_ if A.J. needs to be changed. He _doesn't."_ he firmly stated back shaking his head towards his better half.

"Maybe he needs his _blanky_."

"Tried it." he replied briefly picking A.J.'s favorite blanky. He then continues. "And before you say _maybe_ he wants his _passy_ …." Chuck glances down to his left next to his thigh at the pacifier in question. "…he spit it out."

After leaning over to her left and spotting the aforementioned pacifier, he gives her response. "I _still_ think it's his diaper." Sarah stated standing her ground.

As the verbal tennis match goes on concerning whether A.J. needs to be changed or not, Peaches sits there glancing back and forth at her two owners. In that instance, she then turns her attention towards A.J. who she sees is getting visibly upset causing her to alert her owners by softly communicating in a way that doesn't cause A.J. to be startled so much so he loses it completely by the loud barking noise. The distraction works leading Sarah to speak up.

"I'll go warm up his bottle." she smiled.

"You're the best honey." he grinned watching Sarah disappear out of sight. His attention then turns back to A.J. who continues to be fidgety and sounding cranky. While doing his best to calm his son down, he averts his attention to a concerned Peaches who is now in front of him with her nose mere inches away from A.J.'s face sniffing him. A soft smile appears on his lips as he witnesses the absolute devotion she has for her human little brother. "He's alright girl. Go to Sarah in the kitchen and get her bottle for me okay?"

As if Peaches understood what Chuck just said, she expresses what seemingly is a nod then happily scampers towards the kitchen then disappears out of sight. While sitting there, he can hear his wife greeting the 6 year old lab causing him to express a bit of a chuckle. For the proud father and husband, he truly appreciates the strong relationship shared with the family dog who they love with all their heart as they know she loves them with hers. His attention returns to his infant son as he lifts him up again turning him a bit sideways in order to smell his diaper just to be sure it doesn't need to be changed. In doing so, he simply shakes his head and shrugs his shoulders.

XXX

Peaches sits herself down a foot away from Sarah as she takes a bottle of breast milk that was pumped beforhand from the fridge. She then turns around reaching up with her left hand in order open a cabinet retrieving a glass measuring cup by the handle. Afterwards, she turns back around heading over to the sink manicuring carefully around Peaches so as to not accidentally drop the glass measuring cup grasped in her right hand while holding her son's bottle with her right. It's not long before the former C.I.A. Agent places the glass measuring cup down into the sink then reaches up pushes the sink's main water nozzle above it. Once she has it in position, she turns on the warm water letting it fill the measuring cup.

While briefly standing there watching the glass measuring cup fill up, a momentary thought crosses her mind. In just a few short months she has become acclimated to the position of motherhood and has done things as a mother she never thought she ever actually do or experience for that matter before she became a mom. One of those experiences is finding yourself leaking breast milk and not fully aware of it. Boy that was totally embarrassing and totally mortifying she thinks to hers, especially when it happened out in public.

True, before meeting Chuck she fully immersed herself into the spy world and as the late C.I.A. Director Langston Graham's wild card enforcer she faced every mission with a gutsy never say die attitude. For it's that gutsy never say die attitude in which she parlayed herself quite a career as a government agent with frighteningly scary razor sharp instincts to match and oftentimes hard to parallel among other government agents. However, when it comes to being a mother it serves as quite a challenge, especially in the early beginnings of taking care of him.

For her, holding a gun, any kind of assault rifle, or knife for that matter without any fear whatsoever and it feels familiar to her. Truth be told, it's what she used to holding and can utilize it with text book precision because she was after all a trained assassin. Yet, when it came to holding her son even for the first time she felt a mixture of nervousness and fear. It's those two emotions that has felt before when Chuck handed baby Clara over to her when she was born. A moment that she will never forget as long as she lives she thinks to herself.

Her thoughts concerning the first time she held Clara in her arms abruptly end when she glances down at Peaches sitting calmly by her side looking up at her. Afterwards, she averts her attention back to the glass measuring cup filling with warm water. It's not long before she turns off the running warm water and retrieves it with her left hand lifting it up to eye level. As she's looking over the water level within the glass measuring cup she she's blurred reflection of the loyal golden lab calmly and not to mention patiently sitting down. The 6 year old canine's tongue hangs out of her mouth as if expressing a smile towards her female owner.

After lowering the glass measuring cup filled halfway with warm water Sarah speaks up. "Do you think it's close enough girl? I think so." faintly grinned the former government agent.

In response, Peaches tilts her head from side to side then expresses what sounds like a yawn. Then she shakes her head and does what sounds like a sneeze leading Sarah to arch her right brow.

"Don't be so enthused to answer." she sarcastically remarked with considerable amusement.

After leaning over to the sink to dump out a bit of water from the glass measuring cup, she slides over to the right of the sink where the microwave is sitting. The proud mom to an infant son briefly sets the glass measuring cup filled with warm water down and reaches over pressing the latch in order to have the microwave door to pop open. Once it does, she sticks the glass measuring cup inside then closes it all in one fell, quick swoop. It doesn't take long for her to set the time to one minute and thirty seconds on the clock. Afterwards, she presses start.

As the microwave sounds off with time ticking down, Sarah once again glances down at the 6 year old loyal and not to mention loveable canine who is seemingly transfixed at the sound that the microwave is making. She expresses a smile as she begins to think about how Peaches and A.J. will most definitely be the best of friends. In her mind, she can imagine the two of them doing everything together and become bosom buddies to where she'll quiet possibly be the unfortunate punching bag. Yet, she'll endure it because she loves her little brother that much she thinks to herself. In addition, Peaches will also be A.J.'s protector as well.

Essentially, it's the thought of protection and being protected that brings the emotional side to surface for the blonde mama bear when it comes to her cub. She knows she can speak for her nerdy husband that when it comes to their son, they will be willing to die for him in order to keep him safe. To her, it wasn't until that A.J. was born that it all became truly real to the point where all her worse fears and anxiety filled moments came to fruition. _Ellie, Shannon, Isabel, and my mom were right. Once you become a mom you never stop worry about your child/children._

XXX

While standing there in front of the microwave lost in thought with Peaches right by her side, tears start to form in her eyes. She knows that as a C.I.A. Agent you have to suppress your emotions to be effective and have unwavering focus. You're taught to have a plan and have a contingency plan if first plan fails. In other words, nothing goes as planned she thinks to herself. The same goes for being a mother. She's heard first-hand accounts from Ellie, Shannon, Isabel, and her mom about what they've been through being first time moms.

It truly baffled her mind how much strength, resiliency, and not to mention patience goes into being a mom. A mom who is considered to be a jack of all trades but a master of none according to Shannon. When it comes to her mom Emily she explained it in a way that she best understood it. Granted, she is the expert raising her and her older sister Cassidy. God knows it was tough but she managed to make it work with the both of them turning out relatively ok. In any case, a mom means more than having given birth to a child. It means more than having given birth to a child. It's loving and knowing a soul before you even see it. It's carrying and caring for a life completely dependent on you for survival. It's giving air to the lungs that grew within you, and sight to the eyes that will never see you as anything but mommy.

In addition to that it's sleepless nights, its nursing scratches and scrapes, it's being stern and protective. It's teaching them to talk, to walk and to eventually run. It's learning to hand your child to a stranger to let them teach what you cannot at times. It's bracing them for a fall, and dusting them off after they do. It's seeing them cry and not knowing how to fix it, so you sit on the floor and hold them and cry right along beside them. It's teaching them that they are smart, capable, funny and giving them the security to do great things. It's building their self-esteem, supporting their dreams and loving them unconditionally. It's letting them go, letting them fail and teaching them how to get back up. It's going without so that they don't have to, and being OK with it.

For the 4 women she has utmost respect for, they are more Wonder Woman than mom. They see and so does she that being a mom is a gift that is unimaginable to any woman who does not have a child in their life. It's a connection that is unmatched and insurmountable in any form or other relationship. A love that grows continually and nevernding. A love that always wants more and better. It's being terrified that you can't prevent pain, injustice, heartbreak and at times even death. Laughing at jokes that aren't even funny, but the way they say it makes it's hilarious. Listening to stories that go on and on without a point. It's always being available for the "Mommy watch me!" yells and "Mommy I need you" pleas.

The times where you try to drown out the word MOM repeated over and over in attempts to get your attention. Moments of singing completely out of tune and settling squabbles with siblings. It also about being mean when you have to be and teaching hard lessons that hurt you inside so deep you want to cry yourself; but you must stand strong with resolve. It's being strong for them when you are weak. It's smiling when you want to cry, and crying when you're smiling with pride. Unfortunately, she has had moments where she had doubted herself to where she questions her effectiveness as a mom. Fortunately, she has Chuck and everyone else right there with her supporting her every step of the way. Yet, she can't help but feel there is an eventual breaking point with all that she's been through or will eventually go through. It's at that point, the following question rings within her mind: _Will I be able to live up to what they've been able to achieve?_

In that instance, she's suddenly snapped out of it by the sound of the microwave signaling the heating process is taking a moment to compose herself wiping away the tears forming in her eyes, she takes out the glass measuring cup filled with warmer water, she places the bottle inside. She then begins to wait for a few minutes with Peaches who is considered to be excellent company. It's not long before she retrieves the bottle then tests it out by placing a dab of it on her wrist. _Good to go_.

"Do you want to take the bottle to A.J. girl?"

Peaches' ears perk up and her tail wags excitedly upon hearing Sarah. A soft bark is expressed in response. Sarah reaches down with her left hand to scratch the top of her head then gives the bottle to the 6 year old golden lab placing it between her teeth.

"Got it? Good girl." Sarah happily said. "Now go bring it to daddy." she added pointing towards the living room.

Sarah stands with amusement as she watches Peaches turns around and scampers off with A.J.'s bottle in her mouth heading towards the living room. To her, even though dogs are considered man's best friend they're also considered to be a female's best friend as well.

XXX

"Told you he was _hungry_." Chuck said smiling down at his content son cradle in his arms. He then briefly glances to his left where Sarah is presently seated beside him.

Sarah shakes her head then playful hits her husband's right leg. "You were right." she softly stated.

Upon hearing that, Chuck leans his head a bit closer to his wife. " _I'm sorry_ …" smirked the lanky business owner. "…I didn't quite _hear_ you." he softly added.

As much as Sarah would love to slap the back of her husband's head, she makes the decision to do something else. She leans in gently kisses his right check then whispers into his right ear. _"You were right."_

For Chuck, the way Sarah said it in his ear turned him on causing him to turn his head to face his wife to where he expresses the Bartowski eyebrow down towards her.

"Are you _thinking_ what _I'm_ thinking?"

Sarah can clearly witness how frisky her husband is right now due to her unintentional way in her apology. True, it has been quite some time since they've spent some romantic quality time together since A.J. was born. Of course, they've both been busy with her taking care of the house and their son while Chuck is dealing with work as well. As the happily married couple eyes are locked on to each other, their concentration on each other is inevitably broken by the sound of panting. The source? Peaches.

"Later lover boy." Sarah replied. She briefly notices the look of disappointment on her husband's face from her peripheral vision sitting beside him as they both stare at Peaches who is staring back at them.

As much as she would love to, the passionate quality time would have to put on hold much to the Chuck's chagrin. The two of them watch as Peaches' focus is averted to her little brother A.J. From the youngest Bartowski sibling's standpoint, she's walking him as he Batman watching over Gotham City and if anything disrupts the tranquil nature he's experiencing right now being fed the loveable, protective pooch will swoop in to save the day. It's that particular thought gives Chuck immense comfort as he peers down to see that his son has finished his bottle. After handing the empty bottle to Sarah, he carefully repositions his son in order to gently pat him on his back in order for him to burp.

Once again, Peaches is transfixed on what is presently happening with haunting silence while seated in front of her two human owners. A few minutes go by when a number of faint burps sound off coming for the first child of Chuck and Sarah Bartowski.

A proud smile appears on Chuck face as he cradles his now full son in his arms. "Nice. I give that 7 bud."

Sarah can't help but smile at the interaction her husband is having with their son. It's not long before A.J. eventually falls asleep leading Chuck to place him in his comfortable infant baby bouncy seat wrapped in his blanky. Afterwards, Chuck sit back against the black leather couch with his arm around his wife blissfully watching their son drift off into slumberland. What the two also watch is Peaches seemingly going over and lift up with her nose part of A.J.'s blanky hanging over the right corner. It's such a heartfelt sight for the proud parents as they've seen it countless times on YouTube with a dog tucking in a baby but to actually witness it with their own eyes gives them absolute feels. Once she feels A.J. is tucked in, she leans her head down to smell him then gently lick his right cheek. It's not long before she lays down taking her position close right by his side protecting him from anyone and/or anything.

XXX

* * *

 ** _NOTE: SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG GETTING THIS CHAPTER OUT. AS ALWAYS REAL LIFE. SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? REVIEWS ARE AWESOME!_**


	7. PPD

_Chuck vs. The First Year of Parenthood_

 _So what's in store for Chuck, Sarah, and A.J. this time around? This particular chapter focuses on something every woman has or will go through when it comes to being a mother. It may possibly hit close to home for a number of you. Read and find out what happens! Anyways, I think you'll enjoy it. Enjoy the read peeps._

 _Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

 **PPD**

 **September 12, 2011**

 **XXX**

It's _okay_ Sarah…" Ellie comfortable stated. A soft smile towards her sister-in-law. "…it's something _every_ woman has gone through." she added with firm assurance in her voice.

 **Postpartem Depression**. By definition it's depression suffered by a mother following childbirth, typically arising from the combination of hormonal changes, psychological adjustment to motherhood, and fatigue The birth of a baby can trigger a jumble of powerful emotions, from excitement and joy to fear and anxiety. But it can also result in something you might not expect… depression. Many new moms experience the "postpartum baby blues" after childbirth, which commonly include mood swings, crying spells, anxiety and difficulty sleeping.

Baby blues typically begin within the first two to three days after delivery, and may last for up to two weeks. However, some new moms experience a more severe, long-lasting form of depression known as postpartum depression. Rarely, an extreme mood disorder called postpartum psychosis also may develop after childbirth. Postpartum depression isn't a character flaw or a weakness. Sometimes it's simply a complication of giving birth. If you have postpartum depression, prompt treatment can help you manage your symptoms and enjoy your baby.

For Sarah, she has always tried to live up to the person her husband has seen from his own eyes. To her, Chuck has perception of her according to him is a super hero the likes of Wonder Woman who has the uncanny ability to do seemingly anything superhuman. True, he also has stated that she has her lasso of truth that she wields that she uses on him knowing he's unable to lie to her. It's an ability she found considerably humorous but at the same time quite accurate due to the profound affect she has on him.

In her mind, her nerdy husband has always had this image of her as the rock of the relationship. The wild card stone cold spy who doesn't flinch in the face of danger and is able to stay absolutely calm when the situation becomes chaotic. True, before ever meeting her husband she faced death and danger with reckless abandoned due to the fact she knew in her head there is a shelf life when it comes to the business she was in. It's a mindset she stuck with until she met her husband. Fortunately, she has someone to not only fight for, but live for as well. _Correction, she has 2 someones that she's fighting and living for._ It's that particular thought that causes her to express a faint smile on her lips.

Essentially when it comes to Chuck, he always considered her the proverbial pillar of strength when he tends to get into one of the modes where he's self-doubting himself or beating himself up because he not there for everyone in his life that matters to him. On the contrary, Chuck to her has always took or made the time whenever he can to be there even if it means putting his own professional and not to mention personal life on hold to help in any way he can she thinks to herself. That's who Chuck Bartowski is and she'll continue to love him for that.

She loves him even more 2 nights ago when he sat with her in bathroom full of tears until the break of dawn. It took a while for her to coherently express why she was sitting on the floor of their master bathroom shedding tears at 1 a.m. Luckily, their son during that time decided not to wake up wanting to be fed or changed. It gave Chuck the opportunity to figure out what was going on with her and not to mention fully awake after stumbling into the bathroom half asleep hearing something in the bathroom. That _something_ was her reaching her mental and emotional breaking point.

The tears just wouldn't stop for her and as much as she tried to pull herself together using her training as a spy, it didn't help matters any. It's been growing within the last 2 weeks or so and the she ultimately reached her boiling point. Her emotions got the better of her and all she could really do was cry. For her, nothing in her training as a government agents has ever prepared her something of this scale and magnitude, especially when it involves try to pose a a mentally and emotionally stable mother. A mother who has until 2 days ago was able to keep a cool and calm demeanor on the outside while completely falling apart on the inside.

Yet, as she sits in the living room of Casa Woodcomb with her sister-in-law sitting across from her and her mother sitting right beside her to her left along with her older Sister Cassidy to her right, as well as best gal pals, she knows she has the most awesome support system a woman could have. A support system she knows and truly understands what she's going through and can freely express her feelings, as well as emotions to them being that they know her former profession as a spy. The blonde beauty knows it wouldn't have worked seeking a professional's help because of that same aforementioned reason. A reason that Ellie wholeheartedly agreed with and took it upon herself to circle the wagons, in a manner of speaking.

Speaking of Ellie, she thought it best that Chuck shouldn't be with her knowing how overboard he can be when it comes to these certain types of situation. God love her little brother but he can drive any person insane trying to not only help but try to make her, as well as everyone else comfortable as can be she thinks to herself. The eldest Bartowski sibling told him that she's got this and reiterated that there are certain situations where it a woman's touch is needed. So, he begrudgingly agreed and stepped aside letting big sister take over for once when it comes to women's issues.

As for Sarah, she sits there comfortably quiet with her mom to her right and her sister Cassidy seated to her left. While sitting there scanning the rest of her support system of Jayne, Alex, and Shannon seated around her, a appreciated smile appears on her lips with tears forming within her eyes. It's at that point, she gives a soft response.

"Thank guys."

XXX

"We got your back sis." Cassidy stated bumping her left should against her little sister's right. "You and Chuck were there for me when I felt _so overwhelmed_ being a newly adoptive mom to Hunter. Bryce was same in the boat as well." she added expressing a soft smile.

"I helped too." responded Emily leaning forward looking at her oldest daughter.

"I know. Bryce and I thank you for that mom." replied with considerable amusement on her part.

The brief moment of silence within Casa Woodcomb's living room is suddenly broken by Casey's girlfriend chiming in. " _This_ right here…" she firmly stated pointing to the floor in representation of who is in the room right now. "….is _backing up_ a teammate when she needs _us_ the most. Hey…" Jayne said shrugging her shoulders. "…I may not be a mom myself but I do know what it's like to take care of a big baby." smirked the blacked haired raven beauty. Her attention from Sarah is averted to a young woman sitting near Ellie to her right. "No offense Alex."

Alex waves her right hand. "Non taken." responded Casey's only daughter. "I don't have kids either. Not yet anyway. Although, _Morgan_ can be a _handful_ at times…" Her attention from Jayne turns to the woman who has become one of her best friends. "… _especially_ when he and Chuck are together." she smiled while shaking her head.

In that moment, Sarah expresses laughter knowing it's absolutely true. Chuck and Morgan together can be pretty childish when they're not supervised to the point where something happens to one or both of them leading to a punishment of sorts. In her mind, it's the two of them are Jim Carrey and Jeff Daniels from the movie Dumb and Dumber. A stupid yet surprisingly funny movie. A movie that she stumbled on to one night a few weeks ago while up late feeding A.J. In any case, after taking a moment to wipe away a few tears with the tissues provided for her by Ellie, she takes a deep breath then continues on.

"I _needed_ that laugh. You guys are the best." sniffed the former C.I.A. Agent.

It's at that point, Shannon who has remained relatively silent in a more observing manner, speaks up leading Sarah to focus her attention on her. "Sarah, I think I can speak for Ellie and your mother…" Travis' wife takes a brief moment to glance at the two aforementioned women in the living room she just mentioned. "… when I say _we_ know how _you_ feel because we've felt _the exact same way_ before when it comes to going through postpartem depression."

"You have?" responded Sarah. "In what ways?" questioned the mother of A.J. Bartowski.

"Well…" answered Emily reaching and squeezing her baby daughter's hand. "…when I had Cassidy I felt completely overwhelmed and couldn't stop myself from crying. It got to a point where I couldn't concentrate on taking care of your sister."

"And look how well I turned out." sarcastically replied Cassidy in ribbing fashion towards her mother.

The ladies within the living room expressed laughter except for Emily. She simply leaned forward and gave her oldest daughter a brief stare and quick roll of the eyes. In that instance, Ellie chimes into the conversation.

"You're mom's right. Look at me…" Ellie pauses momentarily then continues on. "…just because I'm a doctor _doesn't_ mean I know everything when it comes to Clara." she said shaking her head. "I'm a mom _first and foremost_. A doctor _second_. For the first few weeks I _couldn't sleep_ and _always_ had this sense of absolute _paranoia_ that my daughter was hurt or going to be taken." explained the eldest Bartowski sibling.

"That's _exactly_ how I've felt for the last 3 weeks. I've _lost_ sleep because I'm _too worried_ about A.J.'s safety.

"I'm sure Devon understood." Jayne stated sitting Indiant style in her seat.

Ellie is about to answer when Sarah's mom chimes in. "Cassidy and DeAnna's father completely understood what I went through it. He was a _big_ help with you girls as I given help by our family doctor."

"Unfortunately…" responded Sarah. "…as much as I want to see our family doctor about what I'm going through I can't. She wouldn't really understand unless I divulge my past as a spy and what I've been through to get to this point of my life."

"I see what you're getting at." Alex said with a reassuring nod towards Sarah.

"We _all_ do." Jayne stated.

The show of unity among the women within the living shows an unrelenting cohesive strength. A strength that is bonded by a deep friendship that will never break as long they have each other's support. Granted, they may not be all mothers but they are united when it comes to being a part of family that's oftentimes involved in government related life and death matters. After a few short moments, the conversation gets back on track with Shannon speaking up.

"Sarah, out of curiosity…" she began looking directly at her. "…have you at any point within the last 3 week period lost your appetite?"

"I have. I'm just too preoccupied with my own thoughts concerning A.J. that I end up forgetting to eat."

"I've been there." Ellie said. "Devon actually had to force me to eat something because he noticed I wasn't eating that much or not at all." She added shaking her head in disbelief. "I considered Clara my only priority. Unfortunately, having that mindset endangered my own sense of health and well-being. It caused me to experience extreme and sometimes aggressive mood swings."

Upon saying the words "mood swings" Shannon and Emily instantly expressed their agreement with what Ellie just shared with Sarah, as well as the rest of the ladies in the living room. The former wild card for the late C.I.A. Director Langston Graham can most definitely relate when it comes to extreme and sometimes aggressive mood swings. Of course, being a former spy she would use it to her advantage in the field but when it came to her own son as a mother it would suddenly become a hard lesson in absolute restraint on her part.

XXX

For Sarah, being a former spy being extreme and aggressive was considered absolutely mandatory when it came to getting the job done by any means necessary. Oftentimes, when it combined with the adrenaline that was coursing through her veins she was certainly a force that couldn't be stopped. Unfortunately, those same qualities don't bode well when it comes to being a mother of a newborn baby boy. She would have to restrain herself many times to repress the anger she felt for herself not for her first born child. That feeling would cause her to experience moments of intense irritability and rage boiling inside of her. It's that particular thought that forces her to speak up.

"I have a question." she said directing her attention towards Shannon.

"What's up?" she responded giving her full attention towards Sarah.

Sarah is briefly silent as she takes a moment to take in a deep breathe. She then continues on with a sense of hesitation on her part. "Have you found yourself getting _so unreasonably angry_ that is just _irritates_ you to no end?"

Instantly, Shannon and the other 3 female parents respond in unison. "OH GOD YES!"

Their answers completely startle her, especially when her mother who is sitting beside her hollered out in agreement. For Alex and Jayne it was a completely humorous sight to see and hear as they witness the surprised, startled expression on their blonde friend's face. Afterwards, it's Emily who continues on as she faces her youngest daughter.

"It's a normal feeling baby." Emily suddenly witnesses a sense of relief on her youngest daughter's face after hearing that. She knows it must have been weighing heavily on her heart and mind to the point where it may have either been embarrassing or scared to even reveal it to everyone in the living room. "The anger you feel most comes thinking you're not doing a good enough job as a mother." she explained softly rubbing Sarah's left hand.

"You're mom's right sis." Ellie responded. "It's that oftentimes indescribable anger where you your worst fears ever imagined cause you to question yourself."

In that instance, Alex speaks up. "If Morgan were here, he would say that you be crossing over to the dark side and becoming a Sith. Fear turns anger. Anger to hate. Hate turns to suffering." After saying that, all the women in the room just stare at Alex causing her to have a somewhat surprised look on her face. She then gives a response. "Morgan introduced me to the Star Wars trilogy last night. I guess some of what that little green alien said got stuck in my brain." she explained shrugging her shoulders.

The brief moment of somewhat stunned and amazed silence is broken by Cassidy speaking up. "Anyways…" she said raising both eyebrows and leaning forward a bit. "…I was in the same boat with Hunter. I got angry at myself for anything I did I thought worked I found blowing up in my face. I ended up getting angrier and becoming more aggressive to the point where I tried forcing things to happen that should have come natural." she stated shaking her head expressing a beleaguered smile. "What about you El?" she inquired turning her attention to the eldest Bartowski sibling.

"Same." she answered. Ellie leans forward looking at all the ladies within the living room. "I found myself at my wits end sometimes to the point I got overly aggressive and irritated at the smallest of things. Not of anything that Clara did personally or Devon did bless their heart." Ellie pauses momentarily as she briefly reflects back. It's not long before she continues on. "I just put too much pressure on myself as a new mother. I wanted to be the perfect mother but unfortunately there is no such thing."

"Wow." retorted Alex with disbelief expressed on her face.

"Yeah. Something to look forward to right Alex." stated Jayne nodding to the youngest person in the living room with a bit of smirk on her lips.

Immediately, Alex throws her hands up in the air. "Oh, _NOT_ for a while…" she bellowed. "…a _loooonnnggg_ while." Alex added shaking her head expressing a sense of apprehensive laughter at the same time.

"You'll make a _great_ mother someday Alex. I'm _sure_ of it." Emily interjected in order to put Alex at ease. The veteran mother of 2 clearly witnesses the sudden uneasiness enveloping Casey's only daughter causing to quickly spring into action. "It's just a matter of having your own particular skill set and not copying anybody else. Motherhood doesn't work that way. You and you alone will know what works and what doesn't. Plus, you're already getting experience with Morgan." she added with considerable amusement.

Emily's latter response causes laughter to be expressed, especially from Alex who given a sense of reassuring relief concerning her own potential as a mother someday. Instead of answering her with an obligatory thank you she simply expresses a soft smile towards Sarah and Cassidy's mom then gives a courteous head nod to which it is reciprocated back to her. Afterwards, it's Sarah who speaks up.

"I'm honestly _relieved_ to hear this. It's a big load off _mentally and emotionally_." Sarah stated expressing a huge sigh of relief.

"It's no problem. It's something _we_ moms…" Shannon points to Emily, Cassidy, and Ellie. "… have learned for ourselves through trial and error. To be perfectly honest, there's actually _no_ right and wrong answer. Just do what works best for _you_." she firmly added.

"Thank God." Sarah replied with absolute relief expressed on her face. "I was coming close to have severe anxiety and panic attacks. It nearly happens out in public whenever I go out to go grocery shopping either alone or with Chuck and A.J." she further added.

"It's _all_ part of being a new mom." Emily chimed in shaking her daughter's right hand. "If you want I'll share a story about a particular situation I had after the first months of having your sister."

Instantly, eyebrows are raised concerning a situation involving Sarah's older sister Cassidy. A situation that is totally intriguing for not only for Sarah and the rest of the women in the living room, but most for Cassidy who is about to hear it for the very first time.

"You have my attention mom." she said sitting up straight at the end of the couch.

XXX

"Okay…" started Emily. "…your father was working so I had to go to the grocery store something…"

 _Everyone has a fear of dying or having a medical crisis increased the panic, especially when you're behind the wheel of a car. It was in the back of my mind but didn't really focus on it. I remember putting Cassidy in the back seat and as I was strapping her my hands to shake. Not only that they began sweating but didn't think anything of it at that time. After strapping her in, I started the car and drove to the grocery store which was only 15 minutes away from the house. It was while driving that that I began to suddenly develop a fear of driving. I felt as if I was incapable of maintaining control of the car and at same time having horrifying thought of possibly passing out behind the wheel killing Cassidy who is strapped in the back seat._

 _So may scenarios were swirling around in my head that I began to not trust my driving abilities behind the wheel. In a way, it was like at any moment a monster was going to appear out from nowhere behind me and scare me to the point where I lose control and crash the car. That monster was going to take complete control and destroy my whole word. As I'm sitting there driving all I can think of is "what if". It became a mantra in my thoughts to the point where I nearly strayed off the road but luckily regained my focus on the road before I hit the person in front of me._

 _I could feel the anxiety and what I now know was the growing panic attack that I would eventually experience as I suddenly stopped the car causing a near accident behind me. I thought I completely lost my mind. Thoughts of feeling alone, uncontrollable fits of anger, and bursting into tears in the front seat of the car all rolled into one. One big mental and emotional explosion happening at once._

 _Thankfully, several concerned citizens helped me with some checking on Cassidy in the back seat. As you'd imagine, police cars and ambulances along with fire trucks arrived causing me to considerably embarrassed; but they somehow understood what I was going through. A kind officer contacted your father and seemingly within a blink of an eye he showed up. He wasn't angry at all. All he wanted and concerned about was my safety and whether Cassidy was allright?_

"To this day, I look back on that particular day and my knuckles turn white because of how fragile, precious a life I was responsible for in the back seat of the car. It's a feeling that had me thinking "If I have to feel this way forever, I'd rather be dead." Thankfully, your father and our family doctor got me through it." Emily said reaching up wiping away tears from her eyes with tissues. Tissues would be sorely needed among the rest of the women within the living after hearing that story, especially for Cassidy who it greatly impacted. It would inevitably lead to Cassidy and Sarah going over to embrace their mother for the strength, as well as the resiliency to conquer what her youngest daughter is presently going through. After a few moments of pulling herself together and feeling much better after receiving hugs from her two daughters, she continues on. "So, after that I began talking to a therapist and even though I struggled in the beginning I got mentally, as well as emotionally stronger. I go every now and then just to complain about your father sometimes." she added rolling her eyes and shrugging her shoulders.

"That's awesome to hear mom. I love you." smiled Sarah expressing a bit of laughter.

The eldest Wexler expresses a bit of amazed laughter as well because of how real it was knowing it's a true story about her. "Yeah. Thanks for sharing. You are _much_ stronger than I ever will be." Cassidy retorted with amazed disbelief. "Everything I ever said or did growing up…" she added looking directly at her mom. "…I apologize for. 10 times over."

Cassidy and Sarah's words left Emily absolutely speechless to the point of expressing a bit of laughter after what her oldest daughter said to her. The Welxer women would experience a special moment together but it would be interrupted by the sound of what sounded like several car horns being blown. When the 3 women look to the source of the sounds, they see Jayne, Alex, Shannon, and Ellie blowing their noses into a handful of tissues. The sight itself causes the tearful threesome to express laughter. Afterwards, the sound of cell phone is heard leading all the women within the Woodcomb living room to check. It ended up being Sarah's.

"It's mine." she said holding her phone up while getting up from the couch. She makes her way around the coffee table and towards the kitchen. While doing so, she presses the accept button then places the phone to her right ear knowing his efforts to help paid off, especially when he involved her closest female friends/family in her life. It would be something he would most definitely be rewarded for being the father and husband that he truly is she thinks to herself. "Hey babe. I'm doing much better…"

XXX

* * *

 _ **NOTE: SO I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. SORRY FOR THE DELAY. AS USUAL LIFE GETS IN THE WAY BUT I WILL TRY AND WORK ON GETTING MORE CHAPTERS OUT SOON. PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	8. The First Rule

_Chuck vs. The First Year of Parenthood_

 _So what's in store for Chuck, Sarah, and A.J. this time around? This particular chapter focuses on what happens when Sarah and the ladies go out leaving the guys to the themselves...with the kids. This should be really interesting. Read and find out what happens! Anyways, I think you'll enjoy it. Enjoy the read peeps._

 _Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

 **The First Rule**

 **September 27** **th** **, 2011**

 **XXX**

" _Don't worry_ about it babe." nodded Chuck with confidence.

He stands in the open doorway of the master bathroom looking at a somewhat glammed up Sarah preparing for a night out on the town. He briefly peers down in order to check on his infant son A.J. who is strapped to him facing forward towards his mother. Peaches sitting happily below nuzzling then licking her baby brother's right foot dangling above her. In response, the happy infant expresses a giggle as he's playfully rocked back and forth by his father who lifts his head continuing on to speak with his wife. "I _got_ this."

For Chuck, he is immensely proud of how his wife has been able to work through her issues with postpartum depression. He knows how scared and fearful she has been evident by the emotional outpour that happened early in the morning within the confines of their master bathroom. The youngest Bartowski sibling could see it in her face, hear it in her voice, but most of all feel it by the way her whole body was trembling knowing full well what she's been going through has truly affected her in such a tremendous way. Thankfully, Sarah opened up to him about it and much to his amazed sadness the issues she's been dealing were far greater than he ever expected.

Granted, there were minor signs here and there but he chalked it up to the fears of being a new mom as the initial adrenaline high slowly wore off to where absolute reality set in. For him, he would constantly remind her that she won't be alone in all this as he's here along with the rest of her family and friends as well. It would most definitely be a weight lifted off her shoulders as if she's female version of The Dark Knight battling the Legion of Doom all by herself. However, even Batman need the Justice League's help on occasion. Essentially, it's the brooding loner in her to be that type of heroic mother who won't outright say she needs help.

Chuck knows she grew up and always has been a deeply independent, as well as self-sufficient woman who is able to get things done on her own. However, as much as his beautiful blonde wife has been the epitome of what strength and determination should represent she is after all a human being who has own version of kryptonite that can/have brought her down to her knees. Without a doubt, he has referred to his former handler now wife as an emotionless robot but that's all in the past. For the most part, it's a life she has gladly left behind in order to start a new life filled new and not to mention lasting memories.

Hey, it's a work still in progress he thinks to himself. Of course, he does understand to a certain extent that his wife continues to have the daunting task of transitioning from one life to another. A normal life to be exact. A life that has become completely foreign to her, especially when it involves having a nearly 5 month old infant son to take care of. It's a considerably mind blowing concept to even think about for anyone who was so used to the spy life and everything associated with being a government agent. A life that has become completely foreign to her, especially when it involves having a nearly 5 month old infant son to take care of. There are moments or habits if you will that he witness from time to time that have gradually faded away either from a conscious or subconscious standpoint.

 _Victory steps._ Although they may not be huge steps, they're considered steps in the right direction regarding not only her as a person, as a woman, as a wife, and most of all as a mother. For her it's a journey that is considered a marathon where there are certainly days of highs and lows for the mother of his child. Ultimately, it's simply a matter of pacing herself and knowing her limitations and taking each situation she faces on any given day step by step. True, it a learning process and mistakes will be made from time to time by the woman who stole his heart the second he saw her standing in front of the nerd herd desk years ago.

In any case, it would have be awesome if she were able to seek professional help when it comes to problems that all new and experienced moms have faced or are currently facing; but the alternative is just as better he thinks to himself. To him, being able to not only have his older sister there as a medical sounding board, her mom, and the rest of the inner circle of ladies by her side supporting every step of the way shows how much they truly love her. His thoughts concerning Sarah's great strides in the mental and emotional battle against postpartum depression is subsequently broken by his wife suddenly turning towards him.

"I _know_ you do." responded Sarah stepping out the bathroom expressing a soft smile.

Her attention is briefly on their son as she leans her down and gently kisses the top of A.J.'s head. Afterwards, she takes a moment to tickle her son's stomach causing an instant giggle reaction causing a smile to appear on the proud mom's lips. The former C.I.A Agent's attention then returns to her husband as she reaches behind her in order to fully open their master bedroom door. She then steps back then turns around stepping forward into the hallway heading towards the living room.

"Don't you _trust_ me?" wondered a somewhat confused former nerd herd leader following her. Peaches following suit behind him.

In his mind, he knows he's not like Michael Keaton from the 1983 movie Mr. Mom where he Keaton's character loses his job in the Detroit recession and becomes the stay at home dad raising 3 kids while his wife utilizes her college education in advertising landing a job of her own. Unfortunately, this isn't a movie and there is a huge difference as he is the one who runs his own business and helps take care of their only child with Sarah. Plus, their financially well off so the threat of a recession isn't in the future he thinks to himself.

" _I do_ trust you Chuck." Upon reaching the end of the hallway and entering the living room her attention is focused on the group of men standing there with their better halves. "It's _you_ being with _them_ that I'm worried about." She firmly stated. Her eyes narrowing directly towards Devon, Travis, Rusty, Casey and last but not least Morgan.

" _Come on_ Sarah…" Morgan stated with an assured confidence in the tone of his voice. "…what could _possibly_ go wrong?" he added expressing a smile towards her.

XXX

 _What could possibly go wrong?_ Those 5 words nearly derailed Sarah's well deserved night out with the ladies thanks to one Morgan Guillermo Grimes. The moment those words came out of his mouth the momma bear in Sarah caused her to suddenly rethink her decision to go out with Ellie, Shannon, Isbael, Jayne, and Alex. _It's too soon._ It's all she kept muttering as she was heading back to the bedroom in order to change. Fortunately, he was able to stop her in front of their bedroom down the hallway and convince her to go, despite the horrifying images possibly playing in her head after Morgan said what he said.

It would be 10 minutes later that Sarah would be ushered out the front door by her gal pals but not before giving Morgan the evil eye. An evil eye silently telling her that even though she isn't a highly trained government assassin any longer that doesn't mean she hasn't lost any of her skill set. A message that wasn't lost in translation by his hetero life partner and bearded best friend. In any case, it didn't take long for the mood in the Bartowski living room to quickly change from DEFCON 1 to DEFCON 5 as soon as Chuck walked back to where all the rest of the guys were located.

Guys who are in the same boat as he is in when it comes to taking care of the kids while the ladies are out partying it up or at least trying to at least. However, the only person not with young kids other than Casey is his best friend Morgan who suddenly speaks up upon seeing his tall and lanky best friend.

"So crisis averted." he happily stated clapping his hands together.

Chuck is about to respond when Casey interjects his thoughts concerning what nearly happened. "Keep thinking that moron. _My a_ dvice. Keep one eye open tonight." The proud marine then turns around heading into the kitchen." I'm getting a beer." he added disappearing out of sight.

" _Bottom shelf_ big guy." responded Chuck. Peaches obediently sitting by her master's side.

Instantly, Rusty arches his right brow as he glances over his right shoulder. His now 3 year old son C.J. standing down in front of his legs. "Sarah _doesn't seem_ the violent type." he said shrugging his shoulders.

All 4 men just stand there just in front of Rusty not saying a word concerning what he said about Sarah not seemingly being the violent type. _If he only knew._ The silence would abruptly be broken by the sound of laughter from the kitchen causing all 5 men to turn their attention to that particular location. Their attention would inevitably be broken once again by the sound of a pair of young female voices near the front entrance. To be more specific, the game room/storage area.

" _Girls_ …" hollered Travis with 2 year old Wesley in his arms. "…are you _behaving_ in there?" he inquired turning his head a bit to listen for a response.

A few seconds later he receives an answer. _"Yes sir!"_ Emma and Leah bellow out in high pitched unison.

"What do you say to your Uncle Chuck?" he hollered about once again. His son Wesley playfully exploring his father's ear.

" _Thank you Uncle Chuck!"_ the girls bellow out once again in unison.

Chuck can't help but smile after hearing that. "You're welcome." he hollered back over his left shoulder towards the game room.

After responding to Travis' daughters, he turns back around leading Devon to speak up with 1 year old Clara cradled in his arms. "This is _awesome_ fellas. It's been a while since we've _all_ hung out together. A _guy's_ night." he loudly whispered covering his baby daughter's ears. "What's on the agenda for _tonight_?"

It's at that point, all 5 guys standing in the living room start thinking of things to do. One by one, ideas are thought up to the point where a verbal response is about to be given but then silence. The deep concentration between the group of guys continues on until someone makes his presence known.

"I've got an idea." Casey growled. His sudden appearance causes each of them to be absolutely startled to the point of nearly jumping out of their skin. Luckily, none of them screamed or Clara would have woken up crying. In any case, He takes a moment to take a swig of his bottle of bear clutched in his right hand. After expressing a sigh of satisfying relief, he continues on. "Why don't we just _sit down_ and watch _t.v_.?"

In that instance, all 5 men look at each other and ultimately on agree on Casey's idea. This leads to Chuck speaking up. "Let's move the coffee table and I'll put a blanket on the floor so Clara, C.J., A.J. and Wesley can play around with some the toys I'll bring out."

"Don't forget Grimes." sarcastically grunted Casey expressing a sly smirk.

Morgan simply shakes his head in response to what his future father-in-law said. Instead of giving his own response, he thinks better of it for not only his own health and well-being but safety for his life as well. What he does do is help Rusty and Casey movie the coffee table for the infants to play while the dads watch tv. However, the big question is what will all 6 men agree on between them to watch?

XXX

For what seemed like forever, the guys finally agreed on a movie after a continuous amount of channel surfing in which Chuck was in charge of the channel changer. Thankfully, his channel changing method wasn't too fast or too slow as each individual seated in the living chairs and on the floor was considerably even leaving each guy able to give their opinion on the potential movie. The resounded yay or nay would most definitely be sounded off by the same sound one John Casey expressed…the grunt. The movie that all 6 men would eventually make a mutual agreement in watching would be Fight Club starring Edward Norton and Brad Pitt.

Luckily, all 5 men have seen the movie and only missed the first 15 minutes. Casey, on the other hand, didn't particularly care for the pretty boy actor but when it comes to the violence of hand to hand combat it's right up his alley. As the movie continues on, Morgan speak up while sitting comfortably in the armchair near the dining room area holding a grape soda clutched in his right hand.

" _I_ could do that?" he said pointing to the large flatscreen attached to the wall.

Immediately, all 5 men's attention turn towards Morgan in absolute disbelief after hearing him say that. Casey can't help but quietly mutter his usual response. " _Moron._ "

Afterwards, it's Chuck's neighbor who speaks up. "If you want to get your _face beaten_ and _smashed_ in…" he responded briefly holding his hands up. His son C.J. preoccupied with playing with the toys set in front of him. "…go _right ahead_ buddy. _You're_ funeral." he added shaking his head.

Travis nods then chimes in. " _Unless_ you want to look like _Rocky Balboa_ after going head to head with _Apollo Creed in Rocky 1_ …" he said shaking his head. "…I would _rethink_ it Morg." added the former Zeitgeist member playfully playing with his 2 year old son Wesley.

The handsome heart surgeon adds to the conversation with some medical ramification if Morgan thinks about potentially trying it. "Nasal fractures, cracked orbital eye sockets, broken and/or fractured ribs. Concussions and the potential of losing your teeth. I'm a _doctor_ …" firmly stated Devon in a serious tone of voice. "… _trust me_. I _know_ what I'm talking about." he added eyeing the man who had a serious crush on his wife when they were kids.

In Chuck's mind, he knows full well that his bearded best friend would never in a million years attempt to be part of something so dangerous like a fight club. He would play a video game about a fight club maybe even watch a documentary about a fight club. To even fathom him even participating in one is so out there that him possibly saying it and coming out of his own mouth was considered idiotic he thinks to himself. It's that particular thought that leads him to express a faint smile in the corner of his mouth. He then speaks up in defense of his best friend since childhood.

"He's _kidding_ …" he responded giving a head nod towards his hetero life partner. "… _right_ Morg? _Besides,_ Alex would _kill you_ if you even suggested such a thing to her." Chuck added raising both eyebrows towards him.

The successful business owner of Whiz Kid Systems, Inc. sits there momentarily keenly observing the facial expressions of his best friend. He can clearly see the gears running within his head as he mulls over the possible pros and cons of everything that have been presented to him within the last few minutes. To him, he hopes that the cons of something considered so brutal would deter a man who in his own words is "more of a lover than a fighter". His thoughts concerning the sanity of his right hand man both in life and in business is broken up when he speaks ups.

"You got me!" he said pointing at Chuck expressing a hearty chuckle. "I was just _testing_ you guys to see what you would _do_ and _say._ " After taking a brief deep breath, he continues on. " _I know_ you guys _care_ about me. Even you Casey." he said look at the NSA Agent sitting across the living room from him.

The NSA Agent takes another swig of beer from his glass of beer. He briefly stares at it then turns his attention to Morgan. "I say _go for it_. What do you have to lose beside all your _vital organs and teeth_?" grinned the government agent.

Casey's response was meant not to be taken very seriously, especially to those who have known him longer. However, when it comes to Rusty who isn't part of the inner circle of Team Bartowski for his own safety and well-being he thinks otherwise. It's a reaction that Chuck notices to the point where he reaches over and taps Rusty on his left shoulder inevitably getting his attention.

" _Hey_ …" He said looking him directly in the eyes. "…when did my Godson start crawling?" he inquired in order to get his focus off what Casey said.

Rusty takes a moment or two to refocus briefly looking at Casey then answers Chuck's question. He briefly looks down where his son is sitting in between his legs having fun playing not only with the toys provided for him but with his other playmates. The other playmates being Wesley whose attention is suddenly focused on Peaches who is laying down a few feet away from them. As they watch, Rusty goes into dad mode. " _Careful_ buddy." he softly said. After carefully watching and knowing full well Peaches is a very well-trained dog and wouldn't ever harm his son, he returns his attention to Chuck. "C.J. didn't start crawling _until_ he was about 7 months old."

Instantly, Travis chimed in. " _Wesley_ started around _6 months old_."

It's at this point, Devon decides to put his own 2 cents into the mix. " _Well_ …" proudly stated the heart surgeon. "… _my awesome daughter Clara_ is showing early signs that she may be crawling soon."

"She's _only_ _1_ Devon." retorted Chuck quirking his brow towards him. He's seated at the left corner edge of the blanket somewhat in front of Morgan.

Devon quickly gives his retort. "1 and a half _to be exact_. Hey, she has the Woodcomb genes. _We_ accomplish awesome things at an _early_ age."

 _Have things ended up becoming who can top who when it comes to our kids?_ Honestly, he wouldn't put it past Devon to actually do it since he is after all one awesome individual. Truth be told, he could actually see his niece taking after his dear old dad in such things as skydiving, bungee jumping, mountain climbing, or whatever the case maybe involving any kind of adrenaline sport. Unfortunately, his thought process would subsequently be broken when he hears something so outlandish that he turns to the one person who actually said it to confirm it.

" _What_ did you just say Morg?"

"I _said_ …" Morgan responded with considerable hesitance. To him, he didn't mean to say it out loud but apparently he did and loud enough that Chuck's bionic like hearing picked up on it. "…who would _win_ in a fight club between _C.J_ and _Wesley_? Like a baby fight club. The first rule about baby fight club is you don't talk about baby fight club. Granted, babies can't talk but you know where I'm going with this."

Instantly, the living room of Casa Bartowski falls silent with the only sounds being heard are the movie on the flatscreen tv, the faint sound of Travis' daughters playing in the gameroom, and the two older infant boys playing with Peaches.

XXX

It takes a moment for that question to register for every person sitting in the living room, especially for Travis and Rusty. They are completely dumbfounded that question is even being asked by Morgan no less. After several attempts to form words but to no avail, Rusty finally speaks up in a more angered but calmed tone of voice.

"Morgan…" he said taking a deep breath. "…I _say_ this _with love_ as a friend. That's the most _stupidest_ thing _you_ have _ever_ said." he added shaking his head in disappoint.

It's at that point Casey speaks up. "That's _not_ the most stupidest thing he has ever said. I remember…"

"Casey." chimed in Chuck eyeing his former teammate. After pointing at him knowing how much he's thoroughly enjoying degrading his future son-in-law, he returns his attention to Morgan. He's about to say something to him when Travis speaks up.

" _Hold on_ …" said the former Team Chuck member. "…I _think_ Wesley _could win_ in a fight against C.J." he proudly added. Travis reaches over and grabs his son inevitably putting him in his lap. Once he does, he turns his son around to face him and picks up him by his hands. "You're _tough_ like your dad right?" Travis playfully pulls and pushes his sons hands in a boxing manner towards his face.

His son's response is simply smiling to where drool drops out the right side of his mouth. Travis' attention on his son would be averted to a response by the father of C.J.

"Oh _really_. You _think that_ do you." quirking his right brow towards Travis. "My son is _a year older_ than _yours_ and from the looks of _my son..."_ he said reaching over picking up his son presently playing on top of Peaches. "…he's gonna be built like a _football player_ like _his dad was_. He also has the _size advantage_."

Instantly, Travis expresses a smirk the gives his response. "In _college_. Hey, size doesn't matter. Remember the movie _Rudy_."

"Boys, let _calmer heads_ prevail. This _isn't_ awesome what's going on right now."

Almost immediately Travis and Rusty quickly respond in unison without even looking at Chuck's brother-in-law. "Shut up Devon!"

Upon hearing that, Devon quickly covers his sleeping daughter's ears. "Language." he firmly stated. "There's a _little lady_ present _gentlemen_."

Unfortunately, Devon's request falls on deaf ears leading Travis to make the situation even more problematic than it already has become. How you may be asking yourself?

"Devon, just _sit there_ and hold Clara." he said look briefly looking at the handsome doctor. "Besides, she _wouldn't_ last in a fight."

" _Here we go_." Chuck muttered under his breathe

The debate on which infant son can hypothetically win a fight between Travis, Rusty and now Devon whose daughter Clara was unfortunately brought into the equation. Now, Chuck is sitting there in middle of the feuding fathers shaking his head at the all-out domino effect that is currently going on within the Bartowski living room started by Morgan. While sitting there on the floor, he looks around clearly noticing Casey enjoying the potential fight club happening in front of him rather than the movie on the flatscreen. The one time reluctant spy forcefully averts his attention from his former teammate to try to avoid any altercation that he hopes doesn't happen. He knows it's going to get far worse knowing how much of a competitive spirit Travis has when it comes to video games and the former athlete that Rusty was back in the day. While sitting there he can't help knowing this will end badly if he doesn't stop it now or he'll ending up explaining to their wives why Rusty and Travis arrested. _Hey, it all started when Morgan brought up the hypothetical question on who would win in a fight between C.J. and Wesley. Yeah, that will go over real well. What could possibly go wrong?_

Chuck is about to break it up all-the-while cradling his son A.J. who is surprisingly calm throughout the whole situation, when Morgan speaks up once again. "Now, if we add A.J…"

In that instance, Chuck immediately turns his head and points emphatically at his best friend. He could potentially be his former best friend by the end of the night. Who knows? The night is still early he thinks to himself.

"Hey _buddy_ …" he firmly stated locking eyes with Morgan. "… _don't_ go there. I _mean_ it." added the seemingly perturbed father.

Casey gives his response as he calmly sits there witnessing the entire situation. " _This just got interesting_." he muttered under his breath looking at Chuck.

Speaking of Chuck, he is intently staring at Morgan still pointing at him much to his best friend's surprise. The look of what seems to be anger on his face throws him for a loop because it's not the type of anger he's ever seen before. The angered expression is on a whole other level. It's a type of anger that not only threw Morgan off, but Devon, Rusty, and not to mention Devon as well causing them to become utterly silent. They watch as the former nerd herd leader takes a moment to compose himself then attempts to speak. Unfortunately, he doesn't get that chance as the sound of a cell phone sounds off causing all 6 men to retrieve their phones within their pocket or set out nearby. It's not long before ringing cell phone claims ownership.

"It's mine." stated Chuck. While getting up he notices all eyes on him and before he leaves to answer his phone, he turns around saying only 3 words in a very firm and authoritative tone. " _Watch my son_." he said pointing to A.J. laying in between Rusty and Travis. Peaches, as always getting up to lay beside her brother after hearing Chuck give an order thinking he was talking to her. Truth be told, it's an order that leads everyone in the room in bewildered confusion in trying to figure out who exactly Chuck is talking to. Casey, on the other hand, is actually impressed by what just happened so much so he lifts his bottle of beer then takes a swig of the alcoholic beverage. In any case, Chuck turns around and answers his phone. " _Hey_ babe. Everything is _fine_ We're _all_ fine. Where are _you_? It's pretty _loud_ in…" he said disappearing out of sight into the hallway for more privacy.

XXX

* * *

 ** _NOTE: I ENJOYED WRITING THIS CHAPTER. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED READING IT. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK? PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEWS ARE AWESOME!_**


	9. Blink Of An Eye

_Chuck vs. The First Year of Parenthood_

 _So what's in store for Chuck, Sarah, and A.J. this time around? This particular chapter focuses on what happens on what first time parents try not to miss...everything that involves their child, especially when it involves being an infant. It may tug at the heartstrings for any of you moms out there.. Read and find out what happens! Anyways, I think you'll enjoy it. Enjoy the read peeps._

 _Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

 **Blink of an Eye**

 **October 8, 2011**

 **XXX**

"Do you have eyes on the target Sarah?" inquired Chuck speaking into his cell phone. He has one hand behind the wheel of his vehicle as he drives down the road.

" _I do_." she answered back on the other end of the line. " _It seems like something is about to go down so you better get here before it's too late._ "

As spies, Chuck and Sarah have always been the type of people to monitor, as well as record certain things that have been considerably important, especially when it came to past missions. Of course, when it came to the blonde beauty previous life as a highly trained and deadly government spy/assassin all of her mission were based on oftentimes closely monitoring the target in question. The focus was getting as much vital information down as possible before taking the bad guy down. In her mind, the importance of not missing anything and being 100% sure of the intel was most definitely key, which is why she was considered to be the late C.I.A. Director Langston Graham's best agent.

For her, it's something she prided herself in because anything less would lead to her unfortunate demise. Of course, it doesn't compare to the blonde beauty's former partner one John Casey who went above and beyond when it involves not only monitoring but surveillance as well. She recalls him sharing a mission he was on in which he spent two weeks patiently inside the palace walls of Costa Gravas Premier Alejandro Goya. A man who he said gave him the moniker "The Angel De Le Muerte" otherwise known as "The Angel of Death". It would be a moniker that he has proudly embraced ever since.

When it comes the matter of patience, it wasn't something that the former C.I.A. Agent didn't adhere to during her spy days. She was more of an actions speak louder than words kind of woman. There were missions where she would have to resort to being patient in order to get the vital intel needed by monitoring/surveying from afar and/or personally up close it left her with a feeling like as if her hands were tied. In other words, a caged Lioness not being able to be fully unleashed due to the severity of the type of mission she was on that particular time. It's the reason why she would also be known as Langston's wildcard enforcer.

Chuck, on the other hand, the missions he was involved in before the spy life concerned video games mainly Call of Duty. Of course, his hetero life partner Morgan Grimes would be right by his side in the thick of things within the virtual battle field. The former nerd herd leader's surveillance skills weren't considered a novice newbie by any stretch of the imagination. Granted, it wouldn't be up to the level of his former Team Chuck teammate John Casey voluntarily spending two weeks inside the palace Wallace of Costa Grava. No. In a sense, it would be compared to the likes of the iconic caped crime fighter Batman.

Although animated in the context of the animated series Justice League Unlimited, he recalls an episode where Batman had to reveal a secret to the evil sorceress Circe that he has worked hard to have kept hidden in order to save Diana aka Wonder Woman who was turned into a pig. It's that same secret that according to Circe that when gone he could never regain again it's earth shattering. It turns out he sings a song and brings the house down. In any case, Batman saved Diana's bacon, pun intended, only because he spent a month on stakeout listening to a target named Ricky singing a blues song entitled "Am I Blue" probably 100 times.

Now, if Chuck is type of gamer who is can wait patiently then Morgan is considered to be strategist. He does recall his bearded best friend coming up with a seemingly brilliant Call of Duty battle strategy against their Large Mart rivals. He also recalls how that same battle strategy saved his own bacon when it involved dealing with a really large tree like individual by the name of Mr. Colt. Ultimately, his quick thinking combined with Morgan's detailed battle plan strategy helped him escape for the most part to the point where Colt and his minions were defeated.

It's that same lanky man whose hair makes funny animal shapes arrives at his destination. It doesn't take long for him to exit his vehicle after rushing inside he spots Sarah with her back to him. He is about to say something when she suddenly speaks up.

"Nothing. You didn't miss anything." she stated. Sarah stares intently in the monitor clutched in both her hands as Chuck somewhat behind her to her left. While doing so, he leans over to his right looking over her left shoulder at the live video footage of the individual in question. "There has been significant movement but _not_ the one _we_ 've been wanting."

Chuck is momentary silent as he furrows his eyebrows at the handheld monitor in Sarah's hands. Afterwards, he reaches over and silently gestures if he can hold it to which his partner in crime for life acknowledges with a bit of frustrated relief. Once he has it in his possession, it's his turn to monitor the situation while Sarah rests her eyes for a bit knowing they're quite possibly tired from being locked on the screen practically the whole time until he arrived to back her up.

"It's gonna happen sooner or later." he said with assurance. Chuck briefly glances over his right shoulder at Sarah standing behind him momentarily rubbing her eyes. It was merely a brief moment, but in that moment he could clearly tell that she has been anticipating significant moment more than he has. To him, there have been signs of it to the point where they've come close to witnessing it but then absolutely. In his mind, that indecisiveness has certainly been a point of contention more so for Sarah than anything else. Unfortunately, it can't be helped he thinks to himself. "Hey, it's like the old adage of a watched pot never boils." he said setting turning around to face her.

Sarah takes a moment to take a deep breath after rubbing her face. She then tilts head from side to side in order to crack her neck, which a sound that somewhat echoes within the room they're in. After cracking her neck and receiving considerable relief easing some of the tension she's been experiencing, she crosses her arms and turns her head to face Chuck.

"We're _so_ close…" she said shaking her head. While doing so, she steps forwards and stops 2 feet away from the man she loves. The anticipated hope in her eyes shine forth and are definitely seen in the former reluctant spy's eyes. "…I just want it to happen _sooner_ rather later. I refuse to miss it."

"It _will_ and we _won't._ " calmly replied Chuck. He reaches over with his free left hand in order to rub Sarah's upper right arm. As he does, he steps forward then turns inevitably wrapping his right arm around Sarah's waist. Once he does, he then left lifts up the handheld monitor device showing the live video footage for the both of them to down into. It doesn't take long for two of them to gradually express a growing smile leading the successful business owner to continue on. "I have a feeling _today_ is the day A.J. is going to roll over." firmly nodded the proud father and husband.

XXX

Chuck and Sarah Bartowski never were really the type of people to constantly take pictures or record video for that matter. True, when they were a cover couple it was warranted in order to keep the appearance of the real-fake relationship true to form even though it blurred the lines for Chuck more so than Sarah. In any case, they didn't get the reason why Rusty and Isabel or Travis and Shannon or even Devon and Ellie were obsessed with always taking picture and/or videos of their kids. It wasn't until they had A.J. they finally knew the reason and now they've become obsessed as well more so for Sarah than Chuck.

Speaking of Sarah, she is presently pacing back and forth in the living room lost in thought. Her focused attention elsewhere would suddenly be broken by the sudden appearance by Chuck stepping out from the hallway with their nearly 5 and half month old son in his arms. The seriousness in her face subsequently subsides to more of a relaxed disposition upon seeing the angelic smile A.J. is expressing towards her. It's not long before she scoops him out of her husband's arms and into her embrace attacking him loving kisses to the point where sounds of the infant's laughter fills the confines of the Bartowski living room.

"This is a new experience for you babe. _I get it._ "said Chuck moving the coffee table a safe distance away. Once it is, takes the blanket placed on the arm of the nearby chair and unfolds it placing it flat on the floor. It's not long before Sarah and A.J. makes themselves comfortable on it with Chuck not only joining them, but Peaches as well. After getting situated, the proud father and husband continues on. "You're not a Jedi so don't try to use the force in order for A.J. to roll over."

Sarah couldn't help be response with an arched right brow towards her nerdy husband. It's that same arched right brow she has directed towards him countless times before whenever he has said something stupid, funny, cute or all three combined. In this case for her, it's considered to be stupid cute.

"I'm not." Sarah retorted with a faint smile. The blonde beauty briefly peers down at her son sitting on her lap facing forward with Peaches gently nuzzling her human baby brother with her nose. The proud mom can't help but express a soft chuckle at the playful interaction between A.J. and Peaches knowing they'll be the best of friends as they both grow older. It's that particular thought that nearly brings her tears. In that instance, she lifts her head and continues speaking. "Do you want to know my _biggest_ fear?"

In that moment, Chuck gives his full and undivided attention to his wife concerning what Sarah's biggest fear is. "What is it?" he softly asked reaching over to soft scratch the top of Peaches' head.

A slight pauses is given as Sarah gathers her thoughts while briefly gazing down at her son continuing to be preoccupied playing with her canine big sister. Afterwards, she composes herself and retrains herself the best she can to keep herself from shedding tears. "My biggest fear is _missing out_ an _all_ the important things in A.J.'s life. I _don't_ want to miss _anything_ that'll happen for my baby boy." she responded with a noticeable crack in her voice. "Do you know what I mean?" she softly added.

A momentary silence is shared between Chuck and Sarah as he lets what his wife words gradually sink in. To him, it's totally understandable when it comes to her mindset due to the fact as a former spy her main focus was attain vital information by any means necessary then once the mission is over forget about it. Once it's forgotten she's given another assignment/mission whereby the slate is consequently clean when it comes to her cover identity. Essentially, that's how it basically works in the spy world but not in a parent's world he thinks to himself.

In a parent's world, it considered your job to take into account everything that's going on in, around, or near your child/children. Granted, it's impossible to be around 24/7 and witness every moment to download, so to speak, into one's memory banks but you try. Yet, on the other side of the coin, you can't forget anything involving a child let along your own child because if you do then you'll find yourself in tremendous amount of trouble more with yourself than with others. It's something that Travis, Rusty, and Devon shared with him as experienced fathers as they imparted their fatherly knowledge to him whereas their better halves did with Sarah.

Anyways, Chuck can see how emotional Sarah is getting so much so that in his head he can make the decision to either say something totally comforting or something funny in order to cheer her up. He makes his choice and speaks up.

"Remember what Yoda said in Empire Strikes Back during Luke's training against Vader." he nodded towards his wife. It's at that point Chuck begins to speak in the voice of Yoda. "Fear is the path to the dark side. Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering." he softly said. After a brief moment, he flashes a goofy version of the Bartowski smile towards her in hopes he gets a reaction that doesn't get him hurt.

XXX

Instead of verbally responding to her husband, she instead reaches back and throws a pillow from the couch at Chuck's face. Fortunately for him, he was able to catch it before completely getting hit in the face. Afterwards, he lowers the pillow in front of his face in order to not only make funny faces but stick out his tongue as well much to the amusement of his baby boy A.J. Sarah can't help but express faint laughter as she watches Chuck suddenly play peek-a-boo with their son. It's not long before the former nerd herd leader reaches over and picks him up inevitably lifting up above his head with Peaches right there by his side keeping a watchful, as well as vigilant eye.

While sitting there just a few feet away she can't help but want to feel selfish in not missing out on any major events in her sons life despite how incredibly minor they are. In her mind, she could miss out on anything within just a bling of an eye and would most definitely be heartbroken if she ever did. Thankfully, they've been documenting practically all things A.J. in pictures and in video via their Iphone. Plus, it doesn't hurt the fact as a former spy and with the help of the best partner she's ever had installed cameras primarily for security purposes. Yet, in the same token it benefits her in monitoring her baby boy's movements, if any, she thinks to herself.

To her, she missed out on most of her 20's because she made the conscious decision to take part in the C.I.A. recruitment program mostly because she wanted to out of spite for her father. After officially being a government agent, her life was no longer hers as it belonged to the United States Government, which was fine with her at the time. While sitting there thinking back on it, she felt they would be far greater in giving her the direction she needed unlike her own father who directed towards a path she rebelled against. He went as far as to closely monitor her to the point of having her followed at times being that she was in fact the daughter of a well-known weapons manufacturer.

In any case, she didn't really understand her father's intention until now. She never saw it through a parent's eyes. Eyes that try to see every potential danger that she or her old sister Cassidy will possibly face. As much as she was angry for her father always believing he had her and her sister's best interests in mind, she couldn't see it because she was blinded by anger. The anger a young teenage woman experiences when she wants to find her own identity in the world and not be living in the shadow of the great Jeremiah Welxer. Fortunately for her, she would get the opportunity to forge not one but several identities when it came to being anyone she wanted to as a spy.

As a spy, it gave her the freedom to be anyone other than herself and for a number of months it gave her some much needed distraction concerning her personal life in regards to family. Of course, Bryce helped with that as well but it was merely a temporary fix to take away the deep seeded pain she was feeling. Thankfully, all the anger and pain she had been harboring for her father was gone after confronting him during the whole Marcus Stefano situation. _That was then. This is now._ As a wife and now a mother, her eyes are opened to an entirely new world that she secretly yearned for after not only meeting Chuck, but being part of his life with friends and most definitely family.

In her mind, it's a life that she tried to convince herself would ruin her career as a spy if she let herself feel. Let herself fall in love, which is considered to be the biggest mistake any spy could ever make. _Love or falling in love gets you killed. Snuffed out faster thank you can blink your eyes._ Actual words said by one of her instructers. The Farm taught her and many others like her that. Yet, there's always an exception in the rule. Chuck was that exception and continues to be now, especially with their infant son in the picture. It's that particular thought that brings about a faint smile to her lips as she continues to watch her husband along with Peaches play with their son A.J.

All the years when she was younger, her father didn't let her do things because he just wanted to be a mean parent. Far from it. Jeremiah Wexler did what he did because he loved his kids mainly her knowingly how much of a spoiled, entitled brat she used to be back then. The thought of younger Sarah causes her to shake her head in a mixture of disappointed embarrassment. Essentially she has a much deeper appreciation for what not only her father has done for her, but her mother, as well as her older sister too. They've now become even closer now unlike back then where her personal actions and choices were considered to be regrettable but are one of many life experiences learned the hard way.

Thankfully, she now much older, wiser, and has a much better perspective on life now that she's no longer a C.I.A. Agent. For it's that comforting thought in which she takes a deep breath then gives a considerably relaxing exhale that represents for her that she wouldn't be anywhere else but in the living room of Casa Bartowski. Unfortunately, her throat is somewhat parched leading her stand up and as she heads towards the kitchen the proud mom and wife bends down to kiss the top of her husband's head. Afterwards, she expresses a contented grin down towards him to which he notices.

"What was that for?"

"Just being you." She glances with love over to A.J. "My boys." she softly said with absolute contentment in her voice." As if on cue, Peaches gives her response sitting up from laying on her side while playing with her human little brother. This causes to express a slight chuckle then gives her response to the loveable pooch. "And my girl." Afterwards, Peaches gives a soft growl as if to say " _And do you forget that because I was the first_." In any case, the former wild card enforcer to Langston Graham motions over to the open doorway of the kitchen. "Getting some bottle water."

In that instance, Chuck briefly glances over his shoulder watching Sarah about to enter the kitchen then gives his response. "We'll be here." he said turning back around focusing on playing with A.J. as Peaches returns to her previous laying on the floor while her human baby brother climbs on top of her.

Sarah sees this play out before she disappears out of sight into the kitchen to get a bottle of water. Once again she can't help but smile out how truly lucky she is to have everything she has ever dream of and then some. She momentarily stands there leaning against the left side of the open archway of the kitchen just taking the moment in with her own two eyes. For it's something she always does ever since having A.J. because to her it's one of many memories she'll cherish that will last a lifetime. It's not long before she backs up turning around into the kitchen inevitably disappearing out of sight.

XXX

Mrs. Sarah Bartowski didn't really know how long she had been standing in the kitchen. After grabbing a bottle of water, she opened it then turn around and lean back against the sink once again lost in thought. Fortunately, the sound of a very familiar voice broke her out of her focused trance with the nearly empty bottle of water clutched in her right hand.

" _Hey, Aqualady."_

The mother of A.J. Bartowski smiles. She turns her head towards Chuck who is leaning back in between and against the farthest open archway/kitchen. He's facing her and situated himself in that position in order to talk to her and at the same time keep a watchful eye on their soon who is laying down beside Peaches.

"Hey babe." She softly respond back. Sarah lifts the nearly empty water bottle in her right hand and cradles it within her neck while expressing a broadened smile towards her husband.

Chuck can't help but quirk his right brow towards his seemingly happy wife. In his mind, this is an awesome sight to behold considering how incredibly cute and not to mention sexy she is standing there just a few feet away looking at him. For him, on any given day he wouldn't be concerned about how the way she's presently acting but on this particular moment he is somewhat concerned. There are two possibilities on why she's acting this way. 1.) She's just having one of those days where she's just feeling absolutely awesome. OR 2.) She's drunk. Of course, he doesn't think his wife who just had a baby several months ago is drunk because that would most definitely be morally irresponsible he thinks to himself.

So, the successful business owner of Whiz Kid Systems, Inc. chalks it up to his wife feeling awesome. However, just in case he motions for her to come over to him. It doesn't take long for her to comply leading her to stand in front of him and about envelope Chuck in an embrace. Before he does, he holds up his right finger causing Sarah to momentarily stop. Once she does, Chuck reaches down and lifts up to his nose the nearly empty bottle of water still clutched in her right hand and sniffs it. Upon doing this, Sarah instantly slaps her husband's chest with the back of her left hand.

"Are you kidding me?" she said with a mixture of appalled laughter.

After grimacing in a bit of pain from the considerable hard left back hand to the chest, Chuck gives his retorts. "I just had to check." The youngest Bartowski sibling witnesses his wife arch her right brow towards him causing the former reluctant spy to quickly explain. "Hey, you were feeling _exceptionally chipper_ a while ago." he added glancing over to the living room for a brief moment.

The arched right brow that Sarah gave to her husband gradually fades. In its place, a gradual smile appears as she leans up and forward enveloping Chuck in an embrace with her arms around his neck. "I just feel lucky that's all."

Chuck and Sarah lock eyes in that very moment. They both look deeply and loving at one another. The silence between them would subsequently be broken by Chuck speaking up. "Me too." he softly replied.

With that said, the happily married couple and proud parents share a momentary kiss. Though its considered brief, it truly has meaning more so for Sarah than Chuck. Afterwards it's Sarah who places her head on her husband's chest facing into the kitchen while Chuck kisses the top his wife's head then rests gently on top of hers. They both enjoy the moment they have to themselves in that spot in the open archway in between the kitchen and the living room. It's a moment Sarah relishes as she closes her eyes. Unfortunately, they wouldn't be closed for long as she hears Chuck call out her name.

" _Sarah."_

The way he said "Sarah" caused her to lean back and looking up at Chuck with concern on her way. "What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." he said shaking his head. He then turns his head towards the living room. "Look."

Sarah turns her head and witnesses their son struggling to roll over. From where she is standing, A.J. is rolling back and forth on either side not really indicating which side he's going for. By instinct, Sarah reaches for her phone and phishes it out within her pajama bottom pocket. After quickly setting it on video mode she raises it up to film it but is suddenly thwarted by her efforts. By who? Chuck. Why? She's going to find out but as she is about to wonder why Chuck speaks up once again.

"I got this." he said raising his phone. He then motions her to go into the living room. "This is a special moment that _you_ want to witness with your own two eyes." he added with a smile towards her.

In that instance, Sarah begins to gets emotional to the point of nearly tearing up. She doesn't say a word. Instead, she leans up to give her husband a quick kiss on her husband's lips and heads into the living room sticking her phone into the right pocket of her pajama pants. Afterwards, she heads over then kneels down next to A.J. who is continuing to roll left to right attempting to get on his stomach. The absolute determination on his face that is a mixture of Sarah and Chuck. While focusing all her attention on A.J, she softly encourages her son not knowing that Chuck is filming the entire thing on his phone.

As this is happening, her attention is briefly averted to Peaches who it seems is mimicking her little brother. Sarah can't help but be tickled by what is unfolding right there in front of her to the point where she is cheering and laughing at the same time more so for A.J. than the family dog. The encouraging cheers seem to work as she suddenly witnesses her son roll with all the momentum he can muster to the left on to his stomach much to the delight of Sarah. An elated and not to mention emotional Sarah can't help but shed tears of triumphant tears as she scoops up her son kissing him on his forehead.

"You did it!" she said proudly standing up embracing her baby boy. She lifts him up in air seeing the smile on his face and hearing the giggles being expressed. With tears now streaming down her cheeks, her attention on her son is then averted to the man responsible for witnessing a moment caught not on a phone but with her own two eyes. He is currently kneeling down scratching the top of Peaches head with his left hand as he continues to record holding his Iphone in his right hand. It's at that point, she mouths the followings towards words to him when _. Thank You. I love you._

He responds back my mouthing the following words to her. _You're Welcome. I know._

XXX

* * *

 ** _NOTE: SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	10. Foreign Territory

_Chuck vs. The First Year of Parenthood_

 _So what's in store for Chuck, Sarah, and A.J. this time around? This particular chapter focuses on Sarah and being in a place that is considered a totally new experience for her. It will test her patience and not to mention show some personal growth as well. Read and find out what happens! Anyways, I think you'll enjoy it. Enjoy the read peeps._

 _Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

 **Foreign Territory**

 **October 21, 2011**

 **XXX**

 _Why did I even agree to do this?_ It's the one main thought running through Sarah's head as she finds herself in a place that is totally unfamiliar. True, her instincts as a former spy would most definitely kick in doing some much needed prep work beforehand for reconnaissance purposes in order to try to familiarize herself with the layout of the facility she's presently in. This includes running background checks on employees and having Casey checking on how tight security is. Essentially, it's what any government agent would do in order to map important locations such as number of exits just in case she needed to make a quick getaway.

Plus, she did background checks on all the individuals she'd be interacting with much to her chagrin. As much as she wants to escape from her present location, she gave a verbal agreement and as a former spy she will at least stick it through to the end. Granted, it's completely out of her comfort zone and not to mention it takes her completely away from the bubble of the inner circle she is so normally used to. In her mind, it's a comfort zone that is safe and not considered all that dangerous because it's all she knows and has ever known.

However, she's completely stepped out of it and is facing the absolute unknown but thankfully she's not alone in this. Fortunately, she has backup as support who been through the trenches before to where they've been very helpful navigating her way through uncharted waters, in a manner of speaking. A personal guide in weaving in and out of unfamiliar situations where instinctive protocol dictates that she get away from by the use of sheer physicality to the point where pain and countless broken bones are suffered. In other words, the normal way of going about business in regards to an atmosphere that may potentially deemed as a hostile environment.

Hey, it's the instincts of a spy that never really go away she thinks to herself. She wanted to be fully prepared for any contingencies that may arise if she felt threatened in any way, especially knowing how protective she has become. Her heightened state of awareness is at an all-time high as she is keenly aware of her surroundings and all the individuals within the surrounding area of her present location. Her safety comes secondary as her first and foremost concern is the safety of the one she's most protective of.

Of course, it's a feeling she's experienced before and doesn't involve going undercover to attain vital information for the sake of saving the world. Far from it. This particular experience involved meeting her then cover boyfriend's family and friends for the very first time. She didn't have a plan because it was considered to her at the time foreign territory. Why? The simple fact she would have to play a role of a potential girlfriend and try to naturally acclimate in a family friendly lifestyle she tried to get away from when she was younger. Yet, when it came to Chuck's family and friends it felt different somehow.

The warmth, caring, and being welcomed so easily with open arms was certainly quite a surprise for her, especially when it comes to her first initial meeting of her now sibling-in-laws Ellie and Devon. Of course, it involved getting the intersect out of her now husband's head early on when Chuck wanted back his normal life. It then turned to a who can you really trust type of situation to where the finger pointing started between herself and the man she once considered a bitter rival one John Casey with her former asset stuck right in the middle.

The big question: _Who was the traitor that killed Dr. Zarnow tasked to perform the extraction?_ As it turned out, it was Dr. Zarnow himself but before that, the initial meeting with Ellie and Devon went fairly well. Although, the quiche that Casey brought to the family gathering, clearly uninvited, literally went up in flames and would be quickly taken care of by her then freaked out nerd herd leader by the use of the hallway bathroom shower. She recalls confronting Chuck and then leaving the apt but then it all went downhill after that.

That was then and this is now she thinks to herself. The sense of uneasiness and not to mention instinct to just instinctively abort her present location is overwhelmingly felt within her. For her, the one main focus of her uneasiness is the individual several feet away from her. The overall demeanor, body language, and tone of voice don't sit well with her at all. Essentially, it's a feeling of annoyance so much so she has the urge to seriously give a throat punch in order make the throbbing pain in her ears stop.

Truth be told, that particular individual's voice would make The Nanny's Fran Drescher sound absolutely comforting right now she thinks to herself. Essentially, it's a show she grew to enjoy on TV Land while up late at night with A.J. when it was her turn for either diaper or feeding duty. A faint smile appears on her lips knowing full well that her and Chuck's relationship are in a way similar to that of Fran Fine and Maxwell Sheffield but in reversed roles with Chuck being Nanny Fine whereas she is Mr. Sheffield minus the whole widow of 3 kids backstory.

Unfortunately, the faint smile is brief leading her to express a slight cringe. It's at this point, she's brought back to reality the sound of the annoying voice once again causing her to have the urge to get up and dole out a serious throat punch. Fortunately, her focus on her would subsequently be averted by the sound of a voice in her right ear by one of her supportive backups.

" _You okay Sarah?"_ Sarah turns her head to the right where she sees Shannon sitting in the 2 year old play group with Wesley in her lap. She expresses a comforting and supportive smile right towards her, which gives her a somewhat sense of comforting ease. After briefly checking on her son laying on his blanky, she returns her attention to the wife of the former Team Chuck member. The blonde beauty is about to respond when another voice gets her attention located to her left.

" _Yeah sis. Everything kosher?"_

The former C.I.A. government agent turns to her left seeing her brother-in-law Devon with Clara standing in between his legs with the handsome doctor's assistance of course. Unfortunately, he's in the 1 year old baby group but thankfully close by and speaking by way of an ear communication device. He then continues on. _"I know you're all new to baby group Gymboree…"_ he stated with concern in his voice. _"…but you'll get the hang of it. Once you do, it will be awesome for both you and A.J."_ he nodded with a reassuring smile towards his sister-in-law.

For Sarah, the following 3 words are repeating over in her mind as she looks around at all the parents, mainly female, she doesn't know seated in a circle along with her: _don't freak out._

XXX

"I'm okay." Sarah softly responded with a soft appreciative smile. Her son A.J. laying on his back with his head facing away from her and holding both his feet in a playful manner. "It just takes some getting used to. First time and all." she added shrugging her shoulders.

" _Well_ …" chimed in Shannon. This leads to Sarah turning her attention to the woman sitting several feet away off her right once again. "… _there is a first time for everything_." Afterwards, she gives a noticeably nod towards her. " _Especially for you. Remember, we got your back_." winked and firmly nodded the wife of Travis Riley.

Once again Sarah hears the voice of her brother-in-law speaking up. _"Too bad Isabel and C.J. couldn't come._ " Her attention is then averted back to him. " _Poor kid is sick. Not awesome._ " Devon said shaking his head.

In that instance, Sarah's attention turns towards the female instructor leading the baby group Gymboree class. "All right moms and dads…" she happily said clapping her hands together. The tone in her voice is light and playful. "…what I want you to do now is reach down and grab the top corners of the blanket and gently lift your baby up then forward." she instructed. "What we're doing is sit ups. So everybody ready?" she asked looking around her assigned circle group of parents. It's at that point, the instructor begins singing. " _One little two little three little babies_ …"

As the instructor continues to sing, Sarah and the rest of the parents gently lift their child up and forward doing assisted sit ups. The focus on the annoying instructor gradually fades as she focuses on the smiling and giggling face of her infant son A.J. who is exploring his surroundings at the same time. She can't help but smile and giggle as well knowing her baby boy is having the time of his life playing with mom. Her urge to throat punch the instructor would be replaced with making funny faces as she has a firm grip on the corners of A.J.'s blanky while assisting her son in a number of sit ups.

Of course, one of the many pure joys in her life other than her husband, family, and friends in her life is the alone time spent with her son. The quality bonding time between mother and precious baby boy is something she truly treasures, especially when it involves particular physical activities she thinks to herself. True, ever since giving birth to A.J. she has been physically active herself in trying to get back to the way she was before showing signs of having a baby. In her mind, she wasn't doing it for Chuck or the innate sense of making the females in her inner circle jealous in accomplishing what practically all women do when they want to get back their pre-baby figure.

Fortunately, having the motivation to be physically active comes in the form of her husband Chuck, the best damn partner she has ever had Casey, and not to mention a pretty awesome brother-in-law Devon as well. When it comes to her better half she joins him every so often on morning runs with A.J. in a jogging stroller giving all three of them quality family time even though their son is asleep during it. As for her former NSA rival, he assists her in getting back into shape by way of one on one physical training in such things as hand to hand combat. Granted, he tends to end up being the practice dummy but doesn't really complain about it…much.

Now, when it comes to her brother-in-law Devon it's more of a take up the challenge situation like rock climbing, bike riding, or whatever activity that works out every part of the body. Plus, it was actually his idea to invite her and Shannon to the Gymboree in Echo Park because he feels babies need exercise too. After hearing that from him, she totally imagined Clara being just like her dear old dad. A health conscious young woman who enjoys physical fitness and extreme sports. Devon's awesome mini-me. It's that particular thought in which she briefly turns her head to left of said brother-in-law in question.

In that brief moment, she witnesses Devon encouraging his 1 and half year old daughter to walk towards him only to drop down on her butt to the floor. For her, it's a heartwarming sight as she takes a moment watching father and daughter interacting with each other. He's a tremendously hands on father she thinks to himself. It's a sight she always witnessed whenever they're all together as a family but never really took it all in until now. The love he has for Clara as he lifts her up in order to envelope her little niece-in-law in a daddy hug. Afterwards, he places her in the same spot where she was just standing and encouraging his daughter to come to him once again.

Her attention on them would suddenly be focused on the crowd of women somewhat gathered in his vicinity. _Mothers? Maybe. Nannies? Could be since this is Los Angeles after all. Man hungry mothers or nannies more like it._ It's that particular thought that causes the smile to considerably fade to more of a territorial glare towards the groups of women as she continues A.J's assisted sit ups. Granted, she rightfully feels territorial more so for Ellie than herself because he is after all family. Her instincts tell her to go over there and throat punch each one of them and give a warning to back off.

Unfortunately, that urge would quickly subside as she suddenly finds someone kneeling in front of her. The person in question…the woman leading the group.

"Sarah, right?" questioned the group leader. "You're new here."

In that moment, Sarah is momentarily speechless as she's face to face with a woman who she wanted to punch in the throat because she feels the urge to. All she could really do is express a smile while giving a slight nod towards her giving a nonverbal answer to her question.

XXX

"I see that you came with Devon." she said briefly looking to her left. Sarah does the same leading both of them to witness her brother-in-law in conversation with the same group of ladies she feels have crossed over into the no fly zone. "He's _a great guy_ and _all_ of us love him. Are you a _friend_ of his?" added the female group leader.

It's at that point, Sarah forces herself to speak up in order to define her relationship with Devon and not to mention make it perfectly clear that he's clearly off limits. "I'm his sister-in-law." firmly stated Sarah. He's _married_ to my husband's sister Ellie _. Both_ very _happily married."_ she added with a bit more emphasis.

In that instance, the blonde mother of one hears the voice of Shannon in her left ear. " _Don't release the kraken on her Sarah as Travis would say. She means well."_

As much as Sarah wants to look over at Shannon and give a response, she gives her complete focus on the woman kneeling down in front of her. The former C.I.A. Agent gives a quick assessment of a woman who is around her mid 20's, about 5'6, hazel eyes, dark brown hair pulled back into a pony tail, wearing brown khaki pants, and a mandatory uniform shirt with the Gymboree logo etched on the upper left hand corner. Added to that, the name on her tag attached to her shirt: _Kendall._

Kendall. She recalls her name popping up while doing background checks on all the employees beforehand. Upon doing the research, she learned the young woman is currently going after her Master's Degree at UCLA in Early Childhood Development. Former high school cheerleader. She's currently single but according to her social media like Instagram, Twitter, and Facebook she's had an off and on relationship with a guy. Nothing serious according to her.

Her parents are Mark and Kayla Hudson. Kayla is the stepmother. Mark is a lawyer so that's 1 strike against her. Kayla is the typical trophy wife and judging from the photos she's had some work done, especially in the chest area. The young lady lives in apt with one of her fellow co-workers named Amanda who is presently flirting up a storm with her brother-in-law along with a number of ladies as well. Fortunately, Devon is too oblivious to notice because all his focus is on his Clara.

The urge to throat punch Amanda suddenly returns but that feeling would calmly subside as Kendall speaks up once again. She clearly notices the somewhat bewildered expression on her face after mentioning how Devon and Ellie are very happily married. Sarah then notices her attention avert down to her son.

"So what's your baby's name?" she inquired with a cheerful smile. "He looks so handsome." Kendall added reaching for and inevitably wiggling her infant son's right foot.

Sarah is momentarily hesitant and not to mention wary of someone that she doesn't know is touching her son. The urge to do more than punch her in the throat is tremendously overwhelming. Yet, she restrains herself from doing so and gives her a response. "A.J." she answered. "Thank you. He's 5 and half months old."

It's at that point, Kendall stands up getting the attention of everyone in her assigned group leading the parents to stop singing and doing the assisted sit ups. For Sarah, she has no idea what is happening to the point where she looks to her left and right towards her back up supporters who turn their attention towards Sarah's circle but mainly towards Sarah herself. The two sit there and watch with curiosity what is about to unfold as the two simultaneously hear four words in their ear wigs. _What is going on?_

The question would most definitely be answered as Kendall addresses the group. "Ladies, it seems we have someone new in the group. Let's welcome Sarah and her son A.J." happily encouraged the young female group leader.

A myriad of hellos and welcome are given to the new participants of Kendall's group making the already uncomfortable situation even more uncomfortable for Sarah. For the former government agent, her instincts a spy are yelling for her to abort and escape quickly out of the nearest exit she thinks to herself. Granted, she's will to throat punch Kendall and the gaggle of ladies sadly doing their best to get the attention of Devon who is presently transfixed on what is presently happening to her right now.

Mrs. Bartowski has never really liked the thought of being center of attention. True, during her days as a spy there have been times when she and her former partner Bryce would cause a distraction by way of PDA in order to get in a specific location of house, building, etc. However, when it comes to this particular case all eyes are not only on her, but her baby boy A.J. as well. This causes Sarah to go into mama bear mode picking up her son, turning him around, and sitting him down in her lap protectively enveloping in her arms. Of course, when it's Sarah Bartowski you don't really want to back her into a proverbial corner or she'll end up striking back in a very violent way.

XXX

"It was good to meet you Sarah…" happily waved Kendall towards Sarah. She's now reunited with Shannon and Devon near the front entrance. Her attention then turns to A.J. "…bye bye A.J. I'd love to see you again." she added in a softer tone of voice.

Sarah halfheartedly waves back then mutters a response that only Shannon and Devon can hear. _"I'd love to punch you in the throat."_

Sarah's response causes Shannon and Devon to briefly look at each other; then avert their attention towards the fairly new mom. Of course, they both know it takes baby steps to introduce the blonde beauty into an entirely new environment she has never seen or experienced before for that matter. In their minds, it was considered a trial run more so on Devon's part than it was on Shannon because he honestly believed that Sarah needed to branch out in order to try new things now that she's become a parent. Thankfully, the initially fear, shock, and possible embarrassment was only momentary bringing the attention back to the infants instead of the parents.

It didn't take long for Shannon with Wesley in her arms to help in quelling the aggressiveness she may be presently experiencing. "Hey…" she said reaching over and squeezing Sarah's free upper left arm. "…I'm _proud_ of you for keeping it together."

"We _both_ are." Chimed in Devon expressing a smile towards his sister-in-law. Clara tucked safely into the baby Bjorn carrier strapped frontwards. The awesome father gently squeezing his daughter's hands as she explores her surroundings. "I know you didn't want to come when I invited you. Thankfully, nobody got punched in the throat." he jokingly remarked.

A bit of a smirk is expressed on Sarah's slip upon hearing the last part of what Devon said. As she scans the Gymboree quite possibly for the last time she shakes her head then speaks up. "Heard that did you? You don't know _how much_ restraint I had fighting the urge to do that from winning out." she softly answered. "I don't know what it is about her that just gets under my skin. I can't put my finger on it." she added with a faint cringe expressed afterwards.

"Kendall?" Devon retorted quirking his right brow. "She's awesome. Always happy to lend a helping hand. Being hands on and all." nodded the handsome heart surgeon.

It's at that same moment, Devon's name is called out leading the father of Clara Woodcomb to wave back flashing his awesome smile towards the group of ladies waving back to him. Upon doing so, Shannon and Sarah can't help but roll their eyes concerning the situation he's totally oblivious to.

"Hands on. Riiiigggght." chimed in Sarah shaking her head.

Devon can't help but be perplexed at the sudden tone of disdain for Kendall. In that instance, it's Shannon who speaks up to make it considerably clearer to him. "Listen Devon, it doesn't take a spy…" she softly whispered leaning towards Sarah's brother-in-law. "…to see and hear that Kendall and most of these women in here have the hots for you." she added briefly looking behind her.

Devon stands there not really believing what they're saying when all of a sudden one of the women approaches out of nowhere and stands next to Devon. "Selfie!"

Sarah and Shannon watch in utter disbelief as the young female in question snaps a quick pic of the both of them. Afterwards, the woman in question excitedly scampers off to the same group of women who are also joined by Kendall. All briefly turn towards their direction and then huddles around the young woman who took the selfie with Devon. In that instance, Sarah makes a decision.

"Devon…" she announced handing off her son to her brother-in-law without even looking. "…hold A.J." added the territorial mom walking off. Devon holding A.J. with his arms stretched out as to not smother his daughter.

Fortunately, Shannon quickly takes action and is able to hook her free left arm around Sarah's right arm near the elbow area. She swings her back in a revolving door like fashion to where she ends up standing in the same place she started at. Afterwards, a perturbed Sarah simply stares at Shannon for what she just did. Instantly, the wife of Travis Riley speaks up.

"As much as I want to see a group of women be throat punched by you right now…" she remarked with a bit of a satisfying smile thinking about it."…it's _not_ worth it."

The former C.I.A. Agent takes a moment to think about it letting the words Shannon said to her sink in. After a few moments, she takes a deep breath and bends down to pick up her baby bag filled with the essential needed for a 5 and half month infant. She then retrieves her son from her brother-in-law who still has no clue what is going on. It's not long before she reaches up with her free right hand and squeezes Shannon's free left hand.

"Thanks." she softly said.

"No problem." grinned Shannon in response.

Afterwards, all three make their way towards the front entrance but not before Sarah speaks up. "Devon."

"Yeah."

"How long have you been coming here?" questioned Sarah.

"2 months. Ellie and I switch off whenever one of us has the day off." he answered. "Ellie loves this place. So friendly."

"Does it happen often when random women come up to you and unexpectedly take selfies?" she continues to ask in an investigative manner.

There is a short silence on Devon's part as if he's thinking hard about it. "Now that you mention it. Yeah."

"Interesting." It's at that point Sarah turns around leading Shannon to quickly respond.

"Sarah." she firmly said in a firm tone eyeing the blonde mother of an infant son.

The former C.I.A Agent turns around facing back towards the front entrance. "Kidding." jokingly nodded Sarah holding A.J. The two women approach the front entrance side by side with Devon in front of them holding the door open for the two ladies to exit. "I'll be sure to mention that to her when I see her. As a matter of fact, we're stopping by the hospital to go see her right now."

"Right now?" Devon wondered quirking his right brow. "Is there something medically wrong Sarah?"

Sarah and Shannon disappear out of sight with Devon standing there still holding the door. " _Not with me but you may end up needing medical help."_

" _Throat punch."_

"Say again Shannon?" requested Devon. He waves back at the group of women that continue to wave at him. His attention averted outside where Sarah and Shannon are currently at. "I didn't hear what you said."

Devon unfortunately doesn't get a response. Once again a bewildered and confused expressing washes all over Devon's face. He has no idea what just happened that they're wanting to go see Ellie in the middle of the work day. As he ponders that, he shakes his head then disappears out the front entrace as well following Shannon and his sister-in-law who nearly throat punched a group of woman. A near and potentially explainable disaster that was fortunately thwarted on this particular day.

XXX

* * *

 ** _NOTE: SO HOW DID YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER? HATED IT? LOVED IT? IN BETWEEN? PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	11. Corey and Shawn

_Chuck vs. The First Year of Parenthood_

 _So what's in store for Chuck, Sarah, and A.J. this time around? This particular chapter focuses on Chuck and Morgan this time. How being a parent can test a friendship and reveal something as well. Read and find out what happens! Anyways, I think you'll enjoy it. Enjoy the read peeps._

 _Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

 **Corey and Shawn**

 **November 5, 2011**

 **XXX**

"It feels like it's been ages since we last hung out dude. _You_ and _me_. Han and Chewie _together_ again." said Morgan reaching a playfully slapping Chuck on his left shoulder.

Chuck arches his right brow to the bearded man sitting to his left. Both men are sitting in the living apartment of Casa Grimes with game controllers in their hand playing Call of Duty. The hetero life partner of one Chuck Bartowski sees that he's not only holding a game controller in his hand, but half eaten stick of string cheese and a can of grape soda as well. From his point of view, it befuddles his own mind how he's even able to play let alone eat and drink at the same time. Yet, he is absolutely able to much to his amazement he thinks to himself.

Afterwards, he shakes his head breaking the focus on Morgan inevitably giving his response. " _Yesterday_. We saw and talked to each other at _work_ … _"_ emphasized the former nerd herd leader _. "_ … _yesterday._ Remember _._ "

Morgan takes a quick sip of his grape soda all-the-while holding on to the game controller that has remnants of string cheese all over it. He then takes a moment to wipe his mouth with the back of his right hand and briefly averts his attention towards his lanky best friend. "Doesn't count." he retorted shrugging his shoulders. "We haven't _hung out hung out..._ " he nodded tilting his head to the side ever so slightly to the right. A faint smirk expressed towards the man he practically grew up with so much so he considers him a brother. "…you know what I mean?"

For the married man and father of a now 6 month old son, he does in fact truly know what Morgan means. Since having A.J., all or most of his time has been spent with Sarah and A.J or at work catching up on paperwork that needed to be taken care of. The responsibilities of a married man and fully functioning male adult wrapped up in a guy who was given the opportunity to spend quality time with his best friend thanks to his awesome wife. In his mind, she somehow knew this was sorely needed as was the time she needed to get away with the gals in order to regain some semblance of sanity or whatever what's left of it for that matter.

"Yeah, I do buddy."

True, spending time with A.J. and Sarah is something very special to him and cherishes every bit of it. He cherishes more of the moments in which Sarah experiences something for the very first time to the point where he can't help but light up with a smile. To him, it's those moments he doesn't want to miss out on because they're quite frankly genuine and not to mention heartfelt. They are considered to be the tug at your heartstrings moments you never want to forget about, especially those between mother and son.

While sitting there next to his bearded best friend, he's pressing the buttons of the game controller but lacking the usual focused, beast like mentality that he usually brings to the table. It's something that Morgan clearly notices by way of his peripheral vision causing him to suddenly pause the game. It's a tactic that breaks Chuck out of his zombie like trance.

"What's wrong? Why'd you pause the game?" Chuck inquired. "You've _never_ paused the game as long as I've known you." he added shaking his head in disbelief.

There is a momentary silence on Morgan's part as he takes a deep breathe. Afterwards, he places the controller, can of grape soda, and nearly eaten string cheese down on top of the coffee table in front of him. In doing so, he pushes himself off the couch into a standing position and side steps to his right then takes a step forward making his way around in front of the coffee table. Once he's there, he starts pacing back and forth in between the coffee table and big screen tv/entertainment center. It's a sight that is considerably unsettling for Chuck knowing that something must be serious to have him voluntarily pause in the middle of a Call of Duty game.

It wouldn't be long for Chuck to wait for Morgan to speak up as he suddenly sees him turn in his direction facing him after pacing back and forth for quite some time.

"We're growing apart." he blurted out inevitably biting his bottom lip.

In that instance, Chuck is left briefly speechless by what Morgan just said to him. While sitting there on the couch, he let those three words sink so much so that he actually had to set the game controller down on the table in front of him. After he does, he leans and sits back against the couch trying or at least attempting to make sense of the statement he just made regarding their apparent fading friendship. The Bartowski eyebrow dance is in full effect but this time it's dancing for a far different reason as he reaches up with his left hand in order to rub his forehead. This would lead to him sliding his hand up to the top of his head in order to not only rub it as well, but scratch it in a very perplexed fashion.

As Chuck continues to sit there completely dumbfounded, he wants to say something evident by the way he's opening his mouth but nothing is coming out. Of course, his attempts at speaking are overshadowed by the fact that his hands are waving about in a jazz hands kind of way. Not really saying anything but are somewhat expressive in every way. It's something that the successful business owner suddenly notices leading him to quickly cross his arms and tuck them underneath his armpits. It's at that point, his lips tighten and at the same time trying to smile giving Morgan the impression that he's not taking what he said seriously. This causes him to shake his head and speak up.

"Aren't you going to say something?"

For the first time, Chuck doesn't even know nor have any idea how to respond when it concerns something Morgan says that doesn't involved pop culture references or what kind of meat would you take if you're stranded on a desert island. This particular question has completely thrown him off to point where it merits a serious answer. One thing remains perfectly clear while sitting there looking directly at Morgan…he needs to pee.

XXX

A total of 5 minutes go by and then the sound of a muffled flush is heard from behind the hallway bathroom door. It's not long before the door opens with Chuck stepping out but he would suddenly find himself scared out of his wits to the point of nearly jumping out of his skin. The reason…Morgan Grimes.

"You're _avoiding_ what I said."

Chuck takes a moment to gather himself. He's bending over placing his hands firmly down on his knees in order to compose himself the best he can after that surprise ninja like appearance of his bearded counterpart. While doing so, he gives his retort.

"I'm _not_ avoiding the question." he said standing straight up. Afterwards, he briefly looks at him then walks past him heading back towards the living room. "I'm _actually_ trying to _make sense_ of what you said buddy." added the considerably confused father and husband. He briefly looks over his right shoulder at Morgan who is right on his heels.

It doesn't take long for Chuck and Morgan to reach the living room when the CEO of Whiz Kid Systems, Inc. turns around in order to face his best friend since childhood. As he does, the former green shirt of Buy More speaks up.

"What's there to make sense of?" Morgan throws both his arms out in seemingly dramatic fashion while shaking his head at who he considers his hetero life partner. "We're drifting apart and…" It's at this point Morgan starts to get choked up leading to suddenly turn around to avoid Chuck from seeing how emotional he's becoming. "…I don't know how we'll ever be back to the way we used to be." he added briefly looking up and shaking his head.

Chuck can't help but shake his head as well. The reason is due to the complete absurdity of what is happening right now as he stands behind his best friend who thinks their relationship is falling apart. A relationship mind you that has been built on video games and not to mention childish, immature stupidity mostly by the man who refers to himself as Chewie to his Han. While standing there behind Morgan, he has no idea what to say as he's throwing his hands up in the air in utter disbelief. The silence between them seems to last forever but it would subsequently be broken up by Chuck as he steps forward placing his right hand on Morgan's left shoulder.

"Morg…"

Unfortunately, Chuck isn't able to finish what he's going to say as Morgan pulls his right shoulder away from his best friend trying to explain himself. In that instance, he steps forward placing a bit more distance between he and Chuck. This would lead to Morgan continuing on as he briefly gives a sideways glance behind him then faces forward.

"I sense a change in you."

"Yeah, a change in _my boxers_ after you scared me half to death in the hallway earlier." jokingly remarked Chuck expressing a bit of laughter.

Once again Morgan shakes his head after hearing that. A brief silence is given then he continues on. "I don't believe what I'm hearing. Jokes at a time like this."

"What are you talking about dude?" Chuck responding quirking his right brow towards him.

Morgan gives a soft sigh that Chuck clearly hears as he speaks up. "You've become a different person. Chuck, our friendship is breaking apart. You're going down a path that I cannot follow." he said with sorrow in his voice.

It's at that point, Chuck suddenly realizes something and chimes in. "Are you _actually_ quoting in way _Padme's_ dramatic line to Anakin when she goes to see him at the volcano planet of Mustafar from Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith? Are you _kidding_ me!?"

It's at that point, Morgan turns around facing Chuck. "Fine. Ok. Yes I was." The emotions in his voice no longer there as if he was merely play acting for the sake of the situation. "It's just that I want the _old you_ back dude."

"What are you even talking about?"

Chuck's self-proclaimed second in command steps forward inevitably sticking his hands in the pockets of his jean pants. He briefly looks down at his feet then returns his attention to his lanky best bed standing in front of him. "Ever since you became a dad, I could feel our relationship slipping away. I feel like I'm losing my best friend. I miss you man." he firmly stated. Afterwards, he steps forward and walks past Chuck heading towards the main window of his apartment he shares with Alex. Upon reaching it, he stands in front of it looking outside longingly at the pre-evening scenery of his apartment complex through the open curtains/venetian blinds.

At this point, Chuck can't help but be absolutely perplexed at what is happening right now. He stands there with his hands placed at his sides letting all that Morgan just revealed to him sink in. True, he and Morgan's relationship is considered unconventional and at times difficult to understand by a certain number of people namely his sister-in-law Cassidy. In his mind, you truly have to an understanding of the type of guy Morgan Grimes is.

Of course, he's had 30 plus years to figure his best friend out only to find there are sometimes more questions than answers when it involves the man who in the past couldn't get enough of a computer virus named Irene Demova. The mysterious enigma that is Morgan Guillermo Grimes is an considered to him a still unsolved mystery that he has yet to fully understand but there may be another in the form of his girlfriend Alex.

XXX

While Chuck continues to stand there a few feet away from Morgan, he can't help but feel like their relationship resembling that of Corey and Shawn from Boy Meets World. It's really unclear which of the two of them are Corey and Shawn because the both of them are considerably Corey Matthew-esque like rather than a Shawn type. Although, Morgan does have character traits of Shawn Hunter in him at times. It can oftentimes feel like they're a married couple and can at times bicker like two over emotional human being who truly do care about each other in a very hetero way.

Granted, there have been one or more occasions where they've talked to each other and had conversations in such a way in the past that Ellie and Devon would become extremely worried. So worried in fact that Ellie would set him up on blind dates just to separate the two of them for their own good. Thankfully, it didn't go so far as talking to each other on the phone and waiting to see if the other was still there or who is going to hang up first type of situation. Thinking back, it's truly frightening how close or should I say attached to the hip the two of them have become.

Truth be told, she's glad that she did because he also started worrying that people would start getting the wrong idea about the two of them. In any case, Chuck reaches up with his left hand placing against the back of his neck. After squeezing then rubbing it up and down he turns to face him. Yet, he wouldn't trade it for the world knowing he is and has always been there for him since his dad supposedly left and then when his mom unfortunately passed away.

He truly appreciates him never leaving his side through the lowest of lows he experienced dealing with so much of sadness and anger at such a young age. Chuck can't help but express a faint smile knowing full well during the tough times in his young life he tried his very best to be the best distraction possible by doing anything in his power to laugh. True, much of it meant him experiencing bodily harm at his own expense but God love him he was able to bring a smile to his face he thinks to himself.

To him, Morgan Grimes isn't just his best friend. He's family and family will absolutely do anything for each other. To be perfectly honest, he wouldn't be who he is today without him by his side. He has to give credit where credit is due when it comes to his bearded buddy from another mother. When it comes to Morgan Grimes he's actually taught him more things than he's come to realize like taking a risk and making a complete fool of yourself in the process. The former nerd herd leader has to commend his short statured friend of all daring situations and schemes he's been a part of just to look back on it and say he did that.

It would be something he knowingly wouldn't take part in because he didn't want to go to jail most of all. He truly has a deep admiration for a guy who has metaphorically gotten back up more times than he can count, especially when it comes to relationships. When it comes to his relationship with Anna, he couldn't really see a future with her because for the most part Anna wore the pants in the relationship.

The relationship he has now with Alex he can see a future with. A future that has the boy who he believes never really wanted to grow up is actually growing up himself and not realizing it. The new job, a position within his company, relationship, and him finding an apartment with Alex are what being a grown adult are all about. For the proud father of an infant son, he has a feeling that the relationship with Alex may very well be taken to the next level. How soon that will be that be is a complete unknown. _I hope I'm there to witness it buddy._

"I'm still the _old me_ Morg. The difference is…" he said reaching to playful slap his best friend in the back of his left arm. "…I have responsibilities now. I'm a husband, a father, and a business owner of major company. You have to understand that I have to prioritize my life now." Chuck clearly emphasized. "We all have to grow up some time and become adults."

In that instance, Chuck can clearly hear Morgan exhale that in his mind represents the reality of the situation that he didn't want to have be realized. Afterwards, he turns to face the tall and lanky man. "Why'd you have to become an adult now?" he asked shrugging his shoulders.

For Chuck, he has always known Morgan Grimes to be the quintessential man child. A man who he considered to portray in the past a Peter Pan like persona and not to mention mentality. He's the guy that he can honestly say never really wanted to grow up and avoid any kind of responsibility whatsoever evident by his time working at Buy More. He as an employee would give close to 50% tops as soon as he clocked in but when teamed with Jeff and Lester along with the rest of the knucklehead it would quickly drop down to 0%.

He can vividly recall being the only one out in the floor with a store full of customers while the rest of his co-workers including Morgan are in the break room playing games like mystery crisper. A game where bets are placed on whether or not employee food left in the fridge was considered good enough to eat. It would most definitely be a great risk to one's digestive system and not to mention one's own health knowing that 99.9% of the time someone namely Morgan would find himself not coming out of the bathroom for quite some time.

It's at that point, Chuck shakes those thoughts out of his head and takes out his Iphone and presses a few buttons. Afterwards, he steps forward inevitably standing beside his best friend. He then shows him the image of what's on the Iphone screen.

" _That's_ why?" he answered placing his right hand on Morgan's left shoulder. The image is of Sarah holding A.J. in his arms. Both of them smiling.

XXX

You're a lucky man Chuck Bartowski." Morgan stated briefly glancing at his friend standing by his side.

A crooked smile is expressed on Chuck's lips as he squeezes his best friend's left shoulder. "I know I am buddy." He's silent for a moment averting his attention for just a second looking at his best friend then continues on. "You're lucky too you know." he said taking his phone back and placing it back in his pocket. Afterwards, he takes a few steps to the left and plants himself at the end of the main apartment window inevitably leaning back against the wall. "You and Alex are going strong." he added crossing his arms giving a slight head nod towards his bosom buddy.

The mere mention of Alex causes Morgan to light up with a smile on his face. After giving a nod of confirmation he gives his response. "I'm still waiting for the other shoe to drop." he proclaimed shaking his head.

Once again Chuck arches his right brow after hearing that. "I don't follow Morg?"

Morgan is momentarily silent as he stands just a few feet away from his best friend since childhood. It's not long before he gives Chuck his explanation in order to shed some light on his previous statement. "Well, this is actually my first _grown up_ relationship. I _amazed_ it's lasted _this_ long."

"We're _all_ amazed."

Morgan complies with a nod knowing how much of a tremendous and not to mention beautiful woman she is. A woman who is also the daughter of John Casey who has the ability to make anyone disappear, especially a bearded guy dating the fruit of his loins. The former green shirt of Buy More looks out the window blinds keenly noticing it's gradually turning darker. He takes a deep breath and slowly exhales. Afterwards, he continues on. "I feel like Alex is going to realize all the times that Casey has called me a moron she is going to finally wise up and leave. Hence the other shoe. Do you get where I'm going with this?" he explained shrugging his shoulders.

Chuck nods after hearing the explanation shared with him by Morgan. He takes a moment to briefly look out the window as well taking in the seemingly peaceful and not to mention all out beauty that he's seeing before his very eyes. It's not long before he returns his attention to the man that has a lot weighing on his shoulders right now.

"Trust me Alex is far different than Anna."

"How do you know dude?" wondered Morgan directing his full attention to Chuck. "What makes you think Alex won't dump me like Anna did?"

This time it's Chuck who takes a deep breath and lets out a quick exhale. He pushes himself off the wall with his right elbow then steps forward to where he stands just two feet away from his best friend with his arms still crossed. "It doesn't take being a former spy to notice how Alex looks at you."

"Like how?"

"Not like Anna who had that look on her face that of both embarrassment and wanting to kill you at the same time." answered Chuck. He could see that he wasn't wrong evident by the nod of confirmation on Morgan's face as he stands there with a reflective look on his face as if he's thinking back on it. In that instance, he continues on. "With Alex, she's accepted the man you are and has watched you steadily become the man she has fallen in love with buddy."

"She's fallen in love with…" Morgan points to himself somewhat shocked by what he's hearing. "… _with me_?" he firmly added.

"And you seem surprised by that?" responded Chuck with a bit of amusement on his part.

"Hello McFly…" he said. Morgan leans forward in order to reach up with his left hand and knock on top of his best friend's head. "…it's _me_ you're talking about."

Chuck nods. "Yeah. I know. Listen, you've actually grown up more with Alex than you have with Anna. I'm proud of you for that. That shows substantial growth."

Morgan can't help but be amused by what Chuck just said. "Now, you're talking like a business man…" He waves his right hand in amusement. "…substantial growth." he added shaking his head continuing to look out the blinds of the man window.

In that instance, Chuck uses his business savvy to his advantage and relates it to Morgan's situation. "It's true. Look at it this way. You hit rock bottom and flat out went bankrupt with Anna. It took a while but you were able to recover. You met Alex and because of that meeting there would a gradual rise in the profit relationship. Are you with me so far?"

"I think so." answered Morgan totally transfixed on his best friend. "Go on."

Once again Chuck nods in compliance. "Ok. The relationship you both established has greatly increased in profit namely _this apartment_ …" he said looking around. Morgan does the same as well. "…and it wouldn't have happened if you left Buy More for a more responsible job being my _second in command_ at Whiz Kid. You've established yourself within the company buddy. Alex sees that. She knows you're doing your very best to provide a life for her. Much respect on that." he stated reaching out for a fist tap.

Morgan smiles inevitably reciprocating the first tap upon letting all that Chuck said sink in. He shakes his head trying to fathom all that was just conveyed to him. "No kidding?"

"No kidding Morg." nodded Chuck once again. He continues on. "Like I said I'm still _the old_ Chuck but because I'm a family man now with a wife and son…" He pauses briefly thinking about Sarah and A.J. "…I sometimes have to make sacrifices. Hard sacrifices like spending time with you." he said pointing at Morgan. "As much as I want to hang with you and play Call of Duty I want to hang with _Sarah_ and _A.J_. more. They're my _first_ thought when I wake up in the morning and the _last_ thought when I close my eyes at night before I go to sleep." he further explained. Chuck is momentarily silent once again closely observing his best friend's facial expressions in order to try to read him. "Understand?"

"Truth?"

"Yeah."

"I'm the _same_ with Alex. _She's_ my first and last thought too. _I do_ want a better life for her and I'm making plans."

In that moment shared between best friend Chuck unfolds his arms and reaches over with his left hand in order to pat the upper left arm of his best friend. " _What_ plans?"

It's at the point, Chuck can clearly see the expression of surprised panic on Morgan's face as if he's revealed something he shouldn't. As much as he wants to push further concerning "making plans" knowing what he thinks he may be planning, he instead completely changes the subject. "You know what nevermind…" he retorted inevitably pointing over to Call of Duty that was paused prematurely. "…let's get back to playing."

"You read my mind." grinned Morgan rushing over to the couch.

He plops down in his spot and grabs the string cheese smeared controller and un-pauses the game. Chuck does the same and begins playing as well sitting by his best friend. After a while, it's Chuck who suddenly pauses the game causing Morgan to question his actions.

"Ok. Why'd _you_ pause the game?"

"I have an idea. Why don't the old you and me go out."

"Awesome." happily and excitedly responded. Morgan wide eyed and full of life. "What do you want to do. Where do you want to go?"

Chuck sits there for a moment tying to think. After a few moments he gives his response. "How about this. You choose. Now, what would the _old you_ want to do? Remember _an evening with Morgan_."

Instantly, the bearded little man points at his best friend. Morgan sits on the couch next to his hetero life partner racking his brain as he's been giving the choice to pick their activity. While sitting there thinking, Chuck can't help but play the Jeopardy theme song in his head as he waits for answer. He doesn't have to wait long.

"Act 1. Dinner in Chinatown."

"Sizzling shrimp. Take out or order in."

"Take out." Morgan nods then continues on. "Act 2. Come back here and watch the greatest Kung Fu ever made…"

"Enter the Dragon." they both say in unison. This leads to the two of them play fighting martial arts against each other while still sitting on the couch. At the same time, they're quoting dubbed lines to each other. After a few seconds or so Morgan reveals the final 3rd act.

"Act 3. Firewor…"

Chuck immediately cuts him off. "Nope. Not gonna happen. _Remember_ , you've been clean and off the stuff for years now."

"Come on. What could go wrong?"

"A lot." Chuck blurted out. "Let's play it by ear after we get the sizzling shrimp in Chinatown okay?" he said standing up heading towards to the front door. This leads to Morgan following suit as Chuck opens the front door and steps outside.

The bearded best friend of Chuck Bartowski turns off his XBOX gaming system and heads over to the open front door of his apartment. As he's holding the door handle and closing it behind me, he reaches over flipping off the lights. While doing so, he speaks up. _"1. At least 1 firework."_

" _I'll think about it buddy."_ he said walking by the window on the other side with Morgan following behind him.

XXX

* * *

 ** _NOTE: SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? SOMEWHAT OR PRETTY ACCURATE? PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	12. Mission Objective

_Chuck vs. The First Year of Parenthood_

 _So what's in store for Chuck, Sarah, and A.J. this time around? This particular chapter focuses on Sarah and Chuck's quality time together. It's something all new parents look forward to. The question is how long will they be able to enjoy it together away from their son A.J. for the first time. Read and find out what happens! Anyways, I think you'll enjoy it. Enjoy the read peeps._

 _Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

 **Mission Objective**

 **November 19, 2011**

 **XXX**

Chuck and Sarah have always found themselves prepared for anything and everything, especially when it involves the unexpected. As former spies, being able to have mission briefings beforehand with General Beckman would most definitely provide them with a sense of being able to be we informed up to a point regarding any mission being sent on. The contact or contacts they'll meet up with at a designated location and everything in between. Of course, whether it was a mission they prepped for days ahead or on the spur of the moment the former government agents gave their unwavering focus to not only themselves, but to their former teammates as well.

The former spy couple is truly grateful for the partnership they've established with Casey in more ways than one. True, it didn't start off on the right foot early on when Team Chuck was in the beginning stages in trying to fight their own team identity. For it was an identity in which 2 separate agencies and their agents were forced together in order for one very vital, as well as important mission objective…protect Chuck Bartowski. It would be a mission objective that John Casey truly loathed to the point of believing it was a form of torture by order of General Beckman herself.

However, he gradually became a teammate who they could trust with lives and have their back when they most needed it. It took some time but his loyalty to the both of them would supersede the loyalty he placed with United States Government and not to mention Beckman as well. For the two of them, the John Casey back then is far different now all because of the influence Chuck Bartowski has had on him. The former nerd herd leader knows that as much as the big guy is all about being on mission and obeying orders he's just a big teddy bear who has a soft spot for the Bartowski family.

Yet, if you confront him about in a playful manner he'll flat out deny it to the point of threatening bodily harm or making it real clear he has the power to make _anyone_ disappear. For the most part, it's Casey's way of saying he does care but refuses to express what he likes to always refer to as "lady feelings" because they're merely a weakness that can be easy exploited. In his mind, the proud marine has and will always be mission objective ready till the day he dies because that's who John Casey is. He's a man with a Grinch-like tough outer exterior but has a heart of gold located within that grown immensely since he's associated himself with people who aren't just teammates as they've become family to him.

Now, when it comes to other partnership they've established and it somehow felt right in making Team Chuck consist of 4 individuals instead of it being a trio. In the early beginning, he had his own mission objective as a member of the mysterious organization known as the Zeitgeist with Tobias as his commanding officer. To Chuck, he likened Travis Riley to that of being part The League of Shadows via The Batman universe with Tobias Carter portraying the role of Ra's al Ghul minus the whole restoring, as well as extending his own life force by way of the Lazarus Pit. In any case, said mission objective was keeping a distant but watchful eye on the late Marcus Stefano who had a very personal mission objective of his own that would have General Beckman unknowingly take part in it too.

Fortunately, it all worked out in the end with Team Chuck adding a 4th member who has been a valuable asset when called upon. A valuable asset who continues to keep Chuck's secret and will always be there for them, especially for his former lanky teammate who gave him a chance to branch out and be part of something new. There has certainly been up and downs within the team dynamic but they've been able to work through them to where they've come out the other end a much stronger cohesive unit.

As for the other unofficial members becoming part of the team, they…mainly Ellie…want to keep the Bartowskis safe living a full bullet and dangerous free life growing old together as a family should. The eldest Bartowski sibling has made it a point to keep the spy life away from Chuck and Sarah now they've become parents. For her, the love of family over saving the world all for the greater good will always win out in her mind at least. Family steps up when needed the most and provides the loving shots of caring wisdom rather than the threat of bullets coming towards them.

A.J. Bartowski's aunt continues to be the ever present and not to mention well respected matriarch of the family. A matriarch that even Casey tends to fear at times knowing how much of a seemingly positive influence she has had on him since moving next door and being their Home Improvement Wilson-esque neighbor whose face they actually can see and isn't hidden by a fence or whatever the case may be. Essentially, what Ellie Bartowski decrees it's the law of the land and truth be told nobody has been brave or should I say bold enough to even question any proclamations that have been handed down.

Although the team has disbanded for the time being, they've all come together for an important mission objective involving Chuck and Sarah. It's one that its considered so vitally important that the mission they've been assigned hinges on the fact they must be focused on the directives handed down because if they don't it results in absolute failure. Ultimately, it's something that Chuck nor Sarah want to experience due to how crucial this particular mission means for the both of them. A mission object that has been maliciously planned and the tireless effort have been set into motion 6 months prior: date night.

XXX

"I want you _both_ to have fun and enjoy _quality time_ together." insisted Ellie standing at open doorway of Casa Bartowksi. "I _mean_ it. Devon's parents are in town and they'll be watching Clara for us. We got this." added the eldest Bartowski sibling motion to the individual standing to her left.

"Indeed we do guys." firmly nodded Devon to Chuck and Sarah. "Have an awesome time." he added flashing a smile in their direction.

Chuck gives a nod in response back. As he stands there next to his wife he's wearing a white dinner jacket, dark shirt with a British flag and motorcycle combo, dark pants, and instead of the traditional converse high top sneakers the former nerd herd leader went with dark dress shoes. "I…" he pauses briefly glancing at Sarah then continues on. "… _we_ can't thank you enough. We really needed a night out _together_ since A.J. was born _._ " added Chuck expressing a truly appreciative smile towards Ellie and Devon.

"Chuck's right." Sarah responded. She's briefly silent showing a signs of hesitant concern in her body language. A few seconds later continues on. "Maybe I should check on A.J. one last time before we go." she suggested stepping forward. Unfortunately, her efforts to go inside their own house is blocked off by Ellie mostly with Devon backing her up.

Mrs. Bartowski is presently clad in a red sleeveless top, black knee length skirt, and matching high heels. She's wearing a dark brown light leather coat over the red sleeveless top. Nothing too have. When it comes to her hair it's nice and flowing instead of pulled back. The only jewelry she's adorning are her earings, wedding ring, the locket hanging around her neck, and the wrist charm bracket around her right wrist. In her right hand, a small black purse. In any case, she takes a moment to breathe in deeply then out.

For the former C.I.A. agent, she knows being a mother for the last 6 months has been most difficult but at the same time considered to be the most gratifying experience she's ever taken part of. What she's experienced for the first time have truly been a something truly wonderful witnessing the special and cherished moments with her own two eyes has given her a whole new perspective on not only what being a mother is about, but what being a parent means as well.

To her, it's certainly been educational and thankfully she's had the 3 most experienced moms namely her mom Emily, Shannon, and not to mention Ellie as her supportive well informed team always on call. She knows that along with the rest of the ladies in their inner circle her own version of the C.A.T. squad of sorts with Ellie being quintessential leader of the group. As she glances as her husband standing next to her, she can't help but express a faint smile.

Why? It's something Chuck said in how Ellie has in some ways become the real life Charlie's or in this particular case Ellie's Angels version of Charlie with Devon as portraying an awesome Bosley. The classic 70's version that ran for 5 years starring Jacklyn Smith, Cheryl Ladd, Kate Jackson, Farrah Fawcett instead of Lucy Liu, Cameron Diaz, and Drew Berrymore with Bill Murray as Bosley. It's a show she's now added as one of her personal favorites as she's caught it on TV Land and bough the series on the DVD.

In any case, when it comes to Ellie being the Charlie of the female inner circle, the only difference is that the eldest Bartowski sibling can actually be seen instead of being heard on an intercom. Her thoughts concerning the pop culture show are set aside as Ellie speaks up.

"Your focus tonight _should_ be…" Ellie proceeds to point to the two of them. "… _on each other_."

Sarah stands momentary silent then gives a nod. "Every moment for the last 6 months has been about A.J. Tonight is just about…" the blonde beauty softly stated. She briefly glances down and intertwines her left hand with her husband's right. Afterwards, she expresses the same appreciative smile that Chuck gave towards Ellie and Devon. "…us." she added squeezing her husband's right hand.

"Don't forget…" Devon stated. "…you have reservations…"

Chuck immediately chimes in. "Reservations at Huntley Hotel's The Penthouse." In that instance, the lanky business owner shakes his head in disbelief. "I looked it up and the place is located atop the Huntley Hotel. It looks _pricey_."

It's at that point Sarah chimes in as well. "You didn't have to go to all this trouble guys. I mean…" he said expressing disbelief as well. "…we promise to pay you back."

"Yeah sis. You know I'm good for it. We could work…"

Instantly, Ellie raises her right hand aim immediately stopping the Sarah and possibly Chuck from talking or should I say babbling to the point of spiraling. Afterwards, the mother of Clara Bartowski lowers her hand and takes a step forward then down standing on top of the welcome mat located below the front door. She then looks back and forth to the two parents standing in front of her. In doing so, she reaches down taking her younger brother's left hand and her sister-in-law's right the expresses a soft smile towards to the two of them.

"You two have earned this tonight." Ellie attention is more focused on Sarah than Chuck knowing how much of a gradual transition she's been going through. A tough but gradual transition to be exact. "Now go have a night out for yourselves."

"Listen to her. She knows what she's talking about." Insisted Devon flashing a grin. He steps down from the open doorway and stands behind his wife placing both hands on the Ellie's shoulders.

"She always does." Softly responded Chuck. A flash of the Bartowski smile being expressed to her and Ellie acknowledging it.

"Oh and Chuckles."

"Yeah."

"Kick up the romance factor a notch. Get the mojo going between the two of you."

A grin appears on Chuck's lips after hearing that. "Oh I plan to…" He then turns to his wife who turns to face him. "…starting with the _Bartowski eyebrow dance_. Prepare for the smolder babe." he added in a seductive tone while giving a Zoolander blue steele type look towards her.

Sarah's immediate response concerning her husband's smoldering look towards her. She quirks her right brow and playfully slaps her husband's right shoulder with her purse then turns around letting going of her husband's right hand in the process. "Come on Derek Zoolander. We don't want to be late for our reservations." She said walking off.

Chuck stands there watching his wife walk towards their car, he turns back to look at Ellie and Devon clearly amused by the scene unfolding in front of them. Afterwards, the successful business owner gives a smirk. "It's still early but _trust me_ …" Chuck briefly looks towards his the car where his wife is presently standing waiting for him. "…there will be romance and she won't resist this ridiculously good looking man of hers." He added in character voice giving the blue steele look once again. He then reaches up with both hands pretending to fire guns at the two of them.

It's at that point a voice is heard in the distance. _"Chuck!"_

In response, Chuck immediately straightens up. "Coming dear!" he announced quickly scampering off to the car where his wife is waiting. "See ya later guys!" he hurriedly hollered waving behind him. For Ellie and Devon, they just standing there waving and not to mention clearly amused to the point of laughing at the all-out dorkiness of one Chuck Bartowski.

XXX

Sarah and Chuck were fortunately on time for their 7 pm reservations at the The Penthouse located atop the The Huntley Hotel. Speaking of the The Penthouse restaurant it gives acclaimed cuisine and not to mention breathtaking views of the nightlight below along with the tranquil ocean view, especially during sunset. The Bartowskis would most definitely enjoy their time on the 18th floor rooftop private curtained cabana that gives an ideal romantic setting for any situation including reinvigorating a married couple's mojo after focusing on their baby for 6 months. The former spy couple are in the middle of their middle when Chuck turns his head noticing the sun starting to set.

In that instance, he reaches over with his free left hand to intertwine it with his wife's right. He nonverbally motions with a smile over to his left to look over at the sun setting in the distance horizon of the Pacific Ocean. For the two of them it's truly a captivating sight to the point where they simply sit there across from each other watching the beauty of the setting sun together. A truly remarkable and romantic moment indeed for happily married couple. Once the last remnants of the sun dip below the horizon in the far distance of the Pacific Ocean, it's Sarah he speaks up.

"That's was beautiful."

It didn't take long for Chuck to work The Bartowski charm. "You're beautiful." he softly responded with a loving smile. He then leans forward in order to kiss his wife's right hand. His mother's charm bracelet along with her locket, wedding ring, and earrings sparkling in the seemingly autumn colored sunset. To him, a truly angelic sight to behold to where he can't help but taken aback by her beauty as he sits across from her.

For Sarah, the way her husband is looking at her after saying those two words added with that the kiss on her right hand caused her to suddenly blush. In addition, she felt in that moment as if her heart actually skip a beat. To her, the seemingly powerful effect Chuck Bartowski has on her can't oftentimes be explained she thinks herself. There are times where she feels like she's truly lucky to have a tremendous guy in her life who loves her despite her sordid past as a spy. _He took the time to get to know me._ The emotional, mental, and not to mention the physical torture he's been through regarding their spy-asset relationship gave her a new found respect for how much patience he has. Truth be told, any other guy would have completely given up but not him and she thanks him for that.

However, there is the other side of the coin in which she also feels like she doesn't deserve it. Why? Sarah Walker has been put on some type of pedestal in her view when it came to Chuck viewing her as some kind of perfect woman. Unfortunately, she doesn't consider herself perfect. Far from it. She's a woman with her own insecurities and just so happened to be a trained assassin working for the government. Essentially, a dual life at odds with each other so much so that walking into Chuck Bartowski's life that day in Buy More unknowingly set in motion a battle between her head and heart. Thankfully, her heart won out and the question begs to be asked. Would she do it all over again? _Damn straight._

It's that particular thought in which Sarah's eyes avert slight to the left to which Chuck keenly notices causing him to speak up. "What are you thinking?" he inquired with absolute curiosity.

He sets his fork down on his plate of half eaten Brick Pressed Jidori Chcken with loaded twice baked potato adorned with white cheddar chives whereas his wife is having Scottish Salmon with roasted cauliflower and cashew romesco sprinkled on top.

"How lucky I am to be here…" she answered once again taking in the beautiful scenery atop the 18th floor. She then averts her attention back to Chuck. "…with you." she softly added.

In that instance, Chuck now reaches over with his right hand leading Sarah to do the same with her left. Now, all 4 hands are lovingly intertwined as the parents of A.J. Bartowski gaze into each other's eyes. It seems like it's lasting forever until Chuck breaks the romantic moment between the two of them.

"Ditto babe."

It doesn't take long for Chuck to let go of his wife's left hand in order to push himself out of his seat. Although, he still has his left hand interlocked with his wife's right, he steps to the right and a bit forward making sure to not stain his white dinner coat on the half eaten Scottish Salmon. He leans down placing the same right hand gently on Sarah's left cheek and presses his lips against hers.

For Sarah, it's a kiss that is both electric and passionate to the point where it's absolutely spine tingling in the most positive way. In her mind, it's a kiss that would most definitely give him points in his favor in showing how much of a romantic her husband truly is. Granted, she's always known he's been a romantic but when it comes to tonight he's brought it up a level. As much as Sarah would like the shared kiss between the two of them would last forever, Chuck leans back in order to look deeply into her eyes.

"I love you." he softly whispered.

Sarah couldn't help but express a bright, glowing smile in response. In that moment, she decides to respond the only way she knows how when it comes to her nerdy husband. "I know." she responded back.

Chuck leans down for another kiss but this time it's brief. Afterwards, he straightens up and adjusts his white dinner coat making sure he didn't get it dirty. Once he has confirmation he didn't he quickly leans down to kiss his wife's right hand that's still intertwined with his left. In doing so, he unlocks his left hand from hers.

"I'll be back. The little boys room is calling me." he said motioning to his right with his head.

Sarah expresses a grin then gives a response. "I'll be here."

The former nerd herd leader nods then heads off to the bathroom leaving Sarah at the table to finish the rest of the her Scottish Salmon with remaining remnants of cashew romesco. It wouldn't be long before the blonde beauty sets her fork down, carefully scans her surroundings, and then reaches for her purse. Once she does, the former C.I.A. Agent opens it taking out her Iphone and in doing so, begins to type of few numbers in on the screen.

After a few moments, the image of a living room appears. It's not just any living room it's her and Chuck's living. Sarah continues to sift through the seemingly live images until she finds what she wants, which is A.J. interacting with Ellie and Devon. While sitting there watching intently and every so often looking up, as well as around, she returns her attention back to her Iphone screen. Sarah's smile is suddenly fades when she notices the live image begins to flicker causing her to become concerned. She suddenly find herself looking at a live image that she totally didn't expect.

"Casey?"

" _Walker."_

XXX

" _Surprised to see me?"_

Sarah quirks he right brow. "Yeah. What's the deal?" questioned Casey's longtime partner.

" _It's all Ellie's doing._ " explained the proud marine.

It's those 4 words that said it all for her. The eldest Bartowski sibling's influence on Casey has been well document in the past. He's been a big pushover since he became next door neighbors with her, Devon, and at the time Chuck. She had to hand it to her sister-in-law for setting something so impressive like this up. Of course, she wouldn't say out loud to her or ever admit it to her in person knowing how Ellie is. Her thoughts concerning the matter are broken by Casey continuing on.

" _You do realize I set up the security and surveillance system at your house right?"_ he grunted expressing a smirk. _"You're supposed to be having a night out with Bartowski. Sharing lady feeling and all with each other. Focusing on each other and less on the kid."_ he stated _._

"I'm a mother." she quickly blurted. Sarah composes herself inevitably looking around to see if anyone heard that. Once she notices the coast is clear, she continues on. "I have a right besides…." she pauses briefly. "…I just want to know A.J. is doing ok."

" _Trust me Walker_ …" replied Casey. "… _he is_."

"Are you going to tell Ellie?" Casey is momentary silent on the screen leading Sarah to pipe up in a more whispered shout. _"Casey!?"_

" _Relax Walker."_

"This is fun for you isn't it."

" _You maybe. Bartowski for sure."_

Sarah furrows her eyebrows at the mention of her husband's name. "What about him? What did you do?"

" _It's more like what he tried to do."_

It doesn't long for Casey to pull up for Sarah's listening pleasure of what sounds like a phone conversation between Chuck and a very familiar voice.

" _Thanks for the favor Morg. If Sarah knew what I was doing she would kill me."_

" _No problem. I had to lie to Alex on where I was going but it's for a worthy cause."_

It's at that point another voice is heard as Sarah continues listening on.

" _Me too with Shannon. Question. Why am I here again?"_

" _Like I explained dude. You're the getaway driver in case the plan goes south."_

" _Yeah Travis. My job is to simply pretend that I left something at Chuck's to check on A.J."_

" _And there needs to be a getaway driver for this?"_

There is momentary silence then Morgan's voice is heard once again. _"You have a point. Chuck…"_

" _Listen guys, I know the plan isn't full proof and not well thought out when I called you before I left the house. Sarah doesn't know what I'm doing. I'm not Hannibal from the A-Team you know."_

" _I see you as Hannibal. If you're him then I'm Howling Mad Murdock."_

" _I can see Morgan as Murdock."_

" _Yeah. Thanks. I see you as Frankie. Face or B.A. Barracus not so much._

Sarah listens as the conversation between Morgan and Travis to fall of the topic. Fortunately, the voice of reason that is her husband suddenly breaks it up _. "Fellas! We're getting off track. Remember the mission here. Are you at my house?"_

" _We just arrived? I'm about to get out of the car and make…"_

It's at that point, the sound of cell phones ringing is heard leading to the sound of panic in the voices of Morgan and Travis. _"Abort! Abort! Sorry Chuck we got to abort. Mission failure dude."_

" _Why?"_

 _"Alex"_

" _Shannon. Somehow they know. I can feel it. We got to go. Abort!"_

 _"Morgan!? Trav!? Guys!? Hello!?"_

Casey ends the conversation leading Sarah to speak up. "We're concerned parents. What do you expect." she responded attempting to hide the amusement on her face. The proud marine just stares at Sarah via the Iphone screen. It's a stare that Sarah has become so used to over the years. "That doesn't work on me partner."

The NSA Agent expresses a growling grunt then continues on. " _Enjoy your night out Walker. I'll let this slid and won't mention this to Ellie IF she asks me._ "

"You're _scared_ of her…" grinned Sarah. "…aren't you." She added knowing how much she can be an intimidating figure.

" _Like I said, I'll let it slide this time."_

The live image of Casey on Sarah's screen disappears leaving her with the image of Chuck and her baby boy A.J. Afterwards, she taps a configuration on the screen on her Iphone and inevitably closes it then places it back in her purse but not before expressing a bit of laughter at what she just heard. Sarah picks up her forks and continues finishing off the rest of her Scottish Salmon. It wouldn't be long before Chuck returns to the table not knowing the fiasco that was revealed to his wife by way of Colonel John Casey.

"Everything okay?"

"Awesome." responded Chuck with a smile. "Why do you ask?" he added picking up his fork. He then returns to eating the remaining portions of his Brick Pressed Jidori Chcken.

"Nothing. Were you able to _abort_ you bowels without any problems?" she asked trying her damnedest to not bust out in laughter.

It's at that point Chuck quirks his right brow towards her. "Sure honey. Are you okay?"

Sarah nods. "I'm fine. I'm _happy_ to be here…" she said looking around quickly surveying where they are right now. "… with _you_."

Instantly, Chuck flashes his oh so familiar smile towards her. " _Anywhere_ with you I'm happy."

" _Smooth_ babe." she responded with a blushing smile. There is a brief moment of shared silence between the two leading her to speak up once again. "Listen, since A.J. is in good hands with Ellie and Devon why don't we go dancing." she suggested.

"Sounds like a plan. Anywhere you want to go?"

Sarah sits there for moment contemplating the where of the Chuck's question. After a while, she has the answer. "Remember our first date?"

It's not long before Chuck expresses an amused smile. "Oh…" he carefully leans in making sure not to say it out loud. "…the night you revealed you were a C.I.A. Agent?" he answered in a whispered tone.

"Yeah, _that_ night."

"As _I distinctly_ recall…" Chuck takes a moment to gather his thoughts. "…you were wearing a black sleeveless top with some kind of white leaf pattern design, black pants, and black heel boots. Your hair was up held together with metallic looking chopsticks I believe."

"You remember. Pretty impressive."

"How about me?" Chuck asked raising both eyebrows. "Do you remember what _I_ was wearing?"

Without even skipping a beat, Sarah answers her husband. "Darkish jean pants, brownish long sleeve shirt with a sort of light grown long sleeve button down shirt. Vertical stripes and the sleeves were rolled up above the elbow. You were also wearing the same black and white converse shoes you wear today."

"You are so _hot_ right now."

"Later loverboy." laughed Sarah. "Dancing and _maybe_ we'll book a room here for the night." she said seductively biting her bottom lip. "If they're not booked up."

Chuck suddenly pops up out of his seat. "I'll…" he said in a high pitched voice. He composes himself then continues on. "…I'll go check to see if there are any available rooms. While _I_ do that, why do you call Ellie and tell her our plans." he said stepping forward. In doing so, he leans planting a kiss on his wife's lips.

Afterwards, Chuck forces himself to pull away from his wife's lips to check on booking a room. Once he disappears out of sight, Sarah pulls out her cell phone from her purse and after accessing her phone she searches for Ellie's number then calls her. She doesn't have to wait long for her to response.

" _What's up sis. Having fun?"_

"We are. Listen…"

XXX

* * *

 _ **NOTE: SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? IT WOULD BE ONLY FITTING FOR CHUCK AND SARAH TO TRY TO SPY ON THEIR OWN CHILD ON DATE NIGHT. PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	13. Back In The Game

_Chuck vs. The First Year of Parenthood_

 _So what's in store for Chuck, Sarah, and A.J. this time around? This particular chapter focuses on what happens when Sarah and Chuck find themselves saving the life of a family member. The spy couple are back at it again and who is the family member in trouble. Who has taken the family member? Read and find out what happens! Anyways, I think you'll enjoy it. Enjoy the read peeps._

 _Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

 **Back In The Game**

 **November 1** **st** **2011**

 **XXX**

"Like old times huh?"

It was more of a statement than a question mused Chuck as he sat tied up back to back with his wife Sarah. They are both in the confines of a rather large vault somewhere within downtown Los Angeles area. True, the dicey predicament they were presently in is in his mind nothing really new being that they were both former spies. However, a solemn promise was given to his older sister Ellie that the both of them would leave being government agents behind now that they're both parents.

Unfortunately, despite leaving the spy life and being done with it for good the spy life wouldn't be done with them no matter how hard they tried to live the proverbial normal life. The situation involves the abduction of Devon at the parking lot of Westside Medical Center where Chuck and Sarah along with A.J. made a planned visit for their son's doctor's appointment. They would most definitely have to reschedule due to far important matters. The rescue operation failed and they found themselves captured and not to mention they didn't bring any back up since it was a spur of the moment type situation like any other they've had in the past.

For Chuck, it felt in a weird way like the movie Undercover Blues starring Dennis Quaid and Kathleen Turner. Wise cracking spy couple working for an unnamed U.S. convert organization who are maternity leave and vacationing in New Orleans with their infant daughter. Yet, unlike the comedic danger their characters faced all-the-while encountering a hilariously colorful character known as Muerte played brilliantly by Stanley Tucci the danger they're presently in is no laughing matter.

For Quaid and Turner's characters their child would unknowingly take part of the danger; but as for A.J. he would not as he would be left with his aunt Ellie at the Westside Medical Center. He then would be taken to Casa Woodcomb where they both would be waiting with absolute worried concern about the safety of her husband more so for Ellie than A.J. In his mind, two lives totally mirroring each other but at the same time one life is make believe while the other is real life. In any case, in a perilous time such as this Casey would most definitely be considered the ace up their sleeve but he's on an assigned top secret mission somewhere ordered by Beckman so he wouldn't be of any help. The rest of Team Chuck is another matter altogether.

When it comes to the reason of Devon's abduction, the answer would be given by in a flash, so to speak. Rashad Hamad. He is currently lying on what seems to be a hospital surgical gurney in the vault just a few feet away from them. In addition to that, medical equipment either attached and/or surrounding him as if he's being prepped for surgery. Also, a couple tanks of laughing gas as well off to the side. In any case, he has ties to not only an extremely dangerous terrorist group located somewhere in the mountains of Afghanistan but to the leader itself Hassan Khalid, which every known government agency both foreign and domestic has been tirelessly searching for. The aforementioned Hamad is located in a make shift hospital area hooked up to monitors in order to monitor his vital signs.

Now when it comes to Hamad, his personal physician Dr. Muhammad Zamir, he is a very cautious individual when it involves his employer/patient so he searches him using a device to detect any sign of being possibly tracked. After carefully searching, the discovery is made of a bug implanted in Hamad's pacemaker. Essentially, this would lead to the person responsible for the surgery that put in the pacemaker. Coincidentally, the place and doctor who performed the implantation of the pacemaker just a week prior was Dr. Devon Woodcomb himself at Westside Medical Center.

"Not really the day we had planned babe." responded Sarah shaking her head with considerable disappointment.

If the former C.I.A. Agent could give herself a grade on her performance she would most definitely get a D- knowing full well she could have done better. Call it being rusty for being out of the game for a year and half or losing her edge but the simple fact they were captured because of a rookie mistake on her part leaves her angry at herself. In her mind, the old Sarah would have most definitely sensed the trap set for the both of them. Unfortunately, her head has been set in wife and mom mode for quite some time to the point where her reaction time is considerably off.

She could pretty much imagine her late boss Langston Graham getting on her case about letting herself to fall in love and become emotionally compromised. _Spy don't fall in love._ Well, she did and it was the best decision she ever made. True, she may not be the old emotionless robot Sarah Walker anymore but it wouldn't hurt to have her show up and take care of some serious business. As much as she wants to kick herself for not being on top of her game, she sets her disappointment aside in order to refocus on the task at hand, which is to take down the bad guys and not to mention save Devon in the process.

Her thoughts concerning the matter are subsequently broken the sound of her husband's voice. " _Hey_ …" retorted the former nerd herd leader. "…when it comes to _our lives_ things _never really_ go according to plan. Am I right?" added Chuck glancing behind him over his right shoulder.

A faint smile appears on Sarah's lips upon hearing that. To her, Chuck has a way of putting a smile on her face even at the most trying of times. "You're right."

"Plus, if I _hadn't_ made the decision of opening Bryce's email and just deleted it altogether we both wouldn't be here now tied up together. If that makes _any sense_ to you at all." he further explained.

Sarah expresses a bit of amused laughter. "It makes _perfect_ sense Chuck." The blonde beauty glances over her right shoulder attempting to look behind her over at her husband. "I _never_ planned on having the life I have _now_ if it wasn't for _you_. A life full of love and adventures with you and our son." she added intertwining her tied hands with his. "I want it to never end."

"We'll find a way out of this Sarah. We _always_ do."

"I know."

" _Very optimistic point of view."_ Their attention on each other would be short lived as the sound of voice causes both to turn their heads towards the opening of vault. The man standing ther is Dr. Muhammad Zamir. "Unfortunately, that optimism is fleeting and not to mention short sighted." he firmly stated in calmingly serious tone of voice.

XXX

" _Where's_ Devon!?" wondered Chuck with a mixture of worried concern for his brother-in-law.

"Dr. Woodcomb is fine…" Dr. Zamir answered with a noticeable accent. He then glances over his left shoulder. In doing so, Devon is escorted in by 2 rather large henchmen employed by Hamad. "… _for now_." he added in a threatening tone of voice.

"You okay Devon?"

Chuck can clearly see his brother-in-law clearly out of sorts evident by the freaked out expression on his face. "This is so not an awesome situation Chuck." he replied expressing a fearful smirk on his lips.

As much as he's equally as freaked out for him, he composes himself for his sake and locks eyes with him. "Just stay calm. I _need_ you to be awesome right now. Can you do that for me?" he stated with a nod towards the handsome heart surgeon.

Unfortunately, Devon doesn't get to respond as Dr. Zamir speaks up. "Enough!" he sounded off. In that instance, the personal doctor for Rashad Hamad motions for the rather large henchmen to move him forward leading him to be escorted to the hospital surgical gurney. After being shoved forward and standing in front of it Sarah speaks up.

"What do you want with him?"

It's at that point, Zamir steps forward making his way past Chuck then turns around in order to face the former C.I.A. Agent. "I discovered a tracking device in Hamad's pacemaker and I take it your government…" he firmly stated pointing at Sarah. "… put it in there with Dr. Woodcomb's assistance." added Zamir glancing back at Devon shaking his head. "Who are you? C.I.A.? N.S.A.? F.B.I.?" It's at that point, Zamir waves his hand then continues. "It doesn't matter. Once the tracking device is out, not only we'll be able to disappear out of sight the whereabouts of Hassan Khalid will remain safe as well." he said expressing a smug smirk towards Sarah.

"And us? What about us?" wondered Chuck attempting to look over his right shoulder but failing. "What will you do with us…" His focus briefly turns to Devon off to his left standing in front of the surgical gurney with Hamad laying on top of it. "…with Devon after he's done?"

Zamir is momentarily silent in a seemingly scary and haunting fashion. A silence that doesn't bode well for all 3 of them. While Chuck, Sarah, and Devon are in an extremely dicey situation Travis enters Castle and bounds down the flight of stairs with absolute purpose. Afterwards, he makes a quick u-turn towards Castle's main computer where the image of General Beckman suddenly appears. It doesn't take long for the former member of Team Check to speak up.

"General…" Travis sounded off considerably out of breath. "…we have a situation. Ellie called me." he added with a mixture worried concern on his face.

The expression on Travis' face is the same one Beckman is expressing on Castle's main computer as well. "Mr. Riley, I'm well aware of the situation."

"What _is_ the situation _exactly_?"

As much as Beckman is not authorized to divulge intel concerning the mission pertaining to Rashad Hamad, she makes an exception knowing that Travis would do anything and everything to get his former teammates back…alive. For her, she disregards protocol and provides the information to him as live video footage and intel on the target(s) are brought up on screen.

"1 week ago this man…" Rashad Hamad's photo pops up on screen. "…had surgery to have a pacemaker implanted by one of our operatives who successfully placed a GLG 4000 tracking device within it. That way he would lead us to a dangerous terrorists we've been tirelessly searching for by the name of Hassan Khalid somewhere in Afghanistan." Beckman explained. It's at that point, video footage is pull up on one of the other screens leading Travis to focus on intently in order to not miss a thing. While doing so, the tiny red headed General continues on. "As you can clearly see, Hamad's men along with his personal physician…" Again, another image pops up on screen. "…the possibility of Dr. Muhammad Zamir grabbed Dr. Woodcomb outside the parking lot of hospital and kidnapped. Chuck and Sarah would be in pursuit but not before dropping off A.J. with Ellie."

"My wife and the rest of the ladies are with Ellie now." nodded Travis. Afterwards he shakes his head. "How did they know about the tracking device?"

"The _how_ doesn't matter at this point Mr. Riley. What _does_ matter is getting back Chuck, Sarah, and Dr. Woodcomb alive."

"Plus, getting the exact whereabouts of Khalid would certainly be a big score as well I take it."

Beckman doesn't answer right away but from Travis' point of view he knows the importance of a capturing Khalid will have one less terrorist leader, as well as terror group to deal with. His thoughts concerning the matter are subsequently broken by Beckman continuing on. "Let's focus on getting back your former teammates and Dr. Woodcomb shall we Mr. Riley."

"Do we know exactly where they are? Where they were taken? What about Chuck's watch?"

Beckman furrows her eyebrows as she gives her response to Travis' query. "From what he have gathered he isn't wearing it and apparently left it at home. However, we've been closely monitoring the GLG 4000 tracking device."

"And?"

Instantly, a map is brought up on screen of down town Los Angeles. Afterwards, Beckman speaks up once again. "We lost the signal to Hamad's heart."

"Awesome."

"Sarcasm noted Mr. Riley." Beckman retorted quirking her right brow at Travis. "From what I have been told by my people, the GLG 4000 tracking device is specifically designed to track deep inside the Afghani caves. It's also my understanding, in order to block it you would need at least 6 feet of solid steel to block the signal." she further explained.

"Bring up the map of downtown Los Angles General. Where was the signal lost?"

Beckman doesn't take long to bring up said map on screen and provides the last known signal of the GLG 4000 before going off grid. As Travis stands there intently focusing on the map, his eyebrows furrow leading him to speak up.

"General, overlay the satellite image."

The tiny red headed military general complies with Travis' request knowing he's lived in Los Angeles for quite a while to where he's gotten the lay of the land. It's not long before one building is highlighted causing the former member of Team Chuck to speak up. "I think I know that building."

"Dubai Federal Bank and Trust." stated Beckman.

"I'm ready for action General. All I need is reinforcements to back me up. I know you sent Casey on a mission but I wish he…

It's at that point, a familiar voice is heard from up above. _"Wish granted."_

"Casey! Am I glad to see you. They're in _trouble_." he quickly blurted out moving over to the bottom of the stairs. "Chuck, Sarah and…"

"Details later." grunted the proud marine brushing past Travis towards Beckman on Castle's main computer screen. "Orders?"

"You _know_ what to do Colonel." firmly stated Beckman.

"Yes ma'am." His attention on Beckman then averts to Travis locking eyes with the former Zeitgeist member. "Lock and load." he growled leading Travis to nod acknowledging the burly government agent standing in front of him.

XXX

"Let Dr. Woodcomb go." pleaded Sarah briefly glancing at Devon off to her right. "He had _no_ knowledge that a tracking trip was placed in Hamad's pacemaker."

"Whether he did or did not, he _is going_ to take it out of him…" he said reaching over to one of the surgical tools on the tray. He retrieves a scalpel with his right hand and then steps towards Devon pointing right at his neck . "… _now_."

"Guys? This isn't awesome." he nervously responded.

"Just do what he says Devon. You'll be safer that way."

"Are you sure?"

Chuck is about to respond when Zamir chimes in a much threatening tone. "Enough talking!" he said emphatically pointing from Devon to Chuck. "Get the tracking device out!"

Zamir watches as Devon nervously abides with his orders. He turns around putting on the surgical gloves on the table next to the tray of surgical tools. As he's doing it, he scans the surgical tools then looks over his shoulder at Zamir. "Have these tools been properly sterilized?

"What did I say about talking? You are here to _cut_ him open! _Not talk_!"

It's at that point, Zamir's attention on Devon is broken thanks to a female voice. _"You know you're not getting out of here."_ Zamir turns his head to see the blonde woman glaring directly at him as she continues speaking. "My _friends_ will find us and when they do…"

"And what?" Hamad's personal physician motions for one of the large henchmen to stand watch next to Devon as he makes his way towards a seated tied up Sarah. Afterwards, he stands in front of her in a menacing way with the surgical knife still gripped in his right hand. It's not long before the nefarious doctor grabs a handful of blonde hair and pull her head back exposing her neck. "I could very easily cut a vein and let you bleed to death."

" _You won't."_

The source of the voice is coming from the man seated and tied up behind her. He doesn't let go of the grip he has on Sarah's hair as his focus is now on Chuck. "Prey-tell, Chuck is it? What makes you think I _won't_ do it?"

"First off, you're a _doctor_ and you have taken up an oath to _save_ lives."

"I live by a _different_ kind of code as Dr. Woodcomb." he answered with an ere of smugness. He then briefly glances at Devon preparing to operate on Hamad. He then continues on. "And the second?"

"No second. Just employing _the magnet_ long enough for you to be distracted."

"The what?"

A perplexed expression appears suddenly on Zamir's face but that would quickly be replaced with an extremely pained one as he's kneed in the family jewels causing him to stumble backwards and fall down inevitably dropping the surgical knife in his right hand. It's at that point, a somehow freed Sarah pops up, quickly turns around grabbing the chair she was sitting on, and throws it. However, before she does she yells out.

"Chuck duck!"

The former nerd herd leader ducks low as he possibly can as a chair whizzes over his head towards the henchmen standing near the vault door. Upon impact, he stumbles back tripping backwards and falling out of the vault causing the other henchmen to be alerted. However, they're attention is directed elsewhere as gunfire is heard from outside. Meanwhile, Sarah's dormant deadly assassin instincts kick in leading her to instinctively go for the dropped surgical knife but not before pushing her husband forward to get enough forward momentum to get him on his feet.

Afterwards, the former C.I.A. Agent turns around doing a forward roll towards the surgical knife on the floor as the large henchmen guarding Devon reaches for his weapon all-the while moving towards Sarah's location. It's not long before Sarah has the surgical knife in her possession and without even thinking about it throws it and takes down the big man hitting him in the right shoulder. In that moment the old Sarah Walker reemerged and back in the game. A feeling that gets her adrenaline pumping and an energy that revitalizes her. The thrill and excitement are back. To her, it feels like turning on a light switch as she witnesses the big man grimace in pain. The impact didn't make much of a significant impact from her point of view. Yet, it's enough that she directs her attention to her brother-in-law.

"Devon get out of here!" she screamed.

Devon doesn't hesitate heading directly for the door but stops because of the firefight outside the vault. While the heart surgeon is hesitant in exiting the vault for a very good reason, the big man hit by the surgical knife by Sarah stumbles back a bit dropping the weapon he's holding but it's not enough to take big man down. The look of determination on the big man's face as he grits his teeth as if he's blocking out the pain moves forward once again full steam ahead right towards Sarah. He's about to tackle her when out of nowhere Chuck flips forward crashing into him and knocking him against the wall to where he frees himself from his restraint thanks to the chair breaking apart.

Once freed, Chuck scans the chaotic confines of the vault for Sarah and Devon. He sees not only Devon at the entrance of the vault but Sarah as well. He proceeds to make his way towards them as continues gunfire is heard outside but he doesn't get very far. Why? Dr. Zamir who evidently recovered from being kneed in the groin by Sarah appears seemingly out of nowhere, grabs him from behind and throws him back crashing against the surgical tools, which are strewn about in front of him on the floor.

The crashing noise behind them causes Sarah and Devon to turn to look behind them. In horrifying and concerned disbelief the wife of Chuck Bartowski sees her somewhat incapacitated husband seated upright on the floor with Dr. Zamir standing in front of him a few feet away. She's about to go after him when she suddenly sees Chuck wave her off then screams at her.

"Get Devon out of here!"

As much as she wants to go after Chuck, she's fully aware that he can take care of himself. Her attention on Chuck averts to Devon as it takes several attempts to get his attention. Finally, she is able to and locks eyes with him. "Stay low and stick close to me. Got it."

Devon nods firmly acknowledging what Sarah ordered him to do. It's not long before Sarah exits the vault with Devon following closely behind. Thankfully, as they both exit out of the vault the chaotic gunfire outside of the vault is over with 2 familiar faces standing tall much to the delight of Sarah and Devon.

"You two all right?" grunted Casey decked out in tactical gear.

"Yeah." responded Sarah.

"This day started off so awesome for me." Devon stated visibly shaken up.

It's at that point Travis who is also decked out in tactical gear turns his attention from Devon to Sarah. "Where's Chuck?"

"Back in the vault…" Sarah answered pointing behind her. "…with Dr. Zamir and an unconscious mountain of a man." she added with absolute concern.

"Stay here with Devon. Travis and I will get him." the NSA Agent growled.

The two reunited teammates head towards the vault when it suddenly closes causing not only their eyes to widen, but Devon's as well. Yet, it doesn't compare to Sarah who watches the vault completely close with the man she loves and the father of her child trapped with a dangerous doctor behind it.

"Chuck!" Sarah screamed. Travis more so than Casey standing behind her in shocked disbelief.

XXX

"I'll blow the vault door down and get Chuck out." Travis suggested turning around and heading up the stairs.

"I wouldn't." responded Sarah standing in front of the vault door. She pauses for a moment then continues on. "There are cans of nitrous set up in there."

It's at that point Devon chimes in. "So explosives not an awesome idea. What then?"

In that instance, Sarah speaks up. "I've got an idea. Casey did you bring the safe cracking pad and headphones?"

"You know me. I always come prepared Walker." he replied turning around and heading up the stairs.

As for Chuck, he's dispatches the henchman with surgical knife injury to his right shoulder. It wasn't easy by a long shot due to much of the physicality was against the big guy. Plus, he also had to deal with Dr. Zamir as well. As the two men stand face to face several feet away from each other and visibly tired and not to mention beaten up they don't notice the leaking nitrous tank that was broken during the battle between all three men.

"You're deceptively skilled." breathed out Zamir.

"I'm full of surprises." retorted Chuck breathing out heavily as well.

"You're going to be a dead man. There's no surprise in that Chuck." he answered back running towards him with a sharp medical tool.

For Chuck, the remaining strength he has left is used to basically keep him at bay as long as he can for Sarah to open up the vault. In his mind, he has always put his trust in her and will continue to put his trust in her no matter what. His thoughts concerning the matter are broken when the intensity on the face of Zamir trying to kill him suddenly subsides into a gradual calm to where an amused smile suddenly appears on his adversaries face. While the lanky business owner is perplexed by what is going on, Sarah is focused on the outside attempting to utilize her vault cracking skills to save her husband. As she is intently listening what's happening on the inside her face suddenly expressed a mixture of perplexed confusion leading Casey to notice first.

"What is it? What do you hear Walker?"

"Laughter." She turns her head to look at Casey and Travis. "I think I hear Chuck laughing."

Speaking of Chuck, he and Zamir are sitting down together just to the right of the vault entrance in the middle of a conversation.

"And I passed out when my son got a shot at the doctor's office. I can laugh about it now." he said bursting out in laughter. "Here's a picture of him." he said taking out his Iphone and showing it to him. "Not a second goes by that I miss him."

"He has your hair…" stated Zamir. "…and the eyes. Blue as the ocean. They look familiar."

"Sarah's eyes. My wife. You know the woman you threatened to cut her throat."

"Ah yes." nodded Hamad's personal physician. "My bad on that." he expressed with actual genuine sincerity on his part.

Chuck stares at Zamir for moment then gives his response as high as he high right now. "You're forgiven." Afterwards, he blows up on the surgical gloves and then releases the air to make a fart noise. This leads to the two men to bust out laughing. As they continue laughing, a familiar voice is heard by Chuck.

" _Chuck can you hear me? Answer me."_

In that instance, Chuck sits there next to Zamir locating the whereabouts of the voice. He is able to finally find the source of the sound attached to the belt buckle of the nefarious doctor's pants. It's a walkie talkie and after retrieving it from Zamir he gives his response to Sarah.

"I'm fine. I'm super high from the nitrous though but so is Zamir here." he chuckled. "Hey, that rhymes. Zamir and here." Chuck said bursting out in laughter looking at Zamir.

The continuous laughter is overheard by the 3 individuals outside the vault leading to Casey to grab the walkie talkie from Sarah. "Hey moron. Turn off the gas before it kills you."

" _Is Sarah okay? Devon?"_

Sarah grabs the walkie from Casey and speaks into it. "We're okay baby."

"Doing awesome bro. Be strong in there."

Meanwhile inside the vault. "I _am_ strong Devon. Just like my son A.J. will be." firmly nodded Chuck who is high as a kite at this point along with Zamir.

Zamir responds with a raised fist acknowledging what Chuck said. "Yes! Show strength not weakness. Your son _will b_ e strong just like _you_. Growing up from a boy into a man. Just like _Hassan Khalid_.

For Chuck, in that moment of a nitrous induced haze high he gathers himself just enough to use the opportunity given to him. "Where is that dude. I haven't seen him around in a while." he asked expressing a goofy grin.

Zamir is silent for a moment sitting next to Chuck. It's not long before he leans over to his left and locks eyes with the youngest Bartowski sibling. "He's in the eastern Kurukick Caves." he whispered but loud enough for Sarah, Casey, and Travis to hear on the walkie.

Chuck sits there for a moment in somewhat shocked disbelief his ploy actually worked. "Alright." he responded as Zamir expresses a bit of amused laughter once again.

Meanwhile on the outside, Sarah carefully turns the dial and triumphantly unlocks the vault. It's not long before she reaches for one of the steel handles, turns it around, and pulls it inevitably opening the vault completely. Afterwards, she heads in with Casey, Travis, and Devon closely following suit behind her. Upon entering and bursting through the cage into the inner vault, she finds her husband sitting comfortably next to Zamir.

"Babe, you okay?"

It's at that point, Chuck pushes himself up from off the floor and stands face to face with Sarah as Travis immediately goes over turning off the nitrous. As for Zamir, he's taken into custody by Casey and is lead outside the vault. "I'll have the NSA Cleaners pick up what's left." he stated escorting the man who just gave the whereabouts of Hassan Khalid.

"Awesome big guy." His attention on Casey averts to his wife. "Yeah. I'm _fine_ …." he laughed with amusement. This causes Zamir to once again laugh as well passing Chuck. "…and I think I'm _super stoned_ right now." he added with a goofy grin on his face.

"You're _both_ dude." Travis smiled in amusement. He reaches over patting him on his upper right shoulder. "Thanks to you, the exact whereabouts of Hassan Khalid are now known."

"He's right Chuck."

A proud smile is expressed on Chuck's face but that would suddenly fade as Devon speaks up. "Awesome that Sarah opened the vault door or prolonged exposure to the nitrous gas would certainly be deadly."

"Let's get you back to Ellie." said Travis reaching over with his right hand and patting the back of Devon's left should.

"That would be…" Devon briefly pauses then continues on. "…excellent."

As for Chuck, he laughs in response to what Devon said. His laugh is a mixture of amusement and bittersweet reality in which he dodged certain death once again. He then turns to his wife who is presently expressing loving relief in her eyes up towards her husband and is very thankful the father of her child is safe.

"Let's go see our son." she said wrapping her left arm around his waist.

She escorts him out of the confines of the vault following a very relieved Devon with Travis leading the way. For Sarah, the feeling and energy she got from being the old Sarah Walker felt awesome but it in her mind it was merely temporary. As she stepped out the vault, She was no longer Sarah Walker the trained deadly assassin and the late Langston's Graham's wild card enforcer. No. She would subsequently be replaced with Sarah Bartowski the loving wife to Chuck Bartowski and doting mother to one A.J. Bartowski. It's who she truly is and is comfortable being.

XXX

* * *

 _ **NOTE: SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? I HAD THE IDEA FROM VS. BROKEN HEART AND TWEEKED IT CONSIDERABLY. PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	14. Pineapple

_Chuck vs. The First Year of Parenthood_

 _So what's in store for Chuck, Sarah, and A.J. this time around? This particular chapter focuses on what happens when Chuck and Morgan along with A.J. go to Costco for essentials 5 days before Thanksgiving. A blast from the past will happen for one of them. Who you may be asking? Read and find out what happens! Anyways, I think you'll enjoy it. Enjoy the read peeps._

 _Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

 **Pineapple**

 **XXX**

 **November 19, 2011**

It's 5 days before Thanksgiving and thankfully not all of Santa Monica has swarmed the local Costco in order to stock up on the required provisions for the festivities. The not so crowded facility is considerably bustling for a Saturday afternoon with scores of people hunting and searching for the essentials that make Turkey Day special for each one of them. Among, the hunters and gatherers are Chuck with his son A.J. and his bearded best friend Morgan who are presently traversing down the bulk canned food isle.

The youngest Bartowski sibling is leaning forward with arms crossed laying on top of the Costco shopping cart with his infant son safely secure where a toddler usually sits. As for Morgan, he's walking right beside on his best friend's left. In Chuck's right hand is a list of needed essentials that his older sister Ellie wrote down for him to get for the large family happening at Casa Woodcomb.

A gathering where they will most definitely be celebrating giving thanks to the newest addition to the family and A.J's first Thanksgiving; but it will be Sarah's attempting at cooking as well. Of course, Ellie will be by her side every step of the way helping. In any case, both men are presently in the middle of a conversation as they continue down the isle.

"By the way…" Chuck said briefly glancing at the man standing to his left. "…thanks for coming with me Morg. It's sort of a madhouse in here, especially with it being Thanksgiving next week." he added scanning the canned items to his right. The list clutched in his right hand.

"No problem. What are friends for dude." grinned Morgan. "Plus, it gives me the opportunity to spend time with my Godson."

He briefly reaches up to give a playful right elbow jab to Chuck's right side. Afterwards, he reaches up and gently takes a hold of A.J's small right foot covered in an infant Star Wars onesie and playfully wiggles it. At the same time he does it, he makes a funny face in hopes to illicit a positive reaction. A happy smile is expressed on his precious face causing the unknown bearded man he's staring back to expresses a victorious smile of contentment of his own. There is a brief moment of silence between the two until the former Buy More green speaks.

"Kinda reminds you of Buy More…" he said observing the seemingly frantic hustbale and bustle of somewhat aggressive shoppers. "...but with none of the Jeffster related antics." Morgan added suddenly spinning counterclockwise narrowly avoiding bumping into an elderly woman standing in the middle of the isle. After a quick recovery, he returns to his best friend's side briefly glancing behind him over his left shoulder.

"Don't forget Big Mike jacking up the prices. Any opportunity to make a profit, he'll take it." Chuck takes a moment to check on his son who is happily content in his portable car seat evident by the drooling smile he's expressing up towards him. After making funny faces at his own son causing a happy reaction, he continues on deviating from the conversation they're presently having. "Speaking of Big Mike, is your mom going to be cooking for Thanksgiving this year since he is after all your step dad now?" he inquired quirking his right brow towards his bearded best friend.

The story of how Bolonia Garcia Bougainvillea Grimes and Big Mike Tucker met is rather sordid and not to mention baffling, especially for Morgan. To make a long story short several years ago Bike Mike and his wife divorced and during his time at Buy More he, along with the nerd herd staff, convinced him try internet dating. Of course, lies were made about his height, weight, job, as well as the name to put on the dating profile. The name chosen was Lando Calrissian.

In any case, Bike Mike wasn't comfortable with deceiving her and confessed to her at Buy More not knowing the woman was actually Morgan's mom. It was a quite a stunned surprise for Morgan as well. Thankfully, his hetero life partner has been able to get past the sheer shock of it all knowing full well how awkward it was working with your boss and step father, especially when PDA was involved the times she came by to see him.

"They're a…" Morgan pauses for moment gathering his thoughts. "…they'll be out of town. That's all I know and all I care to know Chuck." he reiterated momentarily turning his head staring at Chuck.

Chuck nods in compliance. "Say no more buddy." he added with a somewhat sheepish smile.

It's at that point, it's Morgan's turn to bring a topic in mind that somewhat relates to his situation. "So Sarah huh…" he nodded tilting his head slightly to the right. "…the padawan learner wanting to be taught by the Jedi cooking master Ellie."

"Yeah. Since it's Sarah's _first_ Thanksgiving as a mom…" Chuck stops in front of the candied yams section of the canned food isle. Morgan takes a step forward then turns around to face his tall best friend. "…she wanted it to be special for everybody so she asked for Ellie's help." In that instance, Morgan expressed a somewhat cringe worthy look on his face that Chuck clearly notices. "I _know_ El can be considered _a bit_ of a taskmaster in the kitchen Morg."

"A _bit_? I honestly think if she were on FOX's show Hell's Kitchen she could quite possibly make Gordon Ramsey cry." he commented with considerable amusement on his part.

"I don't doubt it." chuckled the former nerd herd leader. His attention on his shorter best friend is averted to the assorted cans of shelved candied yams to his right. It's not long before he scans the list in his right hand and then proceeds to take a couple cans of marshmallow and sweet potato then placing them in the cart making sure not to drop any of them on his son. Afterwards, he returns to spot where he stood and scans the list once again. While standing there, he speaks up.

"I have faith in Sarah. It's not like she's going to end up like Jennifer Aniston's character Rachel in an episode of Friends where she accidently made a dessert trifle consisting of half trifle and half shepherd's pie." he stated shaking his head expressing a slight chuckle. "Although, Joey did enjoy it much more than Ross as I recall."

Chuck then stands there for a moment while continuing to scan the list in his right hand. In doing so, he suddenly expresses a grin that Morgan clearly notices while looking at the list. "What? What is dude? Spill." urged Chuck's second in command at work. This leads him to reach for the list nearly tearing the paper in the process. "What's so funny?" he added scanning the list for himself to see what is the cause for the grin.

"Nothing." Chuck quickly corrects himself. "Actually, do you _remember_ the Thanksgiving where _Anna_ brought something she made and you _tried_ it. I forget what it was called."

For Morgan, the concoction that Anna created would never be forgotten no matter how hard his tasted buds tried to forget. "Green bean casserole with tartar sauce." he softly blurted out causing him to literally leave a hauntingly bad taste in his mouth. It doesn't take long for Morgan to shake the horrific moment from his mind in order to focus on the list in his hand. In that moment, he decides to help out in order to make the grocery shopping less time consuming than it already "So should we double our efforts? " he suggest focusing on the list. "I'll take half of the list and you take the rest. I'll start by getting the cranberries which shouldn't be any trouble because…"

" _Pineapple?"_

"Pineapple?" Morgan eyebrows furrow somewhat confused as he looks at the list a bit loser. After completely scanning it over he shakes his head. "Nope. Sorry Chuck, pineapple is nowhere written on Ellie's list." he said lifting his head to focus on his best friend. Upon doing so, he keenly notices that a mixture of surprised disbelief is expressed on Chuck's face. "You okay buddy?"

 _"Hello Morgan."_

It's that point, Morgan's eyes widen as he suddenly realizes the voice to the person saying his name. It doesn't take long for Chuck's best friend to take a deep breath then slowly turn around. After giving a slight nod and smile he gives his response. "Anna."

XXX

Morgan awkwardly stands there in front of Chuck and his son in the portal baby carrier. He has no earthly idea what to say or for that matter do knowingly full well his ex is standing right in front of him. The silence is suddenly broken when Morgan turns back looking over his right should. "Oh you mean _that_ pineapple."

In response, Chuck could only give an awkward nod as his attention turns from the scene unfolding in front of him to his son who has no idea what is going on right now. In his mind, he's thankful that A.J. isn't experiencing any kind of problems when it comes to past relationships unlike his Godfather/Uncle Morgan at the moment. So, he takes a moment to lean down and faintly whisper to his infant son. " _Word of advice_ …" he said briefly glancing up at Morgan and Anna just a few feet away _._ "… _don't be too in a hurry to date. Okay_." In response, A.J. simply breathed out with a slight smile up towards his dear old dad. As much as he wants to smile back and make funny faces towards his son back, his attention is averted back to the sudden appearance of Anna in a Santa Monica Costco of all places.

"You look good Anna. Always the trendsetting fashionista. A style all your own even when you were at Buy More."

In that moment, both men clearly see Anna roll her eyes in response. Afterwards, she continues on. "You still work for Chuck?"

Morgan nods in response. " _With_ Chuck. I work _with_ Chuck. I'm his #2 within his company."

Upon hearing that, Anna quirks her right brow and she gives a frighteningly glaring expression towards her former beau. Her attention then turns to Chuck who is trying to be nonchalant and move past the former couple but utterly fails. To him, it's as if everything around suddenly turned dark and huge spotlight focused entirely on him while trying to escape in a campy prison movie of some sort. As much as he wanted to avoid being noticed or conversing for that matter, he acknowledges Anna's presence.

Chuck expresses an obligatory smile then gives a quick wave with his right hand. "Awesome to see you Anna. How long has it been?"

"Over a year. I've done some traveling since Morgan and I broke up. Met a guy while overseas and we've been dating for 6 months now. He's a business man and lives in Los Angeles. His name is James."

"Good good." repeated Morgan. "Traveling. Good for you and the guy. I didn't know that since you unfriended me on Facebook. I could have seen the pictures of your adventures. Doing your own thing like in the movie Eat Pray Love starring Julia Roberts. "

In Chuck's head, he's screaming for Morgan to stop talking before he makes it even worse for himself. He's always known that when it came to their relationship, she was more of the adult than he was. To him, he will always be the immature man child that never grew with Anna on a more personal level. Thankfully, he's now in a relationship with Casey's daughter Alex where's proudly seeing him personal grow for the better. Granted, he's still a man child but a growing man child nonetheless. While standing there sadly watching his best friend verbally spiraling out of control his concentration on him is suddenly broken by the sound of Anna's voice.

"Could you repeat that?"

" _I said_ , are you rich now?"

"Well…" Chuck now finds himself being interrogated by Anna and by briefly glancing at Morgan he's glad the attention is off him even if it's just for a second or two. "…I wouldn't call myself _rich_. My company is _growing_ which is awesome." He then takes the opportunity to bring the focus back on his bearded best friend one Morgan Grimes. " _BUT_ , Morgan here…" he said quickly reaching over with his left hand and dropping it on top of his right shoulder. Afterwards, he squeezes it making the situation even more uncomfortable for the man who is now in a mature adult oriented stable relationship. "… _he_ is part of an _important_ cog that…"

"I'm an important cog…" he nervously chimed in. "…that helps keep the company moving forward." he said pointing forward with his right finger. A finger that nearly pokes Anna in her chest causing him to quickly retract his arm.

While standing there listening to Chuck and Morgan ramble on about the importance of being a important cog in the efforts of moving forward within Chuck's flourishing, her focus suddenly falls on the portable baby carrier. "So you two finally did it huh?" she interrupted brushing bash Morgan and standing next to Chuck.

"Did what…" retorted Chuck considerably confused. "… _exactly?_ " he added sticking his hands in the pockets of his pants.

"You two adopted a kid together. How sweet." she replied sliding herself in between Chuck and his son. This leads Chuck to back up a bit. "I _always knew_ the both of you would end up together. I always had _a feeling_ about it. You know." she stated making baby noises as she reaches in tickling A.J.'s stomach with her right hand.

Morgan quickly looks at Chuck who is very concerned with possible safety of his son. Instantly, this leads Anna's former boyfriend to speak up on his best friend's behalf. "No no." he quickly blurted out. "That's _Chuck's_ son A.J. _My_ Godson. You remember Sarah. They got married and have a baby together."

After hearing that, Anna's attention on Morgan is slowly turned to Chuck who raises his left hand to show his wedding ring. In doing so, he nervously speaks up. "We would have invited you to the wedding, but apparently you moved."

Anna is about to say something when Morgan chimes in once again. "I officiated the wedding." he proudly proclaimed with a confident smile.

In response, Anna expresses a snarky smile towards Morgan while shaking her head. "Of course you did." she responded an unenthusiastic and unimpressed tone of voice. Her attention Morgan returns to Chuck. "So you and blondie got married and had a baby." Anna momentarily stares at her former flames best friend. To Chuck himself, it's quite unsettling as if she peering into his soul. Thankfully, she continues on breaking eye contact with him. "Congratulations to you and blondie."

"Thanks. I'll be sure to mention that to her when I see her later." he replied with smile. After she turns around and takes a step towards Morgan, his smile quickly fades taking the opportunity to slide over and check on his son. Once he does and knows he's okay he gives a relieved exhale. In doing so, he stands there listening with his son A.J. to the conversation Anna and Morgan are now having.

"I'm actually doing great now Anna. My life is…" Morgan pauses as a thought comes to mind." "… _better_ now." he stated with a confident

"Oh really. Better _how_?" she inquired with absolute curiosity.

"I'm _actually_ in a relationship. It's going great. Her _name_ is Alex."

"Alex." It's at the point Anna turns to Chuck for confirmation concerning the woman that Morgan mentions by name. "Is this _true_ Chuck?"

Chuck is briefly thrown off for a moment as the attention that was off him is now back on him. "Yes. Yes it is. She's pretty awesome…" he answered. "… _and not that scary_." Chuck faintly said. Thankfully for him, Anna didn't hear him say that last part. He continues on. " _Actually_ , Alex is _Casey's_ daughter."

Instantly, Anna waves both hands in the air after hearing that. "Wait. Casey has a _daughter_ …" she repeated in absolute disbelief. "…and _you're_ dating her." she firmly pointed to him in considerable amusement. Morgan nods. "Wow. Dead man walking."

While standing there watching over his son, Chuck suddenly notices people are totally enthralled in what is happening as if it's a traffic accident that they can't look away from. In that instance, he takes it upon himself to move the crowd along. "Nothing to see here. Please, go about your business and continue shopping." Afterwards, Chuck gives Morgan a nod who reciprocates back one to him.

His attention on his best friend is averted back to his former flame. "I'll have you know Casey approves of me."

"If you say so." she scoffed. Anna turns right then walks to the front of the Costco cart inevitably turning around. While standing there, she silently glares at her former boyfriend a few feet away. It's not long before she continues on. "Things _may_ have changed for the better for you Morgan but _to me_ …" she stated with attention on him never wavering. "…you'll _always_ be same guy who is _totally immature_ and _is too afraid_ to make a commitment. A little boy living in a man's world." It's at that point, Anna takes a step forward and looks straight at Morgan locking eyes with him. "Do Alex a favor and just break up with her before she figures out she's made the biggest mistake of her life. _Better yet_ , _she_ should break up with _you_."

Morgan doesn't answer. He just stands there silent to the point where he hangs his head looking down at the floor. At this point, Chuck is standing just off to his right to say something or anything for that matter in order to show Anna he truly is a changed man. Instead, all is seeing right now is a guy who has been rendered speechless so much so that he is unable to look at his ex.

XXX

"You _know_ I'm telling the truth. So save yourself the trouble and let her get out while she can Morgan before it's too late." she suggested while crossing her arms for emphasis.

 _Come on buddy. You can do this. Stand up to her and close that part of your life to properly move on._ It's those words of encouragement that Chuck was trying to telepathically send in a Professor X kind of way. His attention on him would be averted to son who still has no idea what's going on. In that instance, he leans down and looks at his son. _"Not looking good for your uncle A.J."_ he whispered. Afterwards, he hears Anna speak up again.

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

There is a brief moment of silence that leads Chuck to speak up. "Morg, you don't have to…"

"She's right." Morgan lifts his head keenly noticing the smirk on Anna's face after hearing that. He then turns to his head looking at his best friend. " _You're_ right. I'm owning up to the mistakes I've made with you. All of them."

"What?" she responded in shocked disbelief.

While standing there, Chuck can clearly see Anna completely thrown off by what Morgan said. Granted, the old Morgan would just accept anything that was told to him, especially when he was in a relationship with Anna. Truth be told, he was a glutton for punishment the moment they got into a relationship together based more on sex than anything else. For Chuck, he's surprised the relationship lasted as long as it did. His thoughts concerning the matter at hand would subsequently be broken by Morgan speaking up.

"Throughout our _whole_ relationship…" he said stepping forward and locking eyes with Anna. "…I know I didn't take it very seriously. I was happy and selfish at times. Maybe all the time. Granted, it was my first real relationship and didn't really know how to handle it. I sorta tried copying the relationship Chuck and Sarah have…" he said briefly glancing at Chuck just off to his right. At this point, a smile is expressed with a head nod leading Morgan to continue on. "…and not to mention Devon and Ellie's. The awesome couple they are. In hindsight, it was a big mistake on my part. You deserved _far better_ than the guy who didn't put 100% into the relationship. I'm sorry for everything I've put you through and I hope you can forgive me." he said with genuine sincerity in his voice.

For a moment, Anna was rendered absolutely speechless by what Morgan said to her. She continues standing there simply dumbfounded and she's about to say something when she catches from the peripheral vision an elderly suddenly appearing from her right pushing a shopping cart and standing next to Morgan. It's the same elderly woman that Morgan nearly ran into earlier and speaks up to him with Chuck and Anna watching, as well as listening on.

"You're such a sweet young man for saying that." she said reaching out and placing her right hand on Morgan's furry left arm. Afterwards, she continues turning her attention to the woman behind her. "Young lady. I don't know what happened and it's not by business to know. However, I've lived long enough to know holding grudges will eat you up inside and he…" she said briefly glancing at Morgan then patting him on the left arm. "…has given you the opportunity to accept his apology." The elderly woman turns towards and takes a few ginger steps inevitably standing in front of Anna with a smile on her face. "Take it and then both of you can move on. Clean slate." she said reaching up to place her right on Anna's left cheek. It causes her to be somewhat weary and cautious but allows her to do it.

The elderly woman nods then slowly turns around and makes her way back to her cart. All 3 are in absolute amazement at the wisdom that was just given. Unfortunately, it wouldn't last long as she runs over Morgan's foot with her cart causing the bearded little man some considerable pain to the point of restraining himself from spewing out a few curse words. Fortunately, Chuck is there to both stop him for his own infant son's sake and help him in some way as he hops in a spinning fashion for a few seconds. Once Chuck checks on his best friend and sees that his fine his attention on Morgan is averted to Anna.

"She has a point Anna." Chuck said briefly glancing behind him. "What do you say? All is forgiven between you and Morgan?" he asked with hopeful intent in his voice. Anna stands there now with her arms crossed a few feet away from morning. She contemplates both what the elderly lady and Morgan said while observing her former beau limping a bit as his best friend checks on him. Speaking of Chuck, he's checking on Morgan once again while at the same time seeing if own son is doing ok. Multitasking at it's best when it comes to watching children he thinks to himself in a joking manner. Once he knows both are fine, he repeats the question to Anna again. "So what do you say?"

XXX

"I can't believe she forgave me." said an astonished Morgan shaking his head.

Both men and infant child are walking towards the exit of the Santa Montica Costco with the supplies they were able to get on the list provided by Ellie. The apology accepted by Anna was quite a surprise more so for Chuck than with Morgan to the point where they actually hugged it out. It would most definitely be story shared with practically everybody when they return he thinks to himself. Of course, there would be the embellished side of the story from Morgan and then his story of what really happened.

"I know buddy." he said momentarily stopping in front of the exit. He shows the receipt to the elderly employee and after checking it he gives it back to Chuck. Both men continue on exiting out the first set of sliding doors leading Chuck to continue on. "I'm amazed that you were able to say all that to Anna back there. Where did that all come from?" he wondered with absolute curiosity.

"You know what Chuck. I've had to think about how far I've grown with Alex. It made me realize how _all_ the mistakes I've made with Anna prepared me for spending my life with her. I _don't_ want to mess it up with Alex. She's the one for me." Morgan said with a bright smile as he thinks about her.

The look on Morgan's face says it all for Chuck. He agrees with him wholeheartedly that Alex and Morgan are meant to be with each other. To him, Anna and Morgan on now on good terms to the point where they now have a much needed clean break with each other. His attention on his bearded best friend is turns to his son now with the shade covering him from the California sun shining above. While checking on him, he whispers to his infant son. " _Be proud of your uncle Morgan. I know I am. My best friend is growing up."_

His attention on his son would subsequently be broken the sound of Morgan's voice. " _I guess that's Anna's boyfriend James Not a bad looking dude._ _He's got an ere of Bruce Lee to him_." This leads Chuck to back up and stand straight to where he takes a moment to locate where Morgan is looking at. He doesn't have to go far as he looks to his left seeing the aforementioned James parking off to the side in the loading zone and getting out of what seems to be a stylish black Porsche. "I wonder what business he's in."

At the same time Morgan says that, Chuck sees his face and suddenly flashes seeing the following images:

 _The image of an orange starfish…_

The image of a yellow license plate number with the following letters and numbers in black: HK 659…

 _Information with the name James Wang and the word President underneath…_

The image of bullet casings…

 _A total of 3 dead men pictured in an alley by James Wang's car…_

 _Images of crumpled up newspapers smeared with blood…_

 _Images of an assortment of weapons…_

 _Finally, the image of the orange starfish…_

After taking a moment to blink back into focus, he speaks out that only Morgan can here." That's Jason Wang. He's president of a car importing business." he quickly blurted out.

"Flash?" Chuck nods leading Morgan to continue on. "Awesome." he added clapping his hands together with a smile." At least you flashed and it was good news…"

"And I think he's a bad guy." he quickly chimed in cutting off Morgan.

Morgan shakes his head shocked disappointment. Afterwards, he reaches up rubbing the back of his neck with his left hand. " _Not_ awesome. I was happy for Anna. She's going to be disappointed when she finds out her boyfriend's a bad guy." It's at that point, Morgan makes a sudden realization. "What will Ellie think. Thanksgiving will be ruined. A _definite_ pineapple situation if there ever was one on _both_ fronts."

"I hope not. Ellie might end up taking this guy down _herself._ " responded Chuck taking out his Iphone. As he's searching for a certain contact number, he turns to his son still securely fastened to his portable baby carrier. "Don't tell your aunt Ellie okay. This _never_ happened." A.J. responds with a several coos in response. As for Chuck, the other end of the line picks up leading him to speaks in fairly calm tone. "Casey, there's a situation you need to be made aware of."

XXX

* * *

 _ **NOTE: SO WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THE RETURN OF ANNA? GOT THE IDEA FROM VS THE BEST FRIEND FROM SEASON 2. PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	15. One Thing

_Chuck vs. The First Year of Parenthood_

 _So what's in store for Chuck, Sarah, and A.J. this time around? This particular chapter focuses on trying to figure out her own parenting style that is all her own, especially when it comes to trying connect to their child in an amusing way. So, what does Sarah do and how does the movie City Slickers come into play? Read and find out what happens! Anyways, I think you'll enjoy it. Enjoy the read peeps._

 _Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

 **One Thing**

 **XXX**

 **December 6, 2011**

When it comes to being a new parent, one of the hardest parts is figuring out your own style of calming down a fussy/crying infant or simply making their child laugh. Of course, it may seem easy for some whereas for others it's considered to be quite difficult to the point where it can not only be absolutely frustrating; but considerably maddening as well. What it primarily comes down to is being able to find that certain something that is profoundly your own so much so it becomes their quintessential go to thing until it doesn't work any longer. Essentially, those are parents in Team Bartowski each have their own style when it comes to calm down a child.

For instance, when it comes to Devon's style of dealing with a fussy or crying Clara it's far different than how Ellie handles it. Of course, when it comes to Devon's awesome style of calming down his baby daughter he goes with a shiatsu style comforting method in which he sits down placing Clara face down with her feet near his stomach and her head located right near his knees. It's at that point, he gently places his fingers on certain pressure points on his daughter's body applying a bit of pressure in order to maintain physical, as well as mental well-being. To him, it's a considerably awesome holistic method that treats the whole person.

As for Ellie, she is a traditionalist using what her mother used on both her and Chuck when they were infants. It's far different from her husband as she utilizes a method that she refers to as the court stenographer. What it primarily involves is having her place Clara on her stomach face down on a blanket either on the couch or bed inevitably placing her hands as if she's typing on a keyboard. The eldest Bartowski then starts from her daughter's up left side of her back, goes down, then up to where she stops at her lower back. The process usually lasts 30 minutes to an hour or more depending how fussy Clara is.

Now, when it comes to Chuck doing his uncle duties whenever he's given the opportunity to babysit his niece, he was able to master what he now called "The Paul Revere". Granted, singing is his main repertoire but he found what works by accident for Clara. What is involved in method of calming his awesome niece down is placing her in the infant car seat and basically lifting her up to the right then rocking her. Once his right arms gets tired he switches to the left doing the same thing. According to his brother-in-law, it's an incredibly awesome workout as it works every part of his arms and his chest area. However, for him it took a great deal of effort to get used to it because in the beginning both his arms were extremely soar to the point he couldn't lift them up at all.

Of course, when it comes to the former member of Team Chuck Travis he utilizes the method he likes to refer to as "The Speed Skater". According to him, it's worked quite well with all three of his kids and what's primarily involved is him cradling his child in front of him instead of keeping his arms out to the side. He then shuffle side to side carefully inevitably rocking the child. In a way, he's doing it like how an Olympic speed skater would do either on the ice or on a considerably flat surface minus the one piece jumpsuit, goggles, sleek helmet, as well as roller blades/ice skates. Overall, it's considered the best way he got his 2 daughters to calm down and it continues to work for his son Wesley.

However, when it comes to his loving wife Shannon she employs a far different tactic to calm her 2 daughters down when they were infants and her baby boy Wesley. Essentially, her own style is what she likes to refer to as "The Taffy Puller". For her, it's basically using her fingers like a claw and reaches down gently placing the tips of her fingers on certain parts of the body like the legs, back, stomach, arms, head, shoulders, and feet. Afterwards, she glides in all direction to the point where she pulls up every so often as if she's pulling taffy, which has found has an incredibly calming effect so much so a smile and/or even a cooing laugh is expressed. For the mother of 3, it's a comfortably satisfying feel knowing that what she does still works even though 2 of them have grown older.

Fortunately for Cassidy, she bypassed the infant stage when it came to Hunter and basically dealt with the occasional nightmares to deal with in order to help her adopted son fall back to sleep. She wouldn't any use of the fingers or rocking methods. Instead, she simply sang as best she possibly could a song that was sung to not only her, but to Sarah as well. Though, it isn't a traditional lullaby it's a song that was passed down from mother to daughter and it would be Cassidy who was lucky enough to sing it to her son A song that Bryce would also come to learn and sing as well…"Slumber My Darling". It has served and continues to serve her and husband well.

As for Sarah, when it comes to calming her baby boy A.J. down or making him laugh it's practically a work in progress. For the former government agent and trained assassin, she is truly envious of her friends and family who have the talent to be able to turn utter chaos into subdued calm and laughter by either a soft touch, by the sound of his/her voice, and/or wacky body movements. True, she at one tried each of the previous mentions methods for herself and it didn't feel quite right knowing it wasn't the style she's comfortable with at all. Fortunately for her, the blonde beauty will find an unorthodox way to calm down her fussy baby boy and it will be a method all her own.

XXX

"You're better at this than I am Chuck." Sarah said speaking into her Ihpone with a mix of doubt and apprehension on her part. She's sitting in front of her now 7 month old infant son secured in his high chair feeding her son. Peaches right by her side as always laying on the floor keeping a watchful over her little brother and at the same time catching a few z's at the same time.

For Sarah, it's been for the most part a learning experience in not only having a normal life, but being a new mother as well. Essentially, she's gone through and still going through her own personal trials and errors when it comes to being they type of mom she wants to be. In other words, have her own unique identity and separating herself from the other mothers in the Team Bartowski inner circle. Ultimately, she wants to find her own style and way in raising A.J. knowing full well she'll eventually find her parenting groove and she's absolutely thankful she has her nerdy husband by her side to support her in a very encouraging way.

" _You'll get the hang of it babe. Once you do, it will be awesome."_

Sarah cracked a faint smile after hearing the response on the other end of the line. For her, she can always count on her partner in crime to say something that makes her feel better when she finds herself doubting herself in regards to feeling like as if she's a lousy mom. There have been so many times where she's felt defeated and despite that it's Chuck who has the uncanny ability to put things into a seemingly positive perspective.

"What if _I can't_?" Sarah pauses for a moment as she takes a look at her son sitting there not having any idea what is going on. She can clearly see he's in his own little world playing at his heart's content with his own surroundings. She continues on. " _What if_ A.J. ends up _hating_ me?" she expressing with a worried tone in her voice.

" _Don't think like that Sarah."_

The former C.I.A. Agent takes a deep breathe then slowly exhales. Afterwards, she gives Chuck her response. "It's hard not to. I just don't him to end up like me growing up angry for not being there when it counts the most."

" _I understand."_

"You do?"

" _Sure."_ There is a momentary pause on the other end of the line but it's brief. " _Your biggest worry is that you'll miss out on the most important parts of our son's life. You want him to have the life you always wanted growing up but without all the pent up childhood issues you had to deal with. Am I right?"_

The youngest Wexler sibling is left momentarily speechless by what her nerdy husband just said over the phone. In her mind, he hit the main issue she's having as a mother right on the nail so much so that it felt truly liberating to actually discuss it, especially now.

"Yeah. I just don't want him resenting me because I have no idea what I'm doing."

" _Babe_ …" retorted Chuck. "… _guess what_." he added causing Sarah to quirk her right brow in response.

"What?"

" _I have no idea what I'm doing either."_

In that instance, Sarah raises both eyebrows after hearing that. She shakes her head thinking he's only saying that to make her feel better due to her own insecurities and doubts. "Are you sure? You make it look so easy?"

" _Yeah. 100% sure. Remember babe_ …" stated Chuck expressing a bit of chuckle. "… _I'm new to this parenting thing too. I'm pretty much winging it like you and I've made mistakes sometimes. It's how you become a better parent_." He pauses for a second then continues on. " _Do you want to know a little secret_?"

"What is it?"

" _Ellie and Awesome have made mistakes with Clara."_

"They have? I always thought they were…"

" _Awesome?"_ chimed in Chuck.

"You took the words right out of my mouth babe." Sarah smiled continuing to feed A.J.

The blonde beauty could hear the distinct and unmistakable sound of her husband's laughter on the other end of the line. Afterwards, he continues speaking _. "They've made mistakes along the way as parents, especially El early on. Don't tell her I told you this or she'd kill me."_

"What is it?"

" _There have been times where she's called me crying because she didn't want Devon to know what's going on?"_ he explained to Sarah. _"Even though Clara is a bit older now, Ellie and Devon are still learning as parents."_

"Wow." Sarah softly breathed out with considerable astonishment in her voice. To know that even her awesome brother and sister-in-law are still works in progress as parents gives her comforting sense within herself. It's that type of comforting sense in which she no longer sees Devon and Ellie Woodcomb as perfect parents but parents with flaws like any other parent out there who are trying to figure it out just like her and Chuck. Instantly a growing smile appears on her lips. "They cover it up so well."

" _Sleep_ certainly helps." the eldest Bartowski sibling responded with considerable amusement. After the happily married couple share a laugh together over the phone, Chuck continues on. "Listen babe, all I can say is you just have to find that " _one thing"_ that works for you and the rest will eventually fall into place."

" _One_ thing?"

" _Yeah. It' like how in the movie City Slickers starring Billy Crystal and Jack Palance…"_

"I somehow knew you'd bring up a movie reference." Sarah grinned.

" _Hey, it's part of the package deal when you married me."_ Chuck responded with amusement. _"Anways, Palance's character Curly tells Crystal's character Mitch to discover the "one thing" in his life that is the most important to him, which will solve all his of his problems."_

"And that "one thing" was?"

" _Mitch's family."_ There is a brief pause then Chuck continues on. " _You just have to find your "one thing" to connect with A.J. Granted, it may not solve all the problems but it's an awesome first step at least."_

"I love you." she softly said.

" _I know."_ he responded in Star Wars like Chuck fashion. "I'll be home in an hour."

"This early? Can you do that?" she retorted momentarily looking on her phone to check the time. "It's only 1:15."

" _Hey, I'm the boss. I can do what I want." responded Chuck in a playful defiant tone. "Besides, I miss you two. See ya soon."_

"We miss you too. See ya sweetie." she replied. The other end of the line would inevitably end leading Sarah to place her Iphone down on her lap making sure first it doesn't fall on the ground. Afterwards, she returns her attention to A.J. is considerable mess with the baby food she's been feeding him mostly ended up on his face, clothes, and high chair. Fortunately, when it comes to the food on the floor Peaches took care of that very quickly. Afterwards, an amused smile appears on her lips. "I'm thinking it's bath time for you mister." Sarah said reaching over and gently touching the tip of her baby boy's nose in a playful manner. This leads to A.J. to react in a way that causes him to express a smile of his own towards his mom.

XXX

It would take a matter of 30 minutes or so for A.J. to get clean after having most of his lunch all over his face and clothes instead of his mouth. For Sarah, it's one of the few moments where she enjoys spending time with her baby boy as it give the mother-son bonding time while bathing her soon in the tub in the couple's hallway bathtub with Peaches by her side once again. After the bath and drying him up, Sarah dresses him up in his Jedi In Training onsie that Chuck bought for his son, which she can't help but express a faint smile knowing how much of a Star Wars nerd her husband is.

In any case, after finishing she takes a moment to change herself due getting somewhat drenched herself by way her son splashing water on her. It's not long before she, A.J. and Peaches return to the living room where Sarah places her first born son on the floor on top of comfortable blanket. Of course, Peaches takes her place just a foot away laying herself down next to her human little brother and takes a moment to not only smell him, but lick the top of his head. Afterwards, she lays her head down inevitably keeping watch as she is supposed to do. It's at that point, Sarah can see that her son is rubbing her eyes and knows it's time for his afternoon but she can also tell that he's fighting it. For her, she knows that every parent has come to a pivotal point and right now this is her pivotal point. She takes the opportunity to get up and quickly retrieve the baby rocking swing set. Once she does, she places A.J. in it and after cracking it up it begins to rock back and forth.

Unfortunately, the desired effect is working as A.J. continues to fight taking a nap. As much as Sarah is wanting to panic, she heeds the words that Chuck said to her one the phone, which was to find that "one thing" to connect with her son. While standing there staring down at her precious baby boy, she lifts her head to scan the surround living room area. The first thing she sees is the column of movie DVD's that stacked on either side of the big screen tv mounted to the wall on her right. In her mind, she could slip in a Disney movie like Tangled and have her son fall asleep to the sight of her favorite character Flynn Rider she thinks to herself.

It's that particular idea that she shakes off due to the fact she wants to make a connection with her son. To her, letting a movie do the work for may seem like an awesome idea it's doesn't help whatsoever in making a strong connection. Her focus on the stacks of movie DVD's is subsequently averted to the stack of music CD's next to it. She slides herself over to the CD's and takes a look at them making sure that A.J. is okay in the process. While standing there with her peripheral vision on her son to her just off to her left, she scans the list of bands and artist that are mostly her husband's.

When it comes to Chuck's eclectic taste in much they range from artists such as The Shins, Eels, and Iggy Pop to groups like Journey, Hall and Oates, as well as Cake. For her, it's one of the many things that she adores about her husband so much so they have "their song" by Nina Simone called Feeling Good. In any case, her attention is suddenly averted to a CD that is actually one of her favorite CD's and even though she wasn't much into music being that she was too busy being a spy it was in fact Carina who turned her on to it to the point where she gradually became a fan.

It wouldn't be long before Sarah pops in the CD into the CD player of their entertainment system. She then chooses one of her favorite songs and presses play. Once the songs stars, Sarah begins swaying back and forth to the point where it causes Peaches to lift her head up wondering what is going with her female master. It's at that point the aforementioned Sarah Bartowski moves over in front of her son still being rocked back and forth in the swing set totally mesmerized at what is happening right in front of him.

XXX

Chuck Bartowski pulls into the driveway of his home and parks his 4 door Honda Insight. After switching off the engine, he momentarily sits there thinking about how truly lucky he is to be the husband of an awesome woman such as Sarah Bartowsk who is clearly out of his league. Yet, she chose him and to this day it still blows his mind. In addition to that, he's also to be lucky enough to be a dad to one A.J. Bartowski. While sitting there, he can't help but feel a bit bummed that A.J. never got the opportunity to meet his grandfather and grandmother. It's something that pops into his head every so often but a smile appears on his lips knowing full well he has a number of people who love A.J. One of them being a surrogate father figure named William Jax.

In his mind, he's been able to be a sounding board of advice he could to other than his father-in-law Jeremiah Wexler. Granted, he's not the type to dispense fatherly advice but doles out the occasional words of wisdom when it comes to life experience. Plus, he's a wealth of information when it concerns stories of his father during his days in the Zeitgeist, which has given him a better insight as to who is Abraham Bartowski or better known as the spy world as Stephen Carmichael. His thoughts concerning the matter are set aside leading him to grab his coat and his briefcase sitting on the front passenger side seat. Afterwards, he opens the driver's side door and gets out.

He then heads towards the front door but not before pointing and pressing his key towards his vehicle behind him without even looking. After sounding off to confirm his car is locked down, he unlocks his front door and as he opens it, he suddenly hears a familiar voice emanating from within. It's a female voice and that particular voice belongs to Katy Perry. Chuck stands there quirking his right brow wondering what is going on inside. So, he quietly enters into his own house in a sort of stealthy ninja style and makes sure to not announce that he's home. Instead, he quietly closes the door and creeps down the hallway with his back against the left side of the wall towards the living room.

Once he reaches near the end, he leans forward a bit peeking at what is happening in the living room. A wide smile appears on lips as he witness his wife dancing in front of his son to the song Last Friday Night. From his standpoint, the way Sarah is dancing its best described as a kind of scissor body roll with robot arms added. It's absolutely cut and not to mention sexy in her own way. To him, she's clearly making a strong connection with A.J. evident by the way his son is smiling, fidgeting in a positive way, and not to mention laughing in his own way.

His focus is suddenly drawn to Peaches who locks eyes with him causing to immediately stick his right hand up while placing his briefcase down and coat on top of it. He does this in order to silently tell her loyal pooch to not only stay but to be quiet as he places his finger in front his mouth. Chuck returns his attention back to Sarah who is now fully engrossed into the dance to the point where she is absolutely getting jiggy with it. In a way, it's considerably similar to an episode of Friends where Rachel ends up singing and dancing to Sir Mix Alot's Baby Got Back, which is considered an inappropriate song to make a baby laugh.

In any case, Chuck no longer conceals himself from within his hiding spot and now is standing in full view at the opening off hallway leading to the living. He has his arms crossed and watches Sarah continue dancing not realizing Chuck is behind her getting a kick out of it all. It's not long before the song ends with Sarah picking up her laugh son.

"Yeah, your mommy is a _weirdo_ …" she said lifting him up in the air with love. "…but I'm _your weirdo_." she firmly stated expressing laughter afterwards. In that instance, Sarah lowers her son towards her and kiss her son on her forehead then down towards his stomach where she ends up snuggling it with her nose This causes A.J. to expresses laughter leading Sarah to sing the following 6 words: I will always be your weirdo.

It's at that point, she turns around singing those 6 words again. "I will always…" Unfortunately, she doesn't finish what she sings because she sees Chuck standing there with a huge grin on his face. A considerably embarrassed Sarah simply shakes her head and takes a step towards the entertainment system to stop the CD. She then speaks up while holding A.J. down by her right side. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to bear witness to those awesome dance moves you were pulling off?" he said doing the robot arm moves.

"You _saw_ that?" she responded expressing a crinkled cringe on her face.

Chuck nodded. "I did and I _especially loved_ the body roll robot arms combo. That was hot. As a matter of fact…." The youngest Bartowski sibling walks over to the entertainment system and press play leading to the song Last Friday Night to play again. Afterwards, he reaches over to retrieve his son, walks past his wife, and takes a comfortable seat on the couch. He places his son on lap and then continues on. …we're going to watch your _weirdo_ mommy _dance_ again."

"Seriously?" she stated crossing her arms staring at her husband.

"Look at your son." he replied briefly looking down at him. " _He wants_ to see you dance again. And so do I." Chuck added expressing the Bartowski eyebrow dance. Sarah continues to stand there not budging expressionless leading to the former nerd herd leader to make one more attempt. " _Come on_ babe. _You know_ you want to." he said with encouragement.

Sarah continues to stand there trying to not let the sight of her son and husband break her. It also doesn't help that Chuck is expressing puppy dog eyes towards her causing her to express a smile added with amused laughter. It's at that point, Sarah gives in. She turns around and reaches over to restart the song over. Afterwards, she starts dancing the dance that connected with her son in such a strong way much to her own heart's content but her husband's as well. Ultimately, it's the "one thing" that she discovered that makes her parenting style so weirdly unique and absolutely all her own.

XXX

* * *

 _ **NOTE: SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE YOUR THOUGHTS ON THIS CHAPTER!**_


	16. Big Gifts

_Chuck vs. The First Year of Parenthood_

 _So what's in store for Chuck, Sarah, and A.J. this time around? This particular chapter focuses on spending time with family on Christmas. What will happen and will be there any shenanigans? Is Tom Hanks involved? Read and find out! Anyways, I think you'll enjoy it. Enjoy the read peeps._

 _Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

 **Big Gifts**

 **December 25** **th** **, 2011**

 **XXX**

It's been said that Christmas is the time of year where it's better to give than receive. As much as getting gifts is considered to be absolute pure enjoyment the fulfillment of giving gifts means so much more, especially if they're made from the heart. The time, thought, and not to mention effort put into the gift(s) in question can oftentimes show the tremendous amount of loving care went into either making it or being picked out. Of course, this particular Christmas for Chuck and Sarah Bartwoski is certainly special because they are now celebrating it as a family of three. Fortunately for trio, they're not celebrating alone as Sarah's family has flown in to celebrate with them.

A celebration that most definitely takes place at the Wexler Condo where they are presently enjoying dinner as a family with the exception of Ellie, Awesome, and Clara. They are spending Christmas with Devon's parent's since it's been some time that their daughter has visited her grandparents. In any case, once the dinner was over Chuck would find himself standing in front of a seemingly massive decorated Christmas tree near located just to the right of the fire place. While standing there, he can't help but smile and be overly grateful at the good fortune that has been bestowed upon personally, as well as professionally.

His thoughts concerning how truly lucky he is would subsequently be broken when he suddenly feels the light impact of a punch to his upper left arm. He turns his said to see his former Stanford roommate standing by his side. In response, he gives a slight nod.

"What are you thinking about Chuck?" wondered Bryce.

Chuck takes a deep breath expressing a cheeky smile in response. While doing so, he looks over his left shoulder at what is going on behind him. The faces of his extended family smiling and having fun in an atmosphere filled with pure excitement in the air. To him, it's something that was missing after dealing with his dad leaving unexpectedly and mom passing away when he was younger. So, he doesn't take anything for granted knowing full well the spy life would have changed that very quickly.

"How _awesome_ my…" Chuck quickly pauses and corrects himself. He reaches over to places his Bryce's right shoulder then briefly squeezes before removing it. "…. _our_ lives are. We're both _dads_ and _family men_ at that dude."

Bryce nods in response expressing a proud grin after hearing that. After taking a brief moment to look over his right shoulder at his wife Cassidy and adopted son Hunter, he returns his attention back to Chuck. "I'm not going to lie to you buddy. Being a parent…" he pauses from a moment leading him to turn his attention towards the crackling wooden embers within the fireplace. "…scares the hell out of me. I wasn't even prepared for it."

In response, the successful business owner of Whiz Kid Systems, Inc. expresses a faint chuckle then speaks up. "Nobody is _ever prepared_ to be a parent, especially when there are unusual circumstances surrounding it." Chuck takes a moment gather his thoughts then continues on. " _Listen_ , being a new parent scares the hell out of me too dude. It's a _normal_ feeling to go through." the former nerd herd leader replied. "Hey, at least you and Cass _bypassed_ the whole infant and changing diapers stage altogether. You two have one upped us on that."

"True." nodded Bryce now with his arms crossed. The two men continue to stand side by side in front of the rather large decorated Christmas tree taking it all in. The silence between them is seemingly calm and soothing but that would quickly be broken by the former deep cover agent for the C.I.A. "Cass wants to have a baby."

Upon hearing that, Chuck's eyebrows suddenly raise up to the point where they literally could fly of his face. He's left utterly speechless with his mouth somewhat open in a mixture of shock and utter surprise. After a moment of taking in that stunning announcement, he forces himself to speak up but not before leaning over to his left so only he could hear. Plus, he didn't want to blurt out what he was going to say and make an embarrassing scene not only for Bryce, but for his sister-in-law Cassidy as well.

"What did you say?" wondered Chuck leaning back with absolute curiosity. "Does _Sarah_ know since they talk to each other on a semi regular basis?"

Bryce is momentarily silent as if he's gathering his thoughts while standing a few feet away from his nerdy pal. "No. It's something we both want to keep under wraps until we're truly ready to share with everyone. You know what I mean." Chuck nods in response after hearing that leading Bryce to continue on. "Anyways, I didn't know what to say. I'm still dealing with being a dad to Hunter. As you know, I can be _a bit_ immature at times." The raven haired former partner of Chuck's wife suddenly notices him staring directly at him with a right quirked eyebrow. It's at that point he rolls his eyes then nods his head once again. "Okay, okay I can be _majorly_ immature all the time. Sue me…" he added shrugging his shoulder. "…I'm a _big kid_ myself with a _whole new_ set of responsibilities."

"Sort of like Tom Hanks in the movie Big." stated Chuck.

"Okay, I'll accept that because Tom Hanks is the man and Big is one of my favorite movies of all time." Bryce pauses for a brief moment then continues on. "His younger version character of himself Josh Baskin puts a coin in a Zoltar machine granting his wish to be taller because he was too short for the carnival ride.

"Trying to impress a girl." Chuck interjected.

"Always the case." nodded Bryce. "Long story short he became an adult but still with the mind of young kid. It was only later that he soon realized the lesson of wishing what you want out of life and having it be fulfilled comes with consequences."

Chuck chimes in. "For sure. One of those consequences was forgetting what it was like to be a kid and not being able to hang out with his best friend Billy because he was so busy with working on a new video game."

"Yep. A boy becomes a man only to be back as a boy in the end. A heartfelt coming of age story." The two men stand there once again in silence but quickly is broken as Bryce pipes up. "Can we still agree that _Morgan_ tops the list at being the most immature out of all of us?"

"Yes we can." he answered with amusement knowing it's not far from the truth. "Although, he is starting to show signs of being a more responsible, mature adult."

"How so?

He is about to speak up but decides against it knowing Bryce may very well tell Cassidy and the chain of information ends up being told to Alex or worse…Casey. "You know what…" he said shaking his head. "…nevermind. Morgan _isn't_ the focus right now. _You_ are."

Bryce quirks his right brow at what just happened leading him to just brush it off entirely concerning whatever is going on with Morgan. While standing there next to Chuck, he shakes his head. "All I'm saying is it's going to be tough to face."

"You've faced _tougher_. _This_ …" he retorted briefly looking over his right shoulder. "…it's practically a cake walk compared to your past life as a spy." he added with a firm nod towards Bryce. " _Hunter_ is a _blessing in disguise_ for you and Cass. The two of you have changed for the better _because_ of him. The same can be said for _Hunter_ as well. Who knows how his life would have turned out? Growing up within government protection would have changed him immensely and that's not any kind of life for any young kid. He's much happier with his new founded family and potentially giving him _brother or a sister_ would just be an _added bonus_."

Chuck stands there keenly noticing the look on his former roommate's face. He taking what he said his wife's request to heart so much so that he can clearly see a faint smile appearing on his lips. He wouldn't have to wait long to get an answer as Bryce speaks up. "Thanks for the talk Chuck."

"Any time." he happily grinned back.

XXX

The shared moment between the two former roommates is something of rarity, which they haven't had for quite some time just the two of them one on one. True, ever since getting kicked out of Stanford wanting to personally reconnect was considered to be something he would never give a second thought to because of the bitter resentment he has harbored over the years. When he found out that he wasn't dead and suddenly resurfaced, there were plenty of chances to try to at least reconcile for the sake of their broken friendship, but something Bryce would say or do when it involved Sarah would bring up bad feelings once again.

It would take a long time for him to get to a point where simply standing side by side with his former arch nemesis would considerably comfortable. Comfortable in the sense that past tension and not to mention old wounds aren't brought up any longer. Essentially, it's a history that both of them would rather forget more so for Chuck than Bryce than anything else because the future he foresaw for himself suddenly was taken away from him. He expected big things for his future. A future where the name Charles Carmichael was synonymous with success establishing a flourishing business with the girl he loved at the time.

Unfortunately, it didn't come to fruition and in a weird way he's glad it didn't happen thanks to Bryce. If it didn't happen he probably would have never met Sarah and he would have been going down the same path in the same job working at the nerd herd desk back at Buy More. Plus, dealing with the antic of Jeff and Lester would be a level of Hell far greater that anyone would ever imagine. To the man who now has his life on track for the better, he is now at a very awesome place with a man who ruined his life years ago.

It has gotten to the point where both men have let bygones be bygones and have moved on from their respective dark pasts and towards a future where they're now eternally gratefully for what they have in their lives now. In other words a wife and a family more so for Bryce than Chuck. Granted, Bryce Larkin never really spoke about his family or any siblings for that matter, which is why he was far well suited for the C.I.A. For the most part, it was easy to recruit him into the agency because he didn't have any personal attachments whatsoever to speak of. A prime candidate for the role of a deep cover operative if there ever was one.

Of course, there is no denying the fact Sarah is the quintessential common thread that ties the two of them together, so to speak. Granted, it's weird but it's something that's part of their mutual history in which it will be forever intertwined into the latter years of the their lives. In Chuck's mind, the movie Big can most definitely be a representation of their friendship where they both started out with care free past then something big happens that irrevocably damages their friendship and then by the end of it they've come full circle where valuable lessons of understanding have been learned.

He's glad that they've been able to mend fences in their own instead of having it being forced between the two of them. It's that particular thought that he expresses a faint smirk. Unfortunately, it wouldn't be on his lips for long as it would be subsequently broken up by the sudden sound of a female voice. _"What are you two talking about?"_

It leads both men to quickly turn around to where they both face their wives with the rest of the Wexler family following them into the living room area of the condo.

Chuck answers first. " _Movies_ babe."

" _Big_." Bryce quickly blurted out. " _Awesome_ movie. We should watch it…" He briefly turns his attention to Chuck then speak up again looking at his wife standing in front of him. "… _all_ of us."

Cassidy quirks her right brow towards Bryce then to Chuck and back to her husband. "Okay. What is up with you two?"

It's at that point, Chuck and Bryce start to become all discombobulated and begin rambling on about the movie Big. This leads to Sarah stepping forward to give both men a Gibbs slap to the back of their heads quickly shutting them up. Afterwards, she looks the two of the dead in the eyes. "You're both spiraling."

"Sorry." both men responded in unison. In that instance, Sarah turns around blowing on her hands with a smirk on her face and goes to sit down on the family couch next to her adopted nephew Hunter. However, before she does she checks on her 7 month old son behind held by his grandmother Emily. While doing so, Bryce speaks up. "Since it's the Christmas season why not watch a movie?"

"Big?" questioned Cassidy. "A Christmas Story or even Home Alone is more fitting for a Christmas movie don't you think?"

"You're right babe. _So_ right." he replied with a smile towards her. It's at that point Cassidy stares at Bryce then at Chuck who is visibly fidgeting. She is about to talk to her loving husband who is clearly acting strange for some reason when he notices him turn his attention to the present underneath the tree. "Chuck."

"Yeah."

"I _notice_ there are a lot of presents for A.J. under the tree." he said briefly scanning all the presents that he can visually see." Afterwards, he turns his attention back to Chuck. You do realize he's 7 months old right."

Chuck nods then gives his response. "I _do_ and all I got to say it's all _Sarah's_ doing."

Instantly Sarah chimes in for her own defense. "I may have went _a little_ overboard."

"A little." Chuckled Bryce. "It looks like you broke the bank here from the looks of things. Good thing Chuck has a successful business or this would _bankrupt_ him." he added shaking his head.

As much as Sarah wanted to get up and Gibbs slap the back of his former partner's head, she comfortably sat back on the couch next to Hunter and responded. "I used _my_ money."

"Yeah, you mean _Chuck's_ money."

" _Actually_ …" interjected Chuck with his right finger in the air. "…she used _her own_ money." he added pointing to his wife.

It's at the point, Cassidy interjects herself into the conversation. "The Wexler daughters _trust fund_. Speaking of, I haven't touched a dime of it since I put more money in than take out. Got to save for the _future._ " she emphatically stated directing her attention towards Bryce.

"I think DeAnna has within her right to spoil my grandson. It's his _first_ Christmas after all." Jeremiah Wexler proudly said.

"I didn't use the money in my trust fund dad." In that instance, confused expressions are witnessed by the blonde beauty leading to give an explanation. "I tapped into most but not all of account that I have when I was a spy. I wanted to use the money from my past for a worthy cause…making A.J. happy."

"And we're proud of you for doing that doodlebug." Wexler proudly said standing behind the couch in front of his seated wife next to Cassidy.

For Sarah, having her father be proud of her is something that felt tremendously awesome. In the past, she knows she considered herself the family rebel and not to mention the disappointment. She screwed up and it would be her father and sister at times to bail her out of the situation she got herself in. Fortunately, she's a far different person now than she was back then. Her thoughts concerning how far she's come personally as person are broken by the sound of her sister Cassidy's voice.

" _How much do you have in your spy accounts honey?_

"I don't actually know babe. It's been a while since I checked. _Countless_ cover identities and bank accounts _across the globe_. Who knows? Besides, I left that life _remember_ …" he pauses briefly locking eyes with Cassidy. "… _for you_. Now I work for _your dad's_ company. I'm _very_ happy."

"I know. Hunter and I _love you_ for that." she smiled. Her attention then turns to her father. "Dad."

"I'll make a call sweetheart."

"Really? Is this even necessary."

Chuck and Sarah can't help but be amused by the tortuous experience Bryce is being put through. As much as they would like to step in on his behalf, they're rather enjoying what's unfolding right now. However, it's long before a young child's voice speaks up.

" _Can we open presents now_?" Hunter loudly announced.

The sudden announcement of Bryce's son wanting to open present was a huge relief to both men as all the focus on them has now been turned to him. Of course, the answer to that particular question would be given by the patriarch of the Wexler family. "Not quite yet grandson. We haven't read Twas The Night Before Christmas. It's tradition." he said holding up the book in his right hand.

" _And then_ we can open presents." Hunter replied with such eager innocence expressed on his face.

"And then we can open presents." he repeated with a smile.

It doesn't take long for everybody to get situated in their spots with Chuck taking his spot next to his lovely wife on the couch right next to Hunter. As for Wexler, he takes a moment to check on his grandson slumbering off in his wife Emily's arms. Afterwards, he clears his throat and begins. '' _Twas the night before Christmas…"_

XXX

… _not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.  
The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,  
in hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there. _

'Twas the night before Christmas is and will always be a worldwide institution and most of all tradition in households all across the word in many different languages. However, for the Wexler-Larkin and Bartowski clan it's becomes truly meaningful in a very special way knowing full well that a new generation of Wexler-Larkins and Bartowskis will be sitting down to listen to the story. A story in which one hopes the tradition will be kept alive if and/or when they have kids of their own.

 _The children were nestled all snug in their beds,  
while visions of sugar plums danced in their heads.  
And Mama in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap,  
had just settled our brains for a long winter's nap._

The facial expression and pure joy in the eyes of Hunter as he listens intently to every word in the story all being told by his grandfather. A young man totally enthralled in it so much so even the adults in the room can't help but get a kick by how much he's enjoying it evident by how he can't keep still while cuddled up next to his aunt Sarah with his uncle Chuck by her side. Granted, it could be the fact that he impatiently waiting for the story to end so he can open presents but that's neither here nor there.

Now, as for litte A.J. Bartowski he may not have any idea what's going on since he is still after an a baby but as he grows older he will have a deeper appreciation for it. Yet, judging by the smile on his face as he continues to peacefully slumber while cradled in his grandmother's arms shows he's being affected in a big and truly positive way. After all its tradition and one thing the Wexlers and Bartowskis are known is keeping tradition alive.

 _When out on the roof there arose such a clatter,  
I sprang from my bed to see what was the matter.  
Away to the window I flew like a flash,  
tore open the shutter, and threw up the sash._

 _The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow  
gave the lustre of midday to objects below,  
when, what to my wondering eyes should appear,  
but a miniature sleigh and eight tiny reindeer. _

_With a little old driver, so lively and quick,  
I knew in a moment it must be St. Nick.  
More rapid than eagles, his coursers they came,  
and he whistled and shouted and called them by name: _

_"Now Dasher! Now Dancer!  
Now, Prancer and Vixen!  
On, Comet! On, Cupid!  
On, Donner and Blitzen!  
To the top of the porch!  
To the top of the wall!  
Now dash away! Dash away!  
Dash away all!" _

Clatter was arose all right by the name of Hunter Larkin. The seemingly tiny a ball of energy immediately tearing through the Wexler condo bouncing around everywhere like a human pinball wreaking havoc in a controlled chaos sort of way. Fortunately, precautions were always taken to avoid have anything expensive, if any, broken or cause injury to a child that would quite possibly shake off running into a wall, which wouldn't phase him at all.

According to Cassidy and Bryce, he hardly slept on the plan because he was way too excited to not only open presents, but to spend time his uncle Chuck and aunt Sarah. Most importantly, he was excited that Santa would be bringing his presents. Presents that were discreetly put on the plan to bring to the condo. The young man went to go so far as to leaving not only a note for him back home in Breckenridge, Colorado of where they'll be, but sketched out a map as well. He even went so far as asking the pilot beforehand to please hurry so he could get milk and cookies ready for him. As much as it felt like Santa's sleigh with all his reindeers, Hunter mentally willed the plan to bring them as fast as they could to a somewhat seasonally brisk Santa Monica weather.

 _As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly,  
when they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky  
so up to the house-top the coursers they flew,  
with the sleigh full of toys, and St. Nicholas too. _

_And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof  
the prancing and pawing of each little hoof.  
As I drew in my head and was turning around,  
down the chimney St. Nicholas came with a bound. _

_He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot,  
and his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot.  
A bundle of toys he had flung on his back,  
and he looked like a peddler just opening his pack. _

_His eyes-how they twinkled! His dimples, how merry!  
His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry!  
His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow,  
and the beard on his chin was as white as the snow.  
The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth,  
and the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath.  
He had a broad face and a little round belly,  
that shook when he laughed, like a bowl full of jelly. _

_He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf,  
and I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself.  
A wink of his eye and a twist of his head  
soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread. _

_He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,  
and filled all the stockings, then turned with a jerk.  
And laying his finger aside of his nose,  
and giving a nod, up the chimney he rose. _

For Chuck and Sarah, no amount of material gifts that are under the tree will compare to the precious gift in their metaphorical stocking. A gift that will always be a tremendous twinkle in their parent's eyes that will never go away no matter how old he'll grow up to be. Although he may not have merry dimples like Santa he has those rosy little cheeks that you would make any parent want to nuzzle and smell for days. Plus, his little mouth always curled in a little smile is something no human being alive can't resist to the point where it feel like being hit with an arrow shot to their own heart.

A somewhat chubby and plump little baby who is fully content, as well as jolly in his own little way. He's a baby who you express a mixture of emotions not just laughter when you see or hold him. For he's a bundle of joy for two parents that every time they look into his innocent little eyes everything wrong in the wrong suddenly becomes right. All the world's problems come secondary. True, he doesn't have the capacity to speak words as of yet but he speaks volumes to where they hear him loud and clear. When it comes to one A.J. Bartowski he has filled his parent's lives and the lives those who love and care about him with such joy that they have literally pledged their lives to keep him safe no matter what.

 _He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,  
And away they all flew like the down of a thistle.  
But I heard him exclaim, 'ere he drove out of sight…,_

 _"…_ Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good-night!" said Wexler with great enthusiasm to the story.

"That was awesome." smiled Hunter cuddled next to Sarah. Afterwards he springs up and pushes himself forward to the edge of the couch. " _Now_ can we open presents grandpa?" he pleaded with urgency.

Wexler including everybody else in the living room couldn't help but express an amused smile as he responds to his grandson's request. "Okay, now you…"

The patriarch doesn't get to finish what he was saying because as soon as Hunter hears the word okay, he bolts up and heads towards the rather large decorated Christmas tree next to the fire place. It's not long before he's joined by his parents Cassidy and Bryce along with Sarah's parents but not before Emily hands her grandson back into his mother's arms. While the rest of the family is watching Hunter scan, find, and inevitably tear open his gifts Sarah and Chuck stand back happily watching the scene in the living room. As they continue to watch with smiles on their faces, Sarah cradles her son in her arms and while doing so she notices then feels Chuck's right arm right wrap around her for a hug. She peers up at him to where they lock eyes and without saying a word they know that they've received the biggest and best gift of all. After they both peer lovingly down at their slumbering son, they both bend down to kiss their son. It's not long after they turn their gaze into one another's eyes silently acknowledging to each other how they received the best gift of all with a kiss.

XXX

* * *

 _ **NOTE:SORRY IT TOOK A WHILE. SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? PLEASE REVIEW BECAUSE THEY ARE ALWAYS AWESOME!**_


	17. Silver Spoons

_Chuck vs. The First Year of Parenthood_

 _So what's in store for Chuck, Sarah, and A.J. this time around? This particular chapter focuses on Sarah's concern of whether money changes people mainly her son. What does Ricky Stratton have to do it? Read and find out! Anyways, I think you'll enjoy it. Enjoy the read peeps._

 _Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

 **Silver Spoon**

 **January 5** **th** **, 2012**

 **XXX**

A new year brings a whole new beginning for Chuck and Sarah Bartowski, especially now with their son A.J. The former spy couple rang in 2012 fast asleep in the quiet comfort of their own home instead of celebrating the festivities out with family and friends. Of course, they wouldn't have it any other way and with a new year brings about resolutions being set in order to set new goals for themselves. For it's those particular goals that are matters of importance for both the former nerd herd leader and former member of the C.I.A.

For Chuck, it took a while but he managed to achieve most of his goals but now with it being a new year he's determined to strive for accomplishing bigger things, especially when it involves his flourishing company Whiz Kid Systems, Inc. When it comes to Sarah, her goals are directed towards striving to not only be a far better mother, but accepting the fact that she's far from perfect. Granted, her past skills as a trained C.I.A. agent, as well as deadly assassin deemed her the prefect weapon; but she's now focusing all her efforts to try to be the perfect mom.

Of course, it's a conversation that Chuck and Sarah are in the middle of having at the breakfast in the dining room while she is feeding their son. Their dog peaches sitting vigilantly by her tiny little human brother in his high chair.

"Remember what I said babe. You _don't_ have to be perfect to be a mom." Chuck said taking a moment to take a sip of coffee. Afterwards he continues on. "Just be _awesome_." he added flashing a grin towards her.

Sarah grins in response back towards her loving husband. "I know Chuck. I just want A.J. to have the best childhood possible. You know what I mean?" she stated shrugging her shoulders. In that instance, she focuses her attention on her son sitting in his high chair then feeds him one of his favorite forms of baby food puree carrots. "I want _the best_ for him."

Chuck leans forwards settings his forearms on the edge of the dining room table. "So do I…" he pauses then continues on. "…but I also want him to have _a normal life_." insisted the former nerd herd leader.

 _A normal life._ Those 3 words truly impacted Sarah after her nerdy husband uttered them from his mouth. To her, a normal life meant constantly going deep undercover and narrowly dodging death at every turn during her time as a spy with the agency. It was considered normal in her own eyes and now that her whole perspective has changed being a new mom she doesn't want to have that life come close or even touch her first born child for that matter. In her mind, the second she become a mom all the worst case scenarios mentally and not to mention emotionally flooded to the surface to the point where she made a solemn promise to herself she would die protecting her son _at all costs_.

It's what being a parent is all about she thinks to herself. To be given a childhood with both parents. A luxury that she was fortunate to have growing up even though there were considerable issues shared between her and her father. Yet, she now knows all these years later he did it because she basically love her and wanted what's best for her despite his own way of showing it. However, when it comes to Chuck he wasn't afforded that luxury as his father left to protect his family due to being a spy and his mother passed away. He and Ellie practically grew up without parents to where her sister-in-law practically raised her younger brother.

Ultimately, she gained firsthand experience at being a parent way before ever having Clara. It's that particular thought that causes her to briefly glance at her husband sitting to her left. In that moment while sitting there, she knows Chuck also made a solemn promise that he'll stop at nothing to protect not only A.J., but his entirely family along with extended family as well. He unknowingly was part of the spy life and became a part of it whether he liked it or not thanks to Bryce sending him The Intersect. True, he's considered a legend in the business but all that doesn't compare to his love for those he truly cares about.

Essentially, it's who Charles Irving Bartowski is and she certainly loves him with all her heart for that. In any case, they both were able to conquer their past in order to make their present considerably rich in a more metaphorical context. Although, they are rich in the whole financial scheme of things all the money in the world it doesn't compare to having the richness of the support of family and friends who'll always have your back no matter what. As a matter of fact, A.J. won't have to worry about money his entire life but it's not something that should be deemed important to him.

Her thoughts concerning the matter are broken by the sound of her husband's voice. _"I know what you're thinking."_

A faint smile appears on Sarah's lips after hearing that. Afterwards, she turns her head to face the man sitting to her left. "Oh really." she responded quirking her right brow. "What _am I_ thinking?"

In that instance, Chuck leans forward with a bit of a smirk placing his to two fingers to his temple ala James Mcavoy as young Professor Charles Xavier in X-men: First Class. It's not long before he stares directly into his wife's eyes as if he's attempting to read her mind. After a few seconds of silence he speaks up.

"You're _thinking_ …" he said pausing continuing to look deeply into his wife's eyes. "…our son needs to be changed." Chuck added softly expressing a slight smirk. He then removes his two fingers from his temple inevitably leaning comfortably back against his diner room chair but not before taking another sip of his cup of coffee.

In response, Sarah turns her attention from her husband to a very happily and not to mention blissfully content A.J. who has puree carrots spread all his mouth. His attention on his mommy would be averted to his canine big sister down below. The son of Chuck and Sarah leans over as best he can in order to reach down to Peaches who immediately licks her tiny little human brother's hands caked with puree carrots causing squeals of amusement from A.J.

Of course, she along with Chuck expresses a bit of chuckle knowing how cute her son is despite the mess on his face. It's at that point Sarah puts down the spoon with half eaten puree carrots and bottle of said carrots down on high chair table. In doing so, she leans forward in order to do a sniff check. Afterwards, she turns her head to face Chuck once again.

"I was _right_ wasn't I." he smiled crossing his arms.

Sarah doesn't say a word. Instead, she stands up making her way around the high chair and stands behind her seated husband. Once she does, she leans down then whispers softly in to his left ear. " _You're right_."

"Awesome." he replied with a wide smile. "So…" Chuck paused then continues on. "…what do I win?"

The youngest Wexler sister simply smiles and whispers softly once again in her husband's left ear. " _You get to clean up A.J. and change his diaper_." she retorted taking a moment to plant a kiss on her husband's left cheek. A few seconds later, Sarah lovingly pats that same cheek with her left hand somewhat hard then turns to her left heading towards the kitchen and disappears out of sight. Chuck cringes somewhat in pain as he rubs his cheek while witnessing this and can't help but smile. Afterwards, he turns his attention to his son who is having fun in all the carrot related mess that's not only all over his face, but everywhere else as well.

The youngest Bartowski sibling takes another sip of his coffee then stands up grabbing a wet wipe on the table in order to clean off his baby boy. While leaning down he kisses the top of A.J.'s head then kneels down to look at him. "So worth it." he said cleaning his face with a wet wipe. While doing so, Peaches hops placing both front paws on the left side of A.J's high chair in order to lick his master and little human brother again.

XXX

While Chuck is attending to his son in the living room, Sarah is in the kitchen rinsing off the last of the soap dishes that were from morning breakfast. As she's doing it, she hearkens back to the conversation she had earlier with her nerdy husband concerning raising A.J. in a normal environment rather than a very dangerous one.

To her, the mere thought of any type of their spy past remotely touching or being part of her baby boy sends a scary chill down her spine. A chill that briefly brings up bad feelings, as well as memories that she forces herself to push back to where they came from.

For the late Langston Graham's former wild card enforcer, she has most definitely traded in exchanging gunfire for the exchanging of kisses with her baby boy and husband. She doesn't find throwing daggers at the proverbial enemy or month for that matter of the week all that people as she would much rather throw daggers of loving tickles all over her A.J. fragile body in order to make him laugh. The late night stake outs staring into a surveillance video have for the most part been replaced with doing late night surveillance of their infant son in order make sure he's doing fine for their own peace of mind.

Of course, constantly having her ready bag for missions is now replaced with a baby ready bag in case she has to run errands or have an impromptu playdate with her close inner circle of moms she truly trusts namely Ellie, Isabel, her big sister Cassidy, and not to mention Shannon. This also includes her bestie Jayne who even though isn't a mother, she is considered a mother when it comes to her sometimes big baby of partner one Colonel John Casey.

In any case, to have the normalcy she wants for her infant son is something she doesn't want to ever be tainted. In her mind, he's a priceless and without a doubt valuable, precious gift that was created out of the love the former spy couple shared together. True, no matter how rich they are it will never amount to the wealth of love they both have for him but more so from a mother than anyone else.

Speaking of wealth, the thought of her son growing up with a father who is running a successful, as well as growing business has it's pros and it's cons. The pro side of it is that he'll be well provided and doesn't have to worry about being financially stable in the future. However, the con side of things is that it's because that he'll be financially stable their son hopefully doesn't turn out to be snobby entitled brat. A nightmare silver spoon scenario if there ever is one she thinks to herself.

Thankfully, she and her older sister Cassidy didn't consider themselves rich entitled brats despite being brought up in a very financially stable home. The Wexler sister were the complete opposite, especially Cassidy. She was groomed to be the proverbial business mini-me of Jeremiah Wexler and she still exudes their father's business mindset but when it comes to the attitude _that changed_ gradually. On the other hand, Sarah considered herself the black sheep struggling to find her own identity. Money or being rich was far from her mind.

In any case, living in California but more importantly in areas such as Los Angeles, Beverly Hills, Santa Monica, etc. there are certainly examples of rich brats. Paris Hilton and not to mention any of the Kardashians are prime examples living the lavish lifestyle to excess as seen on tv and/or read online, which is tremendously annoying to say the least. Unfortunately, as a mother she can't control that and as much as she wants to truly shield him from that she knows that he'll be exposed to it whether she likes it or not.

The moment he has that realization that his family is considered important and influential in some way, shape or form he may possibly change. It's that particular thought that causes her to speak up while turning off the faucet sink and putting away the last of the dishes.

"Chuck." she calls out.

" _Yeah?"_

"I got to talk to you." she said with concern. Sarah walks towards the living room entrance then disappears out of sight in order to talk to her husband.

XXX

"I get it. I _really do_." Chuck softly smiled. He's sitting on the floor on top a blanket with his back against the black leather couch. His son A.J. sitting between his legs facing forward.

It took a matter of 10 minutes of Sarah sharing her concerns with her husband. Of course, Chuck was ready like a well prepared Nerdy Jedi Master because that's who is he and can always sense when something is wrong, especially when it involves his wife. He's joking told her that when it comes to her he can oftentimes be in tune with the force of Sarah Walker both emotionally and mentally. Thankfully, he understood what has been weighing on her mind for quite some time and finally was able to tell him.

"I _needed_ to get that off my chest." she responded sitting on the couch behind her husband. The blonde beauty rubs her husband's shoulders as Peaches lays her head across her female masters lap.

"I _knew_ something was on your mind babe." he responded giving a brief glance over his left shoulder. "And _don't worry_ about A.J. because he's going to one awesome well-grounded kid." he grinned with proud assurance peering down towards his son sitting between his legs.

"How do you know _for sure_ Chuck? inquired the curios mother of one.

It's at that point, the former nerd herd leader twist to the left inevitably facing sideways in order to look directly into Sarah's eyes. His son, sliding along the floor and inevitably placed on his father's father all in one fell swoop. In that instance, he reaches up with his left hand places on his wife's right knee.

"Well, two things." he stated holding up to finger on his left hand. " One is _Ellie_ …" he softly smiled. "… _she_ wouldn't _allow_ it. She would immediately put a stop to it. She's been _my reality check_ growing up and made sure to teach me the value of a hard earned dollar." he further explained.

Sarah is briefly silent giving a nod of acknowledgment to what her husband said to her. Afterwards, she speaks up. "And two?"

"He's a Bartowski." Chuck replied with a flashing smile up towards his wife. "If he's like dear old dad…"

The mother of A.J. Bartowski chimes in. "He certainly is."

In response, Chuck gives a quick wink up towards his wife then continues on. "I'm just saying, our son has a great support system to not let him go down the path of the dark side." he said shaking his head. "True, he'll probably live like Rick Schroder's character Ricky Stratton in the 80's tv series Silver Spoons."

It's at that point, Sarah quirks her right brow. "I think I saw that show on TV Land late at night while I was up feeding A.J. Is it that show where Ricky moves in with his father Edward Stratton who is not only in the toy business; but seems like overgrown child himself? Hmmm. Sounds sorta similar to _someone_ I know." she added with a sly smirk downs towards her husband.

Chuck simply responds with a bit a smile while giving a somewhat humorous eye roll. "Good one" he sarcastically said with a nod. Afterwards, he continues on. "You know, it's actually been a while since I watched that series. Let's make a plan to binge watch it."

"Sure. It looks like a great show from the episode I saw." she replied. It's not long before she discusses the episode she watched while up late at night with A.J.

For the happily married couple, there have been many things that the two of them did together but watching certain shows they both share interest in is considered to be something of a rarity. Of course, his interests are geared more towards the nerdy genres like Star Wars while Sarah is the total opposite.

Sure, she tries to at least take some interest in the shows that he likes but they tend to go way over her head or doesn't completely understand it all. After all, she loves him enough to make the effort to try. However, once in while they both have a genuine interest of the same show they take the opportunity to spend some quality time together, which has been quite difficult at times now that they have a baby.

"Anyways, the awesome part to that series other than Alfonso Ribeiro is the big train that runs through the house." he retorted with eyebrows raised. "Speaking of…"

Sarah immediately cuts him off. "We're _not_ going to have a train running through the house babe." she said shaking her head.

The look of disappointment on Chuck's face is something she has gotten used to over the years knowing how many potential ideas that she has shot down that he's come up with. Granted, there were some slightly good ideas within the mix but realistically they wouldn't work out in the whole scheme of things one of them being bubble wrap baby clothing. Fun and protective in his own words.

"Gave it a shot." he said shrugging his shoulders. After a brief moment of silence, Chuck continues. "Listen, you don't have to worry about A.J. He's going to be a smart kid and _money_ won't define his life. It's the _people_ who help him keep him on the straight and narrow that shape the type of person he'll become." he stated with absolute assurance in his voice.

"Like _you_ did with _me_ and _Casey_."

Once again, Chuck just expresses a smile knowing he played a part in changing the lives of Sarah and Casey for the better. Possibly others out there like Bryce and not to mention Sarah's sister Cassidy. It's not long before he speaks up. "Trust me. Our son will grow up to be a great man. _Better yet_ …" he stated peering down and bouncing son on his knee. "…an _awesome_ one at that."

"I believe you." smiled Sarah reaching down for her son. Sarah lifts her son up in the air above her head causing A.J. to express laughter. As this is happening, Chuck scratches Peaches behind her right ear while her head is still on Sarah's laugh, which loveable golden lab thoroughly enjoys evident by her tail wagging back and forth.

XXX

The door to A.J.'s room quietly opens leading Sarah to step inside with her slumbering son cradled in her arms. She makes her way towards his crib then carefully bends down in order to place him down without waking him. Fortunately, he doesn't wake up giving a sense of relief to the blonde beauty who learned so much within the last 7 to 8 months, including what Chuck said concerning the influence of possibly becoming a spoiled rich brat.

While standing there peering down at her son who seemingly doesn't have a care in the world, she witness a faint smile appear causing her to express a smile of her own. In her mind, she can't help but worry while look at the face of absolute innocence. As a mother, she'll always have ever growing concerns that deal with the future of her son.

Essentially, it's a future with some many negative possibilities but at the same time positive ones as well. As much as she has been encouraged to focus on the positive aspects by her husband, the negatives will have a tendency to creep up every now and then. To her, her instincts to be protective of her son are warranted because as a former spy she knows there are such things as evil out there, especially the evils that prey on young children.

True, if she had her way she would most definitely unleash Casey to make every child predator disappear for good, which is something a her former partner would most gladly to care of. It's at that point she forces herself to avert her thoughts to something much lighter such as the conversation she had with Chuck before coming into the nursery. A conversation involving how A.J. could also be considered Richie Rich to a certain extent. Of course, her nerdy husband pointed out the comic book version rather than the movie version starring Macaulay Culkin was much better. Yet, he wouldn't mind a mountain with their faces on it and if it ever needed touching up they'll use their handy dandy laser to touch it up.

It's that particular thought that causes her to express a soft chuckle under her breath. She's truly thankful for her husband who has that uncanny ability to calm any motherly fears she may have by being stupidly funny when needed to be. She's witnessed first-hand the parenting style living in a place where nannies are considered the norm to the point where kids are practically given anything they want whenever they want. Money is no object she thinks to herself. Sadly, she's also witness kids who expressed temper tantrums when they don't get what they want and make a scene until their parents or nanny is forced to crumble under pressuring demand to please the child.

The mere thought of that causes to shake her head in disappointment. In that instance, she takes a deep breath continuing to gaze down at her content son who doesn't have a care in the world right now. _You have the good life son._ Eat, sleep, pee, and poop then repeat the process all over again. If she had the ability to stop time she would never allow A.J. to grow up and just keep him baby forever. Unfortunately, she doesn't and accepts the fact he'll grow up in an environment where he can be easily influenced by so many people, places, and/or things.

What she can truly count on are the people who have his best interest in mind to keep him on the straight and narrow. The people who love and care about him enough to tell him the truth in order to learn that certain people, places, and/or things seem like a good idea at the time but end up hurting you in the end. In other words, life experiences and she has quite a lot of those whether they were positive or negative.

In any case, she knows she is far exceedingly rich when it comes to bundle of endless joy that is A.J. Barowski. Although he's far too young to know right now, he'll find out the richness of friends and family far exceed that of being financially wealthy any time. She knows that of the many things that can never be bought or sold, love is absolutely priceless, especially a mother's loving bond for her son that's absolutely unbreakable. On the other hand, she has every right to spoil him since he is just a baby after all. _You will always and forever be her spoiled little brat just between you and me._ In that instance, she takes one more moment to gaze down at her son and then reaches down to gently caress his forehead. Afterwards, she whispers 5 words before taking her leave.

" _Sweat dreams. Momma love you."_

With that said, he carefully and quietly walks out of the nursery but not before taking one last look to the point of nearly tearing up. As she steps out into the hallway, she is about to the close the door but then decides to leave it slight open. Afterwards, she stands there staring at the door itself while still holding on to the door handle with her left hand. She reaches up places the palm of her right hand for a few seconds. It's not long before both hands are free inevitably taking her leave to join Chuck in the living room.

XXX

* * *

 ** _NOTE: SORRY IT TOOK A WHILE. LIFE AS ALWAYS. SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	18. National Treasure

_Chuck vs. The First Year of Parenthood_

 _So what's in store for Chuck, Sarah, and A.J. this time around? This particular chapter focuses on hunt for a very important book by Chuck. It so important that he'll stop at nothing to find it to the point where Sarah witnesses the aftermath once she steps inside Casa Bartowski. So what happens? What is the book? Read and find out! Anyways, I think you'll enjoy it. Enjoy the read peeps._

 _Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

 **National Treasure**

 **January 24** **th** **, 2012**

 **XXX**

Sarah Bartowski pulls into the driveway of Casa Bartowski on a Saturday afternoon. The blonde returns from a morning at a new Gymboree with Shannon, Isabel, and Ellie since the last one she visited with Shannon and Devon a potential fight nearly broke out. A fight in which a highly trained assassin had the urge to throat punch certain females who were clearly all over her clueless brother-in-law. Fortunately, the high level threat of bodily injury was thwarted that day for the females in question. Unfortunately, Devon wasn't so lucky as he would be benched for a while when it came to taking their daughter Clara to Gymboree.

In her mind, he got off with a simple slap on the wrist and knowing Ellie she would forgive her handsome heart surgeon of a husband knowing full well he truly is incredibly clueless at times. It's one the many aspects that she loves about him and the fact that he is absolutely loves her back with all his awesome heart. However, she would give him the silent treatment as any wife would do when a husband does something wrong in their own eyes.

Anyways, after exiting the driver' side of the 2012 4 Door Honda Insight with keys in her right hand and purse tightly tucked under her right armpit, she makes her way around to the right back passenger side of the vehicle. Once she's there, the former C.I.A. agent opens the door and expresses a bright smile. The reason for that bright smile is one A.J. Bartowski who is expressively happy at the sight of his mother while safely secured in his car seat.

The 7 and half month old son of Chuck and Sarah Bartowski verbally expresses his happiness that may be incoherent babble to others, but to her they're interpreted as something only a mother can understand. Unfortunately, babies don't have the ability to talk but that doesn't stop them from even trying. For Sarah, it's so adorably cute when she witnesses A.J. and her husband have a "conversation" between the two of them. It's not so much what her baby boy say as it's more how Chuck reacts and responds to what her first born son sounds off that makes her smile from ear to ear.

Thankfully, she has caught the interaction between the two of them on video and posted several them on Facebook, Twitter, and Instagram. Sadly, A.J. is still to young to speak and infants his age are onlyable to understand a few basic words like "no" and "bye bye" after 9 months, which she read from one of several parenting/baby books. Books that were purchased by Chuck once he found out that he would become a father and started reading up on when she wasn't able to sleep. The information was both interesting and helpful. Although, it got to a point where Chuck would spout off tid bits and facts that he thought she would find absolutely awesome.

At first it was, but it would get increasingly annoying to the point where she actually threw one of her daggers hitting the book instead of him. That same book is a reminder for Chuck that she doesn't always need to know everything that he has read when it pertains to the parenting and baby books they own. Fortuantely, one piece of important information she would find interesting is that after 9 months babies begin to use a wider range of consonant sounds and tones of voice.

Yet, she looks forward for the baby talk at 12-18 months where the words are somewhat clearly to hear. To her, she knows that he'll be talking before she and Chuck know it. Once that happens, A.J. won't shut up, which is a good and bad thing she thinks to herself. It's that particular thought that causes her to express a bit of a chuckle. The youngest Wexler sister knows from reading and mom word of mouth he'll be able to say certain words like "momma" and dada" around a 1 year of age to a year and a half.

Of course, knowing her husband she would try to have him say the word "awesome". Her hopes is that he says first rather than the later because it would be something she would truly relish over her nerdy husband. True, ever since becoming a parent and most importantly a mother she has learned so much from Ellie, Shannon, and not to mention Isabel.

Yet, it doesn't hurt to brush up on info that so called experts have to offer as well. After taking a moment to tickle her son's stomach, she unfastens A.J.'s car seat carrier and removes him from the confines of back seat then closes the door in the process all in one fell swoop. Afterwards, mother and son make their way towards the front door and once she unlocks it they both enter inside.

Once inside, Sarah keenly notices while standing in the hallway in front of her husband's gameroom that something is somewhat off within the comfines of Casa Bartowski. For one thing the sliding doors to Chuck's man cave are completely open. It's a complete mess inside with a couple boxes strewn about. The contents inside spread all over the room as if they were thrown around in haste, which deeply concern her.

She knows full well that her nerdy, gamer husband is a stickler when it comes to keeping his personal man cave well organized. So organized in fact that it borderlines on obsessive compulsive. If you call organizing his games in alphabetical order and by genre obsessive compulsive then he is she thinks to herself.

It's at that point she further investigates heading into the living room where several more boxes are opens with the contents strewn about all over the couch, the floor, as well as the dining room table. In that instance, she stands there having no idea what is going on as she circles the room while still holding her son fastened safely in his carrier. "What is going?" she softly said shaking her head in disbelief.

XXX

Sarah carefully maneuvers her way around the seemingly chaotic mess within the living room towards the coffee table. Once arriving there, she gently places the baby carrier down on top of it but not before making a spot for him on there to be placed. Afterwards, she tosses her purse on the black leather couch then turns her attention to her son A.J. It's not long before she unfastens her son much to his delight as he is lifted out of it and into the loving arms of his mother. In doing so, she turns around calling out for her husband.

"Chuck!?" she hollered out.

The blonde beauty stands there for a moment with A.J. pressed against her chest and listens intently for any kind of response from the former nerd herd leader. All she hears is silence until she hears a faint sound of familiarity. The sound of the family dog peaches. It's that point Sarah tries to pinpoint where their loveable Lab is located.

"Peaches!?" hollered out Sarah stepping forward. Her ears listening very intently at where she is.

Instantly, she gets a response and it's coming from down the hallway. After taking a brief glance behind her at the mess behind her, she makes her way towards and inevitably makes it into the hallway in question. Unfortunately, the hallway itself is similar shambles as there are a couple more boxes littered within the area near the secret closet. Granted, there isn't really a secret regarding the closet she thinks to herself.

Far from it. Essentially, it's basically a closet that they use as storage and haven't really opened in quite some times after settling into what is now Casa Bartowski. It's a closet they've passed plenty of times before and located on the left side of the hallway near the kitchen. In any case, it would be Chuck who dubbed said closet the "secret closet" because of an episode of Friends they both watched. It involved Chandler wondering what was behind a closet that Monica always kept locked.

Of course, curiosity would get the better of Chandler and not to mention Joey as well. Joey suggested that maybe Monica kept her ex Richard in there and it somehow led to the possibility of bugs being in the closet. When it was all said and done, the contents of the "secret closet" were merely junk items that an obsessively compulsive Monica Gellar stored neatly in. Unfortunately, their secret closet has been opened and some of boxes contents are strewn about the hallway floor.

The youngest Wexler sister shakes her head at the utter mess that lies before her and not to mention behind her back in the living room. Her thoughts turn to what she may find once she locates Peaches who quite possibly is with Chuck. The nerdy man responsible for making an entire mess of _her_ house. Sarah continues to carefully make her way down the hallway making sure to step over the boxes while holding tightly to her 7 and half month old son A.J.

Once she's safely on the other side of the obstacle of boxes, she makes her way towards the familiar barks coming from behind the master bedroom door. As she approaches said door, she takes a moment to briefly glance inside her son's nursery. A sigh of relief is given because from the looks of things it was left untouched by Chuck's madness or whatever has come over him she thinks to herself.

Sarah shakes her head as she stands in front of the master bedroom door. She takes a few deep breaths knowing have to be fully prepared at what she'll see when she opens the door. While standing there, she tries to think happy thoughts and not let her emotions take over. Lord knows when she first entered the house she was in utter disbelief at the condition of the living room, as well as her husband's man cave.

Her thoughts concerning how Chuck possibly lost his mind are abruptly broken by the fussy sounds of a stirring A.J. Bartowski closely being held against her chest. She takes a moment to reach up with her right hand in order to gently rub the back of her son's back. While doing so, she whispers to him.

" _It's okay son. Shhh_." The proud mom briefly rocks back and forth in order to calm him down. " _You're daddy has made quite a mess_. If he doesn't explain himself…." she said peering down at A.J. who is looking up at her. "… _I'm going to kill him_." Sarah added kissing the top of her son's head.

It doesn't take long for Sarah to open the door to find an overly excited Golden Lab wagging her tail at the sight of her female master. The trained assassin keenly notices that Peaches wants to hop up on to her but quickly takes action giving her a quick command.

"Peaches _sit_." she firmly stated pointing at her with authority.

The golden lab does indeed obeys Sarah's command much to her delight. Her reward is a scratch behind the ears causing what seems to be a smile exuded by the lovable pooch. Her attention on Peaches then turns to the bedroom she shares with her husband. She stands there in absolute utter disbelief at the complete mess their bedroom is in as it's far surpasses the mess in the man cave, living room, and the hallway.

" _I'm going to kill him_." she breathed out.

It's not long before she suddenly hears loud stirring located in the vicinity of her walk-in closet. After taking a deep breath to once again restrain herself from yelling causing A.J. to cry, she makes her way to the walk-in closet in question with Peaches in tow. Sarah is about to reach the walk-in closet when Chuck suddenly appears carrying a box nearly knocking her and their son to the ground. Thankfully, she still has quick reflexes making sure to turn around for the safety of her son.

As much as she wants to spew off several curse words right now, she bites her bottom lip for the sake of her son's innocent ears. After taking a moment to look inside the walk-in closet, she's thankful none of her clothes have been touches. However, she sees a hatch leading to the attic and a retractable ladder leading up to it. Her attention on the attic would subsequently be turned to her husband who is sitting at the middle edge of their bed with the box he just took out opened on the floor in front of him.

To her, the anger is building within her but she takes a moment to calm herself down in order to get to the bottom of what hell is going on. "Chuck, why does our house look like a hurricane plowed through it?"

Chuck continues to rifle through the box as he answers his wife. "I'm looking for something babe."

"And you had to tear apart the house to do it?" she calmly said making sure not to upset A.J. Her husband doesn't answer her as she can clearly see all his focus and attention is on the box that he's rifling through. In that moment, she makes the decision to take drastic measures. She takes a step forward and gives a massive Gibbs slap to the back of his head causing to express his displeasure but Sarah quickly stops him by holding up her finger. She then point to their son.

After taking a moment to rub the back of his head, he speaks up in a whispered tone. " _What was that for?_ "

" _For one_ …" answered a very concerned Sarah. "… _to stop babe_." she added kneeling in front of him. Afterwards, she gets up, turns herself around, and sits down beside him with A.J. now cradled in her right arm. " _And second, to explain why you're doing this. Look around_." she said turn her ever from left to right. " _What is so important that you turned our house upside down?_ "

In that moment, Chuck surveys his unfortunate handiwork then takes in a deep breath. He shakes his head then gives his response. " _I'm sorry. I'll explain_."

XXX

" _And the King's free. And the castle was restored. And the frost queen returned home once more. This time she was a hero. The Frost Queen promised her children that she would never ever leave them again. Good story?"_

" _I always do mom even." Chuck responded sitting together in her bed. "The prince is one awesome guy._

" _Yes he was like my little Chuck." she replied._

" _Mom." he whined. " I'm a teenager now. I'm not so little now._

" _Sorry. I forgot you still have a rep." she said expressing laughter. This leads to a coughing fit occurs that causes much concern in the eyes of a young Chuck Bartowski._

" _Mom…" he said placing his hand on his mother's right shoulder. "…are you okay?"_

As young as I was, I knew that my father leaving took it's toll on his mother physically, mentally, and emotionally. Truth be told, it also took a toll on me as well for a 15 year old and on Ellie too. Each one of us, would handle it in very different ways, especially for the eldest Bartowski sibling. Speaking of Ellie, she took on far greater responsibility at such a young age herself knowing how much of an effect the absence of her father would have on her. The weight of the world now on her petite shoulders and little did we know it would get much harder health wise for my mom.

" _I'm fine." She answered wrapping her right arm around Chuck. "Don't you worry about me."_

" _It's my job to. I'm the man of the house…" he proudly stated with a firm nod. "…remember."_

 _Rose Bartowski expresses a smile upon hearing that. Tears begin forming in her eyes but restrains herself from crying and allowing those tears to slide down on both sides of her cheeks. Afterwards, she clears her throat and gives her response. "Yes you are. I remember."_

" _Could you remind Ellie that. I think she forgot." Chuck replied shaking his head._

 _A brief moment of laughter is expressed causing the coughing fit to occur once again. In that instance, it would be Chuck who would try to make things better by reaching over to nightstand to his right for the glass of water. Afterwards, he hands it to her and watches her carefully drink it. Once she's done, he takes the glass from her and places back where he got it from._

" _Thank you. You always know how to make me feel better."_

 _Chuck expresses a bright smile towards his mom. "I pay attention…" He pauses then continues on. "…sometimes." he added shrugging his shoulders. His thoughtful response leads Rose to pull her son in for a kiss on his cheek, which gives off a reaction for the 14 year old. After wiping off the kiss with his left shoulder, his attention is on the book that sitting on his mom's lap. It's at that point he speaks up. "Mom?"_

" _Yes. What is it?"_

" _Can I read the Frost Queen to you this time?"_

" _Sure." Rose wondered quirking her right brow. "Why?" she wondered handing the book over to him._

" _Having you read this story to me since I was a little has always made me feel better. This time…" he said looking at the book. "…I want to make you feel better." the 14 year old explained turning his attention to his mom._

 _This time Rose couldn't restrain her tears as they flowed down each side of her cheek. The enormous impact of what Chuck said greatly affected her in such a way that all she could do was hug her son and kiss the top of his head. Afterwards, it would be Chuck this time reading the Frost Queen to his mother._

" _That's the reason why it's so important to me to find that book_." explained Chuck in a whispered tone. " _To share with A.J. what means so much to not only me but to my mom_. _That book is sort of a bond between the two of us. I want to pass that bond down to our son._ " he added reaching over to rub his son's right foot. " _I wanted to read him the story of the Frost Queen before he goes to sleep_."

The pure emotion behind the story shared took Sarah completely off guard so much so she didn't know she was crying. After taking a moment to wipe away the tears, she clears her throat and speaks up. " _I didn't know_." she struggled to say. " _You never told me that story_." she added shaking her head.

Chuck shrugs his shoulders. " _The book just popped into my head all of a sudden_. _I then went on a frantic Nick Cage like search for a book that I consider to be a National Treasure. Without the near death experiences, global travel, and not to mention the threat of Sean Bean coming after me._ " he amusingly joked.

In response, Sarah expresses a bit of laughter as well. Afterwards, she stands up with A.J. still cradled in her right arm. She places her left hand on top of Chuck's head rubbing his hair. " _Listen_ …" Chuck looks up locking eyes with his wife. "… _I'm going to put A.J. down for his afternoon nap. I'll come back and help you find it okay_ …" she added with a reassuring smile. "…and clean up too."

A relieved and thankful smile appears on Chuck's face after hearing that. The stress of trying to find that book has been taken off for the time being. As for Sarah, she heads makes her way out of the master bedroom and walks into A.J.'s nursery. It wouldn't take long for Sarah to place her son down in his crib and while rubbing his stomach to help him fall asleep she takes her cell phone out of her pocket. After finding the number she wants, she highlights it and presses the dial button. She wouldn't have to wait long for the other end to pick up.

" _Hey sis. I'm calling about Chuck._ "

XXX

The clean up of Casa Bartowski would take nearly an hour and half but it wasn't entirely done. The so called treasure hunters of a very important book have been able to clean up the mess leaving their bedroom last. At the same time, the search for the book that causes a massive mess would continue as well. The couple would unfortunately come up empty in locating any sign of the book from within the boxes that the two of them search intently, as well vigorously through. The hope of ever finding the book would increasingly dwindle causing Chuck to express a mixture of angered frustration.

" _I know_ the book is _somewhere_. It _has_ to be." he stated throwing his hands in the air.

Sarah immediately goes into calming mode knowing full well how Chuck can get worked up, especially when it comes to the importance of finding the Frost Queen. " _We'll find it_ sweetheart. I know _we_ will." The former government agent keenly notices the frustration building and at any moment he'll explode. So she does any loving and concerned wife does at time like this. She steps forward and turns Chuck around in order to plan a kiss on his lips. It's a kiss that does the trick but not right away. However, it doesn't take long for the nerdy business owner to suddenly succumb to the effects of a Sarah Walker kiss. Afterwards, she leans back and witnesses the goofiest smile on her husband's face causing her to smile. "Better?"

"Much?" he answered. "Do it again." Chuck requested.

Sarah is about to plant another on Chuck's lips when they both hear the doorbell. This leads to both of them heading out of the bedroom. However, Sarah continues on to the front door while Chuck checks on A.J. in his crib. For Chuck, the kiss and peering down at his son slumbering away gives him a sense of relief to where the stress he's been dealing went away. It's not long before he leaves the nursery and makes his way to the living room in order to see who stopped by. He would get that answer.

"El?" he said with a bit of surprise. "What are you doing here?

"Hey little brother. Sarah called me." she answered motion her head towards her sister-in-law. "She told me you were _spiraling_."

Chuck turns her attention from Ellie to Sarah then back to Ellie. "I wasn't…." He notices the eldest Bartowski sibling eyeing her baby brother causing him to correct himself. "…yeah I was spiraling." he added reaching up with his left hand to rub the back of his neck. "The reason I was is I was looking for a book."

At the same time he said that, Ellie takes out something from her purse. "You mean this book?" The youngest Bartowski sibling's eyes widen to the point of popping out of their sockets. He reaches out and takes the book that Ellie hands him. He's momentarily speechless leading to Ellie to continue on. "You let me borrow The Frost Queen remember. That time I couldn't get Clara to fall asleep."

It took everything in Chuck's power to force himself to speak up. "You're awesome."

"I know." Ellie smiled. The smile on her face softens knowing full well what it represents. "I know it means a lot to you. It has special meaning. Reminder of mom."

The proud father and husband is still rendered speechless and as much as he wants to say something he instead does something else. He suddenly lunges forward enveloping his older sister with a hug much to the surprise of Ellie whose caught off guard. Fortunately, the Bartwoskis are all about hugs and she reciprocates the hug back to his older sister. In that instance, Chuck finally finds the words he wants to say to Ellie.

"I love you."

"I know." she replied. "You owe me big time."

"I know." he responded. Both of them still hugging each other tightly.

It's a sight between sister and brother that Sarah has witnessed many times before. Yet, this particular moment means something much more special as it involves a book that has continually bonded the Bartowski children to their later mother. It would be a book that later that night Chuck would read the end of The Frost Queen to his infant son A.J. before his bedtime while she stood at the doorway of their son's nursery. The same story his mother read to him many years ago.

" _And the King's free. And the castle was restored. And the frost queen returned home once more. This time she was a hero. The Frost Queen promised her children that she would never ever leave them again_."

XXX

* * *

 ** _NOTE: SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? I HAD THE IDEA OF THIS CHAPTER FROM SEASON 4 CHUCK VS. THE ANNIVERSARY. MARY READING THE FROST QUEEN TO A YOUNG CHUCK. PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	19. Romancing The Walker

_Chuck vs. The First Year of Parenthood_

 _So what's in store for Chuck, Sarah, and A.J. this time around? This particular chapter focuses on Valentine's Day and Chuck's plan for a weekend getaway with Sarah. How will 50 Shades of Grey be involved in this? Read and find out! Anyways, I think you'll enjoy it. Enjoy the read peeps._

 _Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

 **Romancing the Walker**

 **February 10** **th** **, 2012**

 **XXX**

Valentine's Day has always been considered to be a day for happy couples who are truly in love. It's a special day that's quickly approaching and it's an occasion Chuck Bartowski has been looking forward to. For it's a surprise romantic weekend getaway for his lovely wife and mother of their 8 month old son A.J. True, it falls on a Tuesday and unfortunately the former nerd herd leader has an important business meeting that he couldn't reschedule and would last practically the while day. Thankfully, he most definitely has a caring, understanding and loving wife who is very supportive of all the hard work he's putting in.

In his mind, he's not just doing it for Sarah as he's doing it to set up a far a better future for his son when he gets older as well. The youngest Bartowski sibling also knows it's been a while since the two of them have spent quality time alone together. He knows he'll have to thank Ellie and Awesome big time for the gift they provided them knowing how much they really needed it at the time. Since A.J. was born, they've practically spent every waking hour as a tag team tending to their son's needs and despite a shaky start they've gradually become pros to the point where it comes second nature to them.

When it pertains to interpreting their son's cries or fussiness they've been able to for the most part understand and decipher what he wants. It's at the point, the thought of another baby Bartowski causes him to smile a bit, especially if they have a daughter next time. Truth be told, their weekend getaway could very well have become parents for the 2nd time. However, it's way too soon for a second child he thinks to himself. The thought of even the possibility of having a daughter is something he welcomes and is scared to death of at the same time.

Oftentimes, there is a catch 22 though knowing on one hand she'll have him wrapped around her fingers and on the other is that she'll have a number of uncles interrogating young men who want to date her. Casey would truly enjoy even going so far as to informing the young man of his right to bear arms he thinks to himself. Of course, he would imagine if he had a daughter all her uncles would have their very own unique way of intimidating a potential suitor.

Devon, in his own awesome way, using his medical and surgical experience in a friendly Dexter sort of way. Morgan, on the other hand, would reference movie quotes or the game Call of Duty while Travis discusses the finer points of how well hidden explosives work. As for Bryce, knowing him he would lull him into a friendly false sense of security and then pull the proverbial rug out from under him, which he can personally speak from personal experience. All water under bridge now he thinks to himself.

In any case, taking a care of boy is simple enough thing to do with the lessons of life he learned mostly from Ellie than from his late father. He doesn't harbor any anger or unresolved issues with his father any more now that he knows the truth of why he left. Chuck is thankful he was able to mend the father-son relationship before he died at the hands of Marcus Stefano. To him, he knows how proud of him of not only the man he's become but being a successful business owner, father, husband, as well as brother.

Of course, when it comes to brother-sister dynamic between the Chuck and Ellie of them is considerably strong and how in tune they can be with each other at times. For the former nerd herd leader he can most definitely compare it that of Luke and Leia in how they are strong in the force as their parents were royal senator and Jedi Knight. In some ways, the Skywalker and Bartowski family have certain similarities in which both would reveal a big family secret regarding their own father, which would inherently cause the death of their mother.

Additional similarities would be like Luke, the power of the force known as The Intersect would be bestowed upon him by a former best friend instead of an ancient Jedi. In a sense, the coincide with each other two as Obi Wan Kenobi banished himself in order to flee Emperor Palpatine's Order 66 to protect himself whereas Bryce banished him from Stanford keeping him from ever being recruited into the C.I.A. thus protecting him in his own way. Essentially, Chuck and Luke's story certainly intertwine with one another.

As for the Leia and Ellie comparison, both women are undoubtedly strong, tough, as well as headstrong individuals who speak their mind. The quintessential difference between Leia-Luke-Chuck-Ellie relationship is that the Bartowski sibling know they're family unlike the Skywalker Siblings until Luke told her in Return of The Jedi. It's that particular though concerning the original Star Wars trilogy or Star Wars in general that has always served Chuck well whenever it came to learning valuable life lesson.

Speaking of valuable life lessons, he would utilize the Han Solo method of romancing the Walker who will always be his version of Princess Leia. Instantly, the thought of her wearing the golden bikini caused a mischievous smile to creep on his lips. _Note to self: don't forget golden bikini._ Thankfully, Chuck contacted his father-in-law Jeremiah Wexler and he graciously gave him the use of the Wexler Condo in exchange to fly in and babysit A.J at Casa Bartowski.

It would certainly be a weekend where the Bartowski charm works its magic but in the meantime he has to focus on finishing up paperwork in his office. His thoughts concerning the weekend of love are broken by the sound of a familiar voice. " _Chuck, you busy?_ "

"Yeah, I'm sort of in...

"Good." responded Morgan cutting Chuck off in mid-sentence. He walks in, closes the door behind him, and makes his way towards the desk. Afterwards, he plops himself down in one of the chairs.

In that instance, the former nerd herd leader leans back in his chair and takes a deep breath knowing that whatever Morgan has in mind it's probably not work related he thinks to himself.

 **XXX**

"What is it Morg?" wondered Chuck leaning forward. The tone in his voice is a mixture of curious hesitation because with Morgan it could be any number of things that he wants to talk about that usually doesn't involve work.

The bearded sidekick to Chuck Bartowski is momentarily silent sitting across from his best friend and boss. He then speaks up. "What are your plans for Tuesday?" he asked. Morgan leans back and making himself comfortable in the chair he's presently sitting on.

"I have a business meeting."

" _I'm sure_ you do." grinned the former Buy More green shirt.

"It's _very_ important."

In that instance, Morgan does shooting fingers towards his tall best friend and boss sitting across from him. Afterwards a smirk is expressed on Morgan's lips along with a clear sound of a faint chuckle that Chuck hears. He then continues. "I gotcha. " he responded with a quick wink across over to his self-professed hetero life partner. "Good luck on that " _business meeting_ " you're having." he added using air quotes with fingers up in the air.

Chuck simply stares at his employee and best friend sitting on the other side of his desk. He shakes his head knowing that the two of them are probably talking about 2 totally different things right now. Plus, it a well-known fact that Morgan can be absolutely absent minded as important information tends to go in one ear and out the other. To him, it's amazing he's still employed as his so called #1 even though his actual #1 is his secretary Beverly Kim.

As much as he has the urge to wants to get up and walk around his desk in order to Gibbs slap him behind the back of his head, he decides against it. " _Morgan_ …" he emphatically stated looking directly at him. "…I _do_ have a _business meeting_ Tuesday _remember_." Chuck added furrowing his eyebrows at him. "Our _investor Hans Gruber_ is scheduled to come into town _next Tuesday_. It's the _only_ day he can come in to meet with me." he explained. " _All day_ meeting."

While sitting there behind his desk, Chuck can gradually see the sudden realization set in regarding what he just said. After a few seconds, it finally sinks in. "Awesome. I didn't know."

"Yeah…" nodded the successful business owner. "… _you do_ know _._ You were standing right _beside me_ when I had the conference call with him."

"I _was_?" he responded expressed a confused look on his face.

It's at that point, Chuck takes in a deep breath of serious as he shakes his head in response to what Morgan's lack of memory. " _Yeah_ buddy. At one point _during the conference call_ you sort of forgot he was even on speaker phone and mentioned to me it's like were Charlie's Angels and he's the ever so mysterious _Charlie_."

Morgan sits there attempting to recall that particular moment. After a while, an amused smile appears on his lip along with a faint chuckle. " _Oooh yeeeaaahhh_. Good thing it wasn't _out loud_ huh." he replied. He then reaches up with his right hand in order to rub the back of his neck.

The former nerd herd leader can't help but briefly close his eyes then reach up with both fingers to rub the sides of his temples. To him, it's a blessing and curse in having your best friend work for you knowing there are days you want to give him a high for doing awesome work or strangle him when he gets on your nerves. This moments right night merits strangulation he thinks himself. However, he restrains himself from doing so. Afterwards, he removes both fingers from the sides of his temples that were briefly massaged he makes the decision to steer the conversation towards the correct path.

"Is there a _reason_ you wanted to see me Morgan?" he asked opening his eyes.

"Right." answered the bearded man. "What do you got planned for Operation RTW?"

Instantly, Chuck quirks his right brow after hearing that. " _Operation RTW_?"

" _Romancing The Walker_ dude. It's _Valentine's Day_ next week…" he replied scooting himself to edge of the chair. "…or did you _forget_?"

Chuck shakes his head expressing a bit of a faint chuckles. In his mind, Morgan's ability to come up with the most creative names when it comes relatively important events such as Valentine's Day for instance is commendable. Granted, there have been certain names that have been utter failures such Operation Toes In The Sand, which involved searching for a house or apartment with Alex preferably near the beach. In hindsight, the name should have been tweaked a bit more considered it's also inadvertently spelled out a certain part of the female form.

"No I _didn't_ forget. As a matter of fact I'm planning a surprise romantic weekend for her since Tuesday is all booked up." he retorted. "Plus, Sarah's parents are flying in to baby sit while we get the condo." he added with a smile. Afterwards, he reaches over picking up his Iphone to his right and holds it up. "I'm just waiting for their call and once they're arrive, I'm heading out to get the place ready for her." he explained.

"Awesome dude." Morgan proudly nodded. "What do you have planned for Mrs. Bartowski? Candles? Strawberries? " he asked with curiosity.

"I'm _not_ revealing _my operation_ Morg." he replied.

If there's one thing he's learned from experience is to never share plans of the romantic kind with your best friend. Why? It tends to backfire as it did on Morgan knowing he would attempt the gesture of love towards his own better half only to find him, her, or both of them considerably embarrassed. Yet, Alex would forgive him and be truly understanding knowing how much he tried unlike Anna who make him pay for what he put her through.

So, he's made it a point to give little information as possible in order to keep a sensible ere of mystery in planning out something without having it be mistakenly revealed by his best friend, which has happened in the past.

"What about the music? Who you going with to woo your lady? Al Green? Marvin Gaye?"

"Hold on there Columbo." he responded shaking his head. Chuck is briefly silent contemplating on whether or not to even say anything knowing it could lead to a proverbial Pandora's box. He momentarily mulls it over and then speaks up. "If you _really_ _want to know_ it's Feeling Good by Nina Simone. It's her _favorite_ song. _Our_ song."

"Nice. Are you giving her roses?"

" _Yes_. Roses _will be_ involved." he answered. The youngest Bartowski sibling's romantic plan will be to buy several dozen red roses and spread them across the condo. He'll give it the Bartowski touch placing them at the doorway, up the stairs, and on the bed. It will certainly set the atmosphere for a weekend of romance he thinks to himself.

Morgan is about to say something when Chuck intercedes. "That's it. That's _all_ you're getting from me. The rest is _a surprise_ for her."

"Doesn't Sarah _hate_ surprises? _You_ told me that _remember_."

True, when it comes to Sarah Walker she not the type of person who enjoys surprises. She was after all in the business of being a spy. As a spy, surprises can most definitely complicate matter regarding a mission of importance so much so that it can certainly threaten or has threatened their lives. He knows that on more than one occasion in the past that surprises have popped up causing her to narrowly escape with some minor or even major injuries. However, when it comes to this particular surprise he has planned for her it will be worth the look on her face.

"I'll risk it." smiled the former nerd herd leader.

 **XXX**

While sitting there behind his desk, Chuck knows that Morgan has a tendency to live vicariously through him, especially when it came to his dating life. All throughout middle school, high school, and not to mention college before being dumped by Jill he was considered the man by his bearded best friend. In his mind, there are have most definitely been times in past where he would just open up revealing way too much knowing he opened up after the whole Jill, Bryce, and Stanford situation.

In a way, it's similar to an episode of Seinfeld titled "Serenity Now" where Jason Alexander's character George Costanza is encouraged to release his emotions. Unfortunately, when he does it's too much to handle for Jerry causing him to revert back to his normal self. True, there would be moments of awkward silence between the two of them but it would be considered helpful silence. Essentially, they've known each other since they were little and grew up together talking about everything under the sun from television, movies, and not to mention girls.

Speaking of girls, he remembers plenty of conversation where he would feel absolutely defeated after being rejected by the girl of the day he was interested. After the usual best friend pep talk, heart to heart talks between best friends, and not to mention several cans of grape soda later he would be back in fighting form, so to speak, to eventually put himself out there again. Granted, he would try with his sister Ellie first knowing how much of a crush he's always had on her since the day they met and get turned down.

However, the times he was surprisingly successful the date itself would unfortunately fall completely apart. Thinking about further, instead of being himself he would become someone other than himself in order to impress his date. It would be a mistake that he would never learn from back in the day. As much as he would try to not to say or do something to embarrass himself he would leading it to quickly spread amongst his classmates the very next day. Yet, despite all the rejection he's faced in the past Morgan his ability to bounce back is something to behold he thinks to himself.

Now, he has Alex and even though Casey has no idea what his daughter sees in him she loves him with all her heart. To him, she truly sees what's in Morgan's heart and the man that she knows he can absolutely become. For her, she is far better for him that Anna was and it's a deeply mature relationship he's always needed with a mix of immaturity added in. Alex McHugh has caused Morgan to become an amazingly more responsible individual who has plans for the future now.

It's a future that looks bright with the woman he loves. Granted, his future looked bleak, blurred, or in this case an absolute known because he didn't have any direction for his life. A life spent in the quintessential black hole known as Buy More. A place that sucks the life out of you personally, emotionally, and mentally he thinks to himself. In any case, all Morgan ever really cared about back then was Call of Duty, little to no responsibility at Buy More, having fun with Anna, and somehow getting roped into one of many schemes with Jeff and Lester.

Thankfully, those days are behind to where he has focus on what he wants for his life. Morgan's newfound is most definitely accredited to his lady love. It's thought of Alex that leads to bring up a question he knows he'll regret asking later.

"What are you planning for Alex?" The second those words came out of Chuck's mouth he knows that he may just give off too much information that he really doesn't want to know.

 **XXX**

Upon saying that, Morgan suddenly pops up and quickly heads towards the door. Once he gets there, he opens sticks his head out looking both ways, then closes it again. He's about to head back when he stops to lock the office door. Afterwards, he makes his back to his seat causing Chuck to shake his head and stare at him in absolute confusion.

" _Okay_ …" he happily stated in a whisper. "… _check it out_." Morgan added leaning a bit closer to the desk.

In that instance, Chuck pipes up. "Why are you whispering?"

"I don't want _anyone else_ to know."

"Dude…" Chuck responded. "…it's just _you and me_ in here. I'm _pretty sure_ it's safe unless you want me to activate the _cones of silence_ like in the classic series Get Smart." he added with a bit of a smile.

Instantly, Morgan's eyebrows raise after hearing that. For Morgan, ever since becoming part of Team Chuck he's been able to play a role on the team. Of course, it's a small role relegated to being part of the B Team, but it's a role nonetheless. As part of the team, he's been asked to take part in a mission in capturing a very attractive Ring Operative, helped in a carefully devised plan to take into custody the Ring Director, and took part in a very dangerous mission to help save Chuck.

Plus, there are times were he was able to check out Castle for the first time and not to mention finding out the secret entry ways one of them being Chuck's office no less. There have been several events that he has personally experiencing but at the same time he never share with anyone. As much as he's been in the thick of things alongside his best friend there are just something that still excite him when they are revealed to him.

" _Awesome! You have those installed_!?" he loudly whispered.

The smile on Chuck's face quickly falls flat. "No, I don't. Just _tell me_ or get out of my office and get back _to work_ Morg."

Morgan throws up his hands in front of him in response after hearing that. "Okay…okay. Alex and I are planning to have a night of _spiritual awakening_."

It's at that point, Chuck stands up and waves his hands up in front of him. "Nope. I _don't_ want to know about you and Alex having a night of spiritual awakening." he stated shaking his head. "What does that _even mean_?"

"Well, the both of us will be _blindfold_ …" Once again, Chuck waves his arms in front of like a madman. He then quickly heads towards his office door causing Morgan to pop up from his seat. "What?"

Chuck suddenly stops and turns around in order to respond to his best friend. "You and I have shared a lot between the two of us. More than I care to share if you think about it." The two men stand there knowing it's the truth leading Morgan to give a nod of acknowledgment. The successful business owner continues on. "I don't want to know what type of sordid _50 Shades of Grey stuff_ you and Alex are going to be doing. There's just _some things_ that should _never_ be shared." he said pacing a bit back and forth in front of Morgan.

This time, it's Morgan who quirks his right brow. " _You_ read 50 Shades of Grey?"

"Sarah got it at the bookstore a month ago. It was sitting there on her side of the night stand and I got curious. So I…" Chuck suddenly realizes what he's talking about and refocuses the conversation back to the subject at hand. "Nevermind. _Listen_ , I really don't want to know about your sex life. I knew too much when you were with Anna." he quickly stated.

It's at that point Morgan takes the initiative to do something that has been done to him many times in the past. He takes the opportunity when Chuck's turns around to reach of the door and Gibbs slaps him in the back of the head. The slap to the back of the head is so unexpected for Chuck and not to mention an unfamiliar feeling since he's always done it to Morgan. This causes him to stand there for a moment letting what happened sink in. After a few seconds, he slowly turns around noticing Morgan backing up a bit knowing what he just did.

"Did you just _slap me_ in the back of my head?"

"You needed it. You were freaking out."

"I had _every reason_ to buddy."

In the past, Morgan would run away from a possible confrontation but not in this case. Instead, he stands his ground in front of his best friend. " _First off_ …" he calmly stated locking eyes with Chuck. "...there's _nothing_ 50 Shades of Grey about what Alex and I are doing."

"What's with the being blind folded then?"

" _Secondly_ …" he firmly stated. "… _all we're doing_ is _sitting across from each other_ and _feeling_ each other out in the spiritual sense." he explained.

After giving his side of the explaining concerning what his plans with Alex are entailing, it doesn't sound so sordid after all. He basically freaked out over nothing he thinks to himself. "Awesome. Nothing _freaky_ at all."

"Of course not dude."

"I was worried over nothing."

The two men share a laugh together and after a few seconds Morgan speaks up. "We'll be lathering chocolate and painting rainbows on each other."

Instantly, Chuck points to the door. "Leave."

"Leaving." responded Morgan.

The one time second in command unlocks the door, opens it and before he heads out turns back towards Chuck. He's about to say something but his best friend just simply points for him to continue out the door. Afterwards, the CEO of Whiz Kid Systems, Inc. makes his way back to his desk and plops himself down in his office chair. When he does, he leans forward burying his head in his arms that are top of the desk. There are several muffled incoherent words expressed possibly concerning Morgan but that would quickly change once the sound of his Iphone rings. It would be the call he's been waiting for.

"Boy, am I _glad t_ o hear from you." he said straightening up and leaning back against his chair.

 **XXX**

* * *

 ** _NOTE: SORRY FOR THE DELAY. I'LL TRY TO GET ANOTHER CHAPTER OUT SOON! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS ONE! PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	20. Jaws and Shooter McGavin

_Chuck vs. The First Year of Parenthood_

 _So what's in store for Chuck, Sarah, and A.J. this time around? This particular chapter focuses dealing with what every person dreads and that is incoming teeth. How will the dynamic couple be able to handle the situation, especially Sarah? Read and find out! Anyways, I think you'll enjoy it. Enjoy the read peeps._

 _Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

 **Jaws and Shooter McGavin**

 **March 23rd, 2012**

 **XXX**

The role of any new parent is to not only learn from any mistakes made, but be able to adapt to any situation that you are unable to control. Essentially, it's part of what parenting is all about in gradually adapting to whatever the situation calls for in regards to one own child. For Chuck and Sarah Bartowski, they've for the most part have been able to successfully adapt to any or all needs concerning their son A.J. True, lack of sleep and tremendous amounts of coffee to stay awake have been consumed in their efforts but it's all worth it.

In any case, when it comes to the Bartowski's first born son he along with Sarah have the dubious duty of dealing with what is considered part of the physical growth process. A physical growth process in which A.J. will certainly experience considerable pain causing him, as well as his parents sleepless nights knowing how truly uncomfortable he will be. Yet, as parents they will try their very best to make him comfortable and alleviate much of the pain being experienced for the young infant.

Essentially, it would be a test for both parents when it comes to their patience, especially on this particular day. While Chuck is somewhere in the house talking with Ellie about how she and Devon dealt with Clara's teeth coming in, Sarah is sitting in the rocking chair in the nursery attempting to rock her son in hopes he'll fall asleep. Unfortunately, it's not working and it's contributing to him being more uncomfortable. For the former C.I.A. Agents, she's experienced pain before and then some to where she's been able to take care of it herself.

In her line of work, pain was considered to be part of the game. As a government agent, you handled it the best way you were trained, which was to endure it till you either were saved, escaped, passed out, or died. Thankfully, the latter never came to fruition but it sure came close she thinks to herself. However, when it comes to the pain involving her baby son she doesn't have any idea how to help him. For her, she knows it's far different than the kind of pain she endured in the pat and not to mention she feels absolutely helpless while comfortably cradling A.J. in her arms.

Peaches is also there laying down not only keeping them company, but somehow concerned with her human little brother evident by her every once and while sniffing him seemingly as if she is truly concerned about him. It's a touching gesture witnessed by the blonde beauty causing her to reach over with her free hand to scratch the loveable golden lab behind her ears.

" _He's okay girl. Just a bit cranky_." she whispered.

Upon saying that, her attention is suddenly already by the sound of Chuck's voice just outside the nursery towards the slightly open doorway.

" _He's having a tough time El_ …" It's at the point, Sarah sees Chuck appear in the crack of the door outside. A few seconds later, he slowly pushes the nursery door open the entering in all-the-while continuing to talk on the phone with the eldest Bartowski sibling. "…and I'm _not_ going to lie. _So are we_." he whispered into the phone with a mixture of fatigued frustration.

" _I know little brother. It was tough for Devon and I too. You just have to be patient and you two will get through this too."_ In that moment, Chuck let out an exhale that Ellie clearly could hear prompting her to speak up. _"That sounds familiar."_

"What?" Chuck responded. " _What_ sounds _familiar_?" he added reaching up with his left hand to rub the back of his neck.

" _I made that exact same sound when Clara went through what A.J. is now going through."_ she responded. _"She was fussy and wouldn't sleep. Devon and I were at our wits end."_

Chuck vividly remembers Clara going through that difficult teething infant stage. Her first tooth to be exact and it wasn't a fun experience whatsoever for daughter, as well as parents. His niece certainly was fussy during that time and not to mention was considerably temperamental for an infant. Of course, temperamental can also be the same as being bratty since she is after all a girl, but he wouldn't dare say that out loud he thinks to himself. It's his niece after all and besides she's a tough little squirt just like her mother with a mix of her father as well.

The youngest Bartowski sibling knows how much they tried doing everything under the sun to try to alleviate the pain their daughter was going through at the time. True, there were some things that worked like messaging her gums or infant Tylenol whereas things like using a chilled spoon from the fridge the smeared with cheese supposedly offered that much-needed relief. A remedy that came from Morgan whose own mother apparently used when he went through the teething stage and according to him all that was needed was to just to apply the rounded part of the spoon smeared with cheese to his gums.

To him, it's probably the reason why Morgan has an immense affinity for cheese or in his particular case string cheese. Unfortunately, it would be a remedy that Sarah immediately turned down because it came from Morgan's mom after all. In any case, he had to give Ellie and Devon much respect for enduring what they now consider a learning experience that never really stops once you become a parent.

If he could, he would absolutely get on his knees and bow to them but he won't. Instead, he'll just ask for some much needed parental advice from his older sister. " _Fortunately_ , you made it out through to the other side sis."

" _Barely. She can be a brat sometimes."_

 _A slight smirk appears on Chuck's lips after hearing that._ "She _does_ take after her _mother_." he said expressing a bit of a chuckle.

" _Chuck. I have a mind to slap you in the head for that."_

"Yeah. Yeah. How?" He begins pacing back and forth in front of A.J.'s crib. "Channel Bill Cosby from the movie Ghost Dad? Go into the phone, work your way through and then come out to hit me?" he playfully responded in a taunting manner. "Beside, _you_ said it…" he humorously stated. "… _not_ me." It's at that point, Chuck stop pacing. His attention is averted to Sarah by the somewhat firm and clearly heard shhhh from her as A.J. to which he becomes fussier to the point of crying. Afterwards, an arched right brow and a "look what you just did" expression is thrown his way. Instantly, he expresses an apologetic look. " _Sorry babe_." he whispered. His attention returns to the sound of Ellie's voice on the other end of the line.

" _That's my cue to go. Give a kiss to my nephew for me from his favorite aunt. Hope he feels better and keep using the gel I gave you."_

"I will…" he responded with a faint grin. "… and El."

" _Yeah?"_

"Thanks…" Chuck pauses for a slight moment then continues on. "…for everything."

" _What are bratty older sister for?"_

The other end of the line clicks off with a smile on his face after speaking with his sister Ellie. His smile gradually fades once his attention focuses on his son A.J. presently being comfortably cradled in his mother's arms. In that instance, he walks over and kneels down in front of both of them with Peaches sitting up inevitably moving over to her male master.

XXX

"How's he doing?" whispered Chuck walking into the nursery. He stands beside his wife inevitably placing his left hand gently on Sarah's right shoulder. They both look down with loving concern towards A.J. who is seemingly sleeping comfortably.

Sarah closely her eyes and tilts her head to the right caressing it with her right cheek. For a brief moment, it's a sense of relief knowing most of the day has been focused on their infant son who is considerably cranky. It's at that point, she reaches up intertwining her right hand with her husband's. In doing so, she shakes her head while gazing down at her son.

"If I could, I would take his place." she whispered.

"I know." he replied squeezing Sarah's left shoulder. Chuck leans down to his left and kisses his wife's right hand. Afterwards, he unlocks his right hand with hers and wraps his left arm around the blonde beauty's waist. "If he was an X-men he would have his own healing ability like Wolverine a.k.a Logan minus the claws." He pauses for a second then continues. "Although, having adamantium claws would be awesome."

"Babe. Not now." she said shaking her head.

Chuck nods. "Sorry. You know it's how I deal sometimes with uncomfortable situations, _especially_ with our son." He leans down resting his forearms on top of his son's guardrails. The concerned father notices the teething gel in her right left hand. "How much is left of the gel?"

"There's enough left." she answered. Sarah takes a deep breath then backs away from her son's crib inevitably slipping away from her husband's loving side embrace. This leads Chuck to glance back to his left. The former government agent backs up to where she ends up sitting in the rocking chair. The look on her tired and weary face punctuated with the bags under eyes says it all. It's that same look that is on his face as well. In any case, she takes the time to close her eyes once again but suddenly opens them. Why? Peaches resting her head on her lap as if to comfort her female master. A soft smile is expressed. "Thanks girl."

"How are you doing? Are you _hungry_? I'll go make you sandwich at least." he said kneeling down in front of her. At the same time, he scratches their faithful pooch on top of the head.

This time a loving smile is expressed towards Chuck. She leans forward in order to kiss him softly on his forehead then makes her way down to his lips. Afterwards, she locks eyes with him.

"Thank you. _I'm fine_." Sarah notices Chuck raising his right brow. " _Really_. I am." she whispered calmly. Her focus on her husband is averted towards the crib where A.J. is laying in. "I just want our son to no longer be in pain." she stated with motherly concern in her voice.

Chuck takes a moment to briefly look over his right shoulder. He then reaches over grabbing a footstool next to the changing station and places it in front of the rocking chair. Once he does, he takes a seat. For the former nerd herd leader, he knows that Sarah is primarily new to the concept of being a mother. To her, every experience is something she cherishes and doesn't want to miss out on even if they are considered not so memorable like in this particular situation they're both currently in he thinks to himself.

Granted, she's far more capable of disarming a ticking time bomb than a ticking baby. Her abilities as a former spy trained her for anything, except for dealing with a newborn infant. Yet, she has been able to surprisingly adapt to every situation that goes along with being a parent with as much levelheaded calm one can muster. Fortunately, he has been there for the most part right there by her side every step of the way capturing those moments when he can for posterity sake.

To him, his job has always been and continues to be the guy who lightens the mood the best he can. Plus, be a distraction in any way to not completely focusing on A.J. to the point of being an absolute obsession to where she ends up pushing herself to the brink of absolute insanity. It's something he doesn't want to have happen and won't happen he thinks to himself. It's that particular thought, that leads him to speak up in order to distract his wife for her own sake.

" _Hey_ …" Upon saying that, he gets Sarah's attention causing her to lock eyes with him once again. "…did _Ellie_ ever tell you I _bit her_ when I was baby? At least that's her side of the story when I was going through the teething stage." he said with a bit of a humorous chuckle.

A seemingly long, uncomfortable silence is shared between husband and wife. Chuck momentarily sits there wondering if she'll take the bait in order to get her mind off A.J. and on to what's he's going to say to her. It wouldn't be long a wait as she finally breaks the uncomfortable silence with the nursery.

"What happened?" she wondered.

Chuck expresses a faint smile then leans forward. "Well…"

XXX

"And _that's_ why Jaws has been an inside joke between the two of us." he explained expressing a hearty chuckle mixed in.

For Sarah, being able to learn more about Chuck's childhood gave her an even greater understanding of the relationship shared between her husband and sister-in-law. Granted, she's been privy to much of their past relationship as brother and sister but didn't really delve into certain things like the inside joke they both share concerning how he was known during his infant days as Jaws. As much as she knows about her husband, it's nice to be surprised every now and then finding out stuff that didn't involve the use of her spy training.

True, she could most definitely write Chuck Bartowski's biography with all the information she was not only provided with before ever meeting her now husband, but after as well. Yet, knowing the information and truly understanding what the information personally meant is a completely different story she thinks to herself. Fortunately, she was able to get a true understanding of both considering how close she became to not only close to him, but with Ellie as well for the most part. In her mind, she was able to get a sense how strong a sibling bond they undoubtedly shared knowing how much of their family history has been sordidly tragic.

However, they both were able to turn a negative into a positive both personally and professionally. More so for Chuck than for Ellie she thinks to herself so much so her own husband can actually laugh about it whenever he thinks back. Thankfully, he can put to rest the demons of his own past to bed, so to speak, knowing he has carried them around for so long and in a weird way the intersect is responsible for the proverbial clean slate. Of course, as much as the intersect has taken from her nerdy husband in the beginning knowing full how badly he wanted it out of head, it has also given so much more and then some. It's that particular thought that leads to express a slight smile as she speaks up.

"So, you were nicknamed after the _shark_?"

Chuck responds by tilting his head back and forth. Afterwards he continues on. " _Not necessarily_. To her, I was nicknamed the scariest shark in movie history not counting the ones featured on the SyFy channel." he stated shaking his head.

Sarah instantly quirks her right brow after hearing that. "So _who_ then?"

" _My interpretation_ of Jaws _differs_ with hers growing up. In _her_ mind, I was Jaws the shark but _to me_ I was a mini version of the guy from the _James Bond movies_ like _Moonraker and The Spy Who Loved Me_. One of the most popular Bond villains _of all time._ The dude's name who played him _Richard Kiel_." he answered.

"I don't know him."

" _Really_ tall guy." he retorted raising his hand above his head. Chuck then points to his own teeth. " _Metal teeth_ used as a weapon. Ring _any_ bells?"

The mother of A.J. Bartowsk sits there for a moment trying to figure out the guy her husband mentioned but doesn't have a clue who she's talking about. Sadly, she hasn't seen all the James Bond movies unlike her husband who quite possibly seen every Bond movie that has ever come out she thinks to herself. Her thoughts concerning the character and man in question is subsequently broken by her husband speaking up.

"You've actually _seen the guy_ before…" he stated. "…on _tv_."

Once again Sarah arches her right brow. "When?"

" _Last night_ actually. We were watching the Adam Sandler golf movie _Happy Gilmore_ remember."

It takes only moment for Sarah to remember what she watched with Chuck last night. Oftentimes, she has a tendency to not remember what she did 3 hours ago ever since having A.J. combined with a lack of sleep can certainly affect her memory. In this particular case, she is fortunate to remember the movie she and her husband were watching, which was considered to be one of those rare moments where A.J. wasn't crying because of how uncomfortably in pain he was because of teething.

" _Oh yeah_. _I think_ I know _who_ you're talking about now."

"Awesome." smiled the former nerd herd leader.

"He was _the tall guy_ who was chasing after the guy I hated who bought his grandma's house." A look of disdain is expressed on her face thinking back on it. "I wanted to throw a dagger at him whenever he came on screen."

" _Shooter McGavin_ …" Chuck chimed in. "…and thank you for not throwing a dagger at our highly expensive flatscreen tv babe." he added raising both eyebrows.

A soft chuckle is expressed by Sarah after Chuck says that and continues listening to him ramble on about the movie. In her mind, she would have actually thrown a dagger at the tv and it would be something else she would have to replace like the alarm clock years ago. Thinking about it though, that alarm clock had it coming. In any case, she can't help but feel better knowing that her husband has a way of distracting her mentally from the serious of the situation involving their own son she thinks to herself. For her, it's one of the many reasons why she loves him and why he'll be known to her as " _My Chuck_ ".

XXX

Chuck and Sarah are once again standing in front of the crib with their son A.J. sound asleep. For better part of an hour and half he hasn't stirred, cried, or even made a sound when it comes to him being uncomfortable due to teething. What they do hear are the soothing sounds of his breathing as he is slumbering away, which is a comforting sound to both his parents. For the two of them, it's considered music to their ears knowing how much of they've heard the sound of whining, uncomfortably crying for quite some time.

It's a sound they selfishly don't want to hear right now and want so desperately to savor ever second of the quiet calm they're currently having right now. It's a considerably tremendous feeling so much so that the two of them dare not move from where they're presently standing. In their minds, any movement could disrupt the seemingly calm atmosphere within the confines of the nursery. If Chuck had the ability he would most certainly use the power of the force to lift his wife and move her out towards the hallways. When she is safely out there, then he would do it to himself.

Unfortunately, he doesn't have that power and even though he doesn't just standing there watching his son sleep is seemingly therapeutic in a way. He could say the same for Sarah as well. He takes a quick glance over at his wife and notices the look absolute contentment all over her face despite how dimly lit the nursery currently is. For him, he never really understood how any parent even Ellie and Devon could possibly stand there for hours on end watching his own niece sleep for hours on end. They both would always say the following to him: _You have to be a parent to understand_.

Now several years later he is a parent and he wholeheartedly understands with every fiber in his being. Ultimately, it takes a parent to understand what other parents know. It took merely an instant to figure out and for Sarah it took a bit longer but she eventually figured it out once she stopped freaking out. She gradually embraced the possibilities of what could go wrong and accepted the fact that you can't be in control of everything. You see, if you even attempt to try to be in control of everything you'll push yourself to the brink of insanity, which is mistake in itself.

Instead, what Chuck has learned is to just roll with the punches and it's from those experiences you get life lesson that are absolutely teachable that will be in hopes passed down to their child or children in the future. Essentially, mistakes are what being a parent is all about and it's help you grow as a person, adult, as well as a parent. As for Sarah, she's definitely been growing in every sense of the word when it comes to living a normal life and learning from every experience she's come across. For it's those experiences that have taught her it's a scary notion of responsible for such a young life, it's even scarier to fail at that sense of responsibility.

In the last 9 and half months, Sarah has gone through the highs and lows of motherhood She's been through a gambit of emotions from happiness and joy to fear and doubt. Yet, through it all she's been able to successfully pass to a certain extant the responsibilities that have been placed before her as mother. A mother who didn't have any idea what she was doing or how to go about it 9 and half months ago. In her mind, she wouldn't have been able to do any of it without her family and friends by her side, especially her own husband.

When it comes to Chuck Bartowski, it feels as if it's seemingly easy whenever she has her partner in crime by her side. To her, anyone but her husband is qualified to tell her what to do, with the exception of maybe Ellie of course. The two Bartowski siblings have truly made a significant impact on her life in more ways than one when she entered in their lives not knowing they would completely change hers for the better. She has thoroughly embraced the life she yearned for and spoke of briefly to Casey in his apartment years ago.

It's a life that he hopes the best damn partner she ever had embraces fully as well she thinks to herself. As much as he's living a dual life, she keenly notices glimpses of him gradually accepting the possibility of setting down roots knowing that being a nomad is in his blood. In any case, the life she's accepted and embraced has given her purpose and that purpose is watching her son grow up into a fine, young man. A man who will have a personality all his own with mixture of her and his father.

He'll grow up making mistakes and will surely learn from them. He'll fall in love and get his heart broken. One day he'll meet the love of his life like she did and will get married. Have kids and she will be loving, doting grandmother doting over her grandkids, which Chuck would do the same as the doting fun-loving, awesome grandfather. It's a thought that nearly brings a tear to her eye as she takes a moment to compose herself. In that moment, she absolutely grateful and extremely appreciate with all that's come into life due to her husband to the point where she has so many things she wants to say to him. Instead, she'll sum it within one word with everything she's been through both good and bad. It's at that point, the shared silence between the two of them would inevitably be broken by the blonde beauty.

"Thanks." she whispered. Sarah leans over to her right to gently bump him with her right shoulder on his left.

Chuck expresses a grin in response. Afterwards, the proud father and husband reciprocates the shoulder bump with one of his own. "You're welcome." he smiled.

XXX

* * *

 _ **NOTE: SORRY FOR THE DELAY. SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	21. Rescue Mission

_Chuck vs. The First Year of Parenthood_

 _So what's in store for Chuck, Sarah, and A.J. this time around? This particular chapter focuses what every parent tends to hilariously find or has found themselves. How will Chuck able to handle the situation. Read and find out! Anyways, I think you'll enjoy it. Enjoy the read peeps._

 _Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

 **Rescue Mission**

 **April 15, 2012**

 **XXX**

 _How are you going to get out of this one Chuck?_

In his mind, he's faced countless predicaments that have had him caught between a rock and a hard place. For it's the predicaments that usually involved dangerous spy missions and staring at the barrel end of a gun or used as a human shield. _Those were the days._ Of course, he's very thankful it happened at the very beginning of his journey that changed his life forever all because of an email he thinks to himself. In any case, he's been in tougher spots than this and has always been able to find a smart, as well as clever ways to get out of any situations he's been in.

Unfortunately, when it comes to the current situation he's in it's going to have to take a tremendous amount of skill and quickness to get from his primary location to the exit just a few feet away. From his standpoint, it may look easy but he's contending with a very unpredictable adversary who doesn't play fair and is located above him. What do you expect from a someone who for the most part whose mind games far surpass those he has faced in the past and not to mention doesn't care about the toll it's taken on him physically during their face off.

In a way, he feels like Anakin Skywalker during the climactic volcano lightsaber scene on the planet of Mustafar against Obi Wan Kenobi. The former protégé didn't listen when advised or should I say warned Anakin to not make a move because he had the high ground. He didn't listen and that resulted in him not only being tragically defeated, but inevitably became the pivotal error in him ultimately becoming Darth Vader. To him, any wrong move would most definitely have him dead to rights. True, overconfidence certainly played a role in Anakin's defeat and the former nerd herd leader doesn't want to find himself becoming so overly confident that he gets cuts down in the metaphorical sense by his Obi Wan Kenobi.

Essentially, it's come down to a battle of wills in being able to mentally and physically outlast, which is what is presently going on at the moment. Granted, he may not have the power of the force it still doesn't hurt to at least try to visualize the presence also located within the darkness with him. It's that particular thought in which he raises his right hand a bit.

While in the darkness he takes a deep breath and reaches out with the force in order to see the presence. _You can do this Chuck._ Upon mentally saying that he closes his knows his own eyes can deceive him _. Don't trust them. Remember what Obi Wan Kenobi said to Luke when he first trained him on the Millennium Falcon. The Force is what gives a Jedi his power. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us. It binds the galaxy together._ It's not long after that he's in a calm, relaxing state as attempts to wield the power of the force in order to sense the presence of his adversary located within the darkness.

 _I see…_

What seems like hours are mere seconds as he silently contimplates if he can actually bring out the power of the force from within him. When it comes to Star Wars itself, he's always had a seemingly strong connection with it knowing its part of what made him who he is and it can be referenced to anything situation in life.

 _I see…_

The youngest Bartowski sibling all his focus into bringing out the force within him in hopes of being able to get a better sense of the presence he's reaching out far.

 _I see…_

After a few moments of complete silence and concentration his eyes open. _Nothing._

He shakes his head and breathes a soft sigh of disappointment. As much as he wanted it work, he knew it would be a childhood wish dream to come true even if it was just something small to have happen. It would be something that would not only blow his mind, but Morgan and Travis' mind as well. He would truly be on the path to becoming a Jedi Master to the point where his two cohorts would inevitably be his padawan learners he thinks to himself. However, it's a childhood dream and even though it didn't come happen for him tonight doesn't mean it may never happen. _Never say never._

It wouldn't be long before a sound within the darkness breaks Chuck's his concentration of thought. He tries to pinpoint the exact whereabouts of the sound and at the same time causes him to wonder if the sudden disturbance has alerted the presence he tried to sense for. While concealed in the darkness, he can feel within himself a small sense of fear knowing how hard it has taken him to accomplish his objective only to find himself at an absolute disadvantage. It's at that point, the voice of Yoda pops into his head and on this particular moment as well.

 _Fear is the path to the dark side. Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering._ Fortunately, he doesn't think the small sense of fear he's experiencing right now won't lead him down the path to the dark side. Far from it. He's at an utter disadvantage right now. For its a disadvantage where another added presence has complicated matters and could seriously jeopardize all the effort that was put in that he has to end up calling in for back up or at the very least a rescue mission, which he doesn't want to have happen for his sake. _If it's the only option left then so be it._

Again, that added presence would in some ways be like sudden appearance of Darth Maul in Star Wars: The Phantom Menace in which Qui Gon Ginn and a young Obi Wan Kenobi face off. In this particular case, the roles would be reversed as he finds himself not only dealing with one adversary but a potential of another he thinks to himself. For he doesn't want to end up dealing with a battle on two fronts, especially knowing he's at a unfortunate disadvantage right now.

What's makes the situation even dire is that his phone is out of reach and to even try to grab it would leave full exposed. Thankfully, nobody has tried to reach him or it would add to the tense situation that it already is he thinks to himself. His thoughts concerning the matter of his phone would be averted back to the aforementioned sound knowing full well if it continues on much longer he would certainly have to makes his presence known. _It's not what I want to do but if there's no other alternative I have no choice but to confront the situation at hand._

Chuck continues to stay absolutely motionless. A few moments later, as he reaches up to rub his forehead with his right hand he shakes his head. When he does so, he suddenly finds the darkness that has been concealing him for quite some times suddenly lightened up. The reason for the sudden illumination. Peaches. The loveable golden Labrador nudges the nursery door open, sticks her head in, and then makes her way towards the A.J.'s crib where her male human master is currently laying under.

 _Great, A.J. will never go to sleep now_

 **XXX**

The presence of Peaches puts the kibosh on trying to have A.J. drift off to sleep all by himself with the effort of rocking him beforehand. What Chuck and Sarah learned or better yet continue to learn as new parents concerning their baby boy is that with each stage of growth they'll be experiencing something new. The latest thing they've learned is that when a baby is around 10 months old they can become keenly aware of faces. It's that sense of keen awareness among infants that if you leave them alone they'll wonder where you are to the point where they'll express their displeasure of a parent's absence by crying. A.J. is now in that stage much to Chuck's chagrin as he is hiding from his own infant son to avoid being seen.

For the successful business owner, he's seen funny videos on YouTube and clips on the news of how parents try to slip away like ninjas after putting their infant child to sleep. What happens next is the mom or dad drop to the floor and army crawl either on their back or stomach to get out of the room without wakening the child up. It's pretty funny because never in a million years he would ever think it would actually happen to him. Well, it did happen and now he has to find a stealthy and quiet way out of the nursery without alerting his son who may or not be awake right now.

He doesn't want to take the risk in finding out. If he does make the decision take a look and finds himself locking eyes with A.J. then it's all over he thinks to himself. What makes the situation even more risky is that when Peaches entered the nursery the light from the hallway illuminated part of the room. Fortunately, it's not shining at the nursery itself due to the position of the door that's slightly open and that's the good thing. The bad thing it's because of the light from the hallway that his son may very well have caught his attention causing him to be wide awake.

 _A fine time for Sarah to have a girl's night out._ A faint smile appears on his lips knowing she deserves it for being an awesome mom and being able to gain new firsthand special, as well as meaningful experiences that will last a lifetime for her. In his mind, she's been an absolute trooper in being able to adjust to motherhood and all that goes along with it. The immense strides of how she first started out in which her fears of what could possibly go wrong have gradually faded by the wayside. Sure, she is still hesitant when it comes to certain situations such as continuing to deal with their son's teething ordeal but like challenges faced in the past she learned to overcome them.

The thought of his wife coming along way brings a soft smile on his lips. Unfortunately, that same soft smile would abruptly fade as his thoughts turn from his wife to the best damn partner she has ever had Casey. If he only knew what was happening right now he thinks to himself. He can only imagine the trained sniper expressing his unmistakable smirk on his face enjoying the fact that his own Godson has gotten the upper hand on his father. _He would never let me live this down until his dying day._

The youngest Bartowski sibling could see it now. Friends and family gather around the living room leading to a much older John Casey getting everybody's attention in order to have them view a considerably embarrassing moment during my younger days. It would be a yearly thing done on special occasions and laughs would most definitely be shared at his unfortunately expense. Hey, it's considered to be a one of kind brotherly relationship where the only difference is one brother has the ability to make the other brother disappear never to be seen again no questions asked.

Granted, it's weird type of relationship dynamic they've always shared since the very beginning. The burly NSA Agent busting the assets balls for his own morbid pleasure, especially when it involved the relationship he shared with his now wife Sarah Bartowski. Any chance he got, he would take it knowing full well how it got under his skin. Fortunately, he's gotten so used to it by now that he finds it endearing so much so that he sometimes takes the opportunity to be the first to instigate the ball busting just for the fun of it. However, when it comes to this particular situation he knows that he'll truly revel in it. Why?

His focus inevitably turns up towards one of the surveillance cameras attached to the walls. It's Casey who installed the cameras in the first place for the expressed purpose of keeping A.J. safe. Plus, added to the fact he and Sarah have accumulated a number of enemies over the years who would sink their teeth in using their son as a bargaining chip in order to get to them. Of course, one of those aforementioned enemies is the 2 remaining members of Dead Man's Hand along with the head honcho known only as The Dealer.

In any case, knowing Casey he's probably sitting comfortably in his barco lounger while sipping a scotch on the rocks thoroughly entertained at what he got himself into he thinks to himself. The thought of how utterly devious the proud marine truly in messing with him out of pure enjoyment by doing something as calling his Iphone and using whatever ringtone to get A.J. going to the point of crying. It's at that point, a pained expression of regret washes over his face. In that moment, he realized he made a big mistake as it pertains to Colonel John Casey.

 _I knew I should've kept the bonsai tree scene flute instrumental from Karate Kid 3 instead of changing it to_ _The Marine Fight Song._

XXX

The pain expression on his face would abruptly be a look of somewhat comforted relief he finds himself being licked by a happy dog. A dog who hasn't seen her owner for quite a while even though it's been only 15 minutes since he's left the living room. As much as she wants to play around with Peaches, he doesn't want to make any noise whatsoever to further rile up not only her but his son as well.

It takes Chuck a few seconds for him to signal the lovable pooch to calm down and motion for her not to say anything, which she wholeheartedly complies. Once his orders are met, he exhales a sigh of relief as he stares up at the bottom of his infant's crib. Unfortunately, his focus on the underside of the crib would be brief because he suddenly feels a cold, wet nose pressed against his cheek. In that moment, he shakes his head knowing that Peaches is just showing love for her master and has no idea what is going on right now. As far as she knows, they've playing a game of hide and seek with her possibly thinking it's her turn to hide so Chuck can find her.

In that moment, Chuck peers down towards his chest where Peaches is now resting her head. Once they lock eyes, the obedient golden lab lifts her head expressing a happy smile on her face combined with her tail wagging away. In that instance, he looks at her then at his Iphone sitting on the edge of dresser near the doorway where he placed it. A plan begins to formulate in his head. It's a risky plan but a plan nonetheless. It's doesn't take long for him to implement as he lifts his head then reaches up with both hands placing them on either side of her head. Afterwards, he looks her straight in the eyes.

" _Peaches, I need your help."_ he faintly whispered. " _What do you say?_ "

Immediately, Peaches leans in to lick her master's face causing a hopeful smile to appear on Chuck's lips.

" _That a girl. I knew you would."_ He faintly whispered again. After scratching her head, he pushes her head so that she is able to see behind her. In doing so, Chuck point at the location of where his Iphone is sitting. Once he does that, he redirects his attention from the dresser back to him. _"Get my phone girl. It's right there. See! Right there. You can do it!"_ he faintly whispered with encouragement.

It's not long before Chuck witnesses Peaches get up, turn around, and head straight towards the dress. However, she would suddenly stop to look back at her master who is presently silently encouraging her to get his Iphone on top of the dresser. At the same time he's doing this, he brief pokes his head from underneath the crib as to see whether or not his son is scanning the room for any sign of his father. It's as if his young son is the Eye of Sauron searching out for Frodo and Sam at Mount Doom in the 3rd installment of Lord Of the Rings movie.

Chuck quickly shakes that particular movie moment out of his head in order to get back to the situation at hand. His eyes are locked on Peaches who half in the light from the hallway and half in the now dimly lit room. As he continues to lay there underneath the crib he does his best to encourage his 4 legged female companion to keep going and get his phone without having to utter a single word. For a good few moments or so of waving his hands and directing towards the dresser, Peaches finally turns her forward and heads to the dress much to the triumphant delight of the nerdy father.

Upon witnessing her hop up with her front paws supporting her on the edge of the dresser he gives a hearty but silent celebration. A celebration that nearly causes him to hit his head against the bottom of crib, which he was able to stop himself from doing as he came mere inches away from hitting it. After breathing a sigh of relief, he lays his head back down on the floor thinking he most awesome dog in the world _. I have a dog who deserves a treat for her heroic efforts in saving the day for her master. I have a dog who may very well be better than Lassie and Rin Tin Tin combined. I have a dog…_

His though process would suddenly be interrupted by something being dropped on his chest that takes him by surprise. After retrieving the object in question, he takes a moment to focus on it within the dimly lit room then at Peaches who seemingly has this proud look on her face _. I have a dog who brought me back A.J.'s Chewbacca buddy._

XXX

As Chuck is holding his son's Chewbacca buddy, he feels a sense of disappointment not against Peaches because she did her best in retrieving what she though what he wanted. The disappointment is in himself for not keeping his Iphone with him at all times, especially when emergencies arise. This most definitely constitutes as a definite emergency. A DEFCON 1 in Wargames starring Matthew Broderick type emergency he thinks to himself. Of course, when it comes to one of the most awesome movies in the 80's it's just that a fictional movie. Yet, there are times where A.J. has been known to go from DEFCON 5 to DEFCON 1 in a matter of seconds, especially with the whole teething ordeal he's been going through as of late. Thankfully though, he's past the worst of it and proud of his little man for being tough as he can possibly be. _Takes after his mom and dad but mostly from his mom._

In any case, he can't fault Peaches for getting the wrong object to him. While holding the Chewbacca buddy in his left hand, he uses his right hand to reach over and scratch his loyal companion on top of the head then behind the ears. It's at that point, the golden Labrador retriever once again lays down diagonally with her head a mere inches from the right side of Chuck's face. Once she's comfortably situation, the only logical thing for her to do is lick him with some love, which her human male owner gladly accepts.

Afterwards, he returns his attention on his son's Chewbacca buddy with both hands on it sitting on top of his chest. While staring at the small, hairy and not to mention plush stuffed buddy made especially for him thanks to his Uncle Morgan at Build-A-Bear, he knows A.J. won't stay a baby for long. It's only a matter of time before he become a little boy, then a pre-teen, a teenager after that, and ultimately a man to where he may end up being taller than his old man. It's a thought that freaks him out and at the same time chokes him up a bit to the point where a restrains himself from tearing up.

His son's Chewbacca buddy is a representation of his infancy and if he had the ability he would have him stay a baby he thinks to himself. He's 100% certain that Sarah would want the same thing because she doesn't want to miss out on any moments of him growing up. In his mind, time can seemingly go by fast and before he knows it A.J. is married and has a kid or kids of his own. _Where has the time gone?_ It's that particular thought that he shakes out of his mind knowing it's too early to think about things like that. What he should be thinking about is a way to sneak past his son who may or may not be awake.

Chuck takes a moment to breathe in as he finds himself clutching the Chewbacca buddy against his chest. He briefly glances at Peaches who is now asleep evident by the sound of faint snoring. In that instance, he makes the decision to briefly close his eyes in order to relax and at the same time formulate another exit strategy. A few moments later his moment of relaxation is interrupted causing him to be somewhat startled causing him nearly hit his head against the bottom of the baby crib once again. Thankfully, he saved not by Peaches but by Sarah.

A considerably groggy and hazy Chuck takes a second to refocus to see his wife kneeling beside him. As she's petting Peaches, she peers down at him with a amused look on her face. _"What in the world are you doing down there?_ " she whispered.

" _I put him to bed and when he was stirring I didn't want him to see me."_ he whispered back. " _So I ducked down and hid."_

" _And you've been down here all this time?"_ she whispered back with smirk on her lips.

" _Pretty much. What time is it?"_

" _11:30 p.m." she whispered picking up the Chewbacca buddy her husband dropped._

" _I've been asleep for 2 hours."_ He said with bewildered surprised express on his face. After taking the time to shake the cobwebs out of his head he continues on. " _Have a good time?_ "

Sarah nods. _"Yeah, but I missed my boys."_

Chuck smiles in response. " _How is our son by the way? Have you checked on him?_ "

" _I was about to but I saw you first. I'll go check."_

Sarah reaches over with her right hand rubbing her nerdy husband's chest then pushing herself up in a standing position. Chuck is about to follow suit when he suddenly finds himself being pushed back down with her lying down right beside him.

" _What?"_

" _I think he saw me."_ she quickly whispered back to him _. "What do we do?"_

" _We crawl to freedom."_

" _It's too risky."_

 _"Where's you're phone?"_

 _"In my purse in the living room. Why?"_

 _"We call for help."_

 _"Are you crazy. We're two grown adults. I think we can handle this."_

" _What do you have in mind then babe?"_

Chuck and Sarah just stare at each other as they lay there on the floor. The proud father underneath the crib while the proud mother on the outside edge now clutching her son's Chewbacca buddy. Peaches right by her human master's side. Both parents having no idea what to do next as they try to formulate an exit strategy together without being seen by their son. The silence would inevitably be broken by Chuck.

" _So, what did you and the ladies do tonight?_ "

XXX

 _ **NOTE: SORRY FOR THE DELAY. HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS PARTICULAR CHAPTER! AS ALWAYS LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK?**_


	22. The Fugitive

_Chuck vs. The First Year of Parenthood_

 _So what's in store for Chuck, Sarah, and A.J. this time around? This particular chapter focuses on Chuck and Sarah dealing with a son who is now Mobile. How will Chuck able to handle the situation. How will they react individually? Read and find out! Anyways, I think you'll enjoy it. Enjoy the read peeps._

 _Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

 **The Fugitive**

 **May 26th , 2012**

 **XXX**

The proudest moment of any parent can most definitely be considered the scariest as well. The first time a parent is able to watch and witness their child crawl a plethora of mixed emotions stir within from joy to outright fear. Why? Essentially, as much as it's a joyous milestone when an infant reaches the point of absolute mobility it causes the mother, father, or both to suddenly become overprotective in regards to their own safety.

Anxiety, fear, and panic are the quintessential triad of emotions that set in to where they become considerably overwhelming in regards to dealing with an infant who is now showing signs of actively moving around on their own. Once that happens, it's pretty much off to the races right then and there, in a manner of speaking. For the most part, those feelings never really go away as it stays with a parent long after their child or children reach adulthood.

Granted, there can come a point where it can get a bit overboard in baby proofing the house in order to avoid any serious injuries when it comes to furniture or objects that can easily fall on him or her. Of course, the one of the greatest fears is the possibility of having their child's eye poked out or severely damaged because of the sharp pointed edge of the coffee table if he or she falls forward or backward for that matter.

However, one of the greatest fears trying to protect their crawling child or children from climbing things and not being able to spot it in time. As a parent, a number of worst case scenarios run through one's mind leaving with tremendous amounts of stress just even thinking about it. What's gives a parent even more stress is that an infant doesn't have the ability to develop or should I say perceive depth perception at such a very young age.

So, if an infant is placed let's say on top of a glass-covered table that reveals the floor beneath the child will be totally mesmerized by what they see below instead of feeling scared. You see, they don't have any heightened sense or awareness of height. This a normal phase infants go through and whether it's the edge of a bed, the top of the stairs, or whatever the case may be a parent will have to constantly be at the ready for whatever in a completely paranoid way.

Hey, it's only natural to feel or think that way. Fortunately, the good thing is that at around 9 months of age the infant will find himself or herself showing some signs of fear. Unfortunately, that fear is experienced far greater in the parent than in child because infants tend to not follow the script, so to speak. Oftentimes, they'll do the complete opposite and show no signs fear because he or she exudes to have a daredevil like mentality.

It's at that point, a first time parent or parents would gladly have him or her placed in a protective bubble probably until their preteen years. True, it would be considerably longer for any father who has a daughter or daughters and so want to protect them from sworn enemy number #1…boys. In any case, it would certainly be a unique and not to mention interesting option to be given upon the birth of any child.

For it's an option that I'd fair to say would be taken in an instant if it were possible knowing how fearless they're considered to be as their curiosity in wanting to explore truly entices him or her. It's for the most part built into their DNA to go on what they perceive as an adventure and search out what they spot as something he or she wants to reach for see, touch, as well as quite possibly shove into their mouth leaving remnants of their slobber all over it.

The remote control, baby toys, shoes, feet, and even the family dog are deemed marked territory for a mobile baby. A baby who scoots after the target in question to in all intense and purposes feeds his/her curiosity in regards to what they see that's truly fascinating from their own point of view. It's a point of view that Chuck and Sarah Bartowski are now dealing with as their son A.J. is now slowly, as well as steadily going off on his own adventures.

"Where you going off to bud?" questioned Chuck to his 11 month old son. The former nerd herd leader scoops up his son off the living room floor heading off to who knows where. Peaches just a few feet away laying down on her side seemingly asleep.

The seemingly determined son of Chuck and Sarah answers his father with jovial smile along with a bit of drool running down the right side of his mouth. He gives off several funny faces causing his son to giggle. This leads to the proud father to lift up his son in the air and throw him in the air a bit in order to have A.J. express laughter. It works as the youngest Bartowski sibling lowers his son at just above eye level in order to blow raspberries on his chubby little tummy. It's a fun and enjoyable moment between father and son.

In that instance, a familiar voice is heard to where Chuck's attention is averted to his right.

" _You know I hate it when you do that."_

"What babe? Throw him up in the air?" grinned the youngest Bartowski sibling. He looks at the blonde beauty standing at the open archway of the kitchen one Sarah Bartowski with her arms crossed expressing a bit of smile on her lips. "He _likes_ it."

"What if you accidently _dropped_ him?" she asked stepping forward into the living/dining room.

In response, Chuck simply expresses a smirk in her direction as he's turns his son around in order to safely secure him by press A.J. against upper body. His left arm across his son's stomach his bottom is being supported/sitting on his father's right arm. " _Trust me_. I haven't dropped him…" he pauses for a second then continues on. "… _yet_."

Instantly, Sarah's arches her right brow. "Don't _joke_ about that." she responded with mix of fear and amusement. It's not long before she steps in front of her husband and son in order to kiss them both. " _My boys_." she softly said. However, she reaches up with her right hand giving a slight slap upside the head beforehand to her nerdy husband concerning the inappropriate joke of not dropping their son of his head yet.

"I _deserved_ that." he slight winced in response.

"Yes…" she said briefly pointing up at him. "… _you_ did."

It's at that point, Sarah reaches up and takes A.J. from Chuck's arms and engulfs him in a loving motherly embrace. While in the loving embrace, she steps around her nerdy husband the forward inevitably walking towards the nearest couch within the confines of the living room. As she does, Chuck turns around speaks up.

" _Look_ , _I'm just saying_ I was _accidently_ dropped on _my head_ when I was a baby."

"Ellie."

"She was young." he replied shrugging his shoulders. "Hey, I turned out _fine_ …for the most part. _Morgan_ , on the other hand,…" he takes a moment to shrug his shoulders. "…that's a whole different story." he jokingly added.

The former C.I.A. agent doesn't say a word while sitting on the black leather couch. All she does is stare at her husband as if she's mentally throwing out the following word that her long time and best partner Casey would dole out every time: _moron. Yet, he's my moron_.

It's that particular thought that brings a smile to her face as she kisses the top of her son's head then places him down on the living room floor on top of the blanket. His baby toys strewn about the blanket itself along with Peaches laying there slumbering away. Afterwards, she takes a moment to peer down at her seen rocking back and forth on his hands and feet then stands up facing her moronic but loveable husband.

The look on Sarah's face causes Chuck to prepare himself to be slapped upside the head again. As she reaches up, he flinches only to find his wife's arms wrapped around his neck and her locking eyes with him. True, as much as they verbally talk to each other much to the chagrin of John Casey, they also have the ability to communicate nonverbally as well.

When it comes to the nonverbal communication they're having now from wife to her husband it speaks volumes. It's not long before the couple share a kiss. Afterwards, their lips would part and they two would once again stare deeply into each other's eyes. Unfortunately, the moment wouldn't last long as his attention is briefly averted behind her. The look on his face is keenly noticed by concerned Sarah.

" _What?_ What is it?" wondered Sarah.

A smirk is expressed on Chuck's lips as he averts his attention and locks eyes with his wife once again. "We've got a runner."

XXX

Sarah's eyes immediately widen. She quickly turns around to see A.J. not the spot where she placed down on _. He's gone!_ For blonde beauty, her son disappeared seemingly within a blink of an eye. While standing there in considerable shock of her missing child, she can't help but repeat the following 4 words that are now screaming in a panic within her head. _I'M A BAD MOM!_

As far as she is considered right now she is. Granted, she's read online and watched stories of parents or in this case moms who have made far greater mistakes when it comes to their child/children. Unfortunately, when it comes to those mistakes they were done intentionally, which is completely mind blowing. The thought of any parent or mom for that matter to intentionally risk the life of a defenseless baby.

A baby who doesn't have any idea of the concept of feeling safe with someone whose job it is to protect him or her from anyone or anything. To her, she would most definitely take anyone out who has any inclination in harming her child. She would most definitely dare anyone to try or even attempt to. If they even consider it, they would certainly have to contend with a former government agent and trained assassin whose sole purpose is to inflict pain then have her former partner John Casey make the individual or individuals in question disappear.

The thought of a protective Uncle Casey is a scare notion to think about. What's even scaries is a protective Sarah Bartowski who will stop at nothing to keep her son from harm. In some ways, she would be the female version of Liam Neeson's character Brian Mills from the movie Taken. To her, it represented a father's love for his daughter who traveled across the globe to find her daughter by any means necessary.

Although, his character and skills aren't real hers are. The phone conversation his character had with the man who was partly responsible for kidnapping his daughter struck a very raw chord with her. To this day after 4 years she can still quote it verbatim. _I don't know who you are. I don't know what you want._ _If you are looking for ransom I can tell you I don't have money, but what I do have are a very particular set of skills. Skills I have acquired over a very long career. Skills that make me a nightmare for people like you. If you let my daughter go now that'll be the end of it. I will not look for you, I will not pursue you, but if you don't, I will look for you, I will find you and I will kill you._

No truer words have ever been spoken even if they were lines from a movie. She truly related to that character and the willingness to go the extreme to save someone he loved at the risk of his own life. In her mind, she's certain Chuck would do the same as well when it comes to his own son. Now, if they ever have a daughter her husband would most definitely leave a destructive path behind him in order to get her back no question she thinks to herself. Damn the consequences of repercussions concerning getting her back as long as she's alive.

So far, she was able to do just that protecting him or at least trying to from germs and not to mention from any kind of pain like getting shots. Fortunately, those two situations helped in furthering A.J.'s health and physical well-being. Yet, to her it seemed like only a mere second that she turned her back in order to give her husband some attention. _What could possibly go wrong?_ It's those 5 words that are considerably haunting for a fairly new mom who she believes has had for the most part a handle on things when it comes to dealing with the challenges of motherhood. Apparently not, because she just lost her child with her husband standing only just a few feet away.

So many scenarios are running through her mind in that brief moment standing there silently freaking out. One of those scenarios is rushing her son to the emergency room because he got seriously hurt from having something fall on top of him. In her mind, she was Langston's Wild Card enforcer who was able to get the job done by any means necessary, especially when it came to being able to protect an asset. An asset who she was able to predict his next move even if he/she didn't. She was damn good at her job.

Unfortunately, she's not dealing with an asset. An asset who is absolutely unpredictable evident by him all of sudden disappearing out of sight. As much as he's her own flesh and blood, the former C.I.A. Agent is capable of predicting her son's next move, which is a scary thought she thinks to herself. It's that particular thought that causes her to seriously consider placing A.J. in a protective bubble.

A protective bubble the likes of the movie that starred a much younger John Travolta called The Boy In The Plastic Bubble. It was a movie that she and Chuck truly enjoyed one night when she was 4 months pregnant. She couldn't sleep and as a pregnant woman if she couldn't sleep her husband couldn't sleep. Hey, the mindset of any woman really. In any case, that movie stuck with her to the point of actually having a serious talk with Chuck about it knowing how much of a strong emotional connection mother and son have.

Of course, knowing her husband being the movie aficionado he also added Bubble Boy starring Jake Gyllenhaal. Unfortunately, that brought up a whole new set of scary worries and not to mention concerns to freak out about. Worries and concerns that in hindsight she can laugh about thinking about her sown traveling the United States own his own in a portable bubble encountering everything from weird cults to biker gangs without the possibility of a love interest he's determined to go after she thinks to herself.

Her thoughts concerning the matter are abruptly set aside as she averts her attention from the spot where she leftA.J. to the family dog Peaches who is still fast asleep. Her first initial thought upon directing her attention to the golden lab inevitably turns into something that Chuck clearly hears.

"I _thought dogs_ had a keen sense of awareness." she stated throwing her hands up in the air. Afterwards, she heads towards the nearest hiding place that her son could've possibly disappeared into. The coffee table.

XXX

Chuck could clearly sense that his wife is completely losing it as she suddenly on her hands and knees checking within the coffee table. Granted, on any given moment the sight of his wife's ass would be a pleasurable experience, but on this particular moment it wasn't the case at all. So, he quickly takes the opportunity to try to calm her down before Hurricane Sarah destroys the entire house searching for their son by doing the one thing he knows how to do. It's at that point, he steps forward, bends down a bit, and looks directly at the dog presently laying on the floor slumbering away.

" _Peaches!_ " Instantly, she pops her head up taking a moment to get her bearing straight then looks up directly at her master. In that moment, he channels his inner Tommy Lee Jones. " _Listen up girl!_ The Fugitive has been on the run for oh…" he said looking at his watch. "…I'd say _30-40 seconds or longer_. _The average crawl speed_ for uneven _floors barring a sudden nap_ is probably _10 meters_ depending on how _energized_ he is. This gives us a radius of _50-100 feet_ in _any_ direction." he firmly stated. His attention is fully focused on Peaches as she continues to look directly at her male master who continues on. "What I want from you _is a hard target search_ of every _bathroom, bedroom, closet, man cave, high chair, playpen, crib, warehouse, outhouse, and henhouse_ in this immediate area we're in." It's at this point, he's trying to keep a straight face but a slight crack of a smile shows he's coming close to laughing. "There are _no other checkpoints_ except _this one_ you're currently laying on. The Fugitive's name is _A.J. Bartowski_. Go get him."

In response, Peaches lays her head back down and goes back to sleep. Chuck shakes his head in disappoint leading him back to straight up. As he does, he suddenly notices Sarah standing in front of the coffee table staring directly at him. The expression on her face is clear as day while crossing her arms.

"What?"

"Seriously?"

" _Hey_ …" he responded expressing a bit of laughter. "…just trying _to lighten the tension_ here." Chuck added stepping forwards inevitably standing in front of her.

For Chuck, his innate ability to get Sarah to smile or laugh when things get crazy like this moment for instance help her relax and feel less stressed. Unfortunately, he doesn't get a laugh or even a faint smile in response as she standing there arching her right brow towards him. Instead, she is silently standing there in front of him with her arms crossed possibly wondering why she isn't as freaked out as she is. It's at that point, he reaches over with both hands gently placing them on either side of her upper arms.

"I know what you're thinking."

Instantly, Sarah swats her husband's hands away with a mixture of perturbed anger. "You _don't_ have _any idea_ what _I'm_ thinking. Why aren't you scared out of your mind right now?" questioned the frantic mom in absolute disbelief.

The youngest Bartowski sibling is momentary silent before he answers her. He knows that 2 parents going bonkers over their missing son wouldn't be conducive right now. One of them needs to have a level head or chaos will ensue he thinks to himself. Of course, he's learned that from 2 qualified experts Travis and Shannon being that they have 3 kids of their own who have experienced far more frantic moments than they could possibly ever imagine.

" _I am_ scared babe." he firmly nodded. He takes a deep breath then continues on as she watches his wife return to searching the living room area for any sign of their son. "We just have to be _calm_ about this."

" _Me_ …" Sarah quickly said turn around to face Chuck. "You mean _I_ should calm down. That's what you were going to _actually_ say. Right?" he said reaching up running her fingers through her hair in absolute frustration.

The C.E.O. of Whiz Kid Systems, Inc. knows full well that he has to tread lightly in regards to the next move he makes involving his overemotional wife. While standing there, he takes another deep breath and reaches over to grab his wife who is acting like a chicken with her head cut off. As predicted, she's fighting to free herself in order to turn the entire house upside down to find her son. In that moment, he does only thing he can think of to calm her down. He plants a kiss on her lips.

On different occasions his kiss has the power to calm certain situations down when it involves her and has been considerably successful. When it comes to this particular situation it was relatively successful by her not fighting him anymore to the point where she just took it all in. Unfortunately, it only last for a few seconds or so when she suddenly pushes him back. Afterwards, she composes herself albeit very noticeably flush but at the same regaining all her faculties.

"I _know_ what you're doing." she stated pointing to Chuck.

" _I know_ I know what _I'm_ doing." he answered back. " _All I've_ been trying to say..." he quickly corrects himself. "…all I want you to do _right now_ is take a _deep_ breath _. Breathe_. _Can_ you do that for me?" he requested.

As much as Sarah can be head strong at times, she begrudgingly complies with her husband's request and closes her eyes. After taking a moment to breathe to Chuck's delight, the former C.I.A. Agent opens her eyes. "There I _breathed_ butthat doesn't really solve our _problem_ now does it."

Upon saying that, a sound is heard coming from the hallway leading to the front door. Immediately, the 2 parents quickly head in the direction of the sound and it would be Sarah to be the first to arrive at the location, which is her husband's man cave/game room. Once she arrived there standing in the open archway, Chuck isn't far behind inevitably standing right beside her. It wouldn't be long before the worry and concern Sarah has been feeling would fade away replaced by overwhelming relief.

The reason being is that she along with Chuck see their son A.J. sitting on the floor between the tv and table. A Xbox controller in his hand. For Sarah, a huge smile is expressed on her lips as she makes away around the couch and sits taking a set in front of her son. As for her husband, he stands there for moment listening the brief one sided conversation she's having with him as he reach over to pick up A.J. placing him on her lap.

"Hey munchkin. You gave mommy and daddy a scare. _Mostly_ mommy. Don't _ever_ do that to me again…" she said leaning down to kiss the top of his head. "…deal?" In response, A.J. simply looks up at Sarah with part of the Xbox controller in his mouth. Afterwards, he takes it out of his mouth briefly expressing a smile up towards her. " _Okay_ , deal." she said restraining herself from full on crying. She does reach up wiping away a few errant tears as she flashes a relieved smile towards Chuck.

The moment right now between mother and son interacting is one of many memories that is absolutely touching, as well as heartfelt. He takes that opportunity to make his around then slide to the right making himself comfortable on his gameroom couch. He sits back continuing to witness mother and son interact with each other. It's while sitting there one thought comes to mind concerning their son who gave them quite a scare and presently sitting on his mother's lap. _My son is going to be a gamer._

XXX

* * *

 ** _NOTE: SORRY FOR THE DELAY. HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! REVIEWS ARE AWESOME!_**


	23. Look Who's Talking

_Chuck vs. The First Year of Parenthood_

 _So what's in store for Chuck, Sarah, and A.J. this time around? This particular chapter focuses on Chuck and Sarah dealing with the possibility of A.J's first word or words as he's been talking up storm as of late. Incoherent words but words nonetheless. How will Chuck and Sarah able to handle what may come out of their son's mouth if he does say something? How will they react individually? React together? Read and find out! Anyways, I think you'll enjoy it. Enjoy the read peeps._

 _Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

 **Look Who's Talking**

 **June 10th, 2012**

XXX

" _Come on_ bud…" urged Chuck locking eyes with his 12 month old infant son. "…say _daddy_."

The proud father of A.J. Bartowski is sitting down in the living room on the black leather couch with Peaches seated right beside him. She's quite curious as to what is going between her large human master and tiny human brother so much so she's titling her head from side to side at the one sided exchange. She continues to observe and listen to what is going on before her as Chuck keeps up his efforts in having say the word daddy.

"I _know_ you can do it." the proud father grinned. To him, being able to have his son speak his first coherent and real word relating to him in some capacity is considered to be a victory. It would be a moment that most definitely be a memorable one knowing full well how they mean so much more for Sarah than himself he thinks to himself. "You've been talking up a storm in your own way for _a couple months_ now."

In his mind, the milestone moments in regards to their infant son have major significance and have more special meaning to her. In a sense, it's like being able to witness every first with fresh eyes knowing full well most of Sarah's life was entrenched in C.I.A. So, seemingly easy tasks such as changing a diaper, handling a sick infant, or whatever the case maybe is considered to a high red alert status he thinks to himself.

While sitting there on the black leather couch holding his son as he's propped up sitting a few inches away from him on his lap, he can't help but wonder what A.J. is thinking. In that instance, he quirks his right brow towards the 3rd generation of Bartowski imagining what could be possibly going on his tiny little head at the moment. The thoughts that are currently running and swirling within his mind.

It's at that point he expresses a brief chuckle thinking about the movie Look Who's Talking starring John Travolta and Kirstie Alley along with Bruce Willis as the voice of the baby named Mikey. A movie that spawned another movie a new sister in Look Who's Talking Too voiced by Roseanne Barr then a 3rd movie Look Who's Talking Now with 2 dogs voice by Danny DeVito and Diane Keaton. To him, he recalls watching all 3 movies but nothing compared than the one that started it all.

It's at that point, his attention is averted from A.J. to Peaches. _What's going in that head of yours girl? If you had the choice of a celebrity voice who would it be?_ After a brief of locking eyes with Peaches, he breaks his attention on her and returns it back on to his son who is mumbling incoherent sounds while sitting comfortably and not to mention safely on his lap.

Hollywood and it's trilogies he thinks to himself. As a movie fan, he sees nothing wrong with trilogies. As a matter of fact, as a huge Star Wars fan he welcomes trilogies with Episodes 4-6 of the original franchise then the very much debated prequels. He hopes to live long enough to potentially see future Star Wars movies because there have been lingering questions that he along with Morgan that must be answer. _Someday._

His thoughts concerning Star Wars trilogies are set aside and return to the fictional movie concept of a unborn fetus who then becomes born into the world and grows up all the while giving a mental commentary of his life. A life in which Mikey has the ability to communicate with other babies as well. On paper, it's an awesome idea for fairly good movie, which wasn't really considered a blockbust by any stretch of the imagination whatsoever. Yet, it was at the time a surprise hit by some critics.

On the other hand, it's absolutely fascinating to think about the mental commentary in regards to what is going on inside the head of his own son Chuck thinks to himself. Granted, it may not be Bruce Willis as the inner voice commentating within his son's soft noggin and yet it doesn't hurt to imagine who would be.

Of course, the top two choices he would choose are the choices he has actually not only thought about, but discussed thoroughly with his bearded best friend one Morgan Grimes. Their choice of lengthy discussion didn't just involve what type of sandwich meats to take on deserted island. Oh no. What their discussion also entailed involved who would be your choice actor to be your inner voice.

The top 2 choices for Chuck: James Earl Jones and Morgan Freeman. Now, when it came to Morgan his top 2 choices were James Earl Jones as well but his second pick was a bit out of left field. His 2nd choice was Christopher Walken. To him it seemed odd having the possibility of Christopher Walken doing commentary in Morgan's head and at the same time it seemed oddly fitting because when it comes to what goes in his best friend's head is anything but normal. However, he wouldn't have it any other way he thinks to himself.

A hint of smile appears on his face knowing how much Casey's ears possibly agonized over their random discussion that were clearly idiotic to him but were taken seriously by the two of them. In any case, it's the mere thought of the possibility that the voice of Bruce Willis is considered to be his son's inner voice is far out there. Yet, it's not out of the realm of his own imagination he thinks to himself. His thoughts concerning the voice representation of his son's inner voice is subsequently broken by A.J.'s gurgled response.

It's a response that leads Chuck to beam with a pride knowing sooner or later he'll say his first words whatever it maybe. In that instance, he leans forward locking eyes with his 12 month year old baby boy.

"What is it son? What _are trying_ to say?" he softly asked. "Are you trying to say _daddy_? How about _dada_?" Chuck pauses for brief second then continues. "I would _even_ take _da_ right now…" encouraged the former nerd herd leader. "…or _anything_ that sounds _remotely_ like that."

" _Hey, no fair_. The familiar female voice stated. This leads Chuck to turns his attention to his left where Sarah is leaning to her right shoulder with her arms crossed against the hallway entrance. "We made _a deal_ remember. _We allow him_ to decide what _his_ first words are." She said stepping forward heading towards the black leather couch.

XXX

"You do realize that's _not_ how it works babe." Chuck responded with amusement. "He's not _Johnny 5_."

Sarah instantly quirks her right brow upon hearing her husband's answer. "Who?" she replied with a puzzled look on her face.

"Johnny 5…" he repeated back to her. "…a movie about a robot _like the Terminator_ played by Arnold Schwarzenegger but considerably _less dangerous_. His primary catchphrase is _Johnny 5 is alive_."

The former C.I.A. Agent sits there beside her husband, son, and faithful pooch on the black leather couch trying to digest the information Chuck just brought up. To her, as much as she has been introduced to movies, tv, and not to mention pop culture references in the past several years she still considers herself as her husband puts a newbie. At best, she's been able to assimilate what her nerdy better half has been able to introduce to her whenever they're provided with quality time. Quality time in the sense of a shared nap or watching a movie together.

Of course, she's been able to educate herself with movies she hasn't seen by way of late late night feedings and moments of insomnia. Granted, it feel awesome when she's able to soak up a part of a world her husband thoroughly enjoys along with his bearded best friend. Unfortunately, she may never truly understand the fascination with all things Star Wars evident by the fatal car wreck of a situation with Morgan in trying to establish a closer relationship.

It primarily involved being introduced to what he referred to as collectables rather than dolls Han Solo and Chewbacca collectables. This was early on after he found out Chuck was a spy and she was working with the C.I.A at the time. In any case, she is proud of herself for being able to recognize certain pop culture references in regards to movies to the point where she's like Captain America spouting off the following words in the blockbuster movie The Avengers: _I know that reference._

Truth be told, she never in her life considers herself a nerd or fan of comic book movies. However, after Chuck and Morgan brought her and Alex to see it last month she thoroughly enjoyed to where she actually eager to see any futures movies coming out. In the whole scheme of things, her transition from a trained killer assassin and spy to close to normal wife, as well as mother is a slow, gradual process. A process that she's cherishing every moment of. Her thoughts concerning her being a practicality of being a newbie nerd are forcefully broken as she responds to her husband.

"Is it old?"

Chuck wags his head a bit then answers. " _Mid 80's_ I think. It starred Steve Guttenburg from the classic Police Academy movies and Ally Sheedy."

" _Oh_ I know!" she excited stated leaning forward pointing at her husband. "She's the _moody Goth-like girl_ from movie about the kids that get detention in _the library_ right?" grinned Langston Graham's former wild card enforcer.

"Yep. The Breakfast Club. A John Hughes classic." grinned Chuck with loving amusement.

" _And_ one of my _favorite_ movies."

"I know."

The grin on Chuck's face slowly turns into an all-out smile. A smile that Sarah keenly notices. "What?"

"Nothing." he answered shrugging his shoulders. He then notices his wife giving him that look in which he must answer or suffer bodily harm. So he does for his own safety, health, and well-being. "It's just you're _so cute_ when you _suddenly remember_ something about a movie. The _excitement_ in your eyes can be seen clear as day."

Upon hearing that a soften expression of happiness and love washes all over her face. She leans back against the black leather couch lightly hooking her left arm around her husband's right. While doing so, she lays her head gently on Chuck's left shoulder. To her, it's the simple things in life that give her most pleasure when it comes to leading a normal life. A life that's she's dreamed and yearned for since she brought it up to Casey several years ago in his apartment. In her mind, she has everything she has ever wanted and then some. This leads her to close her eyes and breathe in then out a sigh of absolute contentment. It's that point, she hears Chuck voice but doesn't open her eyes right away.

" _You know_ …" He takes a moment to brief focus on A.J. as he bounces his son on his lap causing the baby boy to giggle causing Chuck to laugh. This also leads to Sarah smile as well upon hearing the sound of her son's joyous laughter while her eyes are still closed in a considerably euphoric state. Afterwards, the youngest Bartowski sibling continues. "… _you and Johnny 5 are alike in ways_?"

Instantly, Sarah's eyes open. Afterwards, she slowly leans to over to right in order to stare directly at her husband. It's a stare that Chuck doesn't notice at first until he averts his attention from his son to his wife with an expression of curious seriousness all over her face. "Are you saying I'm an emotionless robot?"

In that moment, two words come to find as he chooses his next words very carefully. _Oh boy_

XXX

For Chuck, choosing his next words are considered to be vital so much so it could literally mean life or death. True, he once considered Sarah an emotionless robot but not anymore. In his mind, she was able to break free from struggling with not only her own identity but with her own emotions as well in regards to how she truly felt for him back then. As he sits there staring back at his wife who is presently waiting for his answer, he slowly slides his son forward then turns him around in order to his him as a safety buffer of sorts to avoid getting hit.

Unfortunately, Sarah notices this and immediately reaches over to take their son placing him on her lap. After giving him a bit of attention, she returns his attention to her husband who may or may not get slapped upside the head. " _Well?_ "

It's the emphasis on that particular word that forces Chuck to give a response. "I'm not saying you're _an emotionless robot_. Yeah, you probably were in the past…"

" _Excuse me_?" she firmly stated quirking her right brow towards.

 _Stopping digging yourself into a deeper hole Bartowski._ After taking a deep breathe, he repositions himself sideways near the end of the black leather couch giving his full focus on Sarah. " _Listen_ , what I'm _trying_ to say is…" he pauses to search for the right words. Meanwhile, Peaches repositions herself in order to place her head over of her male master's left leg. "… _like you_ Johnny 5 was created as weapon by NOVA Laboratori for the military and during a demonstration to show off his capabilities he got struck by lightning."

"You could say _my lightning_ …" she stated while bouncing her baby boy on her lap. "…is you."

Chuck nods thinking about for a moment. "Yeah, pretty much." he retorted with a wry smile." After a momentary pause he continues on. "Anyways, after getting struck by _lightning_ his programming is scrambled and escapes. Johnny 5 finds himself _attaining_ a sense of _free will_ but _at the same time has a child-like personality. So_ , he starts to _learn and develop_ his own _voice_ if you.

The youngest Wexler sister can't help but relate to the fictitious robotic character her husband is presently describing to her. She's totally enthralled in what possible comparisons that can be drawn between her and Johnny 5. So enthralled in fact, her curiosity gets the better of her. "If he is _like m_ e, then what was _his turning point_ that made him realize that he was meant for something _other_ than _the greater good_?" questioned Sarah.

"He _accidentally_ crushes _a grasshopper_."

"Really?"

"Yup. It becomes a _pivotal moment_ for him to the point where _he gradually_ gains an understanding of morality. A sense of morality in which he makes the realization that if he gets captured by _NOVA_ he will _cease_ to be _alive._ "

Sarah is sitting there silently processing what Chuck is telling her while continuing to hold her son. In her mind, the similarities are certainly there in regards to being created by the government and the lighting that essentially has them attaining their own sense of free will. True, there are quite possibly a number of similarities that she and Johnny 5, especially the one about learning and developing their own voice she thinks to herself. To her, it was the voice in her heart that would overcome the voice in her head.

The C.I.A. basically silenced the voice in her heart and for the most part programmed her to be in all intense and purposes be their voice. A deadly voice to be exact that didn't so much mince words. Instead, actions were implanted in the cruelest of ways and it's part of her past where she most definitely has to live with red in her ledger. Yet, she's on a far different and better path now knowing what could have been if she didn't accept the assignment from Graham. A path where a robotic movie character's life is eerily shaped and not to mention intertwined with hers she thinks to herself.

However, she's thankfully been able to find her voice and not become the emotionless robot that Chuck compared her to be early on in their asset/agent relationship. Truth be told, she doesn't fault Chuck for saying that because she did feel like one back then. She lacked emotion and was at the time considered to be cold, as well as calculating just like a robot would be. Yet, it would her lightning in the form of Chuck Bartowsk who would give her a new found voice that awaken emotions that had her acting considerably child-like at times.

She had to hand it to her husband for sticking with her knowing how much of a pain in the ass she was to him early on in their relationship. As much as he's the type of guy who has the ability to push you in an oddly loving way to the point where you want to ring his neck, he won't back down one bit. It's his way of encouraging you to break past the barriers that are stopping you from moving forward, which he has done with her and surprisingly Casey as well. Two emotionless robots who were truly changed by the lightning that is Chuck.

It's that particular that that leads her to speak up. "So…" she said pausing for a moment. "…Johnny 5 _knowing he's a robot_ and created for destruction _suddenly_ finds himself becoming _a wild card_ just like me when I encountered you at the nerd herd desk at Buy More."

Chuck nods in acknowledgement. "And for Johnny 5, it was encountering and inevitably talking with Ally Sheedy's character that would gradually set him on to a path of self-discovery where he tries _with absolute determination_ to make his voice known that he is _alive_."

"Did he _succeed_?" wondered Sarah with absolute curiosity.

"It was hard but Johnny 5 along with Sheedy's character were able to convince Guttenburg's character of his sentience status. _That_ was the good news."

A look of concern is expressed on Sarah's face. "The _bad_ news?"

" _Nova Labs and the U.S. Military_ didn't think so. They tried their best to _destroy him_ and _they did_." A look of saddened disappointment appears noticed by Chuck but it would quickly fade once he reveals the proverbial happy ending. "Fortunately, thanks to some quick thinking on Johnny 5's he wasn't destroyed at all. It was his doppelganger prototype. Hence, all 3 lived _happily ever after_ somewhere in _Montana_ I believe.

"Great to hear. Plus, you got me hooked on wanting to watch it." she happily replied squeezing A.J. in joyous comfort. "

"Awesome. _Of course_ , it spawned a sequel _Short Circuit 2_ starring Guttenburg's sidekick Fisher Steven who coincidentally does an awesome Indian accent. We could…"

Instantly, blonde beauty interjects before her husband starts babbling on about a sequel that she not really interested in or will ever care to watch. "Babe."

"Yeah."

"You're _movie spiraling_."

Chuck reaches up with his right hand to rub the back of his neck. "Sorry." he replied shrugging his shoulders. "I _do_ get carried away sometimes."

Sarah smiles then leans in carefully making sure A.J. isn't squished in the process. She plants a soft kiss on her husband's lips then leans back once again locking eyes with him. "It's one of the reasons I love you."

"Ditto."

The shared loving momentary silence between the happily married couple is broken up by the sound of their son. They both look down witnessing a very excitable A.J. talking incoherently as if he's trying to say something to his parents. A look of hopeful excitement is expressed in both parent's faces believing the moment is at hand concerning their son's first words.

XXX

"What is it munchin?" she said turning around then lifting her son up in a playful tone. "Trying to say _ma-ma_? _Go on_. Say _ma-ma_?" she repeated with a smile.

"Hey…" chimed in Chuck. "…what was thought _about allowing him to decide what his first words are._ " he stated arching his right brow towards her.

 _Ok I lied. So sue me._ For Sarah, she considers herself a competitive person by nature and really hate to lose, especially when it involves having her son's first words be _ma-ma_ instead of _dada_. True, since she's gradually transitioned herself into the normal life or close to normal life for an ex-C.I.A. spy being able to get a win when it comes to being the first to potentially witness or even hear something is considered to be a big win in her book.

Truth be told, if A.J. were older she would most definitely use spy tactics in order to get the advantage over her husband she thinks to herself. As much as she's revealed herself to Chuck as a spy, she hasn't really revealed all her sordid bag of tricks when it comes to the art of mental manipulation if given enough time. To her, it's worked in the past with countless male and not to mention female marks as well who she needed to cooperate in order to get the job done. Unfortunately, she's a mother now and beside it's far more fun mentally manipulating her own husband more than anything else in a fun and pleasurable way.

"I was in the moment." Sarah softly replied expressing a hint of a smirk.

"I _saw_ that." he grinned pointing at Sarah.

Sarah simply ignores what Chuck said and focuses all her attention on her son A.J. As she lifts him into a standing position, a crooked smile is expressed on baby Bartowski as he excitedly bounces up and down between the two proud parents. As this is happening, he's making his voice known sporadically making incoherent sounds and mumbles all-the-while cracking the crooked little smile that inevitably has drool coming out of the right corner. For Sarah and Chuck, it's one of those treasured cherished moments only a parent can truly ever enjoy because of meaningful it's become.

For the two of them, they can freely admit that partly enjoy the bad just as the good when it comes to the pangs of being a new parent. The throw up, changing an exploding diaper, getting shot in the face with a stream of pee, and everything in between up to this point has been a tremendous gift. A gift that absolutely no words can best describe for the two of them that can ever really explain the sheer magnitude of what A.J. has brought into their lives more so Sarah. In their minds, if A.J. doesn't say even say his first words right now they'll look forward and anticipate with baited breath for the next day and so on and so forth.

It's while the proud parents are enjoying the company of their son, that A.J. suddenly blurts out a seemingly coherent word that takes Chuck and Sarah by complete surprise. Peaches too as she pops her head instantly. The two look at each then at A.J. This leads to reposition their son in front of them to try to figure out what word or close facsimile to it.

"What did you say bud?" Chuck asked with raised eyebrows of absolute wondrous anticipation.

"Quiet down Chuck. I want to hear him." she quickly blurted out.

The former spy couple don't have to wait long as A.J. repeats the first word he uttered. Afterwards, the Chuck and Sarah slowly look at each other. " _Beaths_ " they both say in unison with a questionable look expressed on their faces.

In that instance, Sarah notices A.J. reaching out for something. Actually, he's reaching out for someone. Peaches. It's not long before Chuck takes notice as he and his wife realize A.J.'s first word is their dog's name. Though disappointed that it wasn't ma-ma or da-dad, it's a concellation prize to have their lovable lab be the first word uttered from his mouth.

"Did you _hear_ that girl? A.J. said _your name_." Chuck happily stated scratching the top of her head.

"Awesome!" Sarah proclaimed actually tearing up.

As she restrains herself from letting the flood gates upon up and get all emotional over what she considers a momentous occasion, Peaches takes the moment to sit up. Afterwards, he carefully makes her way towards her human little brother who he find engulfing her in a giant baby hug. It wouldn't be long before A.J. gets licked in the face causing him to giggle as the family of 4 continue to celebrate one of many baby Bartowski's biggest accomplishments to date.

XXX

* * *

 _ **NOTE: SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? THERE'S ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT AND THAT INVOLVES A.J. BARTOWSKI'S 1st BIRTHDAY STAY TUNED FOR THAT! THANKS FOR STICKING WITH ME AND THIS STORY! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT UP TO THIS POINT. AS ALWAYS PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	24. Cake Boss

_Chuck vs. The First Year of Parenthood_

 _So what's in store for Chuck, Sarah, and A.J. this time around? This particular chapter focuses on Sarah and Casey since I haven't really paired the two former partners together during this whole year. So with any birthday day cake pick up and payment there's bound to be problems arising. What are those problems you may ask? WWill Sarah turn back into her old self? ill Casey have to make someone disappear? Read and find out in the final chapter! Anyways, I think you'll enjoy it. Enjoy the read peeps._

 _Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment please leave a comment for this one as well. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy the read._

 **Cake Boss**

 **July 9** **th** **, 2012**

XXX

"I'll be back in _30 minutes_ …" Sarah said on the phone. "… _45 minutes tops_ babe." she added sitting on the passenger seat safely buckled up.

" _Okay. The natives are getting restless just to let you know."_

For Sarah Bartowski, it's considered to be an absolutely special day as it is the 1st birthday of her son A.J. Bartowski. She truly excited knowing that all the hard work and not to mention the stress associated with it were all worth it as it gives her and Chuck along with the people they care about an opportunity to celebrate A.J. turning 1 years old. Granted, his birthday isn't until the 11th and the reason they're celebrating 2 days early is because it falls on a work week. So, the decision was made to have his birthday on a weekend. Of course, he's turning 1 and quite frankly he won't know since he's too young to even remember she thinks to herself.

When it comes to all the details, preparation, and planning they've been crossed off. All that is left for her to do is get the cake and in her mind that is most definitely the easiest thing to do. For her, she left getting the cake from the bakery at the very last of her to do list because it was for the most part something that she didn't really need to worry about. Of course, everything else she definitely worried about as it involved the guest list, the supplies, food, and whatever else a worked up mom of an infant turning a year old would stress over. Granted, she had Chuck and the rest of her close knit crew to help but she wanted it done right.

Essentially, she wanted it done the Sarah Bartowski way. True, nobody would ever dispute how her own son's birthday party should be knowing full well their dealing with a trained government assassin and former spy. In her mind, they wouldn't dare question anything that would deviate from her plans. However, the only person who could even come remotely close is her mom because she is after all grandmother and patriarch of the Wexler family.

Granted, Chuck along with her dad, Cassidy, and not to mention Ellie potentially have some say in the matter since they are key people in her life who have shaped her in being the woman she is today. Fortunately for her, there is one other person who has also shaped her in being the woman she is today and he's sitting in the driver's seat of the Crown Vic he's currently driving. Johnny Casey.

NSA Agent. Former partner. One time handle of Chuck Bartowski. A big brother figure. Avid coffee drinker. Black and bitter. Godfather to her son. A man who has mentioned many times that he dislikes "lady feelings" and now driver to Sarah Bartowski in getting a birthday cake. The blonde beauty briefly glances at her burly man who is sitting to her left who is noticeably grouchy, which is basically normal for him. A faint smile is expressed on her lips as she responds to him.

"You mean _Travis_." she replied with a bit of amusement in her voice. " _He's_ getting restless." added the blonde beauty.

It's at the point, she suddenly hears Travis' voice faintly in the background on the other end of the line. _"Does she got the cake?"_

" _Not yet Trav. It will be here. They just left remember."_

" _I know. Tell her to hurry dude."_

" _You tell her then since you want the cake here so badly."_ There is momentary silence on the other end then a voice is heard once again. _"I'll wait."_

Afterwards, the familiar voice of her husband is head once again _. "I'm back. Travis was getting impatient."_

"I heard."

" _Are you sure it was a good idea to take Casey with you? He's not the type of guy for something simple as getting a birthday cake. As a matter of fact, he's not the type of guy to celebrate birthdays. Come to think of it, how old is Casey_?" the former nerd heard leader asked. " _It's like how in the tv series Kung Fu: The Legend Continues where Peter Caine the son of Qui Chan Caine wondered the actual age of his father's mentor/friend The Ancient. He…"_

At that moment, Sarah takes the opportunity to remove the phone from her right ear and turn her attention towards Casey as Chuck continues rambling on over the other end of the line. The proud marine briefly glances at the best damn partner he's ever had inevitably giving her a response. "What's Bartowski rambling on about _this time_?"

"Some tv series called Kung Fu something or another." she answered shaking her head. "Oh, and _how old_ you are?"

"That's deemed _classified_ Walker."

Instantly Sarah's right brow arches. " _Seriously_? You know when _my birthday_ is and so it's only right _I know yours_." she insisted staring at the man sitting to her right. Casey is silent focusing his attention on the road ahead of him leading Sarah to continue on. " _Well_?"

" _Fine_. I'll tell you _but first_ take care of your _big babbling baby_ on the phone."

It doesn't take long for Sarah to realize she left Chuck hanging on the other end of the line. She truly imagined her husband wondering where she went to or maybe got into an accident with Casey. _Not good._ Instantly, she places her phone back up to her right ear and is about to say something when she hears Chuck still talking about Kung Fu series. In that instance, she takes the initiative to end the call for her own sake. "Babe…" Unfortunately, the first attempt didn't work as she hears him continuing to ramble on. This time she would put a lit more emphasis on it. _"BABE!"_

It works. " _Yeah. Sorry. I was rambling on wasn't I_?"

Once again, Sarah can't help but smile after hearing Chuck's heartfelt apology over the phone. She pulls herself setting aside the puppy dog image she's so used over the years making her heart melt and continues on. "I got to go. Hold down the fort. _You're in charge_."

" _Gotcha babe. I'm in charge_."

After ending the phone conversation with Chuck, she places her phone in her purse and returns her attention to Casey. A clear and visible smirk expressed on his face. "Who is _really_ in charge?"

"Ellie." she said looking straight ahead. She rolls her eyes and takes that moment to slap Casey's right shoulder with the back of her left hand. "Just _drive_." The NSA Agent simply gives a resounding grunt acknowledging her request leading the former to continue driving towards their intend location within 1985 Crown Vic…Vienna Pastry Inc. As they do, Sarah speaks up once again. " _So, how old are you partner?"_

XXX

It would be 20 minutes later that Sarah and Casey walk through the door of Vienna Pastry Inc. Upon stepping inside a bell alerts their arrival leading the former partners to hear a voice calling out from the back.

" _I'll be out in a sec!"_

After hearing that, the step further into inevitably standing a foot away from the glass display case. While standing there, Sarah and Casey instinctively sense and then notice they're the only two people there. The spy and former spy would normally have their guard up for any possibly threats or dangers for that matter that could pop up. Fortunately for them, it looked relatively safe and calm for a place that she's stepped into for the very first time. Of course, the former C.I.A. gathered intel way beforehand in order to find out which reputable establishment is far more suiting to do business. After carefully researching the chosen businesses, she would make her choice because of several different reasons that went in their favor.

For one thing, there business focuses on the goal of providing their customers with classic European baked goods in a warm, friendly atmosphere. It's something she absolutely feels right now even though she hasn't spoken to anyone yet.

True, even though she hasn't spoken to anyone yet she does see that the business provides her as a customer an indoor sitting area with plenty of room to enjoy the fresh baked sweets. A seemingly wonderful atmosphere that is considered to be a considerably quaint place to meet with members of your family, friends or business associates for breakfast or for a simple sweet treat. As a whole, it's a family owned business that has been around for 52 years. To her, this means it has been able to thrive throughout the years competing with new businesses that pop up that are geared towards an ever changing market.

Secondly, she had to have it scouted before ever stepping foot into it and that meant sending in a recon team to check it out. The aforementioned recon team would be none other than Ellie, Shannon, and Alex along with their significant others Devon, Travis, and Alex. Jayne would also tag along with Casey accompanying her or as he referred to it a "being in a hostage situation that he didn't volunteer for." Fortunately for him, his attitude concerning his view as an involuntary hostage would quickly turn around once he found out he could taste the samples.

In any case, what also put Vienna Pastry Inc. as her choice to do business with is the seemingly intimate feeling of European cafes and bakeries. Her time traveling as a spy has certainly brought her to countless eating establishments around the world and twice over possibly. In her mind, her past occupation as a government trained assassin didn't leave room to sight see and enjoy the culture of what certain city she was in had offer. However, it was the smell, as well as the aroma within the business she's currently standing in immediately heightened all of her senses so much so it's as if she was there right now.

The third thing that attracted her to the place was the effort they put in into baking everything from scratch and not to mention using the finest ingredients into the finished products that are elegantly displayed for the customers to view. Speaking of ingredients, Ellie provided her with the intel in which they use the freshest high quality ingredients and absolutely do no use any preservatives, mixes or frozen items. For Sarah, it's something she's truly appreciative about since becoming a mother as she is looking out for the health of her first born son who is turning 1 year old today.

Ultimately, it's everything from their ever famous chocolate mousse as they put it to European-style tortes and pastries, freshly baked breads, custom decorated cakes and delicious pies, cookies, muffins, cakes, brownies, cupcakes, and their truly delectable fruit tarts, which coincidentally was particularly enjoyable for Casey according to Jayne during their time here. Her gal pal crew more so than the guys were in absolute heaven to the point where they had to force themselves to leave.

Finally, it would also be the place that Alex and Morgan would get their wedding cake from that according to a little birdy named Chuck Bartowski. From what he told her during their guy's time together several months back that Morgan has something planned for Alex and that something is proposal sometime in the near future. Hey, kill 2 birds with one stone she thinks to herself, especially knowing that Ellie along with the rest of her gal pals procured their business cards on their way out.

Her thoughts concerning the successful recon mission would subsequently be broken as she suddenly sees an elderly gentlemen age ranging around 50-60 years of age shuffling out from the back. A bit on the hefty side sporting salt and pepper hair along with a mustache, as well eyebrows to match from her quick initial assessment of the man. A man who has been busy working evident by the stains of which are combinations of flour and cake mix on his apron mostly.

Although he's considerably older he's surprisingly agile as he happily jobs up from behind the counter towards them. He ends by happily hopping to a stop expressing a gleeful smile across the counter to Sarah and Casey standing on the other side. " _Good afternoon_ folks. My name is Fred. How may I help you on this _fine day_?" happily greeted the elderly man.

Sarah is about to say something when she hears a oh so familiar grunt from Casey standing to her left. This leads her to quickly elbow him then raise both eyebrows up towards him as if to say "be nice". To her she knows that her that the burly NSA Agent standing to her right is the type of guy who questions the validity of happy people. It's as if they have something to hide or have an ulterior motive brewing. _That's John Casey for you._

"Hi Fred, you notified my husband that our cake is ready for my son's birthday."

" _Last name_ ma'am?"

" _Bartowski_." she answered briefly glancing at Casey standing to her left. " _B-A-R-T-O-W-S-K-I"._

Upon hearing the last name and how it's spelled, Fred gives a nod then slides over to his right towards a nearby computer and begins typing in the last name. While doing so, Fred briefly glances up from typing then speaks up.

" _So_ …" he said with a chipper tone to his voice. "…you and your husband _excited_ about this _special_ day? A noticeable smile witnessed by Sarah from behind his bushy salt and pepper mustache,

The former C.I.A. agent is about to answer when Casey chimes in. "I'm _not_ her husband." He gruffly stated.

In that instance, Fred doesn't stop what he's doing as he gives his response. "I'm not _judging_. It's _California_ after all.

It's at that point, Sarah knows Casey doesn't do too well when his buttons are pushed and in that very moment Fred unknowingly pushed his pushed his button. Instantly, the sound of a soft growl can be heard as she stands next to her former partner. In addition, she immediately notices both his hands clinch then ball into fast to the point where his entire noticeably tightens up. Lastly, if looks could kill Fred would die of a heart attack in the exact location he's standing on as Casey expresses a death glare towards him. Two words come to mind in that very moment. _Oh boy._

XXX

Sarah reacts quickly briefly averting attention from Fred to Casey. "John's my _brother_." She takes that opportunity to playful punch Casey's left arm in a amusingly serious way in order for him to calm down. For the most part it works. "My _big brother_ who is _here_ with me while _my husband Chuck_ is back at _the house_ with the rest of the birthday guests." she added elbowing him in the side once again.

Case instinctively rears back for a punch of his own but quickly retracts after getting stared at again by Sarah. Fred is momentarily silent after watching the brief interaction between the two. _"Yeah, definitely siblings all right."_ he quietly muttered under his breath.

"Yeah, _my_ little _sis_ is right." he responded patting Sarah on top of her head. A smirk expressed on his lips as he does it. So, is the cake _ready or what_?" After asking that question, he gets elbowed in the side once again. This time he doesn't even look at Sarah. Instead, he just looks straight forward at Fred who is expressing a mixture of amused disbelief.

"Okay, one order for Chuck Bartowski. That will be a total of _35 dollars_ ma'am."

It doesn't take long for Sarah to pay for the cake. Once the transaction has been completed, Fred takes a few steps back and heads right towards the glass refrigerator where a number of boxes presumably with cake inside are being stored for eventual pick up. One of those cakes is hers. In a matter of seconds, the cake is taken out and handed over the counter to a much appreciate Sarah Bartowski.

"Thank you Fred." Afterwards, she turns her head glancing up at Casey giving him a nod signaling to him that's it's time to go to which his simple response is a soft grunt.

A smile is expressed from behind Fred's salt and pepper mustache then responds back with a hearty wave. "You're welcome folks. Come back and see me again!" he retorted with a nod.

Sarah and Casey are about to leave when the mother of A.J. Bartowski suddenly stops causing Fred to quirk his right salt and pepper bushy brow. This also leads Casey to wonder why? "What gives Walker?"

It's not long before Sarah turns around and hands Casey the box with A.J.'s birthday cake inside. "Hold this." she stated leading the burly NSA Agent to do just that. Afterwards, she lifts the lid of the box and takes a look at the cake inside.

For Fred, he has witnessed the entire interaction between the two of them. In that moment, he speaks up. "Is there a problem ma'am?"

The youngest Wexler sister leans her head to her left then steps to her left making her way around Casey. Speaking of Casey, the second Sarah opened the lid of the box and saw what was inside he immediately closed his eyes all-the-while hanging his head. In his mind, a seemingly innocent albeit annoyingly happy guy such as Fred who truly doesn't know what he's in for when it comes to getting on the bad side of his former partner one Sarah Bartowski or in this particular case Sarah walker. As he slowly turns around watching her make his way around him towards the counter, he takes a deep breath for what is about to happen.

"The _name_ is wrong."

"Are you sure?" He replied lightly furrowing his salt and pepper bushy brows. "Hmmm. He quickly slides over to his computer and types in the Bartowski order. "It's says right here Happy Birthday Asia from Mom and Dad."

"It's _A.J…_ " firmly stated Sarah. "… _NOT_ Asia. You made a _mistake._ I would like to have it _corrected_." she added furrowing her eyebrows in angered agitation. Her arms crossed for emphasis.

"Woops. I _apologize_. Must be my hearing aide." he said sticking his right pink into his right ear. Your husband should have spoken on the phone much clearer. Besides the names _sound similar_." Sarah is about to say something but Fred cuts her off and continues on. " _Unfortunately_ , you paid for your cake…" nodded Fred. "…and _all sales_ are _final_."

"Are you _kidding me_?"

" _Again_ I'm sorry. You _should have checked_ your cake _before_ paying for it." he stated shrugging his shoulders.

Sarah stands there for a brief moment. The sheer disbelief and agitation inevitably turns to anger as she is about to have some words with a guy who initially was absolutely reasonable until now. However, she wouldn't get the chance because at the very moment Fred drops to the floor disappearing out of sight behind the counter. The reason…John Casey.

It's at that point a completely stunned Sarah turns around. " _You tranqed him_?"

XXX

"I had _no choice_ Walker. You were about to _kill_ him."

"No I wasn't." she answered back. Her arms crossed and shaking her head.

Casey just stands there staring at his former partner knowing her all too well being that they've worked together for so long. In his mind, he did the only thing that made sense to him at that very moment in order to save Fred from being killed at the hands of a highly trained government assassin. In any case, the proud marine quickly turns around and heads towards the door. Upon reaching it, he quickly locks it and turns the sign from open to close. He makes sure to place the I'll be back sign in full view. Casey actions cause Sarah to suddenly be very concerned.

"What are you _doing_ Casey!? First off, _why_ do you even have a tranq gun _on you_?"

"What?" he said walking past her. It's at that point he starts making his way around and into the other side of the counter. "I _always_ have a tranq gun on me. _Always be prepared_ Walker. It seems you _forgot_ about that with that _baby brain_ of yours."

"I didn't forget." she quickly blurted out leaning over the counter. Sarah shakes her head in order to make sense of what is going on. " _Where you going_!? You're _not_ going to make him _disappear_." she emphatically whispered. At this point, a freaked out Sarah turns around to see if anyone is at the entrance door. She then hears Casey voice once again.

" _Walker._ "

"What?" she said looking behind her and all around. Afterwards, she reluctantly turns her attention back to Casey.

"You're spiraling." he gruffly said.

Sarah quickly chimes in. "I have _every reason_ to be." In that instance, she then has a sudden realization leading her attention to up. Why? The reason being are the security cameras. This leads her to turn her attention back to Casey who is now walking to the back after placing the box containing the wrong name of her son's birthday cake on the counter. "What are you doing _now_?"

"I'm taking care of the _security cameras_. _Somebody_ has to be the _level headed_ one between the two of us. It's _certainly_ not you Walker." smirked Casey.

After saying that, he makes his way to the back office. On his way there, it's Sarah who quickly speaks up. "What do you want _me_ to do?"

" _Do_ what you do best."

"And _that_ is?"

"You were once a _highly skilled_ agent Walker _remember_. Graham _chose you_ for a _reason_. Now use _those skills_ and get your _Cake Boss_ on _sis_." he said clapping his hands together. "You're not forgetting the _unsanctioned mission_ involving the _Klug brothers_ to get the _Zephyr_." Upon saying that, Sarah begins to reflect on that particular mission a couple years ago. "You were _a wedding planner_ and from what I could tell you made a cake out of nothing but _frosting and Styrofoam_."

A faint smile is expressed on Sarah's lips. " _I did_ …" nodded Sarah. "…didn't I."

The moment of reflection for Sarah is suddenly over when she is snapped out of it by the sound of Casey's gruff voice bellowing from the back. _"So get to it Cake Boss!"_

Sarah gives a firm nod. Afterwards, she quickly makes her way around the counter. When she passed a tranqed out Fred she can't help but feel sorry for him. Yet, at the same time she feels a small sense of justice for a mistake that was all due to miscommunication between him and her husband. She shakes those thoughts of her head and grabs the box and in order to make her way into the inner workings of the kitchen. Once she gets herself situated, she places the box down and lifts the box inevitably taking the cake out of the box. Afterwards, she places the cake down and asses the situation at hand. It only takes a few seconds then grabs some essential cake making tools nearby to fix the problem.

" _Let's do this_." she muttered under her breath.

25 minutes later Sarah and Casey walk through the door as if nothing had happened. According to Casey, the dosage he hit Fred with would be able to cause some memory loss, especially when the two of them were there. In any case, with all that taken care of by NSA Agent without the help of NSA Cleaners, they're sole focus now is to celebrate A.J. Bartowski's first birthday. As mother and father are standing on either side of A.J. sitting safely secured in his high chair, Chuck leans over whispering to his wife.

" _The cake looks great babe. They did an awesome job._ "

Sarah simply smiles with the following thought presently running through her mind. _Oh you have no idea._ She would set aside all that's she and Casey have been through within the last 50 minutes in order to sing in celebration of their first born son.

" _All right guys_! Here we go. _1..2_ …" Sarah hollered out to everyone in Casa Batowski. " _Happy Birthday_ …"

XXX

* * *

 _ **NOTE: THANKS FOR THOSE WHO TOOK THE TIME TO READ AND GAVE A REVIEW. I HOPE YOU ENJOYING THIS STORY AND WATCH OUT FOR MY UPCOMING STORY CHUCK VS. THE PROPOSAL. IT INVOLVES CASEY AND SOME OLD FRIENDS ALONG WITH MORGAN MAKING A MAJOR LIFE DECISION. LIKE ALWAYS PLEASE REVIEW!**_


End file.
